


Desamparados y Callejeros

by Paandreablack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animago, Español, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Qué epilogo Harry Potter, Traducción, dramione - Freeform, post-guerra
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paandreablack/pseuds/Paandreablack
Summary: La guerra deja muchos huérfanos a su paso. Hermione es una, por su propia mano, y lucha con la realidad de su situación. Cuando encuentra a un familiar huérfano, parece destinado a ser, dando y recibiendo consuelo que ayuda a sanar su corazón fracturado. Desafortunadamente, el animal es en realidad un mago y tiene sus propios problemas.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dramione traducción al español





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waifs and Strays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689250) by [Kyonomiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyonomiko/pseuds/Kyonomiko). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.  
> La historia le pertenece a Kyonomiko y es una traducción autorizada.  
> ¡Disfrútenla!

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por mi increíble Emily Charls_

* * *

_For Kyonomiko,_

_And if you ever come by, I just want to say thank you so much for letting me bring this story!_

_A loving hug to wherever you are!_

_And as I always say, never stop writing._

_With love,_

_Paola_

_Si quieres ver la portada, visítala aquí:_

_<https://paandreablack.tumblr.com/post/639989344633028608/la-traducci%C3%B3n-ya-est%C3%A1-publicada-en-la>_

* * *

_Octavo año_

Hermione Granger no puede creer que algo tan mundano como su último año escolar ha llegado a su fin. No parece posible, casi injusto, que algo tan normal como su formación escolar llegando a su fin podría estar acechando en su futuro.

Fue difícil, el agosto pasado, alistarse; prepararse con libros y plumas y pergaminos; difícil no empacar alimentos y polvo oscuro en su baúl; difícil no tener miedo.

Septiembre fue difícil, también. Fue duro abordar un tren sin Frank Granger agitando la mano, sin el persistente aroma de Orchidée Bleue de su madre.

Harry y Ron habían decidido que Hogwarts les había dado todo lo que necesitaban, por lo que Hermione había encontrado un compartimiento a solas en el expreso, viajando sola por primera vez. Neville le había pedido que se uniera a él, pero ella le había dicho que había prometido sentarse con Ginny Weasley. Sin embargo, cuando Ginny la invitó, Hermione declinó, alegando que tenía deberes de prefecto. Cuando Luna se asomó, ojos misteriosos y conocedores clavados en su rostro, Hermione había huido al baño de chicas y lloró.

Octubre fue mejor, pero solo un poco. Hermione pudo sumergirse en el trabajo escolar.

Noviembre, diciembre; un borrón de semanas en las cuales Hermione se había esforzado mucho por no pensar en el final de año y lo que traería. Ella pasó Navidad en la Madriguera, bebiendo wishkey de fuego con George Weasley mientras Ron le hacía ojos a Lavender Brown. Lavender estaba dañada, herida y triste, y Ron necesitaba mucho que lo necesitaran. Hermione lo había necesitado también, pero era demasiado fuerte, pensaba demasiado en el futuro. Su decisión de regresar a Hogwarts había sido el componente final para su ruptura durante el verano.

Y así, mientras Ron robaba dulces besos bajo el muérdago, Hermione se escabulló al dormitorio de George mientras la familia dormía, perdiéndose en una neblina ebria, noche tras noche. Descubrió que George la necesitaba mucho, de la misma manera en que ella lo necesitaba: distraído y rudo, sin promesas de un futuro codependiente.

Enero regresó a los negocios de costumbre, dejándose caer en Pociones y Encantamientos e investigación, esforzándose mucho en ser una estudiante y bruja en lugar de una hija y una amante. En su mayoría funcionó, febrero y marzo pasaron casi desapercibidos.

Escuchó que George estaba saliendo con Angelina Johnson en abril. Su felicidad por él fue sincera. Su pequeña satisfacción por los celos de Ron, después de haberse enterado de la breve aventura de George y Hermione, también lo fue.

Los otros estudiantes en su año, reducidos a la mirada por diversas circunstancias, vivieron el año con sus propios problemas y dolor. La casa de Slytherin fue tranquila, la mayoría de los estudiantes parecían hoscos y abatidos, o culpables y asustados. Theodore Nott, extrañamente, se había vuelto más amigable de lo que nadie creyó posible, entablando una relación bastante cercana con Ginny Weasley. Puramente platónica, dijeron ambos, pero cercanos de todos modos. Pansy Parkinson estuvo callada como un ratón, ojos a menudo enrojecidos por lágrimas recién derramadas. Los estudiantes habían sido crueles con ella sin mesura. Extrañamente, su insistencia en que entregaran a Harry en la batalla final, aunque deplorable en su momento, fue un sentimiento que Hermione al menos entendía. Pansy había estado aterrorizada por su familia y por ella misma, y ¿qué adolescente no se habría sacrificado por salvar a su familia?

Qué chica, en realidad. Hermione podría hablarte sobre sacrificios. Acerca de elecciones.

Blaise Zabini también se hizo amigo de Ginny, pero la pelirroja le aseguró a Hermione que era mucho menos platónico y _mucho_ más divertido.

Las otras casas eran menos ariscas que Slytherin, aunque no menos afectadas. Gryffindor estaba desanimada sin sus dos jugadores estrella, la ausencia de Harry y Ron se sintió en toda la torre. Seamus Finnigan había regresado a Irlanda, dejando a un solitario Dean Thomas para salir adelante. Cada mañana, una lechuza llegaba, y el rostro de Dean se iluminaba momentáneamente. Hermione se preguntó si alguien más lo notó.

Ravenclaw, como grupo, fue estoico. Habían sufrido pocas muertes entre ellos, pero parecían sentir las ramificaciones del pasado y el futuro. Diseñaron estrategias para sus carreras y movimientos sociales basados en el nuevo orden mundial, calculando con base en la nueva demografía del mundo mágico.

Hufflepuff: lugar de los dolientes y terapeutas, sintiendo las pérdidas en lo profundo de sus corazones, y haciendo todo lo posible para aliviar la pena de sus compañeros. Hermione los evitaba encima de todos. Ella no quería un terapeuta o un hombro en el cual llorar. Hermione buscó su propia fuerza, endureciéndose y preparándose para un mundo a solas. Huérfana por su propia mano y separada de sus amigos más queridos, sus vidas ya estaban tomando diferentes caminos, quería crear un mundo donde no tuviera miedo ni se rompiera, y no le importaran los testigos mientras lo lograba.

George Weasley era lo más parecido a la liberación que había encontrado. Sin esa opción, prefiere estar a solas.

El día que se rompió fue el 19 de mayo. Ese día, rozando el borde del Bosque Prohibido, Hermione encontró una pequeña placa metálica, un anillo abierto y una sola palabra grabada en la cara sucia y arañada. Se había atragantado y ahogado en sollozos por su familiar.

Crookshanks había desaparecido de su vida por meses en este mundo, casi años, pero había esperado, tontamente, que fuera encontrado; soñó con él paseando por el lago o subiéndose a su cama. Con el paso del tiempo, comprendió, de manera lógica y mental, que era poco probable que la vieja bestia hubiera sobrevivido a la batalla, las criaturas del bosque, su propia edad… Pero una esperanza infantil y desesperada la ayudó a dormir en esas noches que lo soñó.

Harry había perdido a Hedwig; Hermione perdió a Crooks. Probablemente, también hubo familiares sin hogar abandonados por maestros muertos.

Había llorado para siempre, sintiendo como si hubiera pasado una era. Una vez que se le agotaron las lágrimas, y la cabeza le latía por la fuerza de su llanto, se guardó la etiqueta en el bolsillo y se dirigió al castillo. En su camino, pasó junto a Draco Malfoy, el más tranquilo de las serpientes que regresaron, y apartó la mirada con resolución, observando sus propios pies mientras se movía. Pensó en que él quizá había mirado hacia otro lado, imaginando con feo y mezquino placer que era vergüenza lo que veía en su rostro. Raramente comía en el Gran Comedor, estaba ausente en la mayoría de las clases y había llegado directamente a la escuela por red flu en vez de tomar el expreso. Nadie parecía quererlo allí más de lo que quería estar presente. Era la primera vez que realmente lo veía en meses, y esperó, la última en toda su vida.

Hermione completó sus ÉXTASIS con las mejores calificaciones, para sorpresa de nadie, y se enfocó en los últimos días en lo que alguna vez fue su amado segundo hogar. El 12 de junio, recibió una carta de Harry. Se sentía solo en Grimmauld, Ron se había mudado a su propio lugar (presumiblemente para perseguir su relación inestable con Brown en privado) y no había reemplazado a Ginny como su novia desde su ruptura en enero. ¿Le gustaría, preguntaba en su carta, ser su compañera de cuarto, de algún modo?

No estaba segura si fue lástima o su propia necesidad lo que lo hizo preguntar, pero se sintió agradecida. Había sido más que reacia a enfrentar el hogar de su infancia ahora que sus padres nunca más serían parte de su vida. Se imaginó viviendo ahí, metida en su antiguo dormitorio, la recámara principal de sus padres vacía y solo los recuerdos de su infancia, su primer amor y su gato muerto para hacerle compañía.

Sí, había respondido, le gustaría mucho quedarse con Harry por un tiempo. Le dio las gracias y acordó verlo en Grimmauld en unos días.

Y ahora, el final y un nuevo comienzo finalmente están sobre ella. Hoy es el último día de Hermione Granger en Hogwarts. A menos que, por algún giro del destino, se encontrara trabajando para la antigua institución, probablemente nunca volvería a ver el castillo. Se despidió de muchos miembros del personal, se sentó pensativa en la tranquilidad de la torre de Gryffindor por un tiempo, e incluso se paró en las gradas de Quidditch, imaginando a Harry dando vueltas sobre ella, despreocupado y sonriendo como si solo estuviera en una escoba.

Mañana por la mañana abordará el expreso. Algunos estudiantes ya han partido. Los estudiantes mayores de edad, muchos de los cuales nunca regresaron, se aparecieron o se les otorgaron privilegios por flu. Hermione escogió quedarse, una de las poca de los diezmados Octavo año, por lo que podría tomar un último viaje en el expreso. Podría ser sentimentalismo, aunque sospecha que simplemente no había tenido prisa por regresar a un solitario Londres.

Un día cálido ha llegado a su fin y Hermione está disfrutando de una última puesta de sol junto al Lago Negro. El agua se ondula y le gustaría pensar que el Calamar Gigante se está despidiendo de todos. Quizá las sirenas estén honrando a los difuntos. Rememorando a los muertos.

La melancolía se ha hecho un hogar en el corazón de Hermione, y toma un respiro para calmarse cuando los pensamientos de su kneazle perdido la ahogan profundamente en su garganta. Un sentimiento de tristeza abrumadora comienza a invadirla, el pánico y la tristeza la hacen mecerse como una niña, los ojos ardiendo. Un sollozo se le escapa, violento y desesperado, antes de que pueda sofocar los sonidos y amortiguar su tristeza. Es una reacción practicada y en la que se está volviendo bastante experta.

Hermione respira profundo, tranquilo y calmante, exhala despacio a la cuenta de diez.

Cuando finalmente regresa a sí misma, murmurando un mantra de que todo estará bien, esta bien, todo está bien, siente una presión fría en la fiel de su mano. Mira hacia abajo, a los ojos ónix de un mustélido color café, con la cola gruesa estirada detrás de él en la hierba.

Brinca levemente, pero el animal solo la mira, atento, pero no agresivo.

Con un último suspiro tembloroso, aclara su mente y saluda:

—Hola ¿No eres una cosa bonita?

El pequeño toque frío viene de nuevo, y ve que es la sensación de una pequeña nariz que le clavan en la mano. Parece más insistente esta vez, y Hermione mira al animal. Está limpio y brillante, hermosas marcas naranjas rompen el pelaje monocromático. También la está mirando de nuevo, entonces golpea con su nariz, un patrón extraño con un propósito. Quiere su atención.

Es bastante obvio que no es una marta de pino silvestre ordinaria. La comadreja, aunque es un animal nativo del país, se siente demasiado cómoda en su presencia. Ofrece su mano, gesticulando y arrullando para que el animal se acerque. Avanza unos centímetros sin dudarlo, y pasa una mano por su elegante espalda.

—Eres un encanto —alaba, y, experimentalmente, agrega su segunda mano para acariciar su costado.

Parece como si la marta no tuviera miedo, acercándose aún más y mirándola mientras la acaricia. No araña ni muerde ni hace ningún sonido de agitación, solo acepta su atención.

—¿Pertenecías a alguien? —pregunta en voz baja, parpadeando para alejar la humedad una vez más—. Eres terriblemente dulce para no tener a alguien que te quiera.

Le devuelve la mirada, pareciendo animarse con su voz. Hermione cierra los ojos, dejando que una lágrima se deslice por su mejilla. Ella pensó que no le quedaban lágrimas; aparentemente son infinitas.

Contra cualquier buen juicio, levanta al animal y lo mantiene cerca, amasando su suave pelaje y apoyando su mejilla contra su calor.

—Encontraré tu casa, si puedo —promete, sabiendo que probablemente sea una causa perdida, pero demasiado reconfortada por la presencia de un familiar para dejarlo ir.

Con piernas inestables, Hermione se levanta, sujeta al animal con fuerza contra ella y endereza los hombros. Todavía no ha dejado que nadie del personal la vea quebrarse, y hoy no tiene la intención de comenzar. Pone rumbo de regreso al castillo, esperando que McGonagall todavía esté en su oficina en este, su último día.

Por una vez, alguien está escuchando y encuentra a la directora presente. Hermione toca suavemente y espera a que se abra la puerta. Se balancea suavemente hacia adentro, revelando a una McGonagall de espalda recta mirándola expectante.

—Señorita Granger, entre —Ella hace un gesto hacia una silla al otro lado del escritorio y luego pregunta—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —Hermione mira los ojos de la mujer caer sobre el bulto peludo que sostiene contra su pecho—. ¿Tienes un nuevo familiar?

—No, directora. Pero lo encontré, en los jardines. No creo que sea una marta salvaje, y me preguntaba si algún estudiante perdió al suyo.

McGonagall aprieta los labios, una expresión que Hermione alguna vez creyó que era irritación, pero que desde entonces ha aprendido que cubre una serie de afectación emocional.

—Ninguna que haya llamado mi atención, aunque parece bastante dócil.

—E inteligente —agrega Hermione—. Nunca dudó en acercarse a mí. Casi como si estuviera buscando a una persona.

—Es un familiar raro —responde McGonagall—, aunque no inaudito. El chico Creevey —Sus ojos se cierran con fuerza una vez, una pausa de reflexión—, tuvo un hurón en su primer año, aunque sus padres lo mantuvieron en casa después de eso. El señor Goldstein trajo un tejón este año.

Hermione asiente, tratando de no pensar demasiado en el rostro sin vida de Colin Creevey.

Ella mira hacia abajo, encontrando los ojos oscuros del mustélido mirándola. Está cálido en su abrazo y ella está mortificada al sentir que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas una vez más. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan emocional? A continuación, estará lloriqueando con anuncios familiares felices en la tele.

Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, Hermione se dirige a su Jefa de Casa una vez más.

—¿Cree que tal vez, podría cuidarlo? ¿Hasta que encuentres a su mago o bruja?

—Es una posibilidad —McGonagall responde gentilmente—. Pero si lo es, odiaría que te encariñaras. ¿Quizás Hagrid sería más adecuado?

Ante eso, la marta parece agitada por primera vez, retorciéndose en el agarre de Hermione y chillando brevemente, antes de hundir su cabeza en el hueco del brazo de Hermione.

Ambas mujeres se miran por un momento, luego la directora esboza una extraña sonrisa.

—Creo que estamos seguras en nuestras suposiciones de que no es una comadreja salvaje, señorita Granger. Puede cuidar de él, si lo desea.

Hermione asiente.

—Si encuentra su casa, por favor avíseme. De lo contrario... —Ella mira hacia abajo de nuevo, rascando la cabeza del animal suavemente—. De lo contrario, podría llevarlo a casa conmigo. Sería bueno... podría ser bueno tener un familiar de nuevo. Aunque no es ningún Crooks —termina con una sonrisa triste.

McGonagall le ofrece una sonrisa obligatoria, y la marta parece mirarla.

—Cuidado, parece tener una racha de celos.

—Lo hace —dice Hermione, con una sonrisa un poco más sincera—. No te preocupes —le dice al mustélido—, soy una mujer de un solo familiar.

Se despiden, una breve charla antes de la partida de Hermione. Se le ocurre que existe la posibilidad de que no vuelva a ver a su mentor. El mundo mágico es pequeño, y es posible que se vean algún día, pero podrían pasar años antes de que eso ocurriera. ¿Hermione tendrá hijos dentro de unos años y los acompañará a Hogwarts? ¿Se sentará en esta oficina, una niña inquieta con un alboroto de rizos a su lado, mientras McGonagall los mira fijamente? Es reconfortante y devastador en partes iguales cómo seguramente continuará la vida.

Hermione nunca sintió la mortalidad antes de la guerra. Ahora, se siente mayor que sus años.

Caminando por el pasillo hacia la torre de Gryffindor por una de las últimas veces, Hermione abraza al animal en sus brazos. Es reconfortante, sentir el pelaje en su mejilla mientras inclina la cabeza hacia atrás. Solía llevar a Crooks así, un peso reconfortante en sus brazos, sintiendo la vibración de su ronroneo.

Quizás esto es justo lo que necesita. No puede negar que ha sido un año solitario. Hermione comenzó en septiembre como una huérfana casi sin amigos, enterrándose más en los libros de lo que creía posible.

Ofreciendo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, Hermione recorre la sala común, su presencia mayormente ignorada como es típico. No es que su casa sea cruel con ella, pero ha estado tan cerrada todo el año que en algún momento dejaron de intentar una pequeña charla tonta. No ha ido tan lejos como para no reconocer sus intentos ni su propia depresión leve, pero no tenía la paciencia para sus tonterías hace meses, y es demasiado tarde para cambiar ahora.

Su habitación está en silencio. En general, la ha tenido principalmente para ella sola, Parvati solo regresa a dormir de vez en cuando. Como Hermione lo entiende, ella y Padma se han vuelto inseparables, se aferran la una a la otra en busca de consuelo, y las gemelas pasan muchas noches en los dormitorios de Ravenclaw. Lavender se había quedado en Londres, necesitando cuidados semi- constantes después de su ataque por Greyback. Romilda Vane fue transferida a Beauxbatons, y Eloise Migden pasó mucho tiempo entrando a escondidas en el dormitorio de prefectos de séptimo año de Hufflepuff. Esta noche especialmente, esperaba soledad, Eloise y Parvati se encontraban entre los octavo años que ya se fueron a través de la aparición.

Ha estado agradecida por eso, y particularmente ahora que tiene una criatura que cuidar.

Hermione se acerca su cama con dosel y coloca suavemente a la marta sobre su edredón.

—Ahí ahora. No estoy segura de dónde estás acostumbrado a dormir, pero esto debe ser mejor que el bosque, ¿no crees?

Parpadea, luego mira alrededor de la habitación, la nariz se mueve con curiosidad.

—Merlín sabe cuándo fue la última vez que comiste —reflexiona en voz alta—. Veamos si puedo desenterrar algo.

Coge su bolso de cuentas. Sus intentos de empacar normalmente, de no planificar su propia desaparición o situaciones extremas, no había sido del todo exitoso. Del espacio infinito, saca un paquete de cecina. No está del todo segura que el animal coma carne procesada, pero es todo lo que tiene disponible hasta que abran el Gran Comedor para la cena.

Rasgando la parte superior, saca un trozo y se lo ofrece, pellizcado delicadamente entre dos dedos. Sin demora, la marta engancha la carne con los dientes y muerde la esquina. La mira brevemente, los ojos fijos en los de ella, luego regresa a su comida, devorando el resto de un bocado.

Ella toma la mirada como gratitud y sonríe, luego coloca tres piezas más entre sus patas. Antes de que apenas haya pasado el tiempo, la bolsa está vacía y la marta se acurruca cómodamente en la cama. La estudia, pero Hermione no está segura de qué hacer con ella ahora. Crooks, en su verdadera forma felina, había sido bastante independiente. Buscando comida, consuelo y rasguños ocasionales en la cabeza, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo merodeando o durmiendo.

¿Qué diablos hace con una marta de pino de aspecto expectante?

Dándole un último rasguño entre las orejas, ella conjura una pequeña caja llena de arena, esperando no estar equivocada en su nivel de domesticación, y decide ir a cenar después de todo.

—Te traeré algo lindo del Gran Comedor —le dice en voz baja. Su peluda cabeza está levantada, inclinada hacia un lado mientras la mira, y ella sonríe con una sonrisa suave pero sincera, más feliz de lo que ha estado en algún tiempo.

Hermione cierra la puerta detrás de ella, sacudiendo un poco la manija para asegurarse de que esté segura, y sale volando de la sala común, con la intención de encontrar un regalo para su pequeño compañero.

* * *

_Anuncios parroquiales de la Traductora:_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien, gocen de salud y bonitos proyectos. Sé que ustedes y yo tenemos algunos pendientes personales, pero también tenía planeado iniciar este año con nuevos proyectos para decirles, ey, no estoy muerta, ando viva pero caótica, así que.. como compensación de toda mi desfachatez, les traigo 3 traducciones, sí, leyeron bien, TRES traducciones. Síp, paralelamente._

_La primera, que serán dos capítulos semanales, será "Desamparados y Callejeros/ Waifs And Strays" de Kyonomiko._

_Un capítulo semanal de "Ponlo de Rodillas/ Bring Him to His Knees" de Musyc -Esta historia todavía está en proceso por parte de la autora, por ello, traduciré sólo uno a la semana para darle espacio a la original. **POR PEDIDO DE LA AUTORA, SÓLO ESTARÁ DISPONIBLE EN AO3 Y WATTPAD.**_

_Y cuando termine DyC o PdR, comenzaré con "Una Vez Más Con Sentimiento/ Once More With Feeling" de Kyonomiko._

_Y sí, por último, no pasaré enero sin publicar en AoD:NS._

_Gracias por haber votado en el Calendario Dramione elaborado por Citas Dramione, el mes de enero le pertenece a "Naranjas en Cuarentena" y agosto a "Todos los días, una pequeña muerte", ¡muchas gracias por eso, eres genial!_

_¡Todo esto, con mucho amor para todas ustedes!_

_Espero que hayan tenido unas hermosas fiestas y ¡Feliz 2021!_

_Con cariño,_

_Paola_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.  
> La historia le pertenece a Kyonomiko y es una traducción autorizada.  
> ¡Disfrútenla!

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por mi increíble Emily Charls_

* * *

Draco Malfoy es un cobarde.

Ha sido dolorosamente consciente de este hecho durante mucho más tiempo del que podría haber admitido en voz alta. Criaturas, Magos Oscuros, su propio padre... Hay muy pocas cosas en esta tierra que no lo hagan retorcerse hacia adentro por instinto. Y ahora, al final de su educación formal, con el mundo que se avecina ante él, también teme por su futuro.

Las arcas de Malfoy están bastante vacías, sus padres viven de lo que queda y están atrapados en su hogar ancestral. Ambos están condenados a vivir sus días dentro de la mansión Malfoy, un elfo doméstico prestado a su disposición, y su propia magia se limita a funciones principalmente rudimentarias. La familia una vez orgullosa está en su punto más bajo, y Draco sabe que su padre tiene expectativas de Draco para rescatarlos de su destino.

Pero Draco tiene la suerte de simplemente caminar libre, su destino es tan optimista como lo es debido a su edad durante la mayoría de sus crímenes. Sus atentados contra la vida de Albus Dumbledore habían ocurrido antes de que él fuera mayor de edad. Desde su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, había mantenido la cabeza gacha y los oídos atentos. El Señor Oscuro le había pedido poco, su familia había caído de su gracia. Es una suerte que fracasara de manera tan espectacular en su tarea inicial, o podría haber estado en la primera línea. Tal como estaban las cosas, se le prohibió participar en juergas (como si fuera un castigo) y no se le asignaron responsabilidades más allá de los recados básicos.

Lo habían encontrado inocente de sus crímenes, para gran decepción de muchos, está seguro, y fue enviado a Hogwarts para terminar su año.

Lo que ha sido _terrible_ , gracias.

Draco nunca se había sentido tan solo, tan olvidado. Su madre ha estado escribiendo, por supuesto, pero el Ministerio está observando todas las misivas de los Malfoy, por lo que ha tendido a pasar semanas entre mensajes. Algunos llegaban en paquetes de tres o cuatro a la vez, obvio que un funcionario del Ministerio había estado demorando el proceso a propósito, dejándolos aumentar como basura sin importancia. Enfureció a Draco, al principio, pero descubrió que ya no tiene energía para la ira. Esta es su vida ahora, y no está del todo seguro de cómo vivirla.

Entonces, en octubre, Draco había elaborado un plan para hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer: correr. Su primer paso fue encontrar una manera fácil de desaparecer. Es un mago notable y visible. Sin mencionar que su madre, a pesar de que sus fondos son bajos, encontraría la manera de localizarlo tan pronto como saliera del expreso si le hacía saber sus planes. No podía irse sin decirle nada; no es tan bastardo. Entonces, encontró una manera de asegurarse de que desapareciera de la vista tan pronto como ella comenzara a buscarlo.

Su carta a casa hace tan sólo unos días había sido breve pero sincera.

_Madre y Padre,_

_Debo disculparme porque sé que no serán buenas noticias, pero no regresaré a la Mansión. El nombre Malfoy está dañado más allá de la pequeña reparación que podría hacer una sola generación, y descubro que no tengo la constitución para fallar en otra tarea imposible._

_Terminé Hogwarts con las mejores calificaciones, solo detrás de Granger en rango. Espero que esta última obligación sea suficiente para hacerlos sentir orgullosos, aunque solo sea por un momento._

_Mi intención es encontrar una vida que pueda vivir por mí mismo, sin la sombra de quien ha estado sobre mí. Por favor, no envíen a nadie a buscarme. Me haré bastante difícil de encontrar._

_Pero también, Madre, por favor no te preocupes por mí. Tengo una modesta suma de mi bóveda privada, afortunadamente no tocada por el Ministerio, que debería sostenerme. Ya se ha retirado de Gringotts y se ha trasladado a una propiedad privada._

_Les deseo lo mejor a ambos y me pondré en contacto cuando pueda._

_Saludos,_

_Draco_

Una vez que el mensaje fue arrebatado por una lechuza de Hogwarts que esperaba, Draco se dirigió a su dormitorio para finalizar sus arreglos. Le había pedido a Theo Nott que se lo llevara a casa con todas las cosas que le quedaban, en su mayoría plumas y su túnica de repuesto.

—¿No vas a tomar el Expreso?

Draco se había burlado, dándose aires (uno de sus talentos arraigados).

—Por supuesto que no. Tengo algunos viajes que hacer. Salir de Inglaterra por un tiempo. ¿Puedes asegurarte de que me envíen esto a la mansión?

Theo lo miró, pero estuvo de acuerdo y le pidió a su amigo que lo contactara una vez que regresara a Gran Bretaña.

Como la serpiente que es, Draco le había mentido descaradamente en la cara a Theo antes de salir de los dormitorios con nada más que su varita en el bolsillo y la ropa en su espalda; la libertad, un lujo, como nunca la había conocido.

La transformación fue la parte fácil. Los Malfoy son de un linaje antiguo y poderoso. Aunque sus opiniones sobre el concepto de pureza de sangre han sido cuestionadas, todavía se enorgullece de su nombre y su casa. Viene de una estirpe poderosa. Independientemente de si la pureza en sí tiene algo que ver, la realidad es que él tiene el conocimiento, la prueba, de que sigue una línea de brujos y magos expertos.

La primera vez que se había transformado, meses antes, Draco había estado seguro en el momento anterior de que sería un dragón, como si la justicia cósmica le debiera tanto. Si no es eso, tal vez un ave de presa fuerte y veloz...

¿Un felino elegante?

¿Serpiente, como es el orgullo de su casa?

...

... ¡¿Un hurón?!

La primera transformación había sido muy breve, Draco cambió rápidamente de nuevo para mirarse en el espejo, volviendo inmediatamente a su forma típica para asegurarse de que _podía_ y que esto no era una broma enfermiza. Se había convencido momentáneamente de que alguien se estaba deleitando en una de sus mayores pesadillas. Todavía puede sentir los moretones que le dejaron al rebotar en su forma de hurón, hace años.

Después de calmarse, lo había intentado de nuevo, estudiándose en el espejo a través de sus nuevos ojos redondos.

No es un hurón, de hecho. Algo más singular, su forma animaga había sido la marta de pino nativa escocesa. Un mustélido, pero había estado agradecido por evitar a la comadreja Weasley o al tejón de Hufflepuff. Al menos, se había consolado a sí mismo, no es uno de _esos_. También es un depredador, un carnívoro, lo que lo hace sentir más fuerte por diseño.

Su pelaje había sido, en general, de un marrón poco inspirado, pero luce una llamativa mancha naranja en el pecho y el cuello.

Después de unos días, probando la transformación de vez en cuando y usándola como una forma de desaparecer de la mirada atenta de los profesores, Draco había aprendido a estar agradecido por lo que tiene ( _Podría ser peor_ , pensó, _podría ser una medusa en tierra firme_ ), y comenzó a hacer los planes finales de su escape.

A medida que se acercaba el final de la escuela, lo siguiente que necesitaba era un estudiante que lo llevara de contrabando a casa. Nadie extrañaría a Draco el último día. Únicamente Theo y Pansy le hablaban, y Pansy tiene sus propios problemas.

Se había convertido en el borde del Bosque Prohibido y había rezado a Merlín por un Hufflepuff. O quizás un Ravenclaw muy joven. Alguien con un alma bondadosa y suficiente sentido común para cuidar de él. Se había sentado allí, elegante y hermoso, esperando...

Solo para encontrarse completamente aburrido conforme pasaban las horas. Supone que debería haber tenido en cuenta el hecho de que muchos de los estudiantes se irían temprano, y muchos de los que quedaban pasarían su último día en despedidas llorosas con sus amigos.

Todos sus esfuerzos, semanas de preparar su forma y planificar su partida, se estaban desmoronando, y acababa de empezar a pensar que podría tener que aventurarse en el castillo. Filch estaba en el castillo. La Sra. Norris con sus ojos rojos...

Entonces, las nubes se habían separado y él la había visto; una figura solitaria junto al lago. Granger, quizás, no era la mejor opción. Él sabe que ella lo hechizaría si supiera su identidad, pero ella era un alma bondadosa, si alguna vez hubo una. Y si alguna bruja supiera cómo cuidar adecuadamente a un animal, sería ella.

Su acercamiento había sido cauteloso. No por miedo, sino más bien para mantener las apariencias, era un humilde, pequeño mustélido, no un mago con ropas de comadreja. A medida que se acercaba, lo que había comenzado como sollozos ahogados, sonidos que al principio no estaba del todo seguro de cómo categorizar, se había convertido en un llanto dolorido y estrangulado.

Al principio, se había sorprendido. Granger, al parecer, ha estado ocultando bastante bien su trauma. Aunque, pensó, si realmente lo considera, está muy familiarizado con las señales, y tal vez ella había mostrado algunas grietas en su fachada durante los últimos meses. La había observado por un momento, una parte de él deseando que otro mago o bruja pudiera venir, pero finalmente se resignó. Al estudiar su rostro, el impulso de distraerla lo empujó hacia adelante, y le tocó la piel de la mano con su pequeña y fría nariz.

Ella lo había elogiado y sonrió suavemente, inmediatamente detuvo el flujo de sus lágrimas, por lo que él la había empujado de nuevo.

En sus experiencias con Hermione Granger, había sabido que ella era muchas cosas. ¿Mandona? A montones. ¿Exceso de confianza? Ella lo usa como una capa. ¿Crítica? ¿Acusatoria? ¿Buscando atención? Nadie puede negarlo. Incluso sus mejores amigos eran conocidos por compartir una risa al respecto. Draco y Granger nunca se habían acercado a la cortesía, así que, por supuesto, él nunca habría dicho una palabra al respecto, pero personalmente pensó que necesitaba mejores amigos.

Porque la realidad es que ella es todas esas cosas que dice la Comadreja, pero en ese momento había tenido pruebas positivas de que ella también es suave, amable y llena de afecto; un hecho que seguramente sus compañeros más cercanos debieron haberse dado cuenta. Su aroma, dulce cítrico que persiste bajo el olor a pergamino en la punta de sus dedos, no es nada desagradable.

—¿Pertenecías a alguien? —le había preguntado en voz baja, lágrimas silenciosas brotaban de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas—. Eres terriblemente dulce para no tener a alguien que te quiera.

Y así, cuando ella lo recogió, prometiéndole encontrarle un hogar, él había enganchado sus diminutas patas en su hombro y había visto los terrenos de Hogwarts desaparecer en la distancia, por lo que, había imaginado, la última vez.

Lo que lleva a Draco a sus circunstancias actuales.

Observa cómo la puerta se cierra lentamente, los grandes ojos marrones de Granger en los suyos hasta que la abertura desaparece con un suave clic. Espera un momento, los ojos fijos en el mango.

Cuando nada cambia para la cuenta de doscientos, Draco desea que su transformación termine. Comenzando a cuatro patas en lo que de repente es una cama bastante pequeña, se baja y estira sus largas extremidades, sintiendo que su espalda se rompe de una manera muy satisfactoria. Ser una marta no es incómodo en general, pero hay una sensación persistente de equivocación hasta que regresa a la carne que le dieron los dioses.

A continuación, hace un balance de la habitación, robando y hurgando en lo poco que queda en el dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor. Granger, al parecer, ya ha empacado casi todo. En su mesita de noche, encuentra un reloj extrañamente masculino (¿Un novio? ¿Weasley?), un libro titulado simplemente "Noche" con un lomo muy querido y esquinas raídas, y un vaso de agua medio vacío.

Un par de pantuflas descansa al lado de la cama. Cosas ridículas con cabezas de conejos de aspecto poco natural cosidas por encima de los dedos de los pies, Draco no está seguro de si le divierten o le horrorizan accesorios tan extraños en posesión de una bruja bastante seria.

Se dirige al baño pequeño, pasando un dedo por el pie de cama de las camas en el camino. El espejo sobre los modestos lavabos muestra que parece cansado, pero una leve sonrisa descansa en sus labios.

_Libre._

Todavía apenas puede creerlo. Quizás el sentimiento sea prematuro. Es posible que aún lo atrapen, pero hasta ahora la suerte está de su lado.

Un vistazo a la ducha revela una botella de champú que promociona una mezcla de hierbas y cítricos. Draco se felicita mentalmente por su perspicacia olfativa. Realmente está aprendiendo a dominar sus sentidos animales...

Con todo, la habitación de Granger es casi decepcionante por lo ordinaria que es. Una parte de él estaba buscando vagamente algunos artilugios extraterrestres muggles para ocupar su tiempo. Lo que podrían ser o lo que podría hacer con ellos, no puede imaginarlo, pero no obstante lo había esperado.

Al final, hojea su libro y luego decide que todo podría estar en orden. Por supuesto que tendrá que transformarse, pero eso no es tan terrible. Draco regresa a su pequeña forma y se enrosca en una bola, su cola se enrosca a su alrededor, y se dispone a soñar con aire libre e infinitas opciones, solo en deuda con él mismo.

* * *

El siguiente pensamiento consciente de Draco es que el mundo está temblando bastante violentamente, y comienza, luchando por agarrarse.

—Lo siento, cariño —le susurra una voz—. Pero vas a tener que compartir.

Parpadea, gira la cabeza y se posa en la figura inclinada sobre la cama. Granger está tirando de la manta sobre la que ha estado durmiendo, haciendo que sus diminutas patas pierdan el equilibrio una a la vez mientras la tela se sacude debajo de él.

Si pudiera mirar, lo haría. Draco piensa, mientras trata de no caer sobre su peludo rostro, que no estaba tratando de tomar toda la cama, y si ella _dejara de sacudirlo_ , ¡estaría feliz de irse a uno de los colchones vacíos al otro lado de la habitación!

Finalmente, el mundo deja de intentar molestarlo y Granger cambia de táctica. Ella le da una pequeña caricia muy tentadora debajo de su mandíbula que hace que sus ojos se cierren involuntariamente y que su pierna trasera quiera moverse. Es agradable, pero se acabó demasiado pronto.

—Vamos, entonces —dice ella, y luego él siente sus manos enredarse debajo de él y levantarlo de la cama solo para ser depositado a una pequeña distancia.

Él la mira, esperando transmitir un regaño apropiado con sus ojos, para encontrarse un poco estupefacto.

Granger está de pie allí con una camisa de aspecto bastante plebeyo que sabe al tacto que está hecha de una tela muy barata. Es oscuro y tiene mangas cortas y un extraño emblema pintado en la parte delantera. Todo eso es una rareza, pero probablemente solo una tontería muggle y que apenas vale la pena notar.

Lo _que_ vale la pena notar es el hecho de que la camisa que llega hasta la parte superior de sus muslos es la única puntada de la ropa que oculta la modestia de la bruja.

Maldita sea, realmente no había pensado en _esto_.

Resueltamente mira hacia otro lado, tratando de no pensar demasiado en la extensión de piel que se le revela y mirando alrededor de la habitación en busca de un lugar alternativo para dormir. Las otras camas han sido despojadas de mantas y cosas por el estilo, pero Draco está seguro de que serán lo suficientemente cómodas...

—¿Estás haciendo pucheros ahora? —Granger se ríe un poco mientras se agacha para acariciarlo. Sus piernas se han deslizado debajo de la ropa de cama y él puede sentir sus pies moviéndose contra su costado—. Tu lugar está cálido. Casi me siento mal por moverte.

Ella se ríe ligeramente de nuevo, y luego su cuerpo se levanta y se coloca suavemente junto a las almohadas en la cabecera de la cama.

Draco se congela, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Él está casi nariz con nariz con Hermione Granger, su pequeña mano recorriendo una línea suave desde su cabeza hasta su espalda, repitiendo en suaves y fluidos golpes.

—Siento haberme ido tanto tiempo. Tuve que despedirme de algunas personas.

Se da cuenta, ahora que no está tratando de encontrar un escape, que sus ojos están un poco vidriosos. Se pregunta a quién había necesitado encontrar para su despedida. Su dúo de torpes no ha estado presente, y no sabe que ella tenga otros amigos. Un Draco Malfoy más joven y cruel podría haberse burlado y haber preguntado si quería tener un último momento a solas con la biblioteca, pero esos días terminaron cuando un niño aprendió las atrocidades de la guerra y se volvió un hombre más templado.

No está seguro de qué lo hace hacerlo, pero Draco se acerca un poco más, acomodándose y absorbiendo el calor que emana del cuerpo de Granger. Su brazo se desliza alrededor de su cuerpo más pequeño y lo acerca aún más, abrazándolo contra su pecho, con la cabeza apoyada cerca de su cuello.

Él piensa que ella debe estar casi dormida, su respiración se ha calmado, pero luego sus labios se abren y su respiración alborota su pelaje.

—Mañana —dice—, nos vamos a casa. Tú y yo. Quienquiera que hayas perdido... —Él espera, muy quieto mientras ella se recupera. Su voz es aún más tranquila cuando habla de nuevo, palabras destinadas a ella en la solitaria oscuridad—. Quien te haya perdido probablemente te amó mucho, al igual que yo amaba a Crooks. Pero, creo que está bien si puedes amarme un poco, estoy seguro de que no les importará. Donde sea que estén mi Crooks ahora, espero que alguien lo ame por mí.

La cara de Granger acaricia su espalda y huele la sal de sus lágrimas antes de sentir que le mojan el pelaje. Ella se calla cuando llora, y Draco se deja abrazar, dejándola estar triste y tratando de ser algo bueno para alguien.

En toda su vida, Draco rara vez ha sido lo que alguien necesita. Hermione Granger es su boleto a la libertad. Cree que al menos puede ser esto para ella por ahora.

Se queda dormido de nuevo, su respiración casi sincronizada con la bruja que lo sostiene cerca. En algún momento de la noche, ella se aleja rodando, favoreciendo una posición sobre su espalda, pero Draco se apoya contra su hombro, manteniendo el contacto hasta que el sol asoma por el horizonte para dar la bienvenida a su primer día de verdadera libertad.

* * *

_Próxima actualización: martes 17 de enero._

_Sí, doble capítulo._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.**

_¡Disfrútenla!_

* * *

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por mi increíble Emily Charls y mi incansable Miguel_

* * *

Draco está cálido cuando se despierta, metido en una cama suave y lujosa. Un aroma femenino lo rodea y siente que su pequeña nariz se contrae.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe y el día vuelve a fluir. Nunca antes había dormido una noche entera como animal. Qué sensación tan extraña despertar pensando que es un mago solo para sentir un tic en la nariz.

La luz del sol entra a raudales por la ventana solitaria, iluminando la torre donde dormía y las camas vacías alrededor.

¿Y dónde está su nueva compañera? En un rápido barrido no encuentra a nadie más en la habitación, y tiene un momento de pánico leve porque ella se fue sin él. Ridículo, se dice a sí mismo. Hermione Granger nunca dejaría que un animal encerrado en una torre se muriera de hambre durante todo el verano. Razona que es probable que ella esté desayunando, y su preocupación cambia a la esperanza de que le traiga algo.

Se acurruca entre las mantas justo a tiempo para que la puerta se abra y Granger se apresure a entrar en la habitación, con los brazos cargados con lo que parecen prendas de punto. En voz baja, la oye murmurar "ingratos" y "elfos", y asume que los artículos eran parte de su campaña PEDDO mal planeada, pero obstinadamente continua. Tira la pila sobre la cama y mira a Draco. Su expresión, que había sido bastante enojada un momento antes, se suaviza a nada más que afecto.

—Estás despierto, ya veo.

Draco siente que su cuerpo se levanta de la cálida cama y se estremece con el frío matutino de la torre con corrientes de aire. El frío no dura, sin embargo, ya que rápidamente se acurruca contra Granger de esa manera que le gusta tanto.

No puede quejarse. Ella es terriblemente suave y cálida. _Terriblemente_ suave y _deliciosamente_ cálida... Draco le devuelve el abrazo.

—¿Estás listo para irte a casa, cariño? No puedo esperar a que Harry te conozca.

¿Harry? ¿Harry _Potter_? Puta mierda. Tal vez pueda escapar en el Expreso...

Volviéndolo a bajar, Granger le dice:

—Fui a las cocinas a buscarte algo de desayuno —De su túnica, saca una servilleta de tela y la coloca sobre la cama para desdoblarla con cuidado. Dentro, Draco espía una colección de bayas y dos piezas de la mediocre salchicha de desayuno de Hogwarts que ha llegado a despreciar a lo largo de los años. Aun así, al menos no le trajo ratones muertos o algo igualmente grotesco. Inmediatamente toma una baya para mostrar su aprobación.

—No estoy segura de a qué estás acostumbrado, pero espero que esto esté a la altura —dice cálidamente, mirándolo tomar otro bocado, esta vez un bocado de salchicha tibia. Es tan terrible como recuerda, pero está hambriento y Merlín sabe lo que ella decidirá para darle de comer cuando sus opciones sean más variadas.

—Si fueras el familiar de alguien —dice ella, agregando comentarios mientras mastica—, entonces es probable que hayas viajado en el Expreso.

Granger se arrodilla junto a la cama, mirándolo comer y apoyando los brazos en el colchón.

—Puede que estés nervioso —dice en lo que él imagina que cree que es un tono tranquilizador. No es que sea irritante, honestamente. Supone que está un poco tranquilo...

—Pero no quiero que te preocupes. Independientemente de los medios de transporte espantosos, estrechos, rígidos o metidos en una mochila, no tienes que preocuparte por mí —Sonríe, luciendo orgullosa. Draco dejó de masticar para mirarla, encontrando el brillo en sus cálidos ojos muy atractivo.

—Cuando viajas con Hermione Granger —le asegura—, viajas con estilo.

* * *

Hermione sube al tren con su equipaje encogido en sus bolsillos y su nuevo amigo guardado de manera segura en una transportadora. Es un poco más pequeño que el que tenía para Crookshanks, apropiado para el tamaño de su familiar. Y debe decir que está muy contenta con los encantos que ha realizado.

Creada con el tejido de estambre transfigurado de los sombreros de elfos domésticos rechazados, agregó hechizos para fortalecer y moldear las fibras en una forma permanente. La parte inferior está compuesta por una almohada de viaje sobre la cinta de hilo. Es colorido y desigual, una colección de diversas técnicas y estambres. Alegre, diría ella. Considerándolo todo, piensa que es bastante adorable e ignora resueltamente las miradas inquisitivas de otros estudiantes mientras se abre paso en el tren.

En el primer compartimiento vacío que encuentra, Hermione entra y coloca la transportadora suavemente en un asiento junto a la ventana. Su baúl se coloca en el porta equipajes y se quita la túnica para cubrirla por encima. Con un suspiro, se acomoda en el siguiente asiento vacío y espera a que su era de Hogwarts termine oficialmente.

Casi no pasa el tiempo antes de que suene el silbato, advirtiendo a todos a bordo de la inminente partida. Un par de veces durante el proceso de embarque, la puerta de su compartimiento se había abierto. Sin embargo, después de su mirada estoica, con la ceja levantada, los intrusos (todos los primeros años) habían captado la indirecta y siguieron adelante. Puede que se haya sentido un poco sola este año, pero no puede negar el lujo de un tranquilo viaje en tren.

Se saca un libro de su bolso de cuentas y Hermione se sienta mientras el Expreso gana velocidad por las vías.

—Oh, casi lo olvido. _Accio frambuesas_ —Un pequeño tarro sale de su bolso en la palma de su mano que espera, y se lo muestra a la transportadora, agitándolo tentadoramente—. Nos traje un bocadillo. Mejor para tus dientes que esa basura del carrito.

No recibe respuesta, por supuesto, pero tiene la clara impresión de que su nuevo amigo no está contento.

—Espero que no te sientas abarrotado, amor, pero realmente tiene el tamaño perfecto para ti —Hermione ha leído lo suficiente sobre el cuidado de los animales que se siente más que cómoda con el transportador que creó. Después de todo, demasiado espacio puede ser tan perjudicial como muy poco.

Hermione se inclina para mirar mejor entre las correas y encuentra a su marta de espaldas a ella, acurrucada en un extremo. ¿Tiene miedo, quizás? Quizás él no esté tan familiarizado como ella pensaba con el Expreso. Toma la decisión de dejarlo viajar libre, rezando a Merlín para que no sienta la necesidad de… _saciar sus necesidades_ en cualquier parte del compartimiento.

—Está bien entonces, ¿te gustaría viajar conmigo? —reflexiona para él en voz alta mientras lanza un encantamiento de bloqueo rápido en la puerta, no sea que termine repitiendo la infame caza de sapos de Neville en el 91.

Abriendo la trampilla que creó en la transportadora, Hermione quita la capa de telaraña de colores brillantes y mira adentro. Su pequeña marta descarada está acurrucada lo más atrás posible y le muestra su trasero. Él ni siquiera mira hacia atrás cuando ella mete la mano y le da una suave caricia en la espalda.

—Vamos... no hagas pucheros. ¿Quieres salir, cariño?

Otra suave caricia y finalmente mira hacia atrás por encima de su peludo hombro, su espalda arqueándose por instinto mientras ella acaricia su longitud.

—Lo siento, sabes, pero quería estar segura de que subiste a bordo de manera segura. ¿Qué pasa si alguien te empuja? ¿O saltas de mis brazos y te lastimas al aterrizar?

_O se escapa_ , piensa, pero realmente no le gusta lo desesperado que suena en voz alta, incluso si solo es un animal en su compañía.

—Cualquier cantidad de cosas, y no puedo imaginar no llevarte a casa —continúa acariciándolo, su cuerpo pierde tensión y recibe cada golpe con un arco ascendente—. Ya estoy bastante apegada, verás —dice en un susurro escénico, como si estuviera contando secretos entre amigos.

Finalmente, se gira y da un paso adelante, cerrando la pequeña distancia hasta la puerta de la transportadora. Hermione retrae su mano y retrocede, dejándolo libre para salir a su propio ritmo. Una pata golpea el asiento en el que colocó el transportador, luego otra. Pronto ha emergido por completo.

Hermione esperaba que él mirara a su alrededor, moviendo la nariz, mirando el compartimiento, pero en lugar de eso, mantiene sus pequeños ojos oscuros fijos en ella.

—¿Así que _has_ estado aquí antes? Supongo que esto es viejo, como dicen. No hay nada nuevo que ver.

Ella se acomoda a su lado en el asiento, moviendo sus caderas para deslizarse hacia la pared, acogedora y cómoda para el viaje.

—Entonces, ¿sobre ese bocadillo?

El frasco todavía está cerca y ella lo recupera con lo que, en su humilde opinión, es una pieza bastante agradable de magia sin varita. Esta vez, cuando muestra el frasco, la marta se anima y se acerca, colocando una pequeña pata en su muslo, y luciendo como si estuviera un poco más hambriento de lo que dejaba ver su puchero. ¡Qué pequeña bestia adorable!

El resto del viaje transcurre sin incidentes, pero bastante agradable. Duerme una siesta mientras ella lee, o mira por la ventana mientras Hermione parlotea sobre algún tema u otro. Honestamente, es un poco como hablar con Ron cuando ella encuentra un interés apasionado y él realmente no puede seguir el ritmo, así que se queda callado. La diferencia es que este amigo no pone los ojos en blanco ni interrumpe para cambiar de tema.

Mirando su pequeño cuerpo peludo, acurrucado y contento con otra pequeña siesta, Hermione piensa que esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Tampoco lo vuelve a poner en la transportadora, lo que le permite acurrucarse en su hombro cuando salen del Expreso. Hay algunas despedidas apresuradas, preguntas sobre su familiar, pero no permite que nadie la distraiga. Hermione está lista para seguir adelante, y dejar atrás Hogwarts es el primer paso. Después de todo, no se ha sentido como en casa desde antes del final del sexto año. Por mucho que le guste aprender, atesore la oportunidad de estudiar en una institución tan sagrada, ahora es el momento de que Hermione Granger comience su vida.

Nadie la está esperando en la estación esta vez, como sabía que sería el caso. Harry se ofreció, pero como no maneja, parecía una tontería aceptarlo. No, le dijo, iría en taxi a Grimmauld como la adulta independiente que es. El conductor muggle, por supuesto, requiere un poco de confusión con respecto a su familiar. Una vez hecho esto, se entrega a una pequeña charla ociosa sobre su "gato bastante dócil" hasta que el auto llega a una calle que conoce bien, su amigo más cercano seguramente estará esperando para saludarla.

Con una respiración profunda, tanto limpiadora como fortalecedora, se deja entrar en su nuevo hogar.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —Harry entra por la puerta a su derecha, con su sonrisa natural y pregunta por su marta a modo de saludo.

Hermione deja su bolso de cuentas en el brazo de un viejo sofá y abraza a su nuevo familiar contra su pecho.

—Es una marta de pino.

—¿Qué diablos es una marta de pino?

—Un mustélido —responde ella, pero Harry solo levanta una ceja, dándole una impresión muy clara de que esta no era una respuesta aceptable.

Con un giro de los ojos, recita:

—Los mustélidos son una familia de mamíferos carnívoros que incluyen, entre otros, comadrejas, nutrias, tejones y _martas_ —levanta el bulto peludo en sus brazos un poco más alto, dándole una mejor mirada.

—¿Entonces has traído a casa una _comadreja_? —pregunta, luciendo desconcertado.

Sintiéndose inusualmente sarcástica, sonríe y dice:

—Bueno, no sería la primera vez.

Ella se encuentra con un ladrido de risa, alegre y exactamente lo que necesita. Venir con Harry es como volver a casa. Toda su conducta se relaja mientras se ríe en respuesta.

Harry le hace un gesto y le dice:

—Deja la comadreja, entonces, así puedo saludarte como es debido.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, advierte:

—En realidad no es una comadreja —Pero cumple de todos modos, colocando al animal junto a su bolso de cuentas con un tranquilizador golpe de afecto de la cabeza a la cola.

Hermione corre hacia Harry entonces, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Huele a cuero y madera e irradia calidez. Casa. El único hogar que puede esperar ahora. Harry Potter es su amigo, su familia, su compañero, y está muy agradecida de que le haya pedido que continúe como una jugadora principal en su vida.

Entre sus rizos, él dice:

—Bienvenida a casa —Y ella solloza una vez antes de querer que se transforme en una risa acuosa.

Ella se echa hacia atrás y le da a la habitación oscura y anticuada que los rodea una mirada significativa.

—Y qué hogar es.

—Obviamente necesita el toque de una mujer…

—Sexista.

—…y he estado tan ocupado con el entrenamiento…

—Excusas.

—…así que tal vez ahora que estás aquí, ¿podrías ayudarme? —Él le ofrece una mirada tímida que ella saluda con una sonrisa.

—No se me conoce precisamente por ser terriblemente doméstica, Harry.

—Tampoco Walburga Black —Él se ríe, y Hermione ciertamente no puede discutir con eso—. De todos modos, esta habitación es una de las peores, honestamente. Tengo una habitación lista para ti, y Luna me asegura que los nargles están fuera de las cortinas. Vamos.

Le hace un gesto a Hermione para que lo siga y se dirige hacia un conjunto de escaleras con un pasamanos de nogal que necesita una buena capa de tinte. Frank Granger habría tenido un día de campo con esta casa. Eso en sí mismo es un pensamiento aleccionador, imaginar a su padre inclinado sobre la madera, un trapo en la mano.

Ella puede verlo, una aparición.

— _Un trapo es mucho más efectivo, pequeña. Los aficionados usan un cepillo, pero nosotros,_ verdaderos _artesanos, lo sabemos._

Se aleja rápidamente de las escaleras, deseando que el fantasma de su culpa se desvanezca en el éter. Agarrando su bolso, levanta suavemente a su nueva mascota, notando que él simplemente se había sentado en silencio durante su reunión con su amigo. Entonces lo elogia, pasando la punta de su nariz contra su pelaje.

—Qué buen chico, lo eres.

Hermione da un paso rápido para alcanzar a Harry y lo encuentra mirándola.

—Entonces, ¿dónde lo recogiste? —pide.

—Cerca del bosque —Hermione sostiene su carga más cerca—. Hablé con McGonagall cuando lo encontré —explica mientras suben penosamente los crujientes escalones—. Estuvo de acuerdo en que parece muy inteligente. Creemos que tal vez era un familiar antes…

Y eso es todo lo que hay que decir. Harry tararea entendiendo, pero no pregunta nada más. ¿Un animal inteligente deambulando, la batalla sólo unos meses después de la historia, y más brujas y magos muertos para dar cuenta de su presencia? La explicación está lejos de ser necesaria.

Llegan al rellano del tercer piso, y Hermione sigue a su amiga por un pasillo oscuro hasta la segunda habitación a la derecha.

—Aquí está. Es la más grande aquí arriba. Me han dicho que perteneció a Regulus Black. Parece correcto que alguien pueda traer algo de luz a esta habitación. Como... él se _merece_ tanto.

Es un pensamiento bastante conmovedor, y Hermione considera que quizás no le ha dado suficiente crédito a Harry. Quizás no salió tan poco afectado por la guerra como pensó una vez.

La puerta se abre hacia adentro y Harry da un paso atrás para permitirle la entrada antes de seguirla a la habitación.

Es pequeño, indicativo del diseño básico de la casa adosada, pero con espacio suficiente para Hermione y su nuevo familiar. Una cama, probablemente ni siquiera una Queen, descansa a lo largo de la pared del fondo, una ventana centrada en la parte superior que ofrece una vista bastante generosa de los grises cielos de Londres. A la izquierda de la puerta hay un pequeño escritorio y una silla, pergamino y plumas surtidas para su uso, y un solo lirio amarillo en un jarrón de vidrio. Encuentra el detalle extraño y levanta una ceja, asintiendo con la barbilla para indicar lo que ha llamado su atención.

—De Narcissa Malfoy —explica Harry—. Honestamente, no estoy seguro de por qué. La tarjeta solo decía "gracias" y, de verdad, yo era quien le debía un agradecimiento —Él se encoge de hombros.

—Tal vez te estaba agradeciendo por sacar a algunos invitados no deseados de su casa —murmura en respuesta, inexplicablemente irritada por el recordatorio de Narcissa Malfoy, lo que la lleva a pensar en Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y todos los Mortífagos y la guerra y _todo_...

—Puedo llevarlo abajo —dice su amigo con cautela—. Solo pensé que tal vez tu habitación necesitaba algo de color...

Ella lo mira para encontrar su rostro preocupado y abraza a su marta.

—No, es bonito —admite, y no tiene mucho más que agregar.

Harry asiente y comienza a salir de la habitación.

—¿Quizás te gustaría instalarte? ¿Desempacar? —Asiente con la cabeza hacia su bolso, consciente de los secretos que guarda.

—Claro —acepta, feliz de tener un momento a solas para calmarse—. Te veré abajo.

Después de considerarla por un momento, le ofrece una suave sonrisa y le dice:

—Me alegro de que estés aquí, lo sabes. Será bueno tener a alguien... Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Incapaz de evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas, susurra:

—Yo también —Cierra los ojos tan pronto como él cierra la puerta, dejando que las lágrimas resbalen por sus mejillas.

* * *

Draco observa a través de sus pequeños ojos mientras Potter sale, dejando a Granger constantemente desolada a su paso. ¿No ve el idiota que no está bien? Merlín, la bruja tiene amigos inútiles. Por supuesto, ese no es exactamente un pensamiento nuevo para Draco. Ella siempre ha sido la más valiosa del trío, independientemente de su desafortunado nacimiento.

Él mira hacia otro lado, otorgándole algo de privacidad mientras ella está de pie en medio de la habitación, con los puños cerrados, respirando de manera constante y buscando el control. En cambio, sus ojos vagan por la habitación y caen sobre la flor que se eleva desde un jarrón de cristal de Murano que reconoce. Su madre siempre odió la pieza; un regalo de la _signora_ Zabini. Solo los hechizos repelentes de polvo habían impedido que la cosa pareciera tan poco amada como era. Si las martas pudieran reírse entre dientes, podría haber estado tentado a hacerlo, ya que se imagina a su madre deshaciéndose del chillón azul y verde de tchotchke.

Sin embargo, su madre... pensar en ella hace que su pequeño corazón de mamífero palpite un poco más fuerte, sus patas rascan los brazos de Granger en la necesidad de moverse. Extraña a su madre, pero pensar en ella también es asfixiante. Y su padre...

Cierra los ojos y deja que su peluda cabeza presione contra el hombro de Granger. Es libre. Por lo que su familia sabe, se ha embarcado en una aventura y no pueden hacer nada para detenerlo. Una vez que pueda salir de la vieja casa de los Black, podrá forjar un nuevo camino para sí mismo, preferiblemente lejos de Gran Bretaña. En algún lugar nadie sabe su nombre o sus crímenes o su muy obvio cabello platino.

¿Francia? Ha estado pensando mucho en esto y casi ha decidido que no es suficiente. No está seguro de que ningún lugar del continente esté lo suficientemente lejos, la verdad. Es posible que sus padres no puedan seguirlo, pero tienen contactos. Es probable que los ex accionistas de Industrias Malfoy estén divididos entre buscar la sangre de Malfoy para derramar o deber favores a la familia que los hizo millonarios... dependiendo de si fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para salir mientras pudieran.

Quizás al otro lado del charco, como dicen los muggles. ¿Estados Unidos? Hay, le han dicho, una gran red mágica de comunidades que abarcan los 48 continentes. Tendría la opción de ciudades o pueblos más pequeños, climas cálidos o estacionales y, lo más importante, el alcance de los Malfoy nunca estuvo tan lejos.

—Un país tan joven e impetuoso —se burlaba Lucius—, no veo ninguna razón para expandir nuestra empresa en ese mercado miserable.

O, había reflexionado Draco, acostado boca abajo en la cama del dormitorio de Hermione, en algún lugar tropical. Quizás podría encontrar su propio pedacito de paraíso y pasar el día mirando al mar abierto. Su fortuna está lejos de ser enorme, pero todo lo que necesita es un pequeño escondite. Incluso un poco de tierra sin desarrollar que puede proteger de los muggles.

Las posibilidades que tiene ante él son infinitas, es vertiginoso...

Un problema en la respiración de Granger lo saca de su ensueño.

—Estoy muy contenta de haberte encontrado —está diciendo, acariciando su mejilla contra él. Su aliento es cálido mientras hace crujir su abrigo, y puede sentir su corazón latiendo a una cadencia contra su cuerpo más pequeño. Una sensación tan extraña, estar cerca de una bruja cuando no está en su verdadera forma.

También descubre que está más en sintonía con su biología. Puede sentir el ritmo de su corazón y sus pulmones. Él puede olerla de una manera que es más que la menta y los cítricos que puede oler en sus rizos. Es otro tipo de sentido, completamente exclusivo de su forma cambiada. El miedo tiene olor. Culpa, algo más. Sale de ella en oleadas, y Draco se pregunta cómo logró superar su octavo año. La había notado los últimos meses, pero solo de pasada. Había estado callada, pero parece más determinada que abatida, como si todavía estuviera tratando de enfrentarse al mundo.

Él le envidia la máscara que usa. Los Malfoy son criados para mantener reprimida su emoción humana básica. Ella ha tenido éxito con gracia natural.

Quizás no debería juzgar a Potter con tanta dureza por alejarse de ella.

Por otra parte, el capullo debería conocerla mejor que nadie y, sin mencionar que Draco _vive_ para juzgar al maldito Potter.

—Bueno, entonces —dice con decisión—, instalémonos, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Siempre habla tanto con sus mascotas? Durante los siguientes momentos, Granger desempaqueta más de lo que debería caber dentro de su bolso, mientras comenta el proceso.

—Oh, y aquí está esta monstruosidad naranja. Por qué dejé que Ginny me convenciera de esto está más allá de mí. De verdad, ¿dónde diablos me pondría esto? Tiene volantes por el amor de Merlín. Y mangas de casquillo. ¿Cuándo en la historia alguien ha encontrado que las mangas casquillo sean cómodas? Ni siquiera puedo levantar mis brazos correctamente en esta cosa...

Continúa, colgando artículos en su armario y metiendo cosas innombrables en cajones. Una variedad de colores y telas, sin escasez de satén y encaje, advierte Draco; qué atrevida, señorita Granger.

Ella saca una fotografía enmarcada una vez que su ropa parece estar ordenada. Draco se horroriza al ver que no se mueve. ¿Es un retrato de muertos? Se da cuenta de que es una fotografía muggle, pero no la encuentra menos inquietante.

Dejándolo en la mesa auxiliar, mira hacia abajo y ve a Draco estudiando la imagen.

—Esa es mi mamá —dice en voz baja, apuntando con la yema de un dedo sin pulir hacia la imagen—. Y ese es mi padre. Jean y Frank… Ojalá los hubieras conocido —se lamenta Granger, acariciando el cristal que cubre la foto, una caricia que retrata todo el anhelo que sus instintos de animalito escuchan en su voz—. Creo que te hubieran amado. Especialmente papá. Siempre estuvo interesado en la vida salvaje.

Toma el marco de fotos y se deja caer en la cama con él.

—Cuando era pequeña, siempre teníamos tantos comederos para pájaros en los árboles. Podía sentarme y mirar durante horas mientras él me enseñaba todos los tipos que venían a comer.

Mirando por la ventana, su mirada está muy lejos, su voz distante.

—Podría poner un poco aquí, supongo. Allí mismo, en ese árbol —Draco mira donde su mirada ha aterrizado en las ramas de un árbol alto que llegan a la ventana de este piso superior. Tal vez debería tomar nota de la posibilidad de escapar bajando las ramas convenientemente espaciadas, pero luego su mano se posa en su espalda, pasando suavemente la punta de sus dedos por su pelaje.

—¿Tienes hambre, cariño?

Él vuelve a mirar sus ojos marrones, llenos de dolor, una sonrisa desesperadamente forzada en su rostro. En el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué le pasó a su familia?

Empujando su mano, Draco le indica que, sí, podría comer. Ella lo levanta y lo abraza cerca mientras bajan las escaleras. Está empezando a pensar que calculó mal. Su plan parece tener un efecto secundario involuntario; víctima de su crimen sin víctimas.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo llamas?

Hermione está sentada en el pequeño rincón del desayuno junto a la cocina, con un plato de sándwich de pavo en el suelo cerca de sus pies y su familiar hundiendo su adorable hocico en su comida.

—No estoy segura —admite, inclinando la cabeza hacia Harry—. He estado pensando en ello, pero nada definitivo.

—Deberías llamarlo Draco —ofrece, riendo—. El increíble hurón saltarín.

Ella se ríe a pesar de sí misma. Quizás no sea caritativo, pero ese pequeño y mimado Slytherin había sido tan tonto ese día, es difícil no ver el humor. Hermione reprime su risa bastante fuerte que interrumpe la habitación después de jurar que la marta deja de comer el tiempo suficiente para mirarla.

—Entonces podría decirle a Ron que tengo a Malfoy en mi cama —dice con una sonrisa y Harry se ríe más fuerte.

Es bueno volver a reír; bueno estar cerca de Harry, quien compartió gran parte de su trauma. Nadie puede comprender completamente el viaje de otro. Harry no puede saber lo que es despedir a tus propios padres, como tampoco Hermione puede saber lo que es quedar huérfana por tu familia martirizada. Pero corrieron juntos. Pasaron hambre juntos. Ron los abandonó juntos...

Harry ha sido su amigo más querido desde que tiene uso de razón, y ahora se ha convertido en algo aún más. Familia. Ella espera que él sienta lo mismo.

Una vez que su risa se seca, Hermione responde más seriamente.

—Estaba pensando que podría llamarlo Benedick.

—Extraña elección —dice Harry—. ¿No era algún… famoso traidor o algo así?

—Benedict Arnold, y no, _Benedick_ es el protagonista masculino de _Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces de_ William Shakespeare . Es un poco bribón —Mira a Draco con cariño—. Algo me dice que puede ser una cosa engañosa.

El animal la mira a los ojos.

—Demasiado —responde Harry—. ¿Puedo llamarlo Ben... Bennie?

Hermione arruga la nariz, así que Harry sonríe e intenta:

—¿Qué tal Dickie?

—Harry Potter, puedes llamarlo Benedick como una persona civilizada. Manejas mi nombre muy bien —agrega con un resoplido. Los padres de Hermione le inculcaron el respeto por los nombres clásicos, y ella se niega a tener una mascota llamada algo estúpido como "Fluffy" o "Boots".

Harry acepta:

—Bien, bien. _Benedick_ —dice con un énfasis sarcástico—. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para la noche?

—Pasarlo contigo —responde con sinceridad, esperando que no sea demasiado presuntuoso—. A menos que estés ocupado, por supuesto —agrega rápidamente.

—Solo estaba esperando que llegaras a casa —dice él.

_Casa._

Ella siente húmedos sus ojos.

—Supongo que sí —asiente con un poco de escalofrío en su respiración, luego se ríe durante el momento—. ¿Cómo suena comida rápida y algo miserable en la tele?

Hermione está muy agradecida de que Harry haya logrado "mugglificar" un poco su casa. No puede pensar en una noche mejor.

—Absolutamente perfecto.

Con Benedick acurrucado en su regazo y Harry en el sofá a su lado, es la mejor vida que ha tenido en mucho tiempo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.**

_¡Disfrútenla!_

* * *

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por mi increíble Emily Charls y mi incansable Miguel_

* * *

—¡Buenos días, Harry!

Granger está bajando las escaleras de la casa de Potter, empujando a Draco todo el camino, cada paso sacudiendo su pequeño cuerpo. Él se quejaría si no estuviera también presionado contra la muy acogedora extensión de su pecho. Probablemente sea incorrecto darse cuenta; se ha esforzado mucho por ser un caballero (tanto como puede serlo un animal), pero si ella insiste en abrazarlo tan cerca, es difícil no saber que está un poco más dotada de lo que se había dado cuenta en el pasado. Y cálida. Y suave... ¿Ha mencionado lo suave?

Maldita sea, se siente como un completo réprobo.

San Potter se gira de donde se está poniendo una especie de ropa de abrigo muggle y le sonríe a Granger de esa manera odiosamente juvenil que tiene.

—Buenos días. ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

Acurruca a Draco cada vez más cerca, cariñosa y reconfortante. Sospecha que el afecto es para él, mientras que el consuelo es para ella.

—Pensé en llevar a Benedick al parque.

Oh, ¿es ahí a dónde van? La bruja no lo había dicho...

Potter la mira con el ceño fruncido, lo que inmediatamente irrita a Draco. Está de buen humor esta mañana. Se está volviendo obvio que sus cielos están nublados la mayoría de las veces, y uno pensaría que su mejor amigo creería que se merece una sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? Quiero decir... no es un perro, sabes.

Draco hace lo que asume que es un ruido amenazante en la garganta, pero de inmediato se tranquiliza con una mano suave que se rasca detrás de la oreja de una manera que parece gustarle a su cuerpo de marta. Su pierna trasera se contrae instintivamente.

—Pensé en darle glamour —responde. _Por supuesto que pensó en eso, Potter,_ Draco piensa en el hombre con aire de suficiencia, y luego agrega—. Mira.

La mano que se rasca desaparece por un momento. Draco está levemente molesto y luego un poco preocupado cuando esa mano reaparece y le apunta con una varita. No le importa estar en el extremo equivocado de una varita. Llámalo un efecto secundario de pelear una guerra cuando era adolescente, pero él se retuerce en su agarre.

—Shh, cariño, sólo un poco de encantamiento —Lo arrulla y lo abraza con más fuerza. Draco sabe que podría rascarle el brazo para escapar, pero no necesariamente quiere lastimarla. Esgrimiendo tanta valentía como puede, deja que la pelea lo abandone y se acomoda en sus brazos una vez más.

Murmura un hechizo y agita su varita. Draco no se siente diferente, pero su expresión complacida le dice que logró su objetivo.

—No está mal —admite el idiota de Potter, extendiéndose hacia adelante—. Parece un pequeño terri… ¡auch! —Retira su mano rápidamente mientras Draco la saca y atrapa un poco de piel.

Hermione jadea como si estuviera sorprendida y decepcionada.

—¡Benedick! Oh, Harry, lo siento mucho.

—Está bien —murmura, presionando la mano arañada en su boca—. Podría querer que le quiten las garras.

Draco tiene un momento de pánico leve, pero la expresión de su rostro lo tranquiliza de inmediato.

—¡No puedo hacer _eso!_ ¡¿Sabes lo cruel que es ese procedimiento?! Sin mencionar que es ilegal...

Se encoge de hombros y parece que Potter ha terminado con la conversación.

—Bueno, de todos modos, diviértete.

—Oh —Draco mira su rostro en forma de corazón, sus rasgos han caído y sus ojos se apagan—. Pensé que podría preguntarte si estabas ocupado. ¿Vas a… salir?

—Sí, a la flu de Ron. Tiene algunos productos nuevos en la tienda de bromas que quería mostrarme. Sabes que no tengo mucho uso para ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora que Fred se ha ido, se lo está tomando muy en serio. Realmente orgulloso ser parte de las cosas, ¿sabes? También ayuda a George.

Parlotea sobre el gemelo solitario y la nueva dinámica Weasley, alisando su ropa y reuniendo todos los detalles que necesita y metiéndolos en sus bolsillos como un niño. Ni siquiera ve la expresión de su rostro… pero Draco sí.

Absolutamente se desmoronó. Fue solo un momento, y tal vez fue casi imposible notarlo, pero desde el punto de vista bastante cercano de Draco era obvio. Ella se desmoronó y se marchitó ante sus ojos, luego rápidamente cerró su expresión y la puso en blanco. Ella está escuchando ahora, asintiendo con la cabeza junto con Potter y sin decir una palabra.

Finalmente, concluye sus excusas.

—Lo siento, sin embargo, no puedo ir. Quizás otro día.

—Correcto. Claro, por supuesto —Ella hace un mejor trabajo compartimentando; Draco observa cómo sucede. Pasa de esa expresión en blanco a un facsímil de una sonrisa. No es su sonrisa natural, no es sincera, pero Potter no dice una palabra al respecto y luego sigue su camino alegre. Qué idiota total.

Después de que la puerta se cierra, suspira y mira a los ojillos de Draco.

—Solo tú y yo entonces, amor. Está bien. Eres _una_ compañía _maravillosa_ —le asegura, y Draco casi cree que lo dice en serio.

* * *

Hermione no puede decir cuándo fue la última vez que disfrutó de algo tan simple, tan abrumadoramente normal, como un paseo por un parque muggle. Es un bálsamo para su corazón maltrecho en muchos sentidos.

Benedick, sin embargo, no parece tan pacífico como Hermione; no tan aliviado. A decir verdad, está siendo un poco mierda, y es un poco adorable.

El glamour no había sido nada, por supuesto. La pequeña criatura no sentiría la magia que encantaba su cuerpo para aparecer como un pequeño canino en lugar de su verdadera forma. Un encantador pequeño terrier, nadie le da una segunda mirada. Transportar una marta de pino por el centro de Londres probablemente habría atraído una atención no deseada sobre ellos.

Lo que no le gustó, sin embargo, fue la correa. Incluso le compró uno de esos encantadores tipos retráctiles, lo que le permitió una larga ventaja.

En el momento en que ella sujetó el collar alrededor de su pequeño cuello, luchó contra él, rechinando los dientes sobre su hombro como si de alguna manera pudiera mordisquearlo. Ella se rio un poco, viéndolo girar en círculos, gruñendo y mordiendo. Creerá hasta el día de su muerte que él la miró como si se sintiera ofendido cuando se rio.

Una vez que dejó de luchar, su acto posterior de desafío fue dejarse caer sobre su pequeño y peludo trasero y negarse a moverse. Fueron veinte minutos completos de persuasión y arrullos de Hermione, cautelosa de que los muggles la miraran de reojo mientras pasaban, antes de que Benedick finalmente comenzara a seguirla por el camino. No ha mejorado mucho desde entonces, pero al menos ahora camina a un ritmo normal, con su pequeño compañero paseando justo detrás. Cuando mira hacia atrás para ver cómo está, juraría que él levanta la nariz para mirar hacia otro lado, como si le estuviera dando una versión mustélida de un trato silencioso.

Es tan malditamente precioso.

Qué alegría tan simple tener algo que amar. Algo que cuidar, priorizar y cuidar.

—Sabes —reflexiona en voz alta a su familiar—, nunca tuve mascotas cuando era niña. No hasta Hogwarts y luego solo porque me llevaría a Crooks conmigo la mayor parte del año —Mira hacia atrás para ver si él mira hacia otro lado de nuevo. Su cabeza todavía está inclinada hacia afuera, pero sus ojos parecen enfocados en ella. Casi como si no quisiera admitir que está escuchando... Qué cosa tan inteligente es.

Mira hacia adelante de nuevo, pero continúa.

—Les pedí a mis padres un perro, un gato, un conejo... Incluso dije que me conformaría con un jerbo, pero realmente no les gustó la idea de tener animales en la casa. Demasiado desordenado, dijo mi mamá. Y demasiado trabajo —Ella vuelve a mirar hacia atrás y aclara—, ese era mi papá. Dijo que tenía suficiente de qué preocuparse sin sacar a pasear a una criatura sarnosa a las cinco de la mañana.

Hermione se queda en silencio por un momento, viviendo en su propio ensueño por un momento. No habla mucho de su familia. Por supuesto que Harry y Ron conocen a sus padres. Estaban con ella, por supuesto, justo después de que ella obliviara a la pareja y los enviara a empacar. El sanador mental líder en San Mungo también está consciente. Después de todo, fue la bruja que declaró que sus recuerdos eran insalvables.

Más allá de esas tres personas, nadie sabe lo que ha hecho; cómo ella se quedó huérfana. No le gusta ver la lástima en los ojos de Harry más de lo que puede lidiar con la absoluta incapacidad de Ron para manejar cualquier cosa. Su mejor respuesta es cambiar de tema cuando las cosas se ponen incómodas. En verdad, no es de extrañar que no hayan funcionado románticamente. Hermione no es precisamente lo que uno podría llamar necesitada, pero si no puedes confiar en que tu pareja apoye tus momentos más débiles, ¿en quién puedes confiar?

Aparentemente, reflexiona, tu familiar.

—Tienen un perro —dice, probablemente demasiado bajo para ser escuchada. Se siente como una confesión, desahogándose con un animal que, aunque inteligente, tiene una comprensión limitada en el mejor de los casos—. En Australia. No pude... todavía no puedo creerlo, honestamente. Todos esos años supliqué... —su respiración se acelera, y tiene que detenerse por un momento, simplemente caminar, respirar y parpadear.

Cuando se siente enderezada, continúa.

—Todos esos años supliqué por una mascota, incluso un roedor, y fueron y adoptaron un maldito mastín—riéndose con esa forma acuosa y desigual de alguien al borde de las lágrimas, vuelve a mirar hacia atrás. Esta vez, su pequeño "perro" no aparta la mirada. Tal vez pueda captar sus emociones más bajas. Hay algo muy curativo en la noción de que siente su angustia y actúa en consecuencia por instinto. Ella realmente está empezando a amar a este pequeño.

—Me gustaría pensar que tal vez me extrañen —su voz se vuelve suave de nuevo y mira los árboles, las ramas se mecen con la ligera brisa del verano—. Quizás, aunque no recuerdan que alguna vez tuvieron una hija, querían algo para amar.

Su cabeza se inclina y siente sus ojos húmedos. Tan pocas lágrimas que ha derramado por sus padres; menos de las que se merecen, pero teme que, si empieza, si se permite llorar, no está segura de cómo se detendrá. Algo sobre decirlo todo en voz alta, dar voz a sus pensamientos internos, ha roto el muro que con tanto cuidado construyó alrededor de su tierno corazón.

—Odio tanto haberles hecho eso. Corrompí sus recuerdos... me llevé a su única hija, y ahora tienen que conseguir un perro para llenar el vacío, aunque apenas pueden soportarlo.

Las lágrimas se agitan y ella se las limpia. Tanta frustración y culpa y reproche; todo dirigido a sus propias acciones.

—Sé que no tenía muchas opciones. No hay ninguna buena, es decir. ¿Dejar que la Orden los proteja? Vemos lo bien que funcionó para Ted Tonks —señala, también un poco enojada con otras personas—. Y, por supuesto, no podía confiar en que se escondieran por sí mismos. Eran tan tercos —se lamenta, recordando cuando trató de contarles, en los términos más vagos, sobre la guerra mágica. Rápidamente se hizo evidente que no podían comprender la gravedad de la situación.

— _Quizás debería comprarme uno de esos equipos de seguridad para el hogar —_ bromeó Frank Granger—. _Con un código especial para entrar al garaje y una señora agradable en marcación rápida como en la tele._

—Estarían muertos —concluye, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Al menos se tienen el uno al otro. Y yo… —su voz se entrecorta de nuevo.

¿Qué tiene ella? ¿A Harry? Excepto que Harry también tiene a Ron y Molly y todos los Weasley. No es que Hermione no sea bienvenida; es más que nunca tendrá el mismo sentimiento que una vez tuvo. Por un breve momento, pensó que los Weasley serían su nueva familia. Una vez que las cosas terminaron con el hijo menor, la dinámica cambió. Ahora hay una silla en su mesa, una silla donde una vez se sentó Hermione, y ya no es de ella. Está al lado de Ron y es permanente y reservado para quien sea que él se case algún día. Nunca volverá a ser suyo.

Hermione sabe que no está sola. Ella sabe que tiene a Harry, e incluso a Ron hasta cierto punto, pero permitiéndose un poco de autocompasión, mira hacia abajo, encuentra que su familiar ha alcanzado su ritmo y sonríe.

—Y yo te tengo a ti —le dice ella.

La criatura le sostiene la mirada y casi cree ver reconocimiento en las profundidades, comprensión. En este hermoso día de verano, una ligera brisa susurra sus rizos y Benedick a su lado, siente una de las mil fisuras que surcan y cortan su corazón sellarse, curado, aunque solo sea ese pequeño trozo. Placeres simples, la vida avanza. No siempre será así. Ella no siempre estará triste; está segura. Es ilógico creer lo contrario, y si Hermione Granger es algo, es lógica.

Ella comienza a decir algo en ese sentido, para mantener su confesión con algo de autorrealización, pero de repente un borrón de golpes marrones cruza su visión y Benedick parece desvanecerse en el aire.

Gritando, Hermione se apresura y apenas se detiene antes de alcanzar su varita en medio de un parque muggle. En cambio, aprieta su agarre en la correa y carga hacia donde Benedick está siendo empujado por un canino bastante fornido. Los sonidos que fácilmente podrían ser viciosos o divertidos son bruscos y gruñidos por la bestia.

—¡Deja a mi perro!

Se lanza a la refriega, agarrando a su marta y rezando a Merlín para que esté bien. Él se lanza hacia ella, tan seguro de que lo atrapará, y Hermione envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su amigo mientras el perro salta sobre sus piernas.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Un hombre muggle está corriendo hacia la escena, una correa suelta colgando de su mano con un collar todavía sujeto al final—. Se soltó la correa, maldito perro. ¡Percival, abajo! ¡Eh, eh! —El hombre continúa regañando mientras se acerca hasta que finalmente está sobre ellos y agarra al perro por el pescuezo—. Es sólo un cachorro, en realidad, sólo nueve meses. Aún no conozco su fuerza.

Hermione tiene un momento surrealista en el que cree que está mirando a Hagrid, Norbert o alguna otra bestia desacertada de una mascota que hace algo destructivo. Pensar en Hogwarts, en la vida fuera de este momento, la devuelve a la realidad.

—Ese animal —comienza con tono altivo y fuerte—, no tiene nada que ver con una correa de ese diseño —Señala la delicada tira de tela, tachonada con diminutas púas plateadas, y continúa—. Necesitas un arnés para la forma de su cabeza, y es demasiado musculoso para la fuerza de liderar que estás usando. ¡Realmente, todos nos beneficiaríamos si los dueños de perros asumieran más responsabilidad por sus decisiones!

El hombre parece desconcertado. Probablemente tenga el doble de su edad, piensa, pero parece reprendido de todos modos.

Hermione mira el paquete de piel en sus brazos. Benedick está temblando, su pequeña cabeza enterrada en el hueco de su brazo.

—Lo siento, señorita —dice el muggle—. No estaba tratando de lastimarlo. Mi Percival es muy sociable; le encanta jugar. Me sorprende que sea tan agresivo, honestamente. Por lo general, tiende a ser cauteloso con los perros nuevos.

Bueno, Hermione podría suponer por qué. Percival, el diablillo, seguramente sabe lo que realmente es Benedick; probablemente pueda olfatearlo.

Ella toma una respiración profunda y pone una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, sosteniendo a su marta con más fuerza.

—No ha hecho daño. Sin embargo, deberías buscar un arnés.

El hombre asiente y parece que no puede escapar lo suficientemente rápido. Hermione pasa su nariz por el arco de la espalda de su familiar y se arrulla contra él.

—Se acabó, mi pequeño amor. Lo siento mucho... Qué forma tan terrible de empezar nuestra vida juntos en Londres —Acaricia su pelaje y continúa ofreciéndole tranquilidad hasta que la tensión abandona su cuerpecito.

—Tal vez es suficiente emoción por hoy —reflexiona. Finalmente, mira hacia arriba ante el comentario, y sus ojos parecen estar entrecerrados por la molestia—. Eres tan sensible —le dice riendo. Hermione lo abraza con más fuerza mientras salen del parque. Ella no tiene prisa por dejarlo ir, ni Benedick parece ansioso por ser sacrificado.

* * *

Una maldita pesadilla, eso es lo que es. Draco cree que su diminuto corazón de mamífero podría explotar. Granger ha seguido adelante, pero todavía está terriblemente aterrorizado. Mirando a su alrededor, mantiene un ojo en los alrededores mientras Hermione camina tranquilamente por donde vinieron. Muy bien, sí, estaba un poco aliviado por sus caricias, susurros y ser presionado contra su calor, ¡pero casi lo matan!

Quedarse mucho más tiempo en esta situación, un animal pequeño, vulnerable e indefenso, no es bueno para la salud de Draco.

Sorprendentemente, siente una pizca de culpa (apenas conoce a la bruja), pero algo sobre abandonar a Granger cuando ha sido tan amable... Hay un toque de arrepentimiento en lo más profundo del corazón egoísta de Draco.

Está triste, eso es obvio. Sola también.

Nada de eso es realmente de su incumbencia, por supuesto. No son amigos, ni siquiera un poquito. Y si supiera quién es en realidad...

Bueno, se estremece al pensar en lo que haría. Tiene la sensación de que lo hechizaría con tanta fuerza que las generaciones de Malfoy sentirían los efectos por toda la eternidad.

No, es mejor que se vaya, y ahora antes de que se encariñe aún más. Quizás incluso antes de que el propio Draco forme una afinidad con la bruja. ¿Quién sabía que ella era tan compasiva? No solo tratando de salvar cosas rotas a su manera altiva con la PEDDO, forzando sus opiniones lógicas y arrogantes sobre las masas, sino realmente afectuosa.

Sin mencionar que no tenía idea de lo sola que estaba. ¿Oblivió a sus padres? ¿Es eso lo que está entendiendo de su confesión? ¿Cuánto más malditamente trágica podría ser la bruja?

Antes de que se dé cuenta, sus cavilaciones llenaron su tiempo y llegaron a la casa de Potter.

—Vamos a quitarte ese glamour entonces, prepárate para la tarde.

Una vez dentro, Granger es fiel a su palabra. Levanta el hechizo y prepara un poco de almuerzo para ambos. Para ella, un sándwich de pavo con centeno, para él solo el pavo, aguanta el centeno. No está mal, pero mira con envidia la mayonesa que gotea del suyo.

En poco tiempo, Granger se acuesta en un sofá, su sándwich en una mesa pequeña a su lado y un amplio palito negro en la mano. Draco la observa presionar las pequeñas runas que sobresalen de la parte superior. Sin previo aviso, el extraño cuadrado al otro lado de la habitación cobra vida, brujas y magos desconocidos hablando. Mira el artilugio, las orejas apoyadas en la cabeza.

Draco no es estúpido, y ha estado en las cercanías de los nacidos de muggles lo suficiente como para saber qué es esto. Algo que Tracey Davis llamó "Telivisión" si la memoria no le falla. Como fotografías en movimiento con innumerables opciones.

Observa mientras Granger cambia la imagen una y otra vez. Finalmente, aterriza en algo que parece gustarle. A Draco le parece terriblemente aburrido. Un hombre en un escritorio con una "telivisión" más pequeña detrás de su cabeza. Como matrioskas rusas, está viendo una imagen dentro de una imagen, el hombre que describe lo que está sucediendo. Sea lo que sea, Granger parece cautivada.

La oye murmurar " _Accio_ " en voz baja, y de repente una manta de felpa cae sobre su regazo. Se sorprende cuando ella se acerca para levantarlo y lo coloca justo encima de sus mullidas piernas cubiertas. Manos acarician su espalda y rascan sus orejas, y Draco se permite relajarse en su comodidad.

No es tan malo, ¿verdad? La comodidad va en ambos sentidos, así que realmente está dando lo que recibe. La culpa sigue palpitando bajo su piel, y él hace todo lo posible por ignorarla mientras pasan la tarde, abrazados.

Empieza a prestar atención a los programas que ella elige, aprendiendo sobre el mundo muggle. Hay ficción que cobra vida, como obras de teatros, pero con decorados realistas. Los muggles hacen música diversa e intrigante; algunos de ellos simplemente horribles. Escucha informes de eventos mundiales, y se entera de que mientras el mundo mágico había sido sacudido por una guerra, el mundo muggle está constantemente en un estado de caos en un país u otro...

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo vasto que sería el mundo muggle? Es revelador, por decir lo menos. Su mente está dando vueltas, las posibilidades de repente son mucho mayores de lo que había imaginado. Podía ir a cualquier parte, hacer cualquier cosa. El mundo mágico, del que todavía está muy orgulloso, es muy limitado en muchos sentidos. Una red social, una cultura. Solo hay un tipo de música, por el amor de Merlín. Todo el mundo lleva túnica...

En la "teli" ve a muggles con elegantes atuendos profesionales en un momento, los cuerpos apenas cubiertos al siguiente. Es emocionante, y está tan cautivado por la gran cantidad de información como deleitándose en su cálido lugar en el regazo de Hermione Granger.

Una risa lo saca de su ensueño.

—Realmente estás metido en esto, ¿no? Nunca has estado en una casa muggle, apuesto —Tirando de él hacia la curva de su cintura, sus orejas rozan la parte inferior de sus pechos. Ella lo levanta más alto y besa la parte superior de su cabeza—. Tal vez podamos probar de nuevo en el parque para perros mañana. Esta vez te convertiré en un lindo rottweiler grande; haz que los muggles mantengan a sus perros con una correa corta.

El terror recorre a Draco ante la sola idea de regresar a ese horrible lugar. De repente, la calidez e intrigantes muggles y los pechos de Hermione Granger son algo menos prioritarios que mantener a salvo su peludo culito.

Entonces, esta noche, piensa, mañana por la mañana como mucho: es hora de irse. Antes de que el apego se convierta en algo, tendrá más que una punzada de culpa cuando se rompa. Antes de que haya hecho más daño a una bruja que merece al menos una disculpa de su parte, si no que se arrastre por ella.

Esta noche.

Granger apoya la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza y Draco se acurruca nuevamente en el contacto.

* * *

Esa noche, Granger deja a Draco solo por un corto tiempo. Él cena con bayas y pavo en su habitación mientras ella cena con Potter en el piso de abajo. Aprovechando la oportunidad, se transforma, flexiona sus extremidades y disfruta de placeres excéntricos como levantar las cejas, chasquear y sentarse en su trasero.

Lee un poco, las publicaciones periódicas y los libros abundan, y se actualiza bastante en las noticias mágicas, navegando en los números del Profeta.

Draco está encantado de leer que la apelación de su madre para reducir su sentencia ha sido confirmada por el Wizengamot. Narcissa Malfoy estará libre de todos los cargos y restricciones en menos de un año, fecha por determinar. Está feliz por ella, pero se alegra de que para entonces ya se habrá ido.

Desafortunadamente para el padre de Draco, la apelación de Lucius no fue recibida con tanta misericordia, y el hombre aún enfrenta muchos años de magia limitada y de estar confinado en su hogar ancestral.

_Lástima para él_ , piensa Draco con muy poca caridad y solo una pizca de amarga alegría. Quizás sea injusto por parte de Draco. ¿No es el producto de su propia historia de redención inmerecida? Ha perdonado a su madre por no protegerlo, a Snape por no confiar en él, e incluso a algunos de los Mortífagos menores que, arrastrados por el mismo frenesí que Draco, habían sido parte de sus castigos en nombre del Señor Oscuro. Pero Lucius... era su _padre_. El hombre lo había sido todo para Draco, solo para fallarle tan espectacularmente, que no está seguro de que alguna vez se recupere por completo del dolor en su corazón.

Tal sentimiento de Hufflepuff, podría pensar Draco para sí mismo, pero honesto de todos modos.

Para cuando Granger regresa a su habitación, Draco está cómodamente de regreso en su piel peluda y acurrucado en su cama, justo debajo de la almohada donde durmió la noche anterior. Su compañera de cuarto se desliza hacia el baño donde oye correr el agua y, por un momento, piensa que Granger podría estar ahogándose. Él se anima y está sopesando si debe transformarse e irrumpir cuando la oye escupir (tan poco femenina) y luego regresar a la habitación. Está vestida con un camisón corto de color azul pálido, cuya base llega a lo que él solo puede considerar su muslo. "Por encima de la rodilla" es una subestimación enorme sobre el lugar donde se coloca este vestido, y Draco enrosca su cuerpo con más fuerza y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Una última noche para no ser un completo vago. Seguramente puede llegar tan lejos.

—Un chico tan bueno —le arrulla mientras se mete en la cama—. Esperó y no masticó nada ni hizo un lío. Podrías ser el familiar perfecto, Benedick.

Draco piensa en ignorar todo el asunto; no es como si pudiera responder, pero entonces su mano está acariciando su espalda. Realmente le gusta eso...

—Duerme bien, amor. Te veré por la mañana.

La culpa vuelve a latir una vez más cuando piensa, _No, Granger, no lo harás._

El sueño nunca llega realmente, Draco solo entra y sale de una siesta superficial en ocasiones. Finalmente, alrededor de las cuatro y media, él se aparta de su agarre suelto y se desliza hacia la ventana hacia la mañana que se acerca rápidamente.

Estirándose por la ventana, sus patas buscando agarre en el alféizar mientras espía una gran rama de árbol para ayudarlo a bajar, mira hacia atrás una última vez. Granger está durmiendo profundamente, con una ligera curva en los labios, y espera que tenga un sueño agradable.

Sin embargo, cuando se gira, buscando con el brazo en la oscuridad, Draco se detiene y observa. Cuando se hace evidente que ella parece agitada, él vuelve a bajar y cruza la habitación, saltando sigilosamente sobre la cama y deslizándose en su lugar.

Granger lo acaricia casi de inmediato, rodeando su cuerpo con el brazo y presionando la nariz contra su cuello.

Una mañana más, supone, no le hará daño. La dejará empezar el día. Tal vez sea más tarde cuando se dé cuenta de que se ha ido.

Un día más.

* * *

_Próxima actualización: 24 de enero_

_¡Hola! ¿Les ha gustado? ¿No aman un poco al pequeño hurón saltarín?_

_¡Gracias por todo su amor reflejado en Comentarios, Favs y Follows! ¡Bonito inicio de semana!_

_Un beso,_

_Paola_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.**

_¡Disfrútenla!_

* * *

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por mi increíble Emily Charls y mi incansable Miguel_

* * *

Draco encuentra que su libertad del antiguo hogar Black es un alivio, pero tiene dificultades para disfrutarlo por completo. La libertad misma ha sido, obviamente, su objetivo final. Es todo lo que ha buscado desde su infernal sexto año y su sabor ahora es increíblemente dulce.

Sin embargo, sería una locura negar que había disfrutado de porciones de los últimos días de ocio en pareja, acurrucado en la cama de Hermione Granger, escuchando su parloteo y su pedestal a su forma peluda, como si ella tuviera la costumbre de hablar sola. El tiempo ha sido relativamente tranquilo, pacífico y conteniendo una increíble falta de juicio sin la necesidad de desaparecer entre las multitudes de una tierra extranjera.

Fue casi difícil salir de la habitación de Granger esta mañana, pero había surgido la oportunidad y quién sabe cuándo podría haber otra. Han pasado cuatro días desde que abordaron el Expreso de Hogwarts y ella lo había dejado solo muy poco desde la noche de su último intento de fuga. Más de una vez, había pensado que debería haberse ido esa mañana temprano mientras dormía, pero luego lo abrazaría inevitablemente y lo elogiaría y se sentiría justificado en darle solo un par de días más.

Hoy, sin embargo, se dirigía al Ministerio por un trabajo, sin duda un puesto de bajo nivel que no reconocerá la joya intelectual que es Hermione maldita Granger y no esperaba regresar hasta después del mediodía. Incluso le había pedido a Potter que le diera de comer a Draco. Un detalle que aseguró su libertad sin sospechas. Ella culparía a Potter, sin duda, por dejar la puerta entreabierta y permitir que Draco escapara. No del todo inexacto, el imbécil de hecho no había revisado asegurándose que la puerta estuviera sellada. Puede que sus pequeñas garras de marta hayan tardado un poco en trabajar en la rendija, pero para Draco, ha sido tan fácil como salir por la puerta principal bajo un encantamiento de desilusión.

Su primera parada había sido un pequeño café para comer algo. Si bien Granger había sido una dueña de mascota muy generosa, nunca esperó que comiera unas repugnantes croquetas procesadas ni restos de comida, sus comidas habían sido simples y sencillas. Era de esperar, por supuesto. Draco es más que consciente de que investigó la forma más saludable de alimentar a su mascota, pero Draco estaba deseando comida seria. Algo untuoso y rico y para nada sano. Dos horas después, está paseando por una acera muggle, libre, lleno y feliz, aunque solo sea por esta pequeña parte de culpa que hace todo lo posible por ignorar.

Entonces, imposiblemente, la ve... y la culpa burbujea como un caldero, innegable y amenazando con consumirlo por dentro.

Camina directamente hacia él, pero sabe que primero tendrá que hablar con ella. Quizás no debería en lo absoluto, pero hay algo dentro de él que se siente atraído por ella. Ignorarla ahora, después de todo, se siente como un insulto que no está dispuesto a darle.

—Granger —asiente, sin estar seguro de si lo ha reconocido. Mira frenéticamente alrededor de sus pies, los ojos muy abiertos y un poco vidriosos.

Al oír su voz, se sobresalta y él sabe que ella no lo había visto en absoluto.

—¡Oh! Malfoy… —No se entretiene, solo lo mira como si apenas tuviera tiempo para él.

—Es extraño verte fuera de Hogwarts —intenta, esperando tener una conversación cortés y breve.

—Claro. Sí, me imagino que lo es —responde distraída y entrecortada.

—¿Vives cerca de aquí? —Draco observa su rostro y, como tal, ve el momento en que algo hace clic: que está parada en una calle de un vecindario muggle, conversando con un Malfoy.

—Sí, no muy lejos —De repente, no está jadeante ni asustada, sino cautelosa y severa. Ella no confía en él, lo sabe. Piensa en sus pequeñas manos rascándole el pelaje y en sus cálidos ojos cuando sonríe—. Lo que podrías estar haciendo cerca de una residencia muggle, no lo puedo imaginar.

Él levanta una ceja ante su tono atrevido y agitado ¿Qué se imagina, que está aquí para torturar niños?

Maldita sea, quema saber que eso es exactamente lo que piensa.

—Solo estoy asimilando algunas experiencias nuevas —bromea, quizás un poco a la defensiva—. Me iré de Inglaterra y pensé que podría despedirme de una ciudad que apenas conozco.

—¿Oh? ¿Irte permanentemente? —lo dice como si nada, no con sospecha y ciertamente no como si a le importara.

Draco asiente.

Ella comienza a rodearlo.

—Bueno, entonces buena suerte en donde sea que termines.

Ella luce distraída de nuevo y está… bueno, lo está despidiendo y eso a Draco no le gusta mucho. Él lucha por un momento, observando su cuerpo girarse para caminar alrededor del suyo y deja escapar lo único en lo que puede pensar.

—¿Estás buscando algo?

Se detiene y da un paso atrás, no parece gustarle su proximidad.

—Estoy... —Él no espera más, pero luego sus ojos se iluminan un poco, todavía tenues en comparación con el afecto que le daba como mascota, pero pregunta—. No has visto ningún animal pequeño, ¿verdad? —Hace un gesto por delante de sí misma, la dirección de donde vino—. He perdido a mi familiar.

Sus ojos son serios y esperanzados y la culpa está ahí en el estómago de Draco.

—¿Qué, eh... qué tipo de animal? ¿Un gato? ¿Sapo?

—No, no, tengo una marta de pino —Él finge parecer un poco inseguro para que ella siga hablando—. Algo así como una comadreja. El tamaño de un gato pequeño, cuerpo largo, pelaje oscuro... —Sus ojos buscan los suyos y Draco frunce el ceño fingiendo pensar.

—Sí, me es conocido. Aunque no creo haber visto algo así. Lo siento, Granger.

_Lo siento, Granger_ … Es una frase que le debe mucho más que ser inútil, pero tal vez sirva por un momento.

Ella suspira, desinflándose.

—Está bien... realmente no esperaba... —Se interrumpe y él nunca la había visto tan devastada. Tal vez cuando todos pensaban que Potter estaba muerto, pero para ser justos, _todos_ parecían devastados ese día, incluido Draco; imágenes de vivir en una pesadilla distópica cruzan por su mente.

No está muy seguro de por qué hace lo que hace a continuación, bastante seguro de que no lo entenderá durante algún tiempo, pero su siguiente comentario poco elegante e instintivo es:

—¿Quizás pueda ayudarte a buscar?

El mundo podría detenerse, o el tiempo se ralentizará, o tal vez simplemente no esté respirando, pero ahí está, observando a Hermione Granger y esperando ver si lo rechazará en un raro momento de vulnerabilidad. No le gusta lo que está viendo, esta bruja tan generosa, triste y solitaria y todo debido a un complot irreflexivo de su parte. Qué hará cuando no puedan encontrar al animal, no tiene idea, pero verla alejarse con ojos vidriosos, buscando en el suelo y los árboles, no es una opción.

—¿Quieres ayudar? —Frunce el ceño y vuelve a sentir desconfianza. La vacilación.

—Si no te molesta la compañía —dice con la mayor naturalidad posible—. No tengo obligaciones.

—¿Pensé que te ibas?

Su mente se acelera, buscando una respuesta vaga y no comprometida.

—Lo estaré, eventualmente. De verdad, soy dueño de mi horario. No necesariamente tengo algo que hacer hoy.

—Bueno... supongo que si realmente quieres mirar... —Aún desconfía, pero se encoge de hombros en señal de aceptación.

Draco ofrece una sonrisa y se siente bastante bien al respecto. Esto se siente como una victoria que no sabía que estaba buscando. Tiene la desconfianza, la ira o la piedad de la mayoría de la Inglaterra mágica. Un poco de aceptación se siente como un lujo.

Caminan un rato, uno al lado del otro. Hermione mira frenéticamente de izquierda a derecha, mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Escanea el otro lado de la calle y alrededor de las esquinas, detrás de las vallas.

Draco, por su parte, también mira, pero por supuesto que no espera encontrar nada. En cambio, intenta involucrar a Granger en una pequeña charla ¿Qué ha estado haciendo desde el final del colegio? ¿Es originalmente de esta área? Oh, ¿vive con Potter?

Todos los temas seguros, la mayoría de los cuales conoce la respuesta. No pregunta por su familia o Weasley. No hace comentarios sobre su carrera, las notas de Hogwarts ni nada que pueda ser estresante. Él le pregunta sobre libros que él conoce o supone que ella ha leído y que también le interesan. Él comenta sobre los detalles de la vida muggle que ha encontrado curiosos mientras estuvo bajo su cuidado. Fotografías que no se pueden mover, pero imágenes en cajas grandes que sí. Dispositivos que le permiten hablar lejos, pero nunca pueden ver la cara de alguien. Menciona que probó comida muggle en la calle y lo deliciosa que la encontró. Lentamente, durante el breve lapso de unas pocas calles, ella se relaja y ofrece sonrisas en respuesta a las de él; se ríe de sus comentarios secos o a expensas de su confusión ocasional con respecto a las cosas muggles.

En una esquina, encuentra otro restaurante. Más pequeño que el café donde disfrutó del almuerzo, le pregunta a Hermione si le gustaría tomar una copa y descansar un momento. Han caminado algún tiempo y hoy hace bastante calor. Parte de su sospecha regresa a su rostro, pero acepta y lo sigue adentro.

Están metidos en una mesa pequeña, con un té delante de cada uno y su conversación continúa desde su paseo. Un hechizo que Draco no reconoce parece permitirles privacidad. Se pregunta si ella le enseñaría qué es eso.

—¿Pero no es mucho mejor hablar con alguien y verle la cara? Nunca cambiaría el sistema Flu por estos… —agita su mano, recordando la palabra—. “telífonos”.

—Entonces no lo compares con el Flu —responde—. Es como el equivalente al correo de lechuzas en estos días. Escribir cartas es casi una cosa del pasado para los muggles.

Él asiente, pero no está listo para admitir el punto.

—Escribir cartas, pensaría que lo sabes, es un método de comunicación mucho más refinado. ¿Cómo se puede cortejar a una bruja con un verso romántico? ¿O contar una historia sin interrupción? O enviar una lista de información, ¿registrada para la conveniencia del destinatario?

—Cortejas a muchas brujas con sonetos, ¿verdad, Malfoy? —pregunta con una leve sonrisa.

Se sonroja un poco, el rubor siempre es demasiado obvio en su piel pálida.

—Hipotéticamente —murmura y se encuentra con una risa suave.

Draco toma un sorbo de té, buscando en su mente un nuevo tema, cuando Granger le gana al proverbial puñetazo.

—¿Esto es porque ya no estamos en Hogwarts?

Levanta los ojos para encontrarla mirándolo intensamente.

—¿El qué?

—Por qué me estás ayudando. Y siendo... _amable_ conmigo. Me pregunto si no eres _tú_ en absoluto. Multijugos o...

Se interrumpe, luciendo un poco avergonzada.

Draco podría ofrecerle la verdad si pudiera aterrizar en lo que es precisamente eso.

La culpa, él sabe, es un componente. Ella está recorriendo la ciudad en busca de un animal que en realidad no existe. Obviamente, no puede decirle eso.

La culpa también está envuelta en parte con el arrepentimiento. ¿De cuántas maneras ha lastimado a esta bruja durante la última década? La ha ridiculizado, amenazado, ha sido una parte pasiva en su tortura y ahora la ha devastado, completamente por accidente, con su egoísta plan de escape. Quizás pasar el día de manera civilizada sea un medio insignificante de enmendarlo.

Sin mencionar, está la realidad bastante incómoda de que la ha conocido los últimos días bajo una luz completamente diferente y la encontró, al menos, bastante atractiva.

Y entonces se encoge de hombros, tratando de aterrizar en una respuesta vaga y segura de Slytherin.

—Quizás creo que es hora de seguir adelante.

Ella lo estudia, sus ojos bailando entre los de él, intensos y calculadores. Se siente inmovilizado y se recuesta en su silla para tomar un sorbo de té y fingir indiferencia.

—Me voy de todos modos —añade—. No hay razón para agregar más animosidad a mi tiempo aquí.

Granger sonríe un poco y ladea la cabeza.

—Vaga, pero pragmática —señala y él se ríe de acuerdo.

Siente que su tiempo podría estar llegando a su fin, los restos de su té se han enfriado y su compañera comienza a mirar por la habitación en busca de un nuevo tema o una escapatoria. Draco piensa que debería intentar calcular cuánto afectará su desaparición a su salvadora inconsciente.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo conseguiste una comadreja como mascota? Fuera de la pelirroja —bromea con una sonrisa.

Ella trata de responder a la expresión, pero es tensa y Draco ya se siente terrible. La ve inhalar antes de hablar.

—Justo antes de irme de Hogwarts. Lo encontré, en realidad… en los terrenos —Su mirada está un poco lejana y Draco desearía poder arrastrarse dentro de sí mismo y desaparecer. Mierda, está haciendo un desastre.

Intenta la incredulidad; trata de convencerla de que no quiere que regrese la maldita bola de pelo.

—¿Trajiste a casa un animal salvaje? ¿Estás segura de que es seguro, Granger? Podría estar… enfermo —Draco arruga la nariz con disgusto, exagerando.

Pero ella simplemente niega con la cabeza.

—No, no es una marta normal, estoy segura. De hecho, creo que podría haber sido un familiar huérfano. La directora estuvo de acuerdo. Es muy inteligente, ya ves. Casi intuitivo —Mira por encima del hombro de Draco a las calles de Londres y agrega en un susurro—. Espero que esté bien.

Draco toma una decisión entonces, impulsivo y fuera de lugar, se odia un poco a sí mismo por eso (aunque no tanto como se odiaría a sí mismo si continúa su camino). Aprieta los ojos cerrados por un momento, pidiendo fuerzas a Circe y ofrece:

—Entonces estoy seguro de que volverá contigo. Los familiares tienden a vagar un poco, pero siempre vuelven a casa.

Ella asiente y él puede ver que está tratando de creerlo.

—Supongo que a Crooks también le gustaba pasear...

—¿Tu kneazle? —confirma, el tono de una pregunta acentúa las palabras.

Granger asiente, la mirada de tristeza increíblemente más profunda en sus ojos. Draco sabe, teóricamente... cerebralmente... que no es el único con cicatrices de guerra, pero ha visto más en estos pocos días con respecto a la hija favorita de Gryffindor de lo que podría haber imaginado. Después de todo, fue una ganadora. Una vencedora y una heroína. No es como si tuviera una familia avergonzada, un padre a solo un error del Beso. Ella es amada, alabada y buscada; respetada y adorada.

Observándola ahora, sus ojos marrones se tornan vidriosos cuando no mira a nada en particular, no puede negar que ella también está un poco perdida; sacrificó a su familia. Los suyos podrían estar bajo llave, su futuro financieramente inestable y su posición social más baja que cualquier canaleta, pero están vivos y al alcance de su mano. Podría enviarles una lechuza ahora mismo y esperar recibir una respuesta. Algún día, probablemente serán libres de dejar su hogar y él podría disfrutar de una apariencia de familia normal nuevamente. Quizás cuando sea mayor, tenga una familia propia, podrían empezar de nuevo y crear algo duradero.

Después de que haya terminado de huir, por supuesto. Después de que haya soltado su amargo resentimiento.

Granger, sin embargo, no tiene esa opción. Puede que sus padres no estén muertos, pero, por lo que él ha averiguado, apenas si están vivos de alguna manera que importe. Efectivamente, ella está sola, un idiota tonto de mejor amigo y un familiar prestado como sus únicos salvavidas.

Maldita sea, va a volver. El maldito sombrero de Merlín en un palo, es un idiota.

—Probablemente te he retenido el tiempo suficiente —dice, con bastante valentía—. Me ofrecería llevar a la dama a casa, pero no estoy seguro de que Potter aprecie mucho que me presente en su puerta.

Eso la engaña con una risa suave, lo que hace que Draco también sonríe un poco. Ella no se ríe mucho estos días y se siente como una pequeña victoria por la que no sabía que estaba luchando.

—Creo que puedo arreglármelas —dice después de una pausa—. Pero gracias; por el té. Fue... —Se ríe de nuevo, incluso un poco más sincera y dice—, bueno, fue extraño, supongo, pero bastante agradable. Quién sabría que podías ser...

—¿Encantador? —trata—. ¿Deslumbrante? ¿Afable?

—Bueno, iba a optar por cortés, pero seguro, te daré encantador. Muy lejos de los insultos y golpes sobre mi cabello, al menos.

Eso lo despeja. Salazar, ¿qué está haciendo? Como si su presencia fuera lo que ella necesita en su vida. Entonces, por supuesto, no es a _él_ lo que decide darle; es una jodida marta de pino. Él hace una mueca al pensarlo.

Ella debe notar la mirada amarga en su rostro, porque de inmediato suelta una disculpa.

—Merlín, lo siento, Malfoy. No debería haber... arruinado nuestro encantador té...

Sus ojos se posan en los suyos y niega con la cabeza.

—No, por favor no te disculpes. Nunca. Me merecía eso y más y ciertamente, no merezco tus arrepentimientos.

—No _te_ merecías eso. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo dije.

Draco se encoge de hombros.

—Porque en el fondo lo decías en serio —Ella comienza a hablar, pero él interrumpe sus protestas obligatorias—. Está bien, Granger. No tienes que sentirte culpable por guardar rencor. Si de algo sirve, que probablemente es muy poco —agrega con un murmullo—, si tuviera que hacer todo de manera diferente, toda mi vida de nuevo, habría tomado algunas decisiones muy distintas.

No es una gran disculpa, lo sabe. Draco no se “disculpa” excepcionalmente bien. Pero combina el sentimiento con una mirada tan cercana a la penitente como puede reunir y Granger le da una sonrisa.

—Eres una basura en las disculpas.

Es su turno de reír y llegan a algo parecido a la comprensión.

Una vez que el silencio se ha asentado entre ellos una vez más, opresivo y más incómodo que antes, se aclara la garganta y se pone de pie.

—Bueno, gracias por acompañarme hoy, Granger. Si no te veo antes de irme, te deseo lo mejor.

Le ofrece la mano y ella la toma con un apretón sorprendentemente firme. Ciertamente no es el toque de muñeca flácida de las yemas de los dedos que las chicas sangre pura están preparadas para dar.

—Tú también, Malfoy. Me alegro… —Hermione deja que su mirada recorra la habitación mientras busca en su mente el resto de lo que quiera decir—. Me alegro de que pudiéramos hacer esto. Limpiar las cosas. Nunca quise verte como el villano, ya sabes. El mundo mágico es pequeño. Me gustaría pensar que, si me encuentro contigo a lo largo de los años, podríamos ser capaces de hacer esto de nuevo. Esta... cortesía.

—Estoy seguro de que te veré, Granger. Hasta entonces —Inclina la cabeza y luego se gira para salir, sintiéndose de alguna manera ligero, pero agobiado.

Hizo las paces. Algo que estaba tan seguro de que no podía hacer, que ni siquiera había tenido la intención de intentarlo. De acuerdo, probablemente sea la más fácil del trío e incluso de la Orden en general. Granger es lógica en su esencia y en realidad la había ofendido un poco menos de lo que hizo con algunos otros. Potter, Weasley... había sido mucho más implacable con los magos de su vida.

No es suficiente cambiar toda su actitud hacia la vida; no lo suficiente como para que se quede en Gran Bretaña... pero es una sensación agradable de todos modos. A cambio, traerá su marta de vuelta. Unos días más en el país no cambiarán nada. Quizás pueda apartarla del animal. Desaparecer lentamente en lugar de una vez por todas.

Gira la esquina una vez que está en la calle y se dirige a un lugar apartado. Decide que le dará tiempo para llegar a casa y luego se dará a conocer como si hubiera regresado.

Y piensa todo el camino que esto podría ser un gran error.

Agrégalo a la lista.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.**

_¡Disfrútenla!_

* * *

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por mi increíble Emily Charls y mi incansable Miguel_

* * *

Hermione se siente agotada cuando regresa a Grimmauld. Algo animada por su encuentro con Draco Malfoy, pero al final todavía extrañaba a su familiar. Había sido extraño tener una tarde cortés con Malfoy. Una distracción bienvenida, pero ahora su realidad la está arrastrando con una familiar sensación de soledad.

No busca a Harry cuando regresa, no queriendo particularmente decirle que “Está bien” que su familiar se perdió bajo su vigilancia. Hermione sabe que no debería culpar a su amigo, pero no tiene la generosidad emocional en este momento para absolverlo de su culpa. En este momento, solo quiere esconderse por un tiempo y perderse en un libro.

Su reunión en el Ministerio había ido bien. Es probable que un puesto en el Departamento de Misterios llegue por lechuza en los próximos días. Si no, el boticario del Callejón Diagon está ansioso por comenzar con un salario sorprendentemente saludable para alguien con su falta de experiencia. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es decir la palabra. Profesionalmente, su vida se está volviendo rosa, que siempre ha sido una de sus más altas prioridades, pero no puede deshacerse del sentimiento general de tristeza que se ha apoderado de ella en el transcurso de las últimas semanas. Quizás esperar que una mascota la levantara por sus propios medios había sido un poco insalubre, pero no puede negar que era bueno tener alguien por qué preocuparse. Algo en lo que no tenía muchas expectativas.

Entra en su habitación arrastrando los pies y arroja su bolso de cuentas sobre la silla del escritorio. Se quita los zapatos y comienza a desabotonarse la camisa cuando oye un chillido desde la cama.

Una marta de pino bastante agitada la está mirando y haciendo un escándalo.

Con un pequeño gemido de alivio, cruza la habitación y lo levanta en brazos, lo aplasta contra su pecho y lo arrulla, colocando pequeños besos suaves en su cabecita peluda.

—¡Oh, Benedick, estaba absolutamente fuera de mí, pequeño monstruo! ¿En dónde diablos te metiste? —Lo aleja de sí y lo sostiene, sus manos ahuecadas debajo de sus patas delanteras y su largo cuerpo colgando.—Cosa malvada. Apuesto a que estás hambriento.

Benedick chilla de nuevo y Hermione lo acuesta en la cama.

—No te muevas, vuelvo enseguida —Comienza a irse, pero luego, pensándolo mejor, cierra y bloquea la ventana—. Demasiado listo —murmura y luego se dirige a la cocina para tomar unos bocadillos de marta.

Harry está ahí cuando llega y salta del taburete junto al mostrador casi derribando su té en el proceso.

—¡Hermione! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Miré en el jardín trasero y por toda la casa…

—Está bien, Harry. Regresó —Ella le da una sonrisa sincera y observa cómo su cuerpo se hunde con alivio.

—Bueno, gracias a Merlín. Llevas menos de una semana aquí y ya casi arruiné tu vida.

Ella se ríe de eso y lo niega (sin importar cuánto se haya sentido exactamente como cierto hace un momento).

—Difícilmente arruinaste mi vida. De todos modos, debería haberlo sabido mejor. Es astuto —concluye con bastante cariño. Su pequeño bribón realmente la hizo correr. Hablando de pequeños hurones astutos...—. Sin embargo, nunca adivinarás con quién me encontré mientras buscaba.

—Cuéntame —Harry ha vuelto a tomar asiento y bebe de su taza.

Moviéndose para sacar su propia vasija del armario, Hermione se sirve de la tetera, apenas una media taza y se apoya contra la encimera.

—Draco maldito Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy? Eso parece… bastante improbable.

—Absolutamente una locura, pero no hay duda. Hablamos, incluso.

Eso parece sorprender a Harry sobre todo.

—¿Habló contigo? ¿Qué quería?

—Nada, en realidad —responde ella encogiéndose de hombros, moviéndose para sentarse en un taburete a la derecha de Harry—. Tuvimos una pequeña charla y luego caminó un poco conmigo mientras yo buscaba a Benedick. En realidad, fue extrañamente educado —agrega con un gesto de la nariz, todavía un poco confundida acerca de todo el asunto.

—¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo cerca de aquí? ¿No debería estar... no sé... ordenando a sus elfos que pulieran la plata y organizando algún tipo de concurso de belleza para la próxima cría de yegua Malfoy?

Hermione resopla en su té.

—Uno pensaría eso. Pero no, en realidad dijo que se va de Inglaterra. Simplemente vagando un poco por la ciudad antes de irse para siempre.

El rostro de Harry cambia y Hermione lo sabe bien. A ella le gusta referirse a él como la apariencia de “Apuesto a que está tramando algo”. Solía tenerlo mucho durante el sexto año. Todavía lo hace cuando piensa en el trabajo.

—Eso parece poco probable. Me pregunto si está tramando algo…

Resopla de nuevo y deja que se convierta en una risa adecuada.

—Dulce Circe, eres tan predecible. ¿Qué podría estar buscando lograr en un vecindario muggle un martes?

—Bueno, no lo sé, Hermione —responde con fingida sinceridad y una sonrisa irónica—. ¿Qué podría _posiblemente_ estar haciendo en el pasillo del tercer piso después de pociones?

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco, pero se lo concede.

—Un punto relativamente justo. Pero realmente no creo que debas preocuparte. Si quisiera hacerse algo con los muggles en regalo de despedida, podría haber envenenado mi té.

Las cejas de Harry se disparan.

—¿Tomaste el té con él?

Se arrepiente de haberlo dicho de inmediato. Dios, ama a Harry Potter, pero es el idiota más desconfiado de toda Gran Bretaña.

—Caminamos un rato y nos detuvimos a descansar. Estaba un poco agotada, ya sabes, de buscar a mi pobre mascota perdida que alguien dejó saltar por una ventana...

—¡Lo sabía! —Harry la señala con un dedo acusador—. _Sabía_ que todavía estabas enojada. Vamos, Hermione, lo siento —se queja y ella se ríe de él.

—No estoy enojada, lo juro —niega, levantando las manos en señal de rendición—. Pero absolutamente lo atesoraré como referencia cada vez que olvides que eres imperfecto.

Él le devuelve la sonrisa, esa sonrisa torcida de Harry que le recuerda lo joven que es. Su amigo héroe, salvador de todo su mundo y en realidad, solo un adolescente tonto con cabello maldito y mala vista. Inexplicablemente, sus ojos se empañan con lágrimas no derramadas y él está allí en un instante.

—Oye... ¿Mione? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella niega con la cabeza. A pesar de que son algunas de las primeras lágrimas que deja que alguien vea, provienen de un lugar más feliz de lo que ella ha estado en algún tiempo. Ha sido un día catártico. Curiosamente, le dará a Draco Malfoy una pizca de crédito.

—Nada. Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, Harry. Gracias por dejarme quedarme contigo.

Él la abraza sin previo aviso, se coloca torpemente sobre ella y se inclina hacia su espacio. Torpe, juvenil y completamente ridículo. Ella no podría amarlo más.

—¿Qué más haría con esta casa grande y vacía? Me ayudarás a decorar, ¿verdad? Ahora también es tu casa.

Bueno, eso solo la hace sollozar más fuerte. Un fuerte sollozo en su pecho que se ahoga a través de una risa y ella lo abraza con más fuerza.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —dice finalmente—. Ni siquiera has colgado las cortinas adecuadas.

Echándose hacia atrás, pone los ojos en blanco.

—Es _una_ habitación y esa manta está funcionando bien por el momento.

Harry toma asiento una vez más y Hermione termina su té.

—Necesito darle de comer a Benedick. ¿Cenamos esta noche?

Su amigo asiente con la cabeza hacia el horno.

—Cerdo provenzal. Para _nosotros_ —añade con humor—. No para ese hurón sarnoso en tu habitación.

Con una risa y apartando el pensamiento, Hermione acepta

—Obviamente —con un giro de los ojos y agarra algunas bayas de la despensa. Como una ocurrencia tardía, también toma una pequeña rebanada de salmón de un filete.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso es para mañana!

—Oh, déjame, Harry, son apenas unos gramos. Una ofrenda por volver a casa —agrega, un poco melancólica—. Es un buen chico, lo es.

Su día realmente cambió.

Harry ya no discute, probablemente todavía se siente culpable y Hermione regresa al piso de arriba, con un pequeño plato de porcelana con su pequeña recompensa balanceada en sus manos.

* * *

Tan pronto como Granger se fue, Draco había revisado la ventana. Es bastante fácil volver a su cuerpo de mago para abrir el pestillo. La sensación de sentirse atrapado había disminuido rápidamente y se había preparado para esperar. Probablemente, ella le traerá algo relativamente agradable. Gracias a Merlín, ella no esperaba que él comiera ratones o algo por el estilo que provocara el vómito. Incluso en su forma de marta, la idea le revuelve el estómago.

Ella se ha ido un poco más de lo que esperaba inicialmente y acababa de contemplar tal vez transformarse de nuevo para estirar las piernas, por así decirlo, cuando oye sus pisadas en los viejos escalones crujientes.

La casa realmente podría usar algunos encantos de reparación.

Acomodándose en su edredón como si acabara de despertar de un kip, Draco mira hacia arriba mientras ella abre la puerta, encontrándola sonriéndole con cariño. Esa sonrisa es todo lo que necesita saber que tomó la decisión correcta. La tristeza subyacente que había mostrado durante el té se ha desvanecido y él puede decir que está sinceramente complacida.

_Hice eso_ , se da cuenta y hace algo para que se sienta cálido. Independientemente de que fue su desaparición lo que había causado su desaliento en primer lugar.

—Tengo algo especial para ti. Si sentías que necesitabas merodear por carne, sabes, yo puedo encargarme de eso.

Oh, Salazar, que me jodan, si saca un ratón muerto….

Draco está aterrorizado de que le presenten un roedor de ojos saltones cuando ella coloca un plato frente a él que consiste en una pequeña pila de arándanos y un hermoso corte de salmón de grado sashimi.

Él la mira con aprecio y aprobación, luego le da un mordisco cuidadoso al suave y mantecoso pedazo de pescado. Un poco de salsa de soja habría sido bienvenida, pero en general es una comida bastante sólida.

—Oh, te gusta eso, ¿no? Me aseguraré de tener algo de pescado a mano entonces. Harry estaba un poco enojado, corté el suyo —agrega con una sonrisa, completamente sin disculpas. A Draco le gusta estar al lado de Potter. Joder, es todo lo que realmente ha querido si es honesto. Entonces, ¿y si no es realmente él mismo? Todavía cuenta para algo. La hizo sonreír hoy mientras tomaban el té y ciertamente ahora está feliz. Draco Malfoy es capaz de hacer sonreír a una bruja, una con la que probablemente no tenga derecho a hablar de todos modos. Él lo aceptará. En cuanto a las historias de redención, Draco se perfila bastante entusiasta. Cuando comience su nueva vida de nuevo, tal vez pueda hacerlo con un poco menos de odio a sí mismo.

Ella lo ve comer, con una sonrisa ausente en los labios, acariciando ocasionalmente su pelaje. Sus cuartos traseros se elevan por instinto cada vez que su palma roza su cola. Reflexiona sobre cómo sería decirle que una vez, le acarició el trasero.

Terminando las últimas bayas, le da al plato una lamida con su pequeña lengua, mostrando cuánto disfrutó su ofrenda.

—¿Todo terminado? —Agita su varita sobre el plato, presumiblemente para devolverlo a la cocina—. Vamos, salgamos de esta habitación mal ventilada —Granger desliza sus manos debajo de él y levanta a Draco de la cama. Ella lo abraza, la mano ahuecada debajo suyo y la otra apoya su espalda.

Coge un libro de su mesita de noche y saca a Draco de la habitación, bajando las crujientes escaleras hasta el primer piso. En la cocina, al pasar, en todo su esplendor de la cabeza escarpada, está Harry Potter. Granger le saluda con la mano, pero sigue adelante. Gracias a Merlín, no tiene que escuchar la tonta charla de Potter.

Llegan a una habitación poco iluminada con muebles que alguien educado llamaría “acogedor”. Draco piensa que parece que todo fue sacado de la basura. Un chesterfield de cuero oscuro con un desgaste evidente es su destino, al parecer. Dejando a Draco primero en el cojín central, Granger toma el asiento con el brazo y golpea con su varita la lámpara que está en la mesa lateral. Tira hacia abajo la manta del respaldo del sofá, que no combina con la habitación y está hecha de hilos grumosos de muchos colores y se la arroja sobre las piernas. Con un movimiento final de su trasero, parece tranquila y levanta a Draco una vez más solo para ponerlo sobre su regazo.

Tiene un libro en una mano, su codo apoyado en el brazo del sofá y su otra mano apoyada en la espalda de Draco. La oye suspirar de satisfacción.

—Simplemente perfecto—dice en voz baja. Draco la mira a la cara para encontrarla sonriendo—. ¿Cómodo, Benedick?

Él no responde, obviamente, pero se acomoda y apoya la cabeza en su muslo. Hay cosas peores, supone, que la tranquilidad de la tarde en compañía de una bruja amable e inteligente. No es como si alguien lo estuviera esperando en... bueno, donde sea que se proponga ir. Su brillante plan de escape no fue realmente tan bien pensado; toma algo de dinero, ve a algún lugar grande donde puedas perderte, bebe, habla con brujas (o chicas muggle para el caso), tal vez tomar un vuelo de vez en cuando.

De acuerdo, no está hablando exactamente con brujas y volar no ha estado en las cartas, pero efectivamente se ha perdido de cualquiera que lo juzgue o le haga demandas y no está precisamente solo. Unos días más no pueden hacer daño, ¿verdad? Draco es un mago inteligente. Está seguro de que hay una manera de escapar con un poco más de delicadeza, causar un poco menos de daño que en su primer intento. Solo necesita pensar en ello.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña y gentil mano de Granger lo adormece, acariciando distraídamente su pelaje mientras ella lee. Él levanta la vista de nuevo y la encuentra absorta en su libro. Hay una manera y él lo encontrará y todos estarán mejor cuando se vaya.

Se recuesta y duerme toda la tarde.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Les gustó? ¡Por fin tenemos una interacción Hermione-Draco y no Hermione-Benedick!_

_¿Qué creen que le depare el destino en su versión muy extraña de redención a Draco?_

_Próxima actualización: domingo 31 de enero._

_Besos draconianos,_

_Paola_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.**

_¡Disfrútenla!_

* * *

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por el dúo maravilla: Emily y Beth_

***~*~***

* * *

—¡Harry!

Hermione está corriendo a través de Grimmauld con una breve misiva en la mano.

—Harry, ¿estás en casa?

Su amigo asomó la cabeza desde la esquina, con una escoba en la mano.

—¿Hermione? ¿Todo está bien?

—Oh, Harry, es simplemente excelente —exhala y se detiene frente a él. Mirándolo, le pregunta—. ¿Vas a volar?

Se frota la nuca de esa manera que indica que se siente incómodo. Hermione casi desearía no haber preguntado.

—Sí. Ron y un par del viejo equipo me preguntaron si quería jugar un pequeño partido de tres contra tres.

Ah, eso explica su malestar.

—Harry, no tienes que sentirte extraño sobre Ron conmigo. Seguimos siendo amigos —Haciendo una pausa, lanza—. Al menos, lo somos en lo que a mí respecta, pero si él dijo algo…

—No, no, para nada. Solo sé... quiero decir, es un poco extraño estar cerca de Ginny ahora para mí.

—Correcto —asiente con un movimiento de cabeza—. Lo entiendo, pero ni siquiera estoy cerca suyo. Diviértete, Harry. Salúdalo de mi parte, ¿quieres? Tal vez algún día podamos volver a reunirnos.

Él le da una sonrisa de alivio y luego chasquea los dedos.

—Oh, cierto, ¿tenías algo que querías decir?

—No quiero retrasarte de tu juego —comienza, pero él ahuyenta el pensamiento.

—Tengo tiempo ¿Buenas noticias entonces?

Hermione sonríe y le blande el pergamino que tiene en la mano.

—Me ofrecieron el puesto en Relaciones Muggles.

—¿Qué? —Agarra el papel con una sonrisa y le echa un vistazo—. Ese es el que querías, ¿verdad?

Ella inclina la cabeza, considerándolo.

—Bueno, estaba interesada en el Departamento de Misterios, pero esa es una posición realmente difícil para aterrizar justo saliendo de Hogwarts. Tal vez en unos pocos años. Criaturas mágicas también, pensé que podría hacer mucho bien... Pero esto es maravilloso.

Harry la atrae para darle un abrazo rápido que ella le devuelve, siempre agradecida por su fácil amistad. Se inclina hacia atrás para preguntar:

—¿Cuándo comienzas?

—¡El lunes! —Está emocionada, pero luego la ansiedad se instala—. Necesito ropa nueva. Algo mucho más profesional. Algo que diga que debería ser tomada en serio... Quizás debería hacer un viaje a Madame Malkin.

Harry se encoge de hombros, no es exactamente conocida por su interés en la moda. Pero la vestimenta es importante en el mundo profesional. Sus padres le enseñaron eso. Puede que no la recuerden, pero ella tiene toda la intención de enorgullecer su memoria.

Un chillido rompe el hilo de sus pensamientos antes de que se adentre demasiado en la melancolía que rodea a su familia.

Ella mira hacia abajo y encuentra a Benedick mirándola.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Oh, lo dejé salir. Espero que esté bien —Hermione mira a Harry, quien rápidamente asegura—. Revisé todas las ventanas. Solo pensé que le gustaría un poco más de espacio, eso es todo.

Bueno, eso es bastante dulce. Hermione no se enfada ni un poco por eso.

—Está bien. Me alegro de que se lleven bien —Ella se agacha y toma a su familiar en brazos—. Mira, ¿Harry no es encantador? —Casi juraría que la marta pone los ojos en blanco. Ella mira a Harry y le indica que se ponga en marcha—. Disfruta tu juego ¿Debería esperarte para cenar?

Ladea la cabeza, considerándolo.

—No estoy seguro, para ser honesto.

—Entonces pediré algo para llevar. Si llegas tarde, estará aquí para ti.

Devuelve la sonrisa con toda su fuerza, asiente.

—Gracias, 'Mione. Te veré esta noche.

Vuelve a mirar a Benedick cuando Harry se va.

—Bueno, supongo que debería aprovechar la oportunidad para ir de compras mientras pueda. Saldré y regresaré antes de que te des cuenta. Tal vez compraré salmón fresco en el camino.

Chilla de una manera que suena a aprobación definitiva. Hermione lo coloca en la silla a su izquierda y pone sus manos en sus caderas en una postura muy a la Molly Weasley.

—¿Puedo confiar en que no te meterás en problemas si te dejo fuera de mi habitación?

La marta la mira y parpadea. Parece lo suficientemente inocente, así que lo rasca una vez más por si acaso y toma su bolso de cuentas.

—Volveré pronto entonces, cariño. Intenta no rayar los muebles.

Girando sobre sus talones, Hermione se despide, temiendo que lleguen las compras.

* * *

Draco, en su propia opinión, es el mago más estúpido del mundo. Lo que debería estar haciendo, ahora que Granger está fuera de la casa, es disfrutar de un tiempo para sí mismo. Aunque se ha encadenado a la bruja durante un tiempo provisional, hay muchas cosas que podría hacer en su forma humana que se ha perdido.

Podría ir a volar, por ejemplo. Había sentido envidia al ver a Potter ponerse su equipo y agarrar su escoba. Podría leer. Podría burlarse de Granger por ser una comelibros, pero Draco disfruta de las artes literarias y la chica tiene una enorme colección de libros.

Podría masturbarse. Merlín sabe que se las ha perdido. Ciertamente no ha ayudado que Draco haya pasado todas las noches acurrucado contra las partes suaves y flexibles de Granger, pero atrapado en una ridícula forma peluda. Sin embargo, su mente siempre es suya y su atuendo para dormir es mucho más revelador que el que usa en el día a día. Draco no es un tonto, y trata de apartar la mirada cuando ella se cambia o se desnuda parcialmente, pero evitar un vistazo aquí y allá ha sido imposible y ciertamente no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse.

Esto y más podría estar haciendo innumerables cosas, pero no. En cambio, se dirige al Callejón Diagon, lo más sigilosamente posible para no ser visto por muchas otras brujas y magos, de modo que pueda encontrarse "accidentalmente" con Hermione Granger.

Ella parecía tan feliz esta mañana. Más de lo que había visto desde que empezó todo esto. Draco es un maldito idiota, lo sabe, pero solo quiere felicitarla como un hombre.

Con cuidado de estar atento a cualquier persona que pueda informar de su paradero a sus padres, Draco recorre el distrito comercial, mirando dentro de las ventanas en busca de la bruja. Como se anticipó, su primera parada fue en Madame Malkin y la encuentra adentro.

La repugnante campana sobre la puerta no permite sorpresa y Granger lo mira cuando entra. Ella está en una plataforma, Madame de la tienda dando vueltas, reuniendo materiales y cosas por el estilo. Con una sonrisa fácil, la saluda.

—Tenemos que dejar de reunirnos así.

Sus ojos se entrecierran un poco mientras piensa.

—¿Cómo exactamente?

Draco agita su mano alrededor, como si todo fuera muy casual.

—Fuera de aquí. Inesperado, supongo.

Profundizando en la tienda, Draco comienza a analizar telas y ropa, tocando ligeramente los materiales y fingiendo no mirar a Granger por el rabillo del ojo.

Solo toma un momento antes de que ella pregunte:

—¿Entonces no te has ido todavía?

Él finge estar sorprendido de que ella pregunte, en secreto después de haber estado contando hacia atrás para llenar el silencio. Draco ha descubierto que a Hermione no le va bien en los intervalos entre conversaciones. Que ha sido útil como familiar; ella ha revelado mucho simplemente al hablar en voz alta cuando está sola con él.

—No, todavía estoy dando vueltas por Londres —responde, con una sonrisa encantadora en su lugar—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tuviste suerte con tu mascota? —Para cualquier otra persona, sería una pregunta atrevida, pero, como conoce la respuesta, se siente en un territorio seguro.

Su sonrisa de respuesta es su recompensa.

—En realidad, tenías razón. Lo cual, para que quede claro, no es una frase que pensé que te diría —Ambos se ríen, luego ella continúa—. Regresó esa misma tarde. Supongo que solo necesitaba estirar las piernas.

—Sí, bueno, todavía son animales salvajes, después de todo, incluso si es un familiar. Quizás deberías confiar en que vagará un poco más —Allí, el terreno está preparado para un poco de libertad, tal vez pueda comenzar a alejarse lentamente, desapareciendo durante las primeras horas, luego los días seguidos. A medida que Granger se instala en su nueva vida, irse hará menos daño. Ella es una bruja fuerte, lo sabe. Ella solo está teniendo dificultades para adaptarse...

—Puede que tengas razón —concede, luego se ríe suavemente de nuevo—. Dos veces en pocos días. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

—Lo haría, si me lo hubieras pedido. Soy bastante inteligente, Granger —todavía riendo, avanza, esperando guiar la conversación hacia su nueva carrera—. Entonces, ¿qué hay en el horario del día? ¿Nuevas túnicas?

Ella se mira a sí misma como confirmando. Lo cual es, debe admitir, un poco malditamente adorable.

—Oh, sí. Voy a comenzar un puesto en el Ministerio y necesitaba algo profesional…

—Por eso deberías optar por el gris pizarra —dice Madame Malkin y luego vuelve a sujetar el dobladillo con alfileres.

Granger pone los ojos en blanco, pero con una sonrisa afable.

—Como dijiste. Pero, desafortunadamente, el gris borra mi tez, así que este tono camel será suficiente.

—Una buena elección —felicita Draco. Solo se da cuenta de lo extraño que debe ser para Granger que comente positivamente sobre su apariencia cuando ella mira hacia otro lado con un sonrojo y una mueca.

—Gracias —murmura en voz baja.

Draco observa cómo Malkin se levanta de su posición, se agacha en el pedestal y se apresura hacia la parte de atrás.

—Solo necesito algunas cosas, cariño. No será más que un momentito.

Una incomodidad que él apenas comprende se instala entre ellos y Draco se pregunta por qué, después de su delicioso té, ella vuelve a ser tan reservada.

—Si pudiera sugerir...

Granger lo mira, los ojos reenfocando desde donde habían estado escaneando la habitación, decididamente sin mirar en su dirección.

—Esa falda de color camel es una elección encantadora —aventura—, pero estaba pasando por Twilfit y noté un hermoso conjunto azul marino que sería perfecto para el primer día de tu nueva carrera.

—¿Qué, ahora estás vendiendo ropa para mujer?

Él se ríe de ella.

—Para nada, pero mi madre me inculcó respeto por la presentación. Si Narcissa Malfoy estaba contratando a un nuevo decorador o artesano, usaría algo como eso para asegurarse de que supieran quién lideraría el proyecto.

Parece al menos intrigada y finalmente pregunta, casi tratando de no parecer interesada.

—¿Y la falda?

Él le echa un vistazo, disfrutando de una excusa para simplemente mirarla sin sentirse como un acosador o una rata, casi literal.

—Te queda bien, aunque sea un poco más suave. Quizás para tu segundo día.

Se sorprende cuando ella sonríe un poco.

—Bien. Me la iba a llevar de todos modos.

Madame Malkin vuelve a entrar arrastrando los pies, un pergamino y una pluma flotando detrás de ella y trabajando con notas sobre el ajuste y las medidas.

—Está bien, señorita Granger. Debería tenerlo todo arreglado antes de que sea la hora del té. Adelante, vuelva a sus propias cosas.

Saltando del pedestal, Granger se abre paso detrás de una cortina, dejando a Draco parado allí sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

—¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo, señor Malfoy?

Cualquier calidez en la voz de la mujer se ha evaporado. Esto. Por esto Draco tiene que dejar Gran Bretaña. Él vino a la tienda de esta mujer durante siete años, le pagó precios exagerados por servicios urgentes y sastrería específica y ella siempre estaba feliz de tomar el dinero de su padre, pero ahora lo mira con algo mucho más que desdén, hace que su piel se erice.

—No gracias, madame. Seguiré mi camino.

—Haz eso.

Puede sentir sus ojos sobre él cuando se va por el camino por donde vino.

En la calle, respira profundamente por la nariz, luego exhala y cuenta hasta diez. No está seguro de si ahora es extraño esperar a Granger, pero si no lo hace, no se sabe cuándo podría volver a hablar con ella.

Y eso le gustaría mucho.

Solo ha comenzado a dar un paso cuando suena el timbre de la puerta. El sonido, por irritante que sea, le da una razón para mirar atrás. Granger lo mira con un poco de sorpresa.

—Oh, hola de nuevo.

Draco sonríe y es completamente genuino.

—Hola de nuevo, Granger ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?

Ella se muerde el labio con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, tengo una falda, pero me llamó la atención que podría considerar algo un poco más atrevido.

Ampliando la sonrisa, ofrece su codo. Cualquier sentimiento incómodo que había pasado entre ellos cuando entró por primera vez en la tienda parece haberse ido. Ahora, han vuelto a la comodidad que tenían después del té.

—Estaría feliz de mostrarte los artículos que mencioné —ofrece, esperando no haberse excedido.

Ella sólo duda un segundo antes de tomar su brazo y hacer un gesto hacia adelante con un poco de dramatismo.

—Quiero decir, sé dónde está la tienda, Malfoy, pero llévame.

Estúpido, Draco. Es una cosa tan estúpida por hacer; tendrá que dar propina a los dos propietarios, chismosos que son, por su silencio. Sus padres pueden estar atrapados en la mansión, pero hay suficientes sangres puras que se abrieron camino en ambas guerras y les encantaría informar sobre algunos chismes a su familia. La madre de Daphne Greengrass, por ejemplo, se sentiría más chillona que la oficina de Umbridge por tener algo sobre Narcissa.

Así que un consejo tanto para Twilfitt como para Tatting, correr el riesgo de ver a alguien de su antiguo círculo en el camino, sin duda, ser atrapado en compras que no necesita...

Él mira a Granger, su pequeña mano todavía apoyada en su brazo y una sonrisa en su rostro a menudo melancólico. Que se joda si no vale la pena.

Mientras se acercan, Draco señala con su brazo libre hacia una pantalla en la ventana delantera.

—Ahí. El azul marino con ribetes en las costuras.

Él mira hacia abajo para encontrarla arrugando la nariz.

—Está un poco... ajustado. ¿No crees? ¿Para el trabajo?

Mirando hacia la ventana, admitirá que la figura se ajusta a la forma del sastre que la muestra, pero argumenta:

—Es de buen gusto. No en vano, el dobladillo se deja caer por debajo de la rodilla y con la cintura natural, querrás que te quede bien, para que no parezcas demasiado joven.

Han dejado de caminar ahora y Draco está admirando el vestido, esperando su respuesta. Pasan uno o dos latidos antes de que se dé cuenta de que ella no está hablando. Con una mirada curiosa en su dirección, la encuentra boquiabierta. Él frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Solo estoy tratando de decidir si estoy impresionada o preocupada de que tengas un conocimiento excepcional de moda femenina.

Él se ríe.

—Hijo único, Granger. Pasé muchos sábados como el compañero de compras favorito de mi madre. No pude evitar aprender algo de jerga —Hace un gesto hacia adelante, no le gusta para nada estar expuesto en la calle, pero trata de actuar de manera casual—. ¿Te gustaría echar un vistazo más de cerca?

Granger le da una media sonrisa y niega con la cabeza, divertida, o eso parece.

—Podría —concluye, luego quita la mano de su brazo para poder abrir el camino hacia el interior. Es solo un poco decepcionante.

—Hola, querida, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?

Draco se desliza detrás de Granger mientras saluda a Harrison Twilfit de la misma manera.

—¡Señor Malfoy! —Draco se encoge. El mago, vestido con una túnica muy bien confeccionada, aunque ligeramente chillona, se acerca. Con la mano extendida, pasa junto a Granger y entra en el precioso espacio personal de Draco—. ¡Han pasado siglos! Bueno, solo le estaba diciendo a Xavier que habían pasado siglos desde que habíamos visto a los Malfoy.

La expresión del hombre se convierte en algo de disculpa. Si es sincero, Draco no está seguro.

—Un negocio desafortunado, por supuesto. Extrañamos mucho ver a la querida Narcissa, pero ella nos envió una lechuza para arreglar un poco los calcetines de pelo de doxie favoritos de tu padre. ¿Espero que estén bien?

Asintiendo en respuesta, Draco se las arregla.

—Muy bien, Señor Twilfit. Mi madre estará ocupada con los jardines en esta época del año.

—¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! ¿Y estás aquí en su nombre o… —el hombre mira a Draco—, quizás algo para actualizar tu propio guardarropa?

Draco toma aliento. Vivir sin los enormes fondos de la bóveda de su familia ha sido fácil hasta ahora. Quería muy poco en Hogwarts. Ahora, se da cuenta de la situación, sabiendo que hoy no comprará nada para sí mismo.

Excepto el silencio. Tiene un pequeño presupuesto para el silencio.

—En realidad, me acababa de encontrar con mi conocida, la señorita Hermione Granger, que necesita algo verdaderamente dinámico. El Ministerio la está poniendo en la vía rápida, ya sabes. Es posible que estés vistiendo a la futura Ministra de Magia.

Draco guiña un ojo por si acaso, esperando que esto no sea un error. No necesariamente sabe que los propietarios de esta tienda tienen problemas con los nacidos de muggles, pero luego, al crecer como lo hizo, siempre asumió que la mayoría de la gente estaba de acuerdo con su padre.

Hasta que, por supuesto, no lo hizo.

Para su alivio, Twilfit vuelve a mirar a Granger y eleva su encanto a once.

—La venerable señorita Granger. Sabía que la reconocía. Harrison Twilfit, a su servicio. ¿Puedo traerle una copa de champán mientras buscas? ¿Un poco de té?

—No, gracias —responde cortésmente, pero va al grano—. En realidad, sólo quería preguntar acerca de la pieza azul marino en la ventana. Me sugirieron que podría satisfacer mis necesidades.

Radiante, Twilfit pone una mano sobre su corazón y le da una mirada calculadora.

—Oh, misericordia, sí, por supuesto que lo hará —Lanzando su varita hacia la ventana, convoca la prenda. Se desliza del maniquí y flota justo en frente de Granger, alineándose con su cuerpo—. Un poco de dobladillo, tal vez —anota para el sastre—. Un pliegue en la costura lateral... ¿Te gustaría probártelo?

Ella mira a Draco como si necesitara su apoyo. Por qué una bruja tan segura y fuerte necesita a personas como él para apoyarla en cualquier decisión es un misterio, pero él sonríe y la anima con un pequeño gesto, moviendo su muñeca hacia los vestuarios.

—Has venido hasta aquí para verlo, Granger. También puedes probártelo.

—Realmente detesto ir de compras —la oye murmurar y esboza una sonrisa en su petulante dirección.

—¡Disparates! —Aparentemente, Twilfit también la escuchó—. Has estado comprando en los lugares equivocados. Te cuidaremos excelentemente. Y cuando seas ministra, recuerda tus raíces, querida niña.

Incluso Granger sonríe ante eso. Twilfit puede ser muy encantador. Si es genuino, podría ser el mago más agradable del Callejón Diagon. Lucius siempre se preguntaba cómo alguien podía ser tan honestamente educado. Pero claro, las opiniones de Lucius sobre la condición humana han demostrado ser bastante erróneas.

Mientras Draco se gira para vagar entre las prendas y las telas, Granger se desliza hacia el vestidor. Una suite elegante y privada en la parte trasera de la tienda, el espacio está muy lejos de la pesada cortina de brocado verde en Malkin que esconde un pequeño terreno con manchas de agua en la alfombra. Twilfit lo sigue, presumiblemente esperando en el área justo afuera de la habitación privada. Draco ha regresado muchas veces. De pie sobre un pedestal alfombrado y rodeado de espejos dorados en todos los ángulos, se sentía como la estrella de su propio espectáculo de niño, burlándose de Twilfit mientras el hombre se doblaba y encorvaba, inmovilizado y medido.

Draco ya no piensa que tanta atención sea necesaria ni bienvenida.

Hablando de atención...

—Mientras vivo y respiro, Draco Malfoy… Creí escuchar tu voz.

Draco levanta la vista cuando el compañero de Twilfit, Xavier Tatting, un poco mayor, muy refinado y notablemente menos agradable, entra en la habitación.

—Te ves bien —dice el hombre arrastrando las palabras.

Draco sabe cómo se ve, muchas gracias. Su túnica es de dos temporadas pasadas, un paso en falso estilístico que nunca habría sufrido en su juventud. Su cabello es un poco largo, uñas sin manicura. Si fuera alguien más, Draco simplemente parecería un joven mago, no conocido por las frivolidades de apariencia. Pero como Malfoy, Tatting lo ha visto pulir sus uñas en sus túnicas caras, el cabello encantado para permanecer impasible en los vientos más inquietantes. Cualquier otro, sí, pero para Draco Malfoy, bajo la mirada inescrutable de este mago en particular, debe verse como un desastre.

—Señor Tatting. Un placer, como siempre.

—De hecho, es un placer. Dime, ¿tu encantadora madre está contigo esta tarde? No para traer asuntos desagradables; es solo que hay una cuestión de equilibrio en sus libros...

Draco está mortificado y se esfuerza por no demostrarlo. Su madre nunca en toda su vida ha tenido un billete que no pueda empujar como si cientos de galeones no fueran más que el cambio perdido en los pliegues de su bolso. Draco sabía que su familia estaría luchando, pero no está seguro de hasta dónde llegan sus deudas.

Gracias a Merlín, tiene su propia cuenta privada. El Ministerio no podía tocar el dinero que provenía directamente de su herencia Black. No es la fortuna de Malfoy, pero lo mínimo que puede hacer es saldar una pequeña deuda con su madre.

—Me disculpo. Mi madre ha estado muy preocupada estas últimas semanas, cuidando a mi padre y la mansión. Yo puedo ocuparme de eso por ella.

Draco blande su varita y la apunta hacia el pergamino que está sobre el mostrador entre ellos. El sello de Gringotts marca la esquina superior.

—¿Cuánto es?

Tatting mira a Draco con desprecio.

—Ciento veinticuatro galeones.

Ridículo. Draco nunca antes había necesitado comprender el valor, pero ahora lo hace. ¿Qué carajo compró su madre, calzones de oro? Sin dejar en claro cuánto le duele, Draco comienza a tocar el pergamino, un gesto para encantar el pagaré con sus credenciales. Espera que su madre lo aprecie. Entonces, duda.

—Quizá lo hagamos un número bonito y atractivo. ¿Ciento cuarenta? Un agradecimiento, ¿comprende? Por no mencionar mi implicación a mamá. No quisiera que ella sintiera que me sobrepasé.

El hombre lo mira y Draco se lame los labios.

—Tal vez incluso, tú y tu pareja se olvidan que estuve en tu tienda hoy... en caso de que alguna persona curiosa pregunte.

Tatting es un hombre astuto y no siempre terriblemente agradable, pero le gusta un poco de oro extra y no tiene ningún interés en los acontecimientos de una familia acabada como los Malfoy. El mago asiente una vez y Draco da unos golpecitos en el pergamino.

—Oh, querida niña, eres la perfección en seda dupioni...

Al escuchar la voz de Twilfit, Draco mira hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, intrigado a su pesar. Camina alrededor de la esquina, esperando que Granger esté completamente vestida y no se ofenda por su curiosidad. Mira con cautela alrededor del marco de la puerta, primero vislumbrando a Twilfit. El mago ahueca su barbilla en su mano como si estuviera en profunda contemplación afectada. Cuando levanta la vista y encuentra la mirada de Draco, le hace un gesto maniático.

—¡Oh, señor Malfoy, venga! ¡Venga!

Draco sigue las instrucciones y entra en la habitación.

En el pedestal, Hermione Granger es la bruja más bonita de Londres, independientemente de la inseguridad de su boca.

—Me siento ridícula. Esto no es ropa de oficina.

—Al contrario —afirma Twilfit—, esta es la ropa de día parisina más chic, perfecta para una bruja orientada a su carrera con metas ambiciosas. ¿No está de acuerdo, señor Malfoy?

Draco casi pierde la pregunta, boquiabierto como un chico de cuarto año enamorado (que es, por cierto, fue la primera vez que se quedó boquiabierto con esta bruja en particular).

Él cierra la boca de golpe y proyecta una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro.

—Podrías gobernar el mundo, Granger y la gente te rogará por el privilegio.

Granger le pone los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy empezando en Relaciones Muggles, no representando a Inglaterra en la ONU. ¿No crees que es demasiado?

Sin estar seguro de lo que se supone que es "lahonu", Draco cree que puede captar al menos un contexto general. Irrelevante, simplemente responde a su última pregunta.

—No es demasiado y sinceramente, te ves increíble.

Bueno, mira eso... Granger se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado, jugueteando con la tubería que recubre la costura de su clavícula. Una Granger recatada es bastante atractiva; casi tanto como audaz.

—Tal vez pueda vestirlo con unos tacones sensatos…

—Querido Merlín, ¡no harás tal cosa! —Tatting se ha unido a la fiesta y no emplea los métodos de venta suave de su socio—. Tú, bruja dinámica, lucirás unos tacones pump rojos con un labio a juego y el Ministerio nunca te olvidará.

Draco ve que sus pelos de punta comienzan a subir y trata de dominar a dos personalidades muy fuertes.

—Granger, olvídate de los zapatos. Es un detalle. Pero el vestido hace una declaración poderosa. Te tomarán en serio a primera vista; luego puedes dejar que tu cerebro demuestre lo capaz que eres.

Él observa cómo sus ojos se posan en los tres magos que la miran y luego vuelven a su propio reflejo. Se vuelve apenas hacia un lado, revisando su perfil. Lo que Draco no dice, porque está bastante seguro de que no sería bienvenido, es lo divina que se ve desde ese ángulo en particular.

Es decir, por detrás.

Con un suspiro monumental, concede.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —Sus manos palmean, tratando de encontrar una etiqueta o rótulo. Draco sabe que no encontrará uno. Twilfit encuentra el dinero de mal gusto en el contexto de la moda. Es un pequeño obstáculo para su modelo de negocios.

—Bueno, tenía la esperanza de que Lady Greengrass pudiera darle brillo a este, pero ¿para la futura Ministra de Magia…? —Él le guiña un ojo—. Cincuenta galeones.

Es un precio increíblemente justo en comparación con los artículos que vio comprar a su madre sin pestañear.

—Cincuenta —repite Granger, como si estuviera sopesando opciones—. ¿Para dupioni?

—Solo para ti, por supuesto —asiente rápidamente el sastre.

—Es solo que, con el comercio de la seda con los muggles un poco revuelto, el dupioni está sentado a seis galeones por metro. Y con la construcción, solo puedo asumir que tienes cuatro metros en el vestido. Veinticuatro galeones cuestan para ti, sin considerar que debes valorar tu propio arte; ¿me parece que esto realmente podría ser shantung?

Ella sonríe dulcemente y ambos propietarios parpadean.

Finalmente, Tatting interviene y asiente suavemente:

—Es decir, Shantung. Es muy difícil notar la diferencia.

Sonríe un poco más, Granger responde:

—Para algunos.

—Bien —Twilfit se apresura a agregar—. Así que, por supuesto, quise decir que serían cuarenta y cinco ya que es shantung…

—Cuarenta. Las relaciones con el comercio de seda fuera de China son mucho más fuertes, manteniendo los costos bajos. Creo que, a la luz del tejido, cuarenta parece muy competitivo.

Traga.

—Cuarenta. Sí, exactamente.

—Entonces, parece que estoy lista para el lunes ¿Puedes enviarlo una vez que hayas terminado las modificaciones? Te dejo la dirección.

Una sonrisa más sincera regresa al rostro de Twilfit; negociación terminada, se realiza la venta.

—Es un placer, señorita Granger. Si alguien en el Profeta pregunta qué lleva puesto, ¿nos hará un gesto con la cabeza...?

—Con mucho gusto, señor Twilfit. Entonces me cambiaré.

Draco la ve deslizarse hacia la habitación privada y sonríe tras ella. Simplemente llena de sorpresas, esta bruja.

* * *

Sintiéndose bastante complacida consigo misma, Hermione termina su transacción y sigue a Draco fuera de la tienda. Él le abre la puerta y le hace un gesto para que lo preceda. Muy educado, señala.

En la calle, le da esa sonrisa ganadora de Malfoy. Es una pena que haya pasado tanto tiempo haciendo muecas y burlándose de todos. Realmente tiene un rostro guapo y bastante juvenil.

—Magistralmente hecho —le dice—. Y me tenías convencido de que no sabías nada de moda.

Ella frunce el ceño y se retira rápidamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Debe darse cuenta de cómo sonó porque rápidamente se disculpa.

—Nada con respecto a tu apariencia. Solo que parecías tan insegura en Malkin, no asumí que era algo a lo que le habías prestado mucha atención.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, responde:

—Estoy versada en muchas cosas que no me afectan regularmente. Puedo contarte sobre los hábitos de apareamiento del Ridgeback noruego, pero no hay reptiles amorosos en mi jardín trasero.

Ella es recompensada con una risa.

— _Touché_ , Granger —Pasa un latido de silencio en el que ella piensa llenarse de una despedida hasta que él continúa—. Me alegra que hayas elegido el vestido. Te queda impresionante.

Silenciada momentáneamente por los halagos, no por primera vez hoy, trata de interpretarlo de manera casual.

—Bueno, independientemente de la calidad del material, la construcción está muy bien hecha.

—Es un vestido bien hecho —asiente con un movimiento de cabeza—. Pero ciertamente mejoraste el efecto que tuvo en el maniquí.

—Draco Malfoy, ¿estás tratando de venderme algo?

Él se ríe de nuevo y Hermione siente que sus propios labios se mueven hacia arriba.

—Soy naturalmente encantador, Granger y me siento sinceramente complacido de conocerte finalmente, sin todo en el medio. Eres una bruja muy interesante.

—Para una nacida de muggles —desafía, pero tiene cuidado de mantener su tono ligero, como si fuera un poco divertido. Ha demostrado haber ido al menos algo más allá de su pasado intolerante y ella siente curiosidad por saber cómo responderá.

—Para cualquiera —dice con una amplia sonrisa y sin dudarlo. Ella descubre que le cree bastante fácilmente.

—Gracias por la sugerencia —ofrece cortésmente—. Estoy segura de que tenías otras cosas que podrías haber estado haciendo hoy además de comprar ropa de bruja. Una con la que ni siquiera estás saliendo —agrega con una ligera risa.

—Puedo decir sinceramente que no tenía nada más en mi agenda hoy. Además, lo disfruté bastante. Verte negociar es muy atractivo —agrega, moviendo las cejas hacia ella. Ella se ríe una vez más. ¿Se ha reído tanto en días? ¿Semanas? Tal vez porque ella realmente no lo conoce tan bien, a pesar de su historia, pero estar cerca de Draco es extrañamente refrescante.

—¿Tienes algún otro asunto en el Callejón Diagon? ¿Algún lugar a donde pueda acompañarte para devolver el favor? Tal vez pueda hablar con los de artículos de Quidditch o algo —dice con una sonrisa. Se ríe de nuevo, el aire entre ellos se descompone en algo tan familiar que es casi aterrador.

—Probablemente debería irme a casa —dice y casi suena arrepentido.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Alguna bruja esperándote? — _¿Qué carajo…?_ Se arrepiente de haberlo preguntado tan pronto como pasa por sus labios, pero tiene demasiada curiosidad para no saberlo.

Él hace una pausa por un momento, estudiándola, luego responde:

—Puedo decir honestamente que no tengo a nadie esperándome, en casa o de otra manera. Solo trato de mantenerme fuera del ojo público la mayoría de los días.

Ella se desinfla un poco. Por mucho prejuicio que experimentó Hermione antes de la guerra, está segura de que él está experimentando su espectáculo justo después. Lo vio de primera mano en Hogwarts. Draco se mantuvo para sí mismo y cuando no lo hizo, usualmente un Gryffindor, posiblemente un Ravenclaw, estaban allí para recordarle por qué debería hacerlo.

—¿Te gustaría tomar el té? —espeta, deseando inmediatamente maldecirse a sí misma. _Nada suave, Granger._ Aclarándose la garganta, se enmienda—. Estaba pensando en esa tienda de té a la que fuimos el día que me encontré contigo. Es muggle, así que no tienes que preocuparte por que te vean, y yo podría tomar un chai...

Solo está callado por un segundo. Solo un respiro. El tiempo suficiente para empezar a ensayar una retractación; "por supuesto que es una idea tonta y estoy segura de que no te interesa". Una especie de vómito verbal, pero él, una vez más, viene a rescatarla.

—Eso suena excelente. Tenían unos bollos de aspecto encantador en el mostrador.

Su sonrisa se ilumina y esta vez, ella le ofrece su brazo.

—¿Si no te importa acompañarme?

Tomando su brazo con su mano cálida y dedos elegantes, sin dudarlo en absoluto, asiente.

—No me lastimes, Granger, o el té va por ti.

Su risa es absorbida por el tiempo y espacio mientras se desvanecen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.**

_¡Disfrútenla!_

* * *

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por el dúo maravilla: Emily y Beth_

* * *

Draco se aparece de nuevo con Grimmauld y encuentra un lugar escondido cerca de la casa de Potter para transformarse. De vuelta en su forma de pequeña marta, se sacude una vez, aclimatándose a sus pequeños dedos de los pies y su cuerpo peludo, luego se escabulle por el jardín y sube a un árbol hasta la ventana de Granger. Apenas tiene tiempo para acurrucarse en la cama, fingiendo dormir, antes de que ella abra la puerta y entre en la habitación.

—Buenas tardes, cariño —le arrulla—. ¿Tuviste una buena siesta?

Draco se levanta sobre sus cuatro extremidades y estira su cuerpo largo y recto, abriendo sus fauces como si un bostezo lo alcanzara.

Sus manos se agachan y lo levantan de la cama, manteniéndolo cerca y él se acurruca hacia atrás casi por instinto. No hay nada realmente "normal" en ser un animago, en vivir como un pequeño mamífero, pero la sensación de estar cerca de Granger se acerca mucho a lo natural.

—Yo también tuve un día muy lindo —le dice y lo saca de la habitación—. Veamos qué está haciendo el señor Potter esta noche, ¿sí?

A Draco le importa un bledo lo que está haciendo Harry Potter, pero siente curiosidad por si ella mencionará la excursión de compras y repetirá el té que acaban de disfrutar juntos. Quizás debería sentirse culpable, pero la oportunidad de escuchar su perspectiva sobre el tiempo que pasaron juntos, sin censura y sin golpes, es demasiado buena para ignorarla. Después de todo, fue seleccionado para su casa por una razón. Algunos pueden llamarlo viscoso, pero las serpientes saben cómo permanecer cerca del suelo y ver el mundo que las rodea.

Se acomoda un poco más en su agarre y gira la cabeza para ver cómo descienden los escalones.

—¿Harry?

—¡Aquí adentro!

Granger acelera un poco el paso y lleva a Draco a la sala de estar del primer piso. Potter está allí, puliendo un tratamiento de cuero en sus espinilleras. El olor golpea la pequeña nariz de Draco y es casi suficiente para amordazarlo con sus sentidos mejorados. ¿Dónde diablos compró Potter esta basura?

Quizás sus sentidos no son la única razón por la que lo golpea porque su anfitriona ralentiza su paso y arruga su nariz.

—Merlín, Harry, ¿qué diablos es eso?

—La poción de tratamiento de Tindall. Está destinada a proteger el cuero de Quidditch, pero es un poco olorosa, ¿no?

— _Sí_ —coincide Granger con énfasis—. Ciertamente lo es. ¿Por qué no usar un esmalte muggle? No son tan ofensivos.

Draco no sabe cómo confiar en los productos muggles, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que esto. Quinton de Calidad para Quidditch es una poción muy eficaz sin olor. Draco supone que es más caro, pero a veces el costo simplemente vale la pena.

—Estaba rebajado —responde Potter y si Draco pudiera reírse disimuladamente celebrando su propia intuición, lo haría.

Ignorando la conversación por considerarla poco importante, que en realidad lo es, Granger se sienta junto a su amigo y lo ve continuar puliendo los protectores.

—Entonces, ¿nunca adivinarás lo que acabo de hacer?

—¿Fuiste de compras? Eso es en sí mismo un hecho raro para ti —La sonrisa de Potter es descarada y Granger suelta una risa afable.

—Sí, sí, ratón de biblioteca Granger, apenas una _niña_ —asiente burlonamente. Draco, apoyado contra sus alegres pechos, no está de acuerdo de todo corazón—. Sí, hice compras y por cierto tuve éxito, pero después de eso. ¿Adivina con quién me encontré en el Callejón Diagon?

Sin parecer demasiado interesado, adivina.

—¿George? No, espera. Dean, dijo que se dirigía al Callejón Diagon después de nuestro juego.

Ella niega con la cabeza, una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

—No Dean... _Malfoy_.

—¿Otra vez? —La mirada confusa y dudosa de Potter se vuelve sospechosa—. ¿Te está siguiendo, no crees?

Granger pone los ojos en blanco, rascando a Draco en la parte superior de la cabeza. No aprecia la pregunta de Potter, pero entonces ella golpea ese punto que hace que su pierna trasera se contraiga involuntariamente.

—No creo que tenga un rango lo suficientemente alto para Draco Malfoy como para justificar seguirme. Aunque, debo decir, fue muy agradable. Al igual que cuando tomamos el té el otro día. No creo que haya dicho una cosa desagradable todo el tiempo... —La expresión de su rostro es de sincera sorpresa, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ahora de que no se habían matado el uno al otro. Se pregunta si alguna vez llegará un momento en que ella no asumirá que él es un idiota, esperando en cambio más de la cortesía que compartieron hoy.

Draco le empuja el brazo con la nariz. Él espera que para cuando se vaya, ella haya encontrado algo de perdón para un ex Mortífago.

—¿Le diste de comer a Benedick mientras estaba fuera?

Potter niega con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera lo vi. Lo busqué cuando llegué a casa, pero no estaba en tu habitación.

Granger mira a Draco, haciéndole cosquillas debajo de la barbilla.

—¿Y dónde te escondiste todo el día entonces, mmm? —Draco solo levanta la barbilla para que ella pueda rascarse mejor y finge ser inocente.

—Probablemente se quedó dormido en alguna parte —comenta, mirando a Potter—. Compré un vestido.

Sus cejas se levantan.

—Bastante fuera de la caja para ti.

—Lo sé... estaba comprando algunas prendas básicas en Madame Malkin cuando me encontré con Malfoy y me sugirió que lo intentara…

—Espera, detente, por favor —La expresión de incredulidad en su rostro se vuelve muy divertida—. Malfoy, matón sangre pura que una vez me rompió la nariz, ¿te dio un consejo de moda?

Draco se encoge. Muy bien, eso fue una bonita mierda para hacer, supone… pero entonces, también lo es escuchar a escondidas bajo una maldita capa de invisibilidad.

No le importa esa culpa en particular; diría que están parejos.

Ella asiente.

—Lo hizo, en realidad. Y aunque no era lo que me imaginaba vistiendo, debo admitir que fue una buena elección. Está siendo adaptado y luego enviado con una lechuza.

—Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer con tu último fin de semana de libertad juvenil? —Potter le pregunta, sonriendo—. ¿Antes de que te conviertas en una representante seria del Ministerio?

Granger se ríe de él.

—Estaba pensando en acostarme un poco. Quizás organizar un poco mi habitación mañana.

—No es divertido —responde su amigo—. Creo que vamos a salir. Celebrar el comienzo de tu carrera —Parece triunfante, como si acabara de encontrar una cura para la viruela del dragón. Merlín, no es tan brillante, Potter.

Parece insegura y pregunta:

—¿Solo nosotros?

—Hem... bueno, pensé que tal vez con algunos más. Dijiste que querías tratar de ver a Ron de nuevo, así que puede que lo haya mencionado hoy.

—Harry… —Suena reprendiendo, su rostro se torció en una expresión de desaprobación. Honestamente, suena como Narcissa Malfoy cuando un joven Draco dejaba a sus protectores de Quidditch tirados por la mansión o decía una mala palabra.

—Solo un trago —intenta Potter—. Ron dijo que realmente extrañaba que pasáramos el rato. Y Dean pensó que le gustaría tener una excusa para una cerveza; traería a Seamus del flu.

Ella gime, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con molestia.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunta finalmente, nivelando a Potter con una mirada.

Tímida y falsamente inocente, su estúpido amigo murmura:

—¿Esta noche? Aproximadamente... —Mira el reloj de la chimenea—. ¿Como en una hora? Alrededor de las siete.

Draco siente que su cuerpo se levanta cuando Granger se levanta del sofá. Ella lo empuja hacia su hombro, ahuecando bajo su trasero para soportar su peso y su otra mano se extiende sobre su espalda para abrazarlo.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que será mejor que me vaya a preparar.

—Será divertido —intenta Potter—. Tuvimos una buena charla hoy, Hermione. Ron no está enojado ni nada.

Su pecho se llena con un aliento que libera en un suspiro, su aliento agita el pelaje del cuello de Draco.

—Me alegro de que no esté enojado, Harry y dije que quería verlo —Empieza a subir los escalones y a medio camino de la cima, termina bajo, sin que nadie la oiga—. No estaba lista para que fuera esta noche.

En su habitación, Granger empuja la puerta para cerrarla apoyándose contra ella, abrazando a Draco más cerca. Ella lo aparta de su cuerpo finalmente y lo mira muy seriamente.

—Benedick, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos en una pequeña excursión? ¿Conocer a mis amigos?

Draco se pone rígido. Una cosa es fingir ser un familiar en un dormitorio o en la calle entre extraños, ¿pero con un pub lleno de malditos Gryffindors? No está seguro de cómo se ve una mueca en su cara de marta, pero sea lo que sea, lo hace ahora.

Ella lo lleva a través de la habitación y lo acuesta suavemente en la cama con una última y larga caricia.

—Solo tomaré una ducha rápida, cariño.

Tomando un albornoz del respaldo de la silla del escritorio, camina hacia su baño, desabrochando los botones de su blusa mientras camina. Draco mira hacia otro lado hasta que ella se ha encerrado en la habitación. Oye el chorro de agua cuando golpea las baldosas de la ducha y la voz de Granger, amortiguada del otro lado.

¿Canta en la ducha? Bueno, eso es jodidamente adorable. Draco se acurruca para descansar un poco. Parece que será una noche larga.

* * *

Draco odia los pubs. Nunca ha sido el tipo de mago que disfrutaría del ambiente ruidoso, grosero y sucio y del licor barato. Criado para aspirar a tipos más refinados de indulgencias, Draco vio a su padre entretener a sus contemporáneos en una de las habitaciones más masculinas de su hogar, mientras los magos discutían sobre política, finanzas y, ocasionalmente, literatura sobre un whisky bien añejado de cristal impecable.

Aquí está la vida yuxtapuesta, los clientes mal vestidos se ríen a carcajadas unos a otros, salpicando un poco de basura del estante inferior de sus tazas astilladas mientras gritan de un lado a otro sobre qué pajarita se están follando o solían follar o desean follar o... puntajes de Quidditch.

Incluso en su cuerpo de marta, acurrucado contra Granger, se siente sucio y está agradecido de que nadie pueda verlo aquí. Hay muchas caras que conoce, la mayoría de las cuales no se lamentaría si nunca las volviera a ver.

En su mesa está Potter, naturalmente. A su derecha está el propio Rey Comadreja. A su lado, el dúo por excelencia de Gryffindor; Thomas y Finnigan, probablemente cogiendo ya que los sentidos de Draco pueden olerlos el uno en el otro, pero obviamente sin reconocerlo mientras se sientan con una silla vacía entre ellos. Junto a Granger está Luna Lovegood... genial. Más culpa para acumular. Gracias a Merlín, no tiene que hacer una pequeña charla.

— _Oye Lovegood, lamento la vez que te encerramos en nuestro calabozo_ —Sin embargo, la chica sigue mirándolo y eso lo pone nervioso. Se pregunta si alguna de sus criaturas invisibles puede olfatear un animago...

Y junto a Luna, charlando casualmente con Finnigan, está Theo maldito Nott. Entonces un águila y una serpiente entre los leones. Draco se pregunta qué está haciendo su amigo en esta red social. Él difícilmente puede envidiarle, por supuesto. Draco está Desaparecido en Acción, Zabini en Italia, Parkinson tratando de "encontrarse a sí misma"... Es bueno que haya hecho algunos amigos.

—No sabía que tenías un familiar, Hermione.

La voz etérea de Lovegood se filtra a través del estruendo, proyectándose de alguna manera sobre la cacofonía del bullicioso ruido. Granger rasca a Draco y asiente.

—No hace mucho. Benedick sólo ha estado conmigo unos días en realidad.

—Es extraño, para una marta de pino —señala Luna—. Terriblemente cariñoso también.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Granger acepta.

—Lo es. Es absolutamente el más dulce desde que lo encontré. Creo que podría haber sido un familiar antes de la guerra. Tal vez de alguien a quien perdimos —termina con un poco más de voz. No como si estuviera tan afectada, sino con un tono de respeto.

—Creo que parece un hurón —dice Weasley. Por primera vez, Draco desearía tener una voz para poder decirle al imbécil que debería saberlo, compartiendo una camada con un montón de comadrejas.

Con rigidez, Granger le dice de vuelta:

—¿Vamos a tener otro problema con mi familiar, Ron Weasley?

La mesa aguanta la respiración, Potter sobre todo parece increíblemente incómodo, antes de que el pelirrojo se hunda un poco y diga:

—No —contesta algo petulante y de golpe en su lugar.

—Me gusta —dice Thomas—. Mucho mejor que un sapo o algo así.

—O una rata —ofrece Finnigan y todos miran a Weasley antes de reír.

—Ja, ja —Weasley responde con una mueca y luego argumenta—, Scabbers era una gran mascota... eh... hasta que él, ya sabes...

—¿Resultó ser un hombre adulto con problemas de higiene y poca lealtad? —pregunta Nott. Draco piensa que su amigo podría haber cruzado la línea, pero Potter se ríe y Finnegan se carcajea abiertamente.

—Creo que necesitamos más bebidas —dice Granger y Draco se da cuenta que está tratando de rescatar a Ron de más burlas. El idiota tiene el descaro de mirarla con gratitud cuando fue su desagradable comentario sobre su nuevo familiar el que lo inició todo. Puede que sea insignificante, pero Draco cree que simplemente aprendió mucho sobre cómo funciona su relación: Weasley comienza algo que no puede terminar, ofende a la gente, le patean el trasero verbalmente y luego Granger lo suaviza. No es de extrañar que dejara al tarado.

—Yo te ayudaré, 'Mione —Weasley se levanta de la mesa y camina para recoger a la bruja. Draco se siente alejado de su cuerpo y posado sobre la mesa.

—Harry, ¿puedes cuidar a Benedick por un momento? Tengo algunos arándanos en mi bolso por si se pone ansioso.

Draco la mira irse, sin gustarle cómo parece que Weasley aprovecha la oportunidad para pararse demasiado cerca, actuar demasiado familiar. En la barra, se inclina contra ella mientras el mago llena su espacio, tocándola ligeramente mientras hablan. Apenas puso las yemas de los dedos apoyadas en su muñeca, la palma de él acariciaba suavemente su hombro como para quitar un poco de polvo o suciedad. Granger se ve un poco incómoda, pero luego llega la ronda de bebidas. Levanta un vaso y le da uno a su compañero. Chocan sus pequeños vasos y ella toma un trago, estremeciéndose por el sabor y luego riéndose de su propia reacción. Weasley sonríe y hace señales para que dos más los reemplacen y Draco piensa que todo esto apesta a una mala idea.

Balanceando demasiados vasos pequeños en sus manos, Granger y Weasley regresan, poniendo un vaso frente a cada compañero antes de tomar el suyo.

—Para albergar la unidad —grita Granger, enviando un guiño a Lovegood y Nott.

—Para viejos y nuevos amigos —asiente Potter, levantando su vaso.

—A los que realmente importan —se une Weasley, dándole a Granger una mirada significativa. Ella mira hacia otro lado, luego todos toman sus tragos.

Draco puede sentir la calidez irradiada de Granger, puede oler el licor que ahora le pesa en el aliento y espera que sepa lo que está haciendo.

* * *

Un trago... Hermione recuerda vagamente haber aceptado, tener la _intención_. Una bebida. ¿Cómo es que está presionada en el sofá de Harry contra un mago alto y familiar estirado sobre ella?

Hay lagunas en su memoria, grandes bloques de eventos que no puede recordar y su cerebro se siente confuso, con la visión oscura y borrosa. Sin embargo, es lo suficientemente consciente de que sabe que no quiere esto. Ya no.

—Ron —balbucea ella, empujando contra su pecho. Él murmura su nombre en respuesta, como si ella simplemente lo estuviera llamando en medio de la agonía—. Ron, detente... —Su lengua se siente pesada en su boca y casi no está segura de incluso si habló en voz alta.

Él murmura de nuevo, los labios presionados contra su cuello, amortiguando su voz, luego continúa chupando el punto debajo de su oreja.

Ella odia eso. Lo odia tanto que la hace pensar con más claridad. Odia la sensación de succión, casi dolorosa y definitivamente cosquilleante, destinada a magullar. Odia que la esté marcando como una posesión, grabando su nombre en su corteza. Odia que mañana tenga que darle glamour al lugar oscuro de su piel. Ella lo empuja de nuevo, más lúcida que antes.

—¡Ron, quítate!

Esta vez él se sienta y ella se da cuenta de que su blusa está desabrochada hasta muy por debajo del sostén. Su mano está ahuecada sobre su pecho y su rodilla está presionada contra la unión de sus piernas.

—¿Questápasando? —Está al menos tan aniquilado como ella; quizás más.

—No puedo —murmura, incapaz de articular mejor y lo empuja más lejos para poder ponerse de pie. Con piernas temblorosas, se aleja de su antiguo amante, manteniendo las manos apoyadas en los muebles para equilibrarse, con la blusa todavía abierta. A sus pies, Benedick chilla en voz alta.

Ron también está ahora, asomándose a su pesar, esclavo de su propia altura.

—¿Estuhurón? —Entrecierra los ojos y se balancea.

Tomando a su familiar, Hermione lo abraza, escondiendo su rostro en su pelaje.

—Cansada —dice, luego intenta ser más coherente—. Stoycansada. Nos vemos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Espe... ¿te vas? —Frunce el ceño, confundido—. Pensé que íbamos a...

Merlín, ¿cómo terminaron aquí? Estaban en el pub bailando, riendo con sus amigos. Bebió demasiado; eso, al menos, es obvio.

Es en ese momento que Harry entra por la puerta del lado opuesto de la habitación.

—Oh, lo sie… ¿Hermione? —Parece preocupado por haber interrumpido, pero por diferentes razones después de un doble vistazo—. ¿Ron?

Hermione sostiene a Benedick con más fuerza, usándolo para proteger su pecho.

—Harry, me estaba yendo a la cama —dice, las palabras se enturbian y corren juntas, no tan decisivas como pretendía.

Harry mira a Ron y luego vuelve a mirar a Hermione, asintiendo con la cabeza en comprensión.

—Por supuesto. Es tarde. Llevaré a Ron al flu.

Con un último murmullo:

—'Nas noches —Hermione huye y sube las escaleras a trompicones. En su dormitorio, tiene suficiente presencia de ánimo para darse cuenta de que necesita desesperadamente una poción de sobriedad. Ella rebusca en su botiquín, derriba botellas muggles y aparta pociones mágicas, hasta que su mano se cierra sobre un pequeño frasco, tamaño de una sola porción. Con un trago rápido que le recuerda haber tomado un shot del que se había olvidado por completo, Hermione gira la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarse en el espejo mientras la poción hace efecto.

Maldito infierno...

Los pedazos de la noche regresan con tanta fuerza que se estruja y se inclina sobre el fregadero, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, luchando por encontrar apoyo mental.

_Un trago_ , la había incitado Ron. Ella sabe que él no había querido hacer ningún daño, su sonrisa juvenil y abierta. Él había estado feliz de verla, dijo y ella le había devuelto el sentimiento con sinceridad. El primer trago había sido dulce, casi enfermizo y Ron le había sonreído, lamiendo sus labios y sintiéndose tan familiar, así que _Ron_ , sus paredes se habían derrumbado y ella había pedido otro, tomando una orden de lo mismo para toda la mesa.

A medianoche, estaba ebria, pero lo negaba profusamente. Theo Nott fue el primero en irse, besando galantemente el dorso de la mano de Luna y palmeando a Harry en el hombro en su camino. Dean y Seamus fueron los siguientes. Eventualmente, fue solo el trío dorado. Con la mente despejada, el rostro ceniciento en el espejo del baño, Hermione está juntando los fragmentos de la noche y recuerda a Harry preguntándole si estaba lista para irse. Ella estaba bien, había dicho y quería quedarse.

Harry no había discutido e incluso se ofreció a llevar a Benedick a casa. Hermione había transfigurado un sombrero en su bolso por una jaula y aceptó la oferta.

Después de eso, los fragmentos de su memoria, incluso con los sobrios en el trabajo, se fracturan más allá del recuerdo completo. Habían bailado, ella y Ron. En un pub mágico donde nadie baila, la había hecho girar al son de la música baja y se habían reído como antes de la guerra. Se había disculpado por su silencio estas últimas semanas, admitiendo que su corazón estaba demasiado roto para verla.

Ella lloró en algún momento y él la había abrazado, acariciando con su mano callosa sus rizos y silenciándola suavemente. La había besado y había sido delicado, sus labios secos rozaron su frente. Un beso de curación y consuelo, de reparación de una amistad y un amante perdido.

El siguiente había sido diferente, aunque no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo pasó entre ellos. Ya no estaban bailando, sino sentados solos en la mesa que habían compartido con sus amigos. El calor hirvió a fuego lento esta vez, el descubrimiento y la emoción regresaron como un instinto. Sus labios habían respondido, presionando más fuerte, tomando más. Borracho y solo, ni siquiera parecía importar que fuera Ron, sino solo que fuera alguien bueno, de confianza y amado. Ella se había ajustado a él, tal como lo había hecho el verano pasado, metida en sus líneas y ángulos más largos. Su aliento en su oído, su mano en su cintura, ella se había entregado a una compañía por la que nunca admitiría que estaba hambrienta.

Se había ofrecido a acompañarla a casa. La aparición había sido imposible para ninguno de los dos, por lo que debió haber tomado un poco de tiempo antes de que tropezaran con Grimmauld, susurrándose y gritándose el uno al otro que se callaran para no despertar a Harry. No puede recordar la mayor parte de la caminata, solo que él le había robado un beso en una puerta, presionándola contra una fachada de ladrillo. Sabe que fue breve y no recuerda cómo se detuvo.

Se había reído cuando tropezó con los zapatos de Harry junto a la puerta y Ron había buscado a tientas su ropa, su mente en mil lugares y apenas consciente de que era poco más que un fantasma, un espectador, flotando a través de su propia existencia.

En un sofá mohoso, eventualmente y demasiado tarde, su mente se había despertado, rechazando su circunstancia, la lógica y la agencia propia en guerra con la bendita ignorancia entumecida de la intoxicación. Ella había sabido, en alguna parte, que esto no era lo que quería. Se sentía tan familiar, romántico y predestinado, pero la realidad es mucho más dura a la luz de la sobriedad y ahora Hermione recuerda por qué terminó todo.

Cierra los ojos y se pellizca el puente de la nariz, el dolor de cabeza palpitante que legítimamente se ganó demandando atención. Qué desastre. Toda esa distancia cuidadosamente elaborada, los argumentos y las garantías de que no eran adecuados el uno para el otro se desvanecieron con un fuerte beso. Hermione se retira a su habitación y cae con fuerza sobre la cama, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

Benedick está justo allí, ya no hace ruidos de agitación, sino que simplemente está sentado a su lado, con la nariz presionada contra su rodilla.

—¿Hermione? —Un golpe suave, luego el rostro preocupado de Harry se asoma por la rendija de la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?

Con la cabeza todavía entre las manos, responde un amortiguado y miserable:

—No. Soy una verdadera idiota, Harry.

Ella mira hacia arriba para encontrar simpatía en su rostro y un vaso de agua en su mano.

—Hidrátate —dice con firmeza y ella acepta, tomando un trago largo de la bebida.

Se sienta a su lado durante mucho tiempo, en el lado opuesto de Benedick.

—Me equivoqué, ¿no?

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Tienes permitido hacer eso, sabes.

Hermione niega con la cabeza, los ojos arden un poco.

—No con Ron. Los errores con Ron son mucho peores que los normales. Me odiará. Será como el invierno pasado cuando dejó de leer mis cartas.

Su amigo suspira y desliza su brazo alrededor de ella, acercándola más hasta que su cabeza se apoya en su hombro.

—Estará bien. Sé que no hemos hablado mucho sobre tu relación, pero él realmente estaba… triste.

Ella resopla.

—Enojado, más bien.

—Y enojado —admite—, pero todavía te ama. Me dijo que quería que esta noche fuera un nuevo comienzo, que volvieran a conectar para que pudieran ser amigos. No creo que quisiera _que_ sucediera lo _que_ fuera que pasó.

Están callados por un rato, Hermione cuida su dolor de cabeza y bebe agua, cuando Harry agrega:

—Debería haberme quedado. Lo siento, no debería haberte dejado sola.

Hermione se aparta para mirarlo.

—¿Sabías que planeaba intentar…?

—¡No! No, en absoluto. Realmente no creo que él mismo lo supiera. Pero estabas bebiendo y recordando el pasado y eso es solo una receta para tomar malas decisiones cuando las cosas se han... roto.

—Merlín, Harry, no soy una muñeca rota.

—No dije _que tú_ estuvieras rota, aunque me pregunto por qué asumiste eso.

Sigue otro largo silencio antes de que Hermione se levante y haga un alarde de estirar los brazos por encima de la cabeza, bostezando.

—Creo que probablemente debería dormir —dice, dando a entender que le gustaría que esta noche terminara.

Harry asiente y se pone de pie, dándole otro abrazo rápido. Comienza a irse con un suave:

—Buenas noches —pero luego se detiene en la puerta—. 'Mione, ¿estás bien? Quiero decir, no solo esta noche, sino...

Hermione cierra los ojos, todas sus respuestas habituales luchan por salir de su boca.

_Estoy bien... por supuesto que estoy bien... todo está bien..._

Pero en cambio le da a Harry una sonrisa triste y levanta a Benedick, abrazándolo con fuerza por un momento. Cuando mira a su amigo, encoge un poco el hombro y dice con un poco más de honestidad:

—Estoy mejorando. Buenas noches, Harry.

Mantiene a Benedick cerca durante mucho tiempo, el sueño protesta a favor de sus pensamientos furiosos, las lágrimas lentas y silenciosas empapan el pelaje de su paciente familiar.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** **¡Gracias por leer conmigo hasta ahora y por todos los comentarios encantadores! Perdón por este capítulo jaja...** **He estado ahí, Hermione. Ésa es una mala noche lol**

* * *

_Nota especial de la traductora: _ _¡Hoy 31 de enero y mañana 1 de febrero son los cumpleaños de mis hermosas betas Emily y Beth respectivamente! (Sí, son hermanas) Así que si quieren dejarles un hermoso mensajito por todo el trabajo que hacen con "Desamparados y Callejeros" y "Ponlo de Rodillas", sería muy hermoso de su parte..._

* * *

_¡Hola! Cada vez se enreda más esto, ¿verdad? No se preocupen, ninguna marta de pino llamada Benedick fue herida en el proceso... al menos, no físicamente._

_¿Creen que Benedick tuvo algo que ver sobre alejarla de Ron?_

_¡Gracias por todo el amor que le dan a la historia, son increíbles!_

_Próxima actualización: 7 de febrero._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.**

_¡Disfrútenla!_

* * *

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por el dúo increíble: Emily y Bet_

* * *

Bueno, esa fue una noche espantosa.

El pequeño cuerpo de Draco estaba rígido al haberse mantenido en la misma posición para Granger durante tanto tiempo. Supuso que pudo haber salido de su agarre en algún momento, sobre todo cuando por fin se quedó dormida, pero si su presencia le estaba ofreciendo consuelo, detestaba alejarse de ella.

Finalmente es de mañana y Granger está tarareando mientras hojea el Profeta de hoy, volviendo a actuar adaptada y feliz. Pero Draco lo sabe mejor. En particular después de la pesadilla que fue anoche. Pudo decir en el momento en que ella tropezó con la puerta que estaba lejos de estar lúcida, apenas capaz de ponerse de pie. La había visto mecerse e inclinarse, abriéndose camino por la casa y aferrándose a Weasley en busca de apoyo.

El mago en cuestión no estaba mucho mejor, aferrándose a ella a su vez y casi tropezando con sus propios pies torpemente grandes. Cuando se giró para besarla, prácticamente falló la primera vez, los labios golpearon extrañamente contra el costado de su boca mientras sentía su camino de regreso al centro. Granger había estado aturdida y apenas respondió una parte del tiempo, su sesión de besuqueo era más algo que le estaba pasando, que algo en lo que participaba.

No es que Weasley la hubiera forzado. Sólo que Weasley fue proactivo y Granger, como dice el refrán, salió a pasear.

Draco sabía que ella se arrepentiría. Había aprendido lo suficiente hace unos pocos días cuando le dijo que eso era un error y sólo podía terminar muy mal. Así que él la había chillado y jaloneado, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta. Muy probablemente, literalmente no lo hizo. Abandonando esa táctica, Draco Malfoy hizo algo a lo que jamás pensó que recurriría: corrió hacia Harry Potter.

Afortunadamente, el abarrotado desastre al que Potter llama su dormitorio estaba abierto, con el propio mago sentado en la cama mirando esquemas de movimientos de Quidditch. Draco se había subido a la cama y le había ladrado en la cara a Potter, luego saltó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ey, ¿qué diablos, pequeña bestia?

Draco habría sonreído si, uno, la situación con Granger no fuera tan sensible al tiempo y dos, si su rostro aún pudiera formar una sonrisa. En cambio, había vuelto a ladrar, retrocediendo dos pasos hacia Potter y luego volviéndose hacia la puerta, tratando de hacer que el hombre lo siguiera.

Finalmente, el estúpido imbécil pareció sumar dos y dos y dar tres, lo suficiente para preguntar:

—¿Necesitas algo?

Entonces, Draco repitió sus acciones, volviéndose más insistente y chillando en voz alta todo el tiempo. Para cuando llevó a El-Chico-Que-No-Puede-Entender-Una-Maldita-Indirecta de regreso a la sala de estar, Granger se había desabrochado la blusa y Weasley se apretaba contra ella. Draco nunca había estado más disgustado.

En el corto tiempo entre la entrada de Draco y la interrupción de Potter unos momentos después, Granger pareció volver en sí misma y apartó a su antiguo amante.

El resto ha sido un borrón de lágrimas y ser abrazado tan fuerte que Draco no pudo respirar profundamente.

Ahora, Potter está dando vueltas en su cocina, volteando algo en una sartén mientras Granger se sienta a la mesa, como Draco mencionó antes, tarareando.

—Entonces, ¿gran día mañana?

Ella mira hacia arriba y sonríe.

—Supongo que lo es.

Una vez más, le sorprende que Potter esté comprando esta farsa. Oh, parece alegre, pero Draco puede sentir la inquietud y la tensión en su postura, la falsa calidad de su sonrisa.

—¿Llegó tu sastrería?

—Todavía no —responde ella, con una sonrisa vacilante—. Me pregunto si debería volver a la tienda.

—Puedo ir por ti si quieres —ofrece Potter.

—Oh, ¿entonces ibas a salir? —La expresión de Granger está un poco apretada. ¿Había esperado pasar el día con su amigo? En lo que respecta a Draco, Potter está perdiendo puntos de amistad día a día.

—Bueno, es solo que Ron me llamó por flu esta mañana...

—Déjame adivinar, ¿quiere saber si anoche significó que tiene una oportunidad?

Potter se encoge de hombros y se ve avergonzado y jodidamente ridículo. Draco engulle un arándano para no morder al idiota.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —continúa su línea de preguntas, el hielo formándose en su voz.

—Dije que pensaba que tal vez deberíamos hablar en persona. Tal vez con una cerveza; para la resaca y todo eso.

—Sí, estoy segura de que se siente bastante desgraciado —comenta—. Sé que yo sí.

—Hermione... no hay ninguna posibilidad, ¿verdad? —Potter suena indeciso y Draco no puede creer que el imbécil tenga que preguntar. Por supuesto que no hay ninguna posibilidad. Ella no está _tan_ desesperada.

Ella considera un poco más de lo que le gusta a Draco, pero se da cuenta de que solo está siendo cuidadosa con sus palabras.

—Realmente no lo hay. Harry, lo amo, de verdad.

Potter asiente.

—Lo sé.

—... pero no es el adecuado para mí. No somos el uno para el otro. Estábamos tan frustrados el uno con el otro al final y solo habíamos estado saliendo unos meses. No puedo verme casándome con alguien que no tiene ambiciones. No puedo imaginarme tener hijos con alguien de quien siento que ya soy madre. Simplemente... no funcionamos.

Él le suspira en respuesta y Draco piensa que es un idiota por parecer incluso decepcionado por sus elecciones.

—Me lo imaginé. Solo quería estar seguro antes de decírselo.

—Lo siento, Harry.

Oh, qué mierda, lo hace. Draco abandona su bocadillo y mete su nariz debajo de la mano de Granger, obligándola a dejarle acariciar su palma. No puede creer que se esté disculpando, o que Potter se lo esté permitiendo. Se vuelve a medias hacia Potter y resopla por su diminuta nariz, tratando de burlarse.

No sabe si tal vez Potter captó la señal. Probablemente Draco no tuvo nada que ver con eso, pero le gustaría pensar que está teniendo algunos efectos positivos en la vida de Granger antes de lastimarla. Independientemente de la razón, Potter niega su disculpa.

—No tienes que arrepentirte, Hermione, es tu elección. Ni siquiera estoy en desacuerdo contigo. Es sólo que odio verlos infelices a cualquiera de los dos y sé que lo estará.

Ambos se quedan callados por un momento hasta que Hermione rompe el silencio, sonando decisiva.

—Sabes, creo que iré a Twilfit. Agradezco la oferta, pero estar hoy, sentada aquí sola, no suena tan atractivo.

—Lo siento, Hermione, no quise dejarte sola…

—No, está bien —argumenta, ignorando su comentario—. Ron te necesita más hoy. No soy yo la que está desconsolada por toda esta cosa.

A Draco le gustaría comentar que ella parece estar encubriendo un corazón roto por otras cosas, pero, por supuesto, no tiene un voto.

Granger se levanta de la mesa y le da una palmada a Draco en la cabeza, luego le pasa la mano por la espalda.

—Dejaré a Benedick fuera si está bien, no parece molestar en nada.

—Claro, apenas sé que está aquí. Me aseguraré de que las puertas estén cerradas cuando me vaya. Aún no estoy seguro de cómo salió...

Draco la ve salir de la habitación y está a punto de seguirla, al menos para alejarse de Potter y de su extraña cocina doméstica, cuando el mago le da un codazo y le coloca un plato pequeño debajo de la nariz.

—No le digas a Hermione, ¿sí? Ella tendrá la idea de hacer esto todos los días, pero ¿qué tal un poco de atún?

Draco no tiene que pensar en esa oferta por mucho tiempo, complaciéndose con un poco de carne roja y permitiendo que Potter le pase la mano por la espalda. Malditamente humillante... pero es un pescado excelente.

—Lo hiciste bien anoche. Me alegro de que te tenga.

Maldita sea, si eso no se queda con Draco por algún tiempo.

Draco considera seguir a Granger hasta el Callejón Diagon una vez más, pero duda, preguntándose si podría comenzar a parecer sospechoso si cada vez que deja Grimmauld, él está allí. Finalmente, la decisión es tomada por él; para cuando Potter se va y Draco cambia de opinión un par de veces, ella ya está de regreso, con un paquete bajo el brazo. La sigue hasta su habitación, pero encuentra un pájaro interesante y agradable en una rama fuera de la ventana cuando ella comienza a cambiarse, solo captando el más mínimo indicio de su cintura suave cuando comienza a levantarse la parte superior.

¡Merlín! esto va a ser su muerte. Se siente como un canalla, incluso pensando en su estado de desnudez, pero la curiosidad lo está matando. Lo poco que ha visto ha sido muy tentador. Tiene suerte de que se haya criado como un caballero.

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas, Benedick?

Se gira ante a la señal de identidad de su familiar para encontrarla modelando el conjunto que eligió para ella, haciendo pequeñas vueltas frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero para verse desde diversos ángulos. Se ve deslumbrante, eso es lo que piensa, incluso mejor que en Twilfits cuando estaba nerviosa y rígida. No es de extrañar que Weasley todavía esté jadeando. Draco cree que él también lo estaría si alguna vez la hubiera probado.

Draco chilla un poco, esperando que suene a aprobación.

—Un poco formal para un primer día en un trabajo de escritorio, supongo, pero al menos no me acusarán de no tomarme en serio el puesto —Se mira a sí misma una última vez, pareciendo memorizarlo todo, luego comienza a quitarse la prenda—. No estaría bien arrugarlo antes de que lo haya usado —murmura, tirando de la cremallera lateral.

Draco se da la vuelta de nuevo, encontrando que el pájaro se ha ido, pero hay un escarabajo de aspecto aburrido en el alféizar de la ventana más allá del vidrio. ¿Escarabajo de pan? ¿Polilla? Potter debería ocuparse de su almacén de comida...

—Eres una cosa dulce, ¿no?

Draco se siente levantado del alféizar y acurrucado contra el pecho de Granger. Más específicamente, la piel del pecho de Granger, de suave encaje cortado bajo pero que no hace nada para ocultar la hinchazón de sus senos, la marcada cresta de su clavícula.

—Casi juraría que me estás dando privacidad, pequeña bestia querida —Ella le sonríe y Draco mira hacia atrás, sosteniendo su mirada con sus ojos brillantes. ¿Cuánto puede soportar un hombre? No se puede esperar que ningún mago supere tanta tentación. Merlín arráncale los ojos, esto es malditamente injusto.

Afortunadamente, ella lo vuelve a colocar en el alféizar después de un momento de apretarlo suavemente y se retira a su pila de ropa. Draco encuentra al escarabajo como si fuera su salvación y lo estudia obsesivamente mientras sus pequeñas orejas captan los sonidos de la tela al pasar sobre la piel, rezando a Circe por fuerza.

Cuando todo se calla, mira detrás de él para encontrar a Granger relajada en su cama, apoyada contra un montón de almohadas y escribiendo algo en un pergamino.

Draco se baja y se arrastra, acercándose silenciosamente para no distraerla. Parece bastante concentrada en la tarea, sea lo que sea.

Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, mira por encima del borde del papel para encontrar lo que parece ser una agenda semanal. Lunes, mañana, es simplemente "Primer día" escrito en el espacio de las ocho de la mañana. A las cinco, dice "Fin del primer día". El martes, anota "almuerzo con Harry" al mediodía y lo mismo al día siguiente. Viernes muestra "almuerzo con Luna aparentemente..." las elipses finales destacando que parece haberlo pensado mejor. Lo encuentra bastante divertido, pero sus cuerdas vocales no se ríen. La ve terminar de anotar "reunión con Kingsley" el miércoles a las tres, luego deja el pergamino a un lado y se echa hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Lo que le sorprende de todo esto es que ella no tiene planes de almorzar en su primer día. El día en que probablemente esté más nerviosa ¿Dónde diablos está Potter prestando apoyo?

En la cena se entera de que Potter está trabajando en el campo los lunes.

—Lo siento, 'Mione. Odio que no tengas a nadie el primer día. La política de la cafetería en el ministerio es horrible, como una película de una escuela muggle. En mi primer día, todos estaban haciendo lugares en su mesa, mirando cuando me senté junto a Robards.

—Genial, otro lugar donde puedo sentirme condenada al ostracismo en mi primer día. Tal vez alguien pueda desatar un troll para que pueda hacer un amigo —Draco la ve rodar los ojos y sonreír, Potter riendo un poco en respuesta. ¿Fue así como se hicieron amigos? ¿Ese maldito troll de primer año? ¿Qué tan diferentes podrían haber sido las cosas si Hogwarts hubiera tenido mejores procedimientos de protección? ¿Potter podría haber sobrevivido a la guerra sin ella? ¿Vivirían todos en una pesadilla distópica?

Un aleteo de mariposa y todo eso.

Entonces Draco toma una decisión. De hecho, otra en una lista de decisiones estúpidas. Las martas no pueden reír, suspirar, burlarse o hacer cualquier otra expresión que Draco considere su caída, pero si pudiera hacer uno de sus sonidos habituales, ahora mismo gemiría.

El resto de la noche de Granger transcurre sin incidentes y regresa temprano muy responsablemente a las nueve en punto. Lee durante veinte minutos, luego apaga la luz y besa a Draco sobre su peluda cabeza antes de acurrucarse. Espera hasta después de las diez antes de colarse por la ventana, dejándola abierta lo suficiente como para volver a entrar y se aparece en la lechucería en Diagon.

El correo solo acepta mensajes hasta las once. Como tal, está silencioso, un empleado solitario barriendo una jaula de lechuzas. Draco se acerca al mago mayor, aclarándose la garganta.

—¡S-señor Malfoy!

Draco piensa que el hombre se ve un poco nervioso y eso lo hace fruncir el ceño, ni siquiera conoce a este mago.

—Necesito enviar una lechuza.

—C-correcto. Por supuesto, justo aquí —El mago es frágil y mueve los pies de una manera que dice que es el mejor ritmo que puede alcanzar.

—¿Necesita pergamino, señor?

Draco asiente y acepta el pergamino y la pluma, asegurándose de escribir un mensaje elocuente antes de enrollarlo y atarlo con una cinta azul marino, pensando con cariño en el vestido que usará mañana, todavía gustándole bastante que ella siguiera su consejo.

—Por favor envíe esto a primera hora de la mañana a la señorita Hermione Granger.

—¿Esta noche no, señor? Se lo aseguro, las lechuzas pueden hacer un último vuelo. No sería ninguna molestia...

Maldita sea, el hombre se retuerce las manos: está aterrorizado. Draco casi... casi... arrebata el pergamino a favor de abandonar Inglaterra en este mismo momento, con la esperanza de atrapar el primer traslador a las Islas del Pacífico.

Pero recuerda a Granger, acurrucada a su lado, probablemente murmurando mientras duerme, como suele hacer. Piensa en su rostro el día que se escapó, devastado y sin esperanza. Esto es lo mínimo que puede hacer, le debe mucho más.

—No, gracias —dice lo más educado que puede—. La señorita Granger se duerme temprano y no quisiera despertarla. Por favor envíela a las siete —Pone el pequeño pago por el correo con unos knuts extra como propina para el maestro lechucil.

Los ojos del anciano se agrandan y luego asiente.

—Sí, señor, a las siete en punto. Enviaré a Bessie; es la más rápida.

Unas pocas monedas, es todo lo que se necesita. No es de extrañar que Lucius pudiera sacar a la familia Malfoy del barro después de la caída de Riddle hace dos décadas. Será más difícil ahora con menos oro en sus arcas, pero Draco tiene suficiente para engrasar unas pocas palmas antes de desaparecer. Unas cuantas monedas de sobra para calmar el malestar de quienes se cruza.

Excusándose, Draco regresa a un punto de Aparición y se imagina a sí mismo en el mismo lugar apartado cerca de la casa de Potter que se está volviendo bastante familiar. Una rápida transformación y retrocede en el árbol, golpeando esa rama justo así, evitando una por su debilidad.

Se está volviendo bueno en esto, piensa, "pon eso en tu currículum." Draco Malfoy: Una excelente y furtiva marta de pino.

En la habitación, Granger todavía está dormida, acurrucada de costado, con un pie sobresaliendo debajo de las sábanas y colgando del colchón. Su cabello se extiende a su alrededor, ocupando tanto espacio que él no puede imaginar cómo podría estar acostada junto a alguien. Esa línea de pensamiento le da una pausa, tratando de creer que no tiene idea de dónde vino, pero también sabiendo que no es la primera vez que su mente se dirige a ella en un entorno más personal. Redirige sus pensamientos a su ridículo pijama a juego cubierto con diminutos kneazles bateando snitches doradas.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, se desliza sobre la cama y se acurruca justo detrás de su hombro, exhalando un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción. Está haciendo algo bueno, se dice a sí mismo. Todo esto podría haber sido... mal calculado... pero aún puede salvar algo de eso. No tiene por qué ser el villano de esta historia.

* * *

Hermione se estira cuando se despierta, arqueando la espalda y apretando los puños para luego abrir los dedos. Junto a ella, Benedick también se mueve. Ella se acerca y le da una pequeña caricia en el vientre. Parece disfrutarlo mucho, pero luego se acuerda de sí mismo, casi como si estuviera avergonzado, y se pone de pie, erguido y alto. Una cosita tan graciosa, su familiar. Tantas peculiaridades de una personalidad muy humana.

—Buenos días, mi pequeño amor. Gran día hoy, deséale suerte a tu mamá en el Ministerio.

Sentándose, se permite un tramo más indulgente antes de alcanzar su alarma y apagarla. Ella siempre la configura, por si acaso, pero casi siempre se despierta antes de que suene.

Sólo son las seis de la mañana, tiene mucho tiempo para arreglarse y vestirse tranquilamente. Una ducha tibia para empezar el día, recoge su bata, sus prendas íntimas y comienza su rutina diaria. La rutina es una excelente manera de no dejar que el estrés de un nuevo entorno le afecte los nervios. Apenas piensa en el Ministerio mientras limpia su cuerpo, sus dientes y lucha un poco con sus rebeldes rizos.

Es una hora antes de que esté satisfecha y regrese a su habitación solo para encontrar una lechuza tocando en su ventana. Benedick está sentado en el alféizar, mirándola.

—Sé amable, cariño. La lechuza no te hará daño.

Benedick la mira con una mirada que ella describiría como altiva, como si le hubiera hablado mal. Suponiendo que sea un familiar huérfano, tal vez sea condescendiente imaginar que no conocía la etiqueta de lechuza.

Hermione levanta el cristal de la ventana y permite que la lechuza salte de una rama que se encuentra fuera de la ventana y entre en su habitación. Le presenta la pierna para que extraiga el mensaje y ulula suavemente. Mira a su alrededor y descubre que, para su vergüenza, no le quedan golosinas de lechuza. Revuelve en su bolso de cuentas, encuentra una hoz en su lugar y la deja caer en un sobre muggle junto con una nota corta, lamiendo para cerrarlo.

—Llévale esto a tu administrador de correos y él te dará un regalo encantador por tu molestia.

Le ulula, pero no parece irritada. Qué extraño, cuánto entienden las criaturas mágicas. Es un poco como ser una princesa de cuento de hadas con sus amigos animales. Hermione se ríe.

Una vez que la lechuza ha saltado, cierra la ventana y desata la cinta del pergamino. Dentro, Hermione encuentra la letra más elegante que jamás haya visto. Sus padres sentirían envidia. Los garabatos de médicos siempre habían sido algo que deseaban mejorar, pero nunca lo lograron. Ella supone que hay muchas cosas a las que nunca llegarán ahora que probablemente hayan olvidado quiénes eran...

Niega con la cabeza... Basta de eso... y lee.

_Granger,_

_Si la memoria no me falla, el primer día de una nueva e ilustre carrera se avecina hoy. Encuentro que tengo algunos asuntos que atender en el Londres Muggle, no lejos del Ministerio. ¿Puedo encontrarme contigo para un almuerzo rápido? Estaré en The Old Shades a las doce y media si deseas acompañarme._

_Saludos,_

_DM_

Bueno... eso ciertamente no es nada de lo que esperaba. Hermione mira fijamente, con los ojos un poco abiertos, el pergamino antes de dejarlo suavemente sobre la cama. Benedick aparece y parece mirarlo, luego a ella en cuestión.

—Una invitación a almorzar de alguien que, hasta hace poco, parecía despreciarme. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Debería aceptar?

Benedick chilla de una manera no discernible, pero Hermione finge tomarlo como una confirmación.

—Quiero decir, tengo que comer. Y él fue bastante amistoso las dos últimas veces que nos vimos; sería terriblemente grosero dejarlo plantado... aunque sería su propia culpa por no solicitar una respuesta —agrega, siempre consciente de todos los lados de cualquier debate.

Continúa hablando sola mientras termina sus preparativos para el día.

—Por supuesto, es mi primer día. Quién sabe si tendré la oportunidad de comer y a qué hora. Si llego tarde, ciertamente no debería castigarme por ello. ¡Ni siquiera tuve voz en los arreglos! ¿Cómo se atreve a asumir que estoy disponible exactamente en el momento que más le convenga? Pero, en aras de la justicia, no parece asumir que estaré allí, sin expectativa...

Ella parlotea así, retocando su lápiz labial y arrojando algunas cosas extrañas en su bolso de cuentas. Mientras tanto, Benedick está tan callado que casi se olvida de que está allí.

—Bueno, supongo que me has convencido. Bien podría aparecer y dejarlo que intente hacer funcionar su encanto o cualquiera que sea su juego. Probablemente quiera algo, dudo que el mago alguna vez haga algo sin esperar algo a cambio. Al menos puedo estar segura de que no es el acceso a mis bragas lo que está buscando —bufó para sí misma ante la sola idea.

Con una última mirada a su marta, que la mira fijamente, saluda con la mano y se dirige hacia la puerta.

—Dejaré un poco de salmón y bayas en estasis en la cocina. Te veré después de las cinco, amor.

Llega al piso de abajo y cree escuchar pasos desde arriba, cerca de donde estaría su habitación, pero Harry ya se fue y no hay nadie más aquí. Lo descarta y abre la puerta principal a un día soleado, descubriendo que está casi deseando comer, por extraño que sea.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.**

_¡Disfrútenla!_

* * *

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por el dúo increíble: Emily y Bet_

* * *

Draco entra con confianza en un establecimiento muggle bastante acogedor. No sabe mucho sobre el Londres no mágico, pero hubo un día, sintiéndose bastante rebelde, que él y Pansy se escabulleron para probar la comida muggle. Fue el verano antes de su quinto año; antes de que a Draco se le diera su tarea; antes de tener la marca y lo que parecía una fecha de vencimiento a su joven vida.

Había sido estimulante y aterrador, maniobrar entre los vehículos de motor muggles y tratando de encajar. Pansy, transfigurando su túnica de manera experta, había usado lo que pensaba que era ropa tradicional muggle basada en una revista de moda de contrabando, pero parecía que su conjunto de alta costura estaba bastante fuera de lugar en las tiendas y restaurantes muggles que exploraron.

Esta vez se siente más a gusto, más viejo y más sabio y habiendo pasado bastantes días viviendo con la influencia de Granger, Draco piensa que tal vez su visión de los muggles les ha dado demasiado crédito por ser diferentes en el pasado. No hay magia, por supuesto, por lo que sus vidas parecen terriblemente tediosas e inconvenientes, pero por lo demás cree que puede encajar perfectamente.

Se encuentra en una pequeña mesa de café con dos sillas, se sienta de espaldas a la pared y los ojos en la puerta, tratando de parecer casual. No sería bueno que Granger pensara que estaba esperando ansiosamente, sin importar cuánta verdad haya en eso. Draco está ansioso por interactuar con ella mientras tiene pulgares oponibles y un dominio completo del inglés de la reina. Tantas veces en los últimos días, había pensado en una broma, comentario o argumento en respuesta a algo que ella o Potter habían dicho. Ha comenzado a sospechar que podría encontrarla bastante atractiva si se le diera la oportunidad. Hoy es su día para correr riesgos.

Sin embargo, su confianza comienza a decaer cuando pasan treinta minutos sin Granger. Había pedido un bistec Flat Iron y se lo está comiendo lentamente, saboreando la carne cocida.

A Draco le gusta el salmón, pero se está cansando un poco de su menú habitual en _Chateau_ Potter. El atún que el mago le había robado había sido un regalo del cielo.

Casi a la una, Draco ha terminado su bistec y está tomando un vaso de Cabernet. Está decepcionado, por decir lo menos. Estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría. Justo cuando se ha levantado de su asiento, dejando su servilleta al lado de su plato, una nube de cabello se arrastra a través de la puerta, sus ojos buscan y finalmente aterrizan en Draco.

Se acerca y resopla.

—Odio llegar tarde —se queja ella. Supone que se trata de una especie de disculpa y no puede evitar sonreír ante la mirada petulante de su rostro.

—No puedes llegar tarde cuando no teníamos un acuerdo, Granger. Pero —agrega rápidamente—, me alegro de que pudieras incluirme en tu horario —Ofrece una sonrisa, tan inocente y cálida como puede manejar, pero parece ponerla tensa.

Ella pregunta, rígida.

—¿Deberíamos sentarnos?

Su comportamiento ha cambiado, haciendo que Draco desconfíe, pero acepta y le hace un gesto para que tome la silla vacía frente a la mesa. Él también saca su propio asiento y se sienta justo después de que ella lo hace.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata esto? —pregunta toda negocios.

—Tradicionalmente llamado "almuerzo", es una comida de mediodía, que a menudo se comparte con amigos o colegas…

—No, Malfoy —le interrumpe y él sonríe ante su propia broma—. Quiero decir, ¿por qué me has invitado?

—Oh, bueno, eso me pareció una buena idea. Ambos estábamos cerca y prefiero disfrutar de mis comidas con compañía.

— _Malfoy_ —dice su nombre con énfasis, haciendo una pausa para el efecto. Juraría que está apretando los dientes—. Agradezco la invitación, pero tengo muchas cosas en mi plato hoy. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Frunce el ceño ante eso, pero no tiene que pedir una aclaración. Continúa, espontáneamente.

—Pensé en eso toda la mañana y no puedo imaginar ninguna razón por la que me hubieras invitado si no necesitas algo. Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Necesitas que se muevan los hilos en el Ministerio? ¿Información sobre algo muggle? Fue muy amable de tu parte ayudarme en Diagon, pero si esperas un favor a cambio, realmente no sé qué puedo ofrecerte.

Draco se queda en silencio por un largo suspiro antes de recuperarse. Ella había murmurado esta mañana sobre sus motivaciones, pero ahora parece mucho más agitada.

—No necesito nada, Granger —intenta con todo el encanto que puede reunir. Su visión de su cita para almorzar era muy diferente a esto—. Solo pensé que podríamos compartir una comida.

Cuanto más piensa, más intenta hablar, más se irrita.

Señalando su plato vacío, dice:

—Pero como puedes ver, hemos perdido esa oportunidad. Por favor, no te sientas obligada a quedarte, ya que estoy a punto de irme.

Casi se levanta en ese momento, pero maldito si no quiere escuchar su respuesta. Entonces, en cambio, la nivela con una mirada y espera.

—¿Realmente no quieres nada?

—Tal vez un pudín de caramelo pegajoso —bromea—, pero realmente no necesitaba invitarte para eso.

La ve luchar contra una sonrisa y piensa que tal vez hizo algo bien. Reclinado en su silla, Draco enfría su ira, recordándose que ella tiene todo el derecho a desconfiar de él. Solo porque la ha estado conociendo, viéndola vulnerable y ofreciéndole consuelo, ella no sabe nada de él más allá del chico que solía ser o el hombre tranquilo y retraído en el que se había convertido.

Así que ofrece una rama de olivo, por así decirlo.

—¿Quizás quisieras unirte a mí en ese esfuerzo? Has venido hasta aquí.

Deja que la sonrisa con la que ha estado luchando salga y juegue y es una vista encantadora.

—Lo hice... y tengo un poco de hambre.

—Excelente —Draco saluda a su mesero y solicita, ante la insistencia de Hermione, un pedido con dos cucharas. Granger pide una ensalada para ella, envuelta para llevarla al Ministerio.

—Realmente no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo —explica—, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad como para no venir.

Curioso porque no confiaba en que él no la estaría maquinando o usándola, pero lo deja pasar y le ofrece una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de haber despertado tu interés entonces. He estado pensando, desde la última vez que te vi, tal vez sería bueno conocerte un poco mejor. Sin todo lo demás —No dice qué es "todo". Por su grave asentimiento de comprensión, no necesitaba hacerlo.

La ve respirar profundamente y luego nivelarlo con una expresión uniforme pero educada.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿de qué vamos a hablar?

Draco lo considera un momento. ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de conocerla como bruja, como mujer? Comenzando con algo seguro, pregunta:

—¿Qué te parece tu puesto en el Ministerio?

Su rostro se relaja y sonríe, exhalando, sincera y aliviada.

—Me gusta mucho.

Colocando su codo sobre la mesa y su barbilla en su palma, una postura que a Narcissa Malfoy decididamente no le gustaría, le presta toda su atención y le hace gestos para que continúe. Lo que sigue es una de las conversaciones más bonitas que Draco puede recordar.

* * *

Hermione no había tenido la intención de quedarse mucho tiempo. Su primer día en un nuevo trabajo, una nueva carrera y su intención era un bocado rápido y luego regresar al trabajo. La invitación de Malfoy había amenazado ese plan, aun así, aceptó, segura de saber que sólo tenía la intención de escuchar cualquier súplica o propuesta que él ofreciera, luego rechazarla y marcharse.

En cambio, ella le está sonriendo, escuchando su historia de "aquella vez que mi madre me permitió volar en la casa" y el caos que siguió. Su escoba decidió desviarse fuera del gran salón de baile y terminó chillando por un pasillo, esquivando elfos y muebles por poco. Acaba de llegar a la parte donde Lucius Malfoy mira fuera de su estudio solo para ser casi golpeado por la bota derecha del pequeño Draco.

—Oh, Merlín, solo puedo imaginar el problema en el que estabas metido —medio gime, medio ríe de él.

Malfoy se ríe, pero discute.

—Es bastante curioso, era mi madre de quien tenía que preocuparme. Lucius se metió dentro, refunfuñando, pero mi madre estaba lívida cuando choqué contra el retrato de mi bisabuelo.

—¡¿Chocaste contra un retrato?! ¡Podrías haberte matado! Los magos y sus escobas —refunfuña, trazando ociosamente su cuchara a través de la mancha de salsa de caramelo que queda en el plato entre ellos.

—Me sirvió bien, honestamente. Madre me dijo que cerrara la puerta del salón de baile —La sonrisa que le da es descarada y Hermione está bastante segura de que él tenía mejor control de esa escoba de lo que deja ver.

Ella no puede evitar sonreír a su vez, lista para criticar sobre el karma o la justicia, cuando ve el tiempo que se muestra en su muñeca.

—¡Oh, diablos, Malfoy, voy a llegar tarde!

Él se ve sorprendido y ella aclara:

—Ya me he ido cincuenta y ocho minutos. Odio tener que irme. Siento mucho correr —Tira de su bolso de cuentas del respaldo de la silla mientras está de pie y al mismo tiempo trata de cavar a través de él—. Aquí, déjame irme por mi mitad…

—No es necesario —la interrumpe, poniéndose de pie también—. Yo pago.

Dejando de escarbar en busca de monedas sueltas, se endereza.

—¡Absolutamente no! Puedo pagar lo mío, Malfoy, es lo justo…

—Te invité —continúa, sereno y dándole una mirada divertida—, así que yo pago. De verdad, es la etiqueta estándar, Granger.

—No, no podría posiblemente…

—La próxima vez, puedes pagar el pudín, ¿de acuerdo?

La sangre de Hermione se enfría y se congela en su lugar. ¿La próxima vez? Ella ni siquiera responde, pero ve su rostro caer.

—Me disculpo, eso fue muy directo. Quería preguntar si tal vez podríamos hacer esto de nuevo. ¿Quizás cuando tengas más tiempo? He disfrutado mucho nuestra conversación de hoy.

Cuando ella todavía no puede encontrar las palabras, parece ponerse más nervioso, hablando demasiado y tropezándose consigo mismo.

—Es decir, si tuvieras tiempo, por supuesto. Sé que estás bastante ocupada con tu nuevo puesto. Y estoy seguro de que tienes otras cosas... gente para ocupar tu tiempo. Potter y Weasley —sugiere y ella nota la mueca cuando él dice esto último—. Y sé que nunca hemos sido amistosos, pero ¿solo un té alguna vez? Podemos decidir más tarde, debería dejarte…

—¿Cena?

Ahora es su turno de congelarse a mitad de la frase.

—Hay un nuevo lugar que quería probar. No muy lejos de donde vivo. Harry no está realmente interesado, pero el menú se ve excelente. ¿Cena el viernes?

Ella lo ve educar su sorpresa cuando acepta amablemente.

—Sería encantador.

—Excelente —Hermione hace una pausa y luego agita su dedo hacia él, regañándolo ligeramente—. Y yo pago, ¿recuerdas? Nada de tu antigua misoginia de sangre pura. Te estoy invitando; yo pago —Ella le da una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero se sorprende al verlo hacer una mueca.

—Realmente no tienes que hacer eso. No me debes nada. Si alguien está endeudado, soy yo.

Es una vulnerabilidad que no está acostumbrada a ver en su rostro y está horrorizada de lo adorable que la encuentra. Ella realmente no tiene esperanza por una causa perdida, ¿verdad?

—No es una deuda, Malfoy. Estamos más allá de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Borrón y cuenta nueva. Y como mi nuevo conocido, es mejor que te acostumbres a la idea de que no me gusta que me cuiden, al menos no todo el tiempo —Vuelve a mirar su muñeca y vergonzosamente, chilla ante el resultado—. Tengo que irme de verdad —enfatiza—. ¿Viernes a las siete? ¡Te enviaré la dirección!

Y con eso, ella se está girando y arrastrándose hacia la puerta, dándose cuenta vagamente de que él había dicho su nombre y se acercó.

Pero ahora llega oficialmente tarde y si se apresura, puede mantenerlo por debajo de los cinco minutos. Tendrá que hacerlo mejor mañana cuando almuerce con Harry. Él puede encontrarse con ella en la cafetería para el caso.

Merlín, odia llegar tarde.

* * *

Una lechuza. Ella enviará una lechuza.

Bueno, maldita sea, eso es un inconveniente ya que está VIVIENDO EN SU MALDITO DORMITORIO.

Draco había intentado llamarla, pero Granger era como una mujer poseída, saliendo corriendo del restaurante, rizos volando detrás en un frenesí.

Malditamente genial.

Tratando de aclarar su mente, ha decidido dar un paseo por un tiempo en lugar de aparecer directamente de regreso a Grimmauld. Se encuentra vagando hacia Diagon y se alegra por la conveniencia cuando se le ocurre una idea. Apareciendo con un propósito, Draco transfigura su ropa muggle en una túnica más tradicional con una capucha que puede levantar y se dirige a la lechucería. Trabajando el turno de día es el mismo caballero que conoció antes.

Draco espera, colgado cerca de la selección de pergaminos y sellos de cera para uso del cliente hasta que la única bruja presente se haya ido, la tienda ahora solo está formada por él, el cartero y muchas lechuzas dormidas.

Apenas ha bajado la capucha cuando el mago lo reconoce.

—S-Señor Malfoy. Qué gusto verlo de nuevo. Espero que su última misiva haya sido entregada a tiempo —Se ve increíblemente nervioso, y Draco adivina que el hombre espera escuchar quejas, tal vez incluso amenazas. Mierda, Lucius realmente hizo un número sobre la opinión pública. Es difícil sentirse muy mal por él, atrapado de por vida en la mansión. Es mejor de lo que probablemente se merece.

—Estuvo perfecto. Arribó según lo esperado y la reunión se pudo programar. Gracias.

El mago se relaja, entonces Draco continúa.

—Lo que necesito es pedirle que todas mis lechuzas se retengan aquí en el puesto. Si alguien me envía algo, por favor retenga el mensaje y yo vendré a recogerlo —Pone un par de sickles sobre la encimera—. Entiendo que es un inconveniente, por supuesto y espero que no sea mucho pedir —Draco ofrece lo que espera sea una sonrisa reconfortante y agradable.

El mago apenas vacila antes de aceptar el soborno, recogiendo las monedas con una sonrisa propia.

—No es ningún problema, por supuesto. Feliz de ayudar. Siempre que necesite algo, sólo pregunte por Harold, ¿de acuerdo?

Genial, otro maldito "Harry" en su vida.

Draco asiente, sintiéndose increíblemente ligero y se dirige a casa. Solo tendrá que revisar el correo en los próximos días, pero no ve ningún problema ya que Granger pasará horas al día en el Ministerio.

Se aparece en su lugar habitual y toma su forma alternativa, trepando por el árbol y entrando en la habitación, feliz de estar en casa.

* * *

Hermione tiene un pequeño problema para concentrarse durante el resto de su primer día en la oficina. No es que nadie pudiera decirlo. Pasó años en Hogwarts, siempre por delante de la curva y al mismo tiempo se distrajo con juegos de ajedrez mortales, profesores asesinos y una interminable investigación de Artes Oscuras, tuvo que aprender a realizar múltiples tareas con bastante eficacia.

Sin embargo, a las cinco está lista para desconectarse de su cerebro profesional y examinar la extraña naturaleza de su vida personal. Ella tiene una cita. Hermione Granger tiene una cita con... Draco Malfoy. ¿Cuánta locura hay en eso? Reflexionando para sí misma, se dirige a Grimmauld, un poco desconcertada por el giro de los acontecimientos.

Hermione había considerado detenerse en el correo durante el camino, enviar la lechuza mientras está fresca en su mente, pero una de sus nuevas compañeras de trabajo (Susan-Personalidad-De-Una-Toalla-De-Papel-Mojada-Parker) la había acompañado la mitad del camino y ella habría tenido que volver al correo desde el punto de Aparición. Justificando que tiene unos días de sobra, decide enviarlo mañana.

Grimmauld finalmente comienza a sentirse como un hogar y suspira mientras cierra la puerta apoyándose en ella, quitándose los zapatos mientras lo hace, le duelen los pies, tiene los ojos secos y Hermione está muy contenta de estar de vuelta en un entorno familiar.

—¡Estás en casa! —Hermione mira hacia arriba para encontrar a Harry acercándose—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día, futura Ministra? —pregunta.

Se burla un poco, aunque no es como si ese plan no fuera parte de su juego a largo plazo.

—Salió bien —dice con una sonrisa cansada—. Creo que realmente me gustará estar allí —Ella mira su atuendo informal y le pregunta—. ¿Trabajaste hoy?

Harry asiente y da un paso adelante para ayudarla mientras se quita la chaqueta. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan educado?

—Estaba en el campo, pero estaba tranquilo. Estuve en casa alrededor de las cuatro y media.

Al llevarla a la cocina, Hermione es sorprendida por el decadente olor a curry.

—Dios te bendiga, Harry Potter; recogiste la cena.

—Lo hice —asiente con una sonrisa y le entrega un plato—. Amontónalo y cuéntame todo sobre Relaciones Muggles.

La cena es deliciosa. En algún momento, Benedick entra, crispando la nariz y ella le ofrece un poco de naan. Lo toma con vacilación, pero de todos modos se lo come.

Al arrastrar un trozo de pan a través de sus restos de Tikka Masala, Harry se anima al recordar algo.

—Adivina lo que haré mañana.

Ella tararea en respuesta para mostrar su interés, con la boca llena.

Su entusiasmo parece estar en guerra con una emoción más similar y se mueve en su asiento.

—Quiero decir, sentí que era el momento. Han pasado años desde... —Toma un respiro y continúa—. Voy a conseguir una nueva lechuza.

Hermione traga su comida e intenta sonreír.

—Creo que es genial, Harry. Es... creo que suena genial.

Es un silencio tranquilo e incómodo, Hermione no está segura de qué decir. Ella sabe que Harry adoraba a Hedwig. El pájaro había sido más que una mascota o un mensajero. Mirando a su propio familiar, que resulta que los está mirando con gran interés, piensa lo terrible que sería si lo perdiera.

Entonces se le ocurre que podría serle útil el nuevo familiar y parece una buena manera de romper la tensión y recuperar la emoción inicial de Harry.

—Es gracioso, iba a ir al correo mañana... ¿Quizás podría pedir prestada tu lechuza? ¿Darle un viaje inaugural? —Intenta sonreír y es correspondida rápidamente.

—Eres bienvenida en cualquier momento ¿Lechuza de trabajo? —pregunta, algo curioso.

Hermione desearía no haberlo mencionado.

—Oh, hem, no, sólo una nota personal...

Todo lo que hace es levantar una ceja y ella puede ver su naturaleza sospechosa lanzándose hacia el frente de su cerebro. Con un suspiro, cede y responde, a pesar de que él no hizo preguntas.

—Me encontré con Malfoy de nuevo…

—¿Otra vez? ¿Y estás segura de que no te está siguiendo? Está empezando a ponerse extraño, Hermione.

—No, bueno... quiero decir, no exactamente me lo encontré. Más bien, almorcé con él... al que me invitó.

Las cejas de Harry se levantan tanto en su cabeza que cree que podrían pegarse al techo.

—¿Tuviste una cita para almorzar con Malfoy? ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, sucedió eso?

Ella se encoge de hombros y toma su tenedor.

—Me envió una lechuza, dijo que iba a estar cerca del Ministerio por negocios y me preguntó si me gustaría almorzar —Mirando su continua expresión de desconfianza, agrega—. Fue sólo una reunión casual. Apenas llegué a tiempo.

—Y, sin embargo, ¿has continuado con el negocio y necesitas enviarle una lechuza?

Hermione gime, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con frustración.

—Harry Potter, eres el más dudoso, sospechoso, escéptico…

—Eso es lo que me hace un buen Auror, eso dice Robards —interrumpe muy atrevido y Hermione se ríe.

Endereza la columna vertebral en una postura recatada y le ofrece a Benedick otro bocado. La marta no parece interesada, simplemente lo deja caer entre sus patas mientras continúa mirándola a ella y a Harry. Con confianza, mira a su amigo y admite:

—Lo invité a cenar.

Probablemente tenga muchas respuestas, muchas preguntas, pero, finalmente, Harry simplemente se conforma con:

—¿Por qué?

Hermione piensa en eso por un momento. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Y qué le admitiría a Harry? Luego, se regaña a sí misma por siquiera considerar negarse a hablar con su mejor amigo. Él no ha sido más que perfecto con ella desde que llegó. La verdad siempre es lo mejor, incluso si no le gusta.

—La pasé muy bien hablando con él —prosigue—. Y él pagó el almuerzo e hizo un comentario casual que podría pagar la próxima vez... Entonces, supongo que simplemente le dije eso. Ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, pero es tan diferente. A veces, olvido que es alguien que haya conocido antes. Es como conocer a alguien por primera vez... y me gusta un poco.

Se sonroja. Sabe que lo hace. Qué mortificante. Harry luce debidamente horrorizado.

—¡El sombrero de Merlín! ¿Te gusta Malfoy?

¿Lo hace? Hermione piensa en sus interacciones y se da cuenta, un poco horrorizada, de que sí.

—No es nada —dice rápidamente—. Estoy segura de que es solo... un poco de encaprichamiento con el cambio de actitud que parece haber tenido. Y —dice un poco severa—, siendo todos lo suficientemente honestos, no importará. Estoy segura de que Draco Malfoy tiene un futuro repleto de herederas purasangre. Sólo voy a disfrutar de algunas conversaciones... salir un poco de la casa. Cuando su culpa se calme o su curiosidad disminuya... sean cuales sean sus motivaciones... Quizás me haya conocido por mis problemas.

Harry la mira con el ceño fruncido y ella distraídamente se acerca a Benedick para acariciarle la espalda, no le gusta estar bajo la mirada evaluadora de Harry.

—Suena como una forma de lastimarse, Hermione.

Ella se ríe, tratando de aliviar el mal humor.

—No estoy tratando de casarme con él. Mira, es guapo sí, y me gusta hablar con él. Ahora que no está siendo cruel con todos nosotros o jugando bromas desesperadamente inmaduras —agrega, pensando en insignias encantadas y disfraces de dementor—. Solo cenaré, veré si puedo descifrar lo que está buscando lograr y luego seguiré adelante sin todo el bagaje de rencor —Dando un mordisco a su tenedor, luego secándose la boca delicadamente con la servilleta, agrega sabiamente—. Los rencores no son buenos para nosotros. Es una cantidad terrible de estrés con el que vivir.

Todavía mirándola con recelo, Harry concede.

—Supongo —Y toma su propio tenedor—. Sólo ten cuidado con él, ¿de acuerdo? Conozco todas las excusas, las amenazas bajo las que vivió y todo eso, pero nadie lo amenazó con llamarte sangre sucia cuando tenía doce años. Prejuicios como ese... solo digo, hay probablemente una parte de él que todavía no ve lo excepcional que eres.

Extiende una mano sobre la mesa y aprieta la de ella con tanto cariño, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Probablemente eres la persona más excepcional que conozco. Si ves algo valioso en él, es genial, 'Mione. Pero no te dejes atrapar tanto como para creerle cuando no te dé la misma consideración.

—Harry…

Su amigo se sienta y toma un trozo de naan, arrancando un gran bocado con los dientes y masticando ruidosamente. Ella sorbe una lágrima amenazante y pone una última porción pequeña en su plato.

—¿Cómo puedes tener tanta sabiduría y tan malos modales en la mesa? —lo regaña con nada más que amor.

Él se ríe y sus lágrimas se secan y el curry desaparece de sus platos. Mientras tanto, Benedick está ahí, dejándose acariciar y rascar entre bocado y bocado, fiel y familiar como es.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¡ Tenemos un problema lechucil en camino! ¡Mil gracias por todo el amor que le dan!
> 
> Próxima actualización: domingo 14 y sí, coincide hermosamente con su primer cita oficial. Corazones y amor por doquier.
> 
> Un beso,
> 
> Paola


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.

***~*~*** _  
_

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por el dúo maravilla: Emily y Beth_

_¡Feliz día de la amistad!_

***~*~***

* * *

La mente de Draco está corriendo mientras Hermione revolotea casualmente por su habitación, preparándose para dormir.

Durante la cena, en el momento en que Potter la había acusado de que le gustaba, sus pensamientos se detuvieron en su lugar y luego se lanzaron en una nueva dirección.

¿Un _crush_?

¿Después de su desconfianza por el almuerzo? ¿Después de todos los años y las luchas entre ellos? El hecho de que ella pudiera verlo de esa manera era un poco impresionante. Por supuesto, Draco es totalmente consciente de que es un mago guapo, pero ella había hablado como si su interés fuera más allá de lo físico.

Perdido en pensamientos de fantasía sobre el futuro, Draco había comenzado a imaginar su cita del viernes, tal vez terminando con un beso. Ella sería apasionada y atrevida, Gryffindor hasta la médula. Draco se veía a sí mismo ahuecando su mandíbula y enrollando su brazo alrededor de ella para acercarla, sus respiraciones se mezclan en el aire fresco de la noche. ¿Cuánto querría ella de él? ¿Se presionaría contra él? ¿Le susurraría al oído lo que quería, súplicas y órdenes, mientras él deja suaves besos por su cuello? Compartirían un momento de profunda comprensión y ella mordería ligeramente el labio inferior antes de confesar:

—Quiero llevarte a casa.

Entonces, la mente de Draco se convirtió en una espiral hacia la realidad en la que ahora se encuentra. Él es su maldita _mascota_ , hasta donde ella sabe: " _Sí, Granger, vamos a la tuya. Me gusta mucho tu cama tal y como es y da la casualidad, ¡también es donde vivo! ¡Qué conveniente!"_

¡Y la lechuza! La maldita lechuza. Excelente, muchas gracias, Potter. El cuidadoso plan de Draco con la lechucería destruido porque el maldito Harry Potter decidió que era el momento de sanar y seguir adelante. ¿No pudo conseguirse un perro? Circe, ¿cuándo va a dejar de vivir simplemente para joder el día de Draco?

Así que ahora, después de todo ese latigazo de pensamiento, Draco está atrapado una vez más en la habitación de Hermione Granger, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mirarla mientras ella se sienta nada más que con una blusa endeble y pantalones sueltos, sus rizos mojados dejando parches de puro algodón en la parte superior de sus pechos. Ella lo va a odiar, olvida su pequeño y divertido sueño de que algo sucediera entre ellos; Hermione Granger va a poner fin a la línea Malfoy castrando a su marta mientras duerme tan pronto como se entere.

¿Cuánto tiempo pensó que podría seguir así? Tan pronto como la lechuza regresa, se hunde.

Cuando Granger se sube a la cama, Draco se acurruca en la almohada a su lado y finge dormir, pero su mente da vueltas sobre las posibilidades durante horas. Tendrá que escapar, no hay nada más que hacer. Puede irse ahora antes de que esté demasiado apegada.

Luego, por supuesto, piensa en su rostro cuando la conoció como Draco el primer día que huyó. Sus delicados rasgos se arrugaron de preocupación, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. ¿Cómo puede vivir sabiendo lo que le ha hecho cuando recién está comenzando a salir de su melancolía? ¿Y cómo puede verla todavía el viernes? Sabe que no se merece la oportunidad que le da y ciertamente no puede imaginar hacerle más daño.

¿Quizás pueda encontrarle otra marta? Dejarla en su cama antes de que él desaparezca. Por supuesto, sabrá la diferencia, pero podría apegarse a otra, ¿verdad?

Por la mañana, Draco no tiene más idea de qué hacer que la noche anterior y está agotado por la falta de sueño. Finge seguir durmiendo hasta que Granger se va, luego se transforma rápidamente, suspirando de alivio por estar en dos piernas.

Draco se ve a sí mismo en el espejo y ve lo demacrado que parece. Es casi como ser transportado al sexto año y al miedo constante que lo atormentaba. No, su vida no está en peligro, pero está a punto de hacer algo terrible que no quiere hacer.

El día que Hermione Granger lo recogió cerca del Lago Negro, todo estaba a punto de cambiar y desearía poder adivinar cómo saldrían las cosas.

* * *

Al final, Draco no hace casi nada ese día. Eventualmente duerme la siesta, su cuerpo se rinde. También se complace en terminar el hummus que tanto le gusta a Potter y desaparecer el recipiente para que el idiota no pueda culpar a Granger por ello.

Lo único que logra es escribir una nota aceptando lo que anticipa será el mensaje de Granger, con la esperanza de que sea lo suficientemente vago como para responder adecuadamente a la lechuza que enviará. El cómo recibirá el mensaje de la lechuza, no está seguro, pero no fue clasificado en Slytherin por su apariencia. Siempre hay una manera de conseguir lo que quieres y, ahora mismo, Draco quiere cenar con Granger sin romperle el corazón como familiar.

Cuando ella regresa a casa esa noche, su determinación ha disminuido su pánico y Draco se deja abrazar y arrullar sin reservas.

—¿Me extrañaste hoy, cariño? —Ella le rasca un dedo debajo de la barbilla y adivina—. Probablemente ni siquiera te hayas dado cuenta durmiendo la siesta, cosa perezosa —Lo atrae para acariciar su pelaje con la nariz y besa la parte superior de su cabeza. La culpa amenaza con aumentar una vez más cuando Draco se da cuenta de lo mucho que disfruta de sus atenciones.

Se abre una puerta desde la izquierda y Potter entra con una gran jaula envuelta en tela blanca.

—¡Oh, Harry, encontraste uno! ¡Veamos, entonces!

Draco se encuentra colocado en el brazo del sofá mientras su bruja se dirige hacia su amigo y la lechuza. Los nervios salen a la superficie, pero comienza a planear su escape, saltando al suelo mientras observa el intercambio.

Potter quita la tela con una floritura para revelar una gran lechuza común con una extraña cara blanca.

—Conoce a Ogden.

Granger lo mira con la cabeza inclinada.

—¿Como el whisky de fuego?

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Harry abre la puerta de la jaula y le hace un gesto al pájaro para que se vaya.

—La tienda lo nombró. Por su aliento, creo que la señora de la caja probablemente esté bastante familiarizada...

Draco ve a Granger extender la mano para acariciar con un dedo delicado las plumas de la espalda de la lechuza.

—Es hermosa, un rostro tan único. Bastante grande para una lechuza común.

—Es un australiano enmascarado —aclara Potter—. Son un poco más grandes o eso me dijeron —agrega encogiéndose de hombros. Potter la observa acariciando al pájaro por un momento antes de preguntar—. ¿Tienes ese mensaje que querías enviar? Ya sabes, para tu cita con Malfoy —enfatiza, bromeando.

A Draco le gustaría decirle que se vaya a la mierda, gracias.

—¡Oh! ¡Sí, aquí mismo! —De su bolso en el sofá, saca un pequeño rollo de pergamino y lo ata a la pierna izquierda—. ¿Puedes llevarle esto a Draco Malfoy por mí, Ogden? Te tendré un buen regalo una vez que traigas su respuesta.

Mierda, no pensó que lo enviaría de inmediato. Merlín, deja que el pájaro descanse. Todos en la sala esperan con gran expectación. Finalmente, el pájaro extiende sus impresionantes alas y se desliza en un elegante golpe hacia donde Draco está agachado en el suelo, tratando de parecer pequeño.

Suceden muchas cosas a la vez. Draco se esconde debajo de las delgadas piernas del curio en la esquina. Potter le grita a su lechuza que la ventana está "¡por ahí!". Hermione chilla, con las manos cubriendo su boca con horror, luego cruza la habitación.

Hermione llega primero al gabinete y mete las manos debajo, sacando a Draco y abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, con el cuerpo alejado del pájaro.

—Llevaré a Benedick arriba mientras tú la dejas salir por la ventana —Mientras tanto, está acariciando la espalda de Draco y murmurando seguridad en su oído, reprendiendo y disculpándose por la lechuza—. No sabe hacer nada mejor, querido, esa gran lechuza aterradora. ¡No pueden evitar lo que comen, incluso si es horrible! Nunca dejaré que se acerque a ti, mi amor. Estarás a salvo en nuestra habitación...

Ella lo deposita en la cama, todavía acariciando y arrullando, luego se gira para irse.

—Regresaré en un rato, cariño. Siento mucho ese pequeño susto.

En el momento en que se va, Draco se transforma el tiempo suficiente para abrir la ventana, luego retoma su personalidad de marta y se desliza por las ramas de los árboles, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la casa antes de que reaparezca la lechuza.

Acaba de dar la vuelta a la cuadra cuando ve a Ogden volando hacia él. En el pequeño espacio entre dos casas, Draco retoma su forma de mago y espera a que el búho aterrice y dé un paso hacia él, extendiendo su indignada pierna.

—Sí, bueno, tampoco salió como _lo había_ planeado —se queja Draco, tomando la misiva.

_Draco:_

_A menos que haya tenido un conflicto en tu horario, hice reservaciones para este viernes a las siete en la siguiente dirección. Recuerda, esta vez, yo invito._

_Hermione_

A continuación, se enumera una dirección, no lejos de donde se encuentra ahora.

Agradecido de que su vaga respuesta funcione bien, Draco la ata a la lechuza y le da al pájaro un ligero golpe en el pecho.

—Perdón por todo eso —le dice—. Si te envían algo más para Draco Malfoy, llévalo al puesto de Diagon. Ahora ve a buscar tu regalo.

El búho lo muerde, con suerte, comprendiendo. Draco permite que el pájaro salte sobre su antebrazo para un mejor apalancamiento, luego despega hacia la luz tenue del cielo del atardecer.

Bueno, logró mucho, piensa Draco para sí mismo. Seguramente podrá seguir así unos días más.

Se apresura a volver a través de la ventana solo unos momentos antes de que Hermione reaparezca en la habitación, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bueno, Benedick, amor, parece que tengo otra cita. ¿Quién podría haberlo imaginado?

Le gusta la sonrisa en su rostro. Le gusta que la puso ahí. Toda la molestia con la lechuza y el correo... valen la pena.

Hermione casi no espera tiempo a que Ogden regrese y se pregunta distraídamente si Draco está viviendo en algún lugar cercano en lugar de su casa familiar en Wiltshire. Ella ciertamente no podía culparlo si tenía suficientes malos recuerdos del lugar para buscar su propio espacio después de la guerra. El mensaje es muy breve, pero positivo.

_Granger:_

_Espero verte de nuevo._

_DM_

Ella reprime un poco su emoción de chica, no sea que Harry la haga pasar un mal rato.

—Bueno, parece que todavía estamos cenando.

—Hablando de eso, ¿quieres ayudarme a armar algo? Solo llevaré a Ogden arriba para que se acomode. Hice una especie de lechucería en el ático.

—Me encanta —acepta—. Dejaré salir a Benedick, si está bien. Sé que odiaría perderse la cena.

Se separan para cuidar de sus respectivos familiares y se reencuentran en la cocina. Harry llega primero y Hermione lo encuentra inclinado hacia el refrigerador, hurgando en los extraños frascos y recipientes que hay dentro.

—Estaba seguro de que tenía un poco de hummus...

—Probablemente te lo comiste todo. Es como si te lo bebieras —bromea Hermione, más feliz de lo que ha estado en meses. Harry, el Ministerio, Benedick y Draco Malfoy... Una colección tan extraña de personas y cosas para hacerla feliz. Sin embargo, aquí está.

Se inclina por encima de la cabeza de Harry hacia una fuente de trozos de pollo.

—¿Horneemos esto y quizás hagamos un poco de picadillo?

—Suena perfecto —asiente Harry, pero sigue buscando su precioso hummus. Ella se ríe de él y se pone a trabajar, arrojando un arándano a su marta mientras comienza.

* * *

Tres días de poco o ningún incidente son un cambio bienvenido para Draco. Las noches son un placer en sí mismas, acurrucado con Granger mientras lee o garabatea en un pergamino o mira esa caja de imágenes en movimiento muggle con Potter.

El viernes por la tarde, le envía una lechuza a su madre, diciéndole que todavía está de viaje, pero que todos los correos de lechuza están retenidos y reenviados si a ella le gustaría corresponder. Lo que comenzó como una forma de evitar que Granger olfatee su plan tiene el efecto secundario de darle a su madre un poco de tranquilidad.

Escribe que está viviendo felizmente su propia vida y espera que ella y su padre estén bien y no se preocupen por él. Volverá la semana que viene para obtener una respuesta.

Como siempre, se asegura de estar en casa y transformarse mucho antes de las cinco y se queda dormido, sólo para ser despertado por una delicada mano sobre su pelaje que viaja hasta su vientre, frotándolo suavemente hasta que despierta.

—Hola tú —Granger pasa la punta de su nariz entre sus orejas—. Tuviste un gran día, ya veo —bromea, luego se aleja y se quita la túnica—. Tendré que darme prisa. Las reuniones se retrasaron y ceno en menos de una hora.

Se mira en el espejo y luego le da a Draco la marta un pequeño guiño descarado.

—Tendrá que estar bien con el cabello así.

 _Oh, lo está,_ piensa Draco. Él está más que bien con su cabello así.

Los recuerdos viajan de regreso al cuarto año y al baile cuando llegó del brazo de Krum con el cabello elegantemente recogido en la cabeza, sólo unos pocos rizos errantes escaparon de los confines. Había estado hermosa, pero algo en su apariencia no se había sentido correcta.

Los rizos son una parte tan importante de ella: salvajes, incontrolados y hermosos porque no serán contenidos. Está feliz de que sea su yo natural esta noche. Draco no puede esperar a verla.

Ella sostiene dos vestidos, cambiándolos frente a sí mientras se mira en el espejo.

—¿Verde o azul? Probablemente, preferiría el verde —comenta con una pequeña risa. Dándose la vuelta para sonreír a su familiar, dice—. Lástima —Y arroja el verde sobre la silla, decidiéndose por el azul.

 _Bien por ti, Granger_ , piensa en ella, _no hagas nada en beneficio de un mago._

Además, el azul parece tener un escote tentadoramente bajo, por lo que en lo que a él respecta, todavía obtiene lo que quiere.

Ella desaparece en el baño y emerge como una visión. Un pincel de color claro en sus labios y el vestido azul profundo abrazando sus caderas. El dobladillo se detiene justo debajo de sus rodillas, dejando sus piernas parcialmente desnudas y una hermosa vista de sus delicados pies que ahora se deslizan en un par de tacones plateados con tiras. Draco está casi vibrando de emoción.

—Bueno, esto es todo —le dice—. ¿Crees que le gustará?

 _Lo hace,_ piensa Draco, e _spera hasta que te vea..._

La ve guardar su varita en su bolso y con un final:

—Que tengas una gran noche, amor —ella gira sobre sus talones y se dirige a la puerta.

Draco se apresura a transformarse, escapar y encontrar un lugar para cambiarse para cenar, sonriendo durante todo el camino.

* * *

Su bravuconería comienza a desvanecerse tan pronto como se sienta en el restaurante, sin Malfoy a la vista. ¿Ha leído demasiado en esto? ¿Está demasiado vestida? Para una cita parece apropiado, pero ¿y si sus diseños son más casuales? ¿Más orientado a los amigos?

Hermione no es ajena a que los magos la vean como una amiga en lugar de una mujer. Pasó seis años persiguiendo a Ron de la zona de amigos, sólo para desear no haberlo hecho. ¿Está a punto de hacer lo mismo? ¿Persiguiendo a un mago que no tiene por qué perseguir? Le dijo a Harry que sólo se estaba divirtiendo un poco, haciendo un amigo. Entonces, ¿por qué está sentada portando su vestido Balenciaga con modestos diamantes en las orejas, los pies metidos en tacones que hacen que sus piernas parezcan más largas y sus pies más pequeños?

Porque a ella le gusta, por eso. ¡Merlín ayúdala! A ella le gusta el idiota y él es guapo, encantador y esto sólo puede terminar muy mal.

Acaba de tomar un sorbo de agua cuando lo ve. De la cabeza a los pies en un rico color gris carbón, el efecto es un poco más suave que el negro que siempre ha asociado con su atuendo. Habla con el maître mientras sus ojos recorren la habitación, no tardando mucho en aterrizar en ella. Ella lo saluda con la mano y se levanta para saludarlo. Él la toma mientras se acerca, su andar decidido y ella casi siente que la están acechando. ¿El restaurante está un poco caliente? El color amenaza con inundar sus mejillas.

—Granger —dice y se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla. Muy casta, muy respetable, pero Hermione está perdiendo la batalla con la sangre en su cuerpo que corre hacia su rostro y delata su emoción.

Él se echa hacia atrás y le hace un gesto a la silla, la saca para ella y luego la empuja debajo de sus piernas.

—Te ves hermosa. No me siento digno de unirme a ti, pero soy demasiado egoísta para no ocupar mi lugar como el mago más afortunado de la sala —Se sienta frente a ella, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios y un desafío en los ojos.

Enderezándose, Hermione lucha por recuperar su confianza una vez más.

—Los halagos de Slytherin tan temprano en la noche —acusa con una sonrisa.

—Se me ocurre —dice, sosteniendo su mirada—, que nuestro último encuentro comenzó contigo cuestionando mis intenciones. Quería ser más que claro esta noche.

—Oh —dice ella, apenas una palabra más que una simple exhalación—. Entonces, ¿no estás buscando ayuda en el Ministerio? —intenta, una broma ligera sobre sus sospechas anteriores, y él parece relajarse ante su ligereza.

—Sólo una cita, Granger, si eso te conviene. Una cita con una hermosa bruja que insistió en invitarme a cenar. ¿Cómo podría rechazar eso? —Su sonrisa se convierte en algo más cálido y ella responde con la suya propia.

—Disculpe, pero ¿puedo traerles algo de beber?

La pareja miró hacia arriba para encontrar a su servidor, un joven muggle de cabello oscuro, observando expectante.

—¿Un poco de vino tal vez? Tenemos un Sangiovese que viene muy recomendado. ¿O un aperitivo mientras decide?

Hermione mira a Draco, preguntándose si él tomará el punto. Parece el tipo de persona que ordena en sus citas.

—¿Disfrutarías de un rojo, Hermione? —Ella parpadea ante el uso de su nombre. Ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de que lo dijo.

—Lo haría: prefiero los rojos.

Mirando hacia atrás a su servidor, Draco asiente.

—Una botella del que sugieres.

El joven accede, escabulléndose para buscar su botella.

Mirando sus alrededores, Hermione observa el restaurante muggle que seleccionó, recordando su última vez aquí antes de la guerra. Al otro lado del comedor principal, una pareja de ancianos es conducida a sus asientos, con las manos entre ellos como jóvenes amantes; a su derecha, una familia está sentada con la joven más excepcionalmente educada con un elegante vestido azul, cortando su pescado con cuidado con su cuchillo. Parejas, amigos y, probablemente, socios de negocios llenan la habitación, muchos de ellos le recuerdan su hogar y su familia. Hermione está callada, atrapada en mirar a la gente a su alrededor y sumida en una reflexión melancólica a pesar de su apuesto compañero.

—Es difícil... —comienza lentamente, jugando con la servilleta en su regazo y estudiando su vaso de agua—. A veces, tengo dificultades para reconciliar los últimos años con... con esto... —Hace un gesto alrededor de la habitación—. Esta vida normal que sucedía todo el tiempo. Todos estos muggles normales simplemente iban a sus trabajos y tenían familias sin idea de que estaba ocurriendo una guerra en sus calles ocultas.

Se preguntó quién tocaría al elefante en la habitación. Al parecer, será ella.

Parece luchar, su bravuconería anterior y su encanto suave se desvanecen. En su silla se encuentra un joven nervioso, apenas mayor que un niño, mirándola con recelo.

—¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? No tienes que hacer esto, Granger —Se pregunta si es "Granger" cuando se siente menos cómodo o "Hermione" cuando se pone al frente.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, argumenta:

—Me gustaría mucho hacer esto. Pero, por mi propia cordura, necesito saber que no estamos ignorando el pasado simplemente yendo más allá de él. ¿Podemos hacer eso, crees?

Considera, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Lo hago, eventualmente, ¿pero tal vez no podamos discutirlo? Todavía no, de todos modos. Me gustaría conocerte antes de lidiar con todo... eso.

Es una petición cortés y justa, así que sonríe.

—No necesitamos discutirlo. Posiblemente nunca —Ella piensa en secreto que si nunca hablan sobre su pasado, no es un buen augurio para que su situación vaya más allá de lo superficial, pero eso es un problema para otro día—. Disfrutemos esta cena que estoy a punto de pagar.

Él gime ante su descarada sonrisa y así la cena es maravillosa. Su comportamiento demasiado coqueto desapareció, su culpa ya no coloreaba la conversación. Es divertido y gracioso, y Hermione pronto olvida el tiempo. El vino desaparece de los vasos y la comida de sus platos. Ella le ofrece un bocado de su cena, que él come juguetonamente de su tenedor en lugar de usar el suyo. Él le cuenta más historias de su infancia, haciéndola reír ante la idea de que alguna vez fue un niño dulce pero precoz, aferrado a la túnica de su madre y aterrorizando la ordenada casa de su padre.

Ofrece su propia historia en especie, contando historias, pero evitando el estado actual de su familia. No estaría bien hacer caer la noche con su pequeña tragedia ahora. De alguna manera, parece saber cuándo no entrometerse y ella aprecia su consideración.

Para el último bocado de su plato final, una tarta de chocolate con salsa de frambuesa, han estado hablando y riendo durante casi tres horas.

—Ese es tuyo —dice Draco, usando su tenedor para señalar el único bocado de chocolate que queda en el plato.

—No podría. Estoy absolutamente llena.

—Difícilmente sería un caballero si tomara el último bocado. Y mira... —Hace un alarde de vaciar los últimos restos de su vaso—. Me he quedado sin vino, así que tengo que terminar.

Hermione resopla, pero es todo para mostrar y ambos lo saben. Con una sonrisa, lanza el bocado con su tenedor y lo desliza en su boca, los ojos de Draco lo siguen todo.

—Ahí —declara después de tragar—. ¿Contento?

Draco asiente con la sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

—Extremadamente. Todo es parte de mi plan para mantenerte tan distraído con la comida y la bebida para que sigas dejándome pasar el rato.

Ella le ofrece una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Oh? ¿Ese era tu plan? Entonces, ¿cuál es la siguiente fase?

Inclinándose hacia adelante como para revelar una gran conspiración, dice en voz baja:

—Brunch el domingo. Todo es parte de mi camino hacia los huevos Benedict a las once. ¿Quieres acompañarme? —Hermione absolutamente no puede evitar que su boca sonríe, lista para aceptar, cuando él interrumpe y agrega en un susurro simulado—. Yo invito.

Ella se ríe, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y sorprendida, se ríe de este Draco juguetón y ridículo. Sin dudarlo en absoluto, toma su vaso de agua y acepta:

—Me encantaría —antes de tomar un sorbo.

Hay un breve silencio que cae sobre ellos, y ambos parecen darse cuenta de que la velada ha llegado a su fin. La cuenta está pagada, la comida se ha ido y su conversación está en un momento de calma natural.

—¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?

Hermione se ríe.

—Soy una bruja, ¿recuerdas? Puedo aparecerme en un instante.

Con un suspiro, se encoge de hombros.

—Si estás tan lista para deshacerte de mí, entonces...

—Me encantaría que me acompañaras a casa. No está lejos, de todos modos. ¿Conoces bien la zona?

Draco piensa en eso un momento antes de ejercitarse:

—Bastante bien, pero te dejaré tomar la iniciativa para estar seguro.

Hermione comienza a levantarse y Draco se mueve rápidamente alrededor de la mesa y saca su silla. Definitivamente está muy lejos de Ron Weasley en una mesa. No es la primera vez en la noche que lo piensa, pero quizás la primera vez que admitirá que los ha estado comparando como socios potenciales. Territorio peligroso ya que todavía está bastante segura de que esto no puede ir a ninguna parte, pero el vino podría permitirle un poco más de honestidad emocional que antes.

El aire de la noche es fresco y Hermione se frota los brazos con las manos. Se siente conducida detrás de los escalones de una casa.

Draco, tan sutilmente como puede, saca su varita de su bolsillo interior y, por un momento de pesar, Hermione está nerviosa. Él podría verlo en su rostro, porque su propia expresión cambia, la resignación enfría el calor que ella ha disfrutado toda la noche en sus ojos grises.

—Tienes frío —dice en voz baja y lanza un hechizo cálido que calienta su piel helada.

Ella lo mira, lamentando haber tenido incluso un momento de desconfianza ante sus intenciones. ¿Siempre será así entre ellos? Quizás deberían haber aclarado su pasado antes, después de todo.

—Parece... —dice, todavía en voz baja, y mirando por encima de su hombro—. Quizás el brunch fue presuntuoso de mi parte. Si tienes otros planes, quizás no te habías acordado...

Le está dando una salida. Merlín, ámalo, es tan vulnerable que duele. Hermione nunca se había sentido tan deprimida como ahora, a pesar de que quizás él se haya ganado su cautela.

Poniéndose de puntillas, Hermione coloca la palma de la mano en su mejilla y le roza un suave beso a un lado de la boca, sintiendo cómo se tensa bajo su mano. Ella se echa hacia atrás y busca sus ojos antes de sonreír suavemente.

—Me prometiste huevos benedictinos y tengo la intención de obtenerlos —Sus labios se contraen ligeramente en respuesta. Volviéndose a poner de pie, hace un gesto para que continúen y con valentía desliza su brazo por el hueco del suyo—. Y luego, por supuesto, será mi turno de pagar de nuevo, así que no hay nada que hacer; tendré que verte para almorzar la semana que viene.

Fingiendo una ligereza casual, Hermione mueve su cabello detrás de su hombro pero lo mira por el rabillo del ojo. Él está sonriendo una vez más y pone su otra mano sobre la de ella en su brazo.

—Lo cual —señala—, me endeudará contigo, así que tendré que encontrar un arreglo para la cena en las próximas semanas. No puedo deberle favores, señorita Granger.

—Y te lo advierto, yo misma puedo ser bastante terca. Ya puedo ver otro brunch en nuestro futuro, y ni siquiera hemos tenido el primero.

En su puerta, Draco toma su mano y la lleva a sus labios, colocando un suave beso allí, un poco más de presión de la que podría considerarse casta.

—Domingo —le recuerda—. ¿Once, en Upper House?

Ella asiente y confirma que estará allí, sintiendo como si sus pies se hubieran salido del sendero.

—Buenas noches, Hermione.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, retrocede, luego se vuelve y camina tranquilamente por la calle.

Dentro, Harry parece estar esperándola.

—Bueno, ¿cómo estuvo? —la pregunta es pareja, como si le estuviera dando la oportunidad de marcar el tono.

Hombros caídos como si acabara de ganar o perder una batalla, Hermione admite con júbilo y temor a partes iguales:

—Harry... fue encantador.

Merlín, podría estar en problemas...

***~*~***


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.

***~*~*** _  
_

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por el dúo maravilla: Emily y Bet_

***~*~***

* * *

Draco pasa su fin de semana de manera muy parecido a sus días antes de que Granger comenzara su trabajo en el Ministerio.

Lee mucho, lo cual es relajante. Draco se acurruca en su regazo, mirando por encima del libro. Parece que a ella le resulta entrañable comentar lo inteligente que debe ser. El ángulo hace que sea difícil seguir el paso de su impresionante ritmo, pero él puede captar los conceptos de cada página antes de que pase a la siguiente. Este fin de semana en particular ha sido una gran cantidad de teoría de runas antiguas, un tema que Draco ha encontrado a menudo de interés.

La diferencia, por supuesto, de este fin de semana a cualquier anterior, son las gloriosas horas que pasa con ella como él mismo. Es capaz de llevarla al restaurante esta vez, lo que le permite verla entrar corriendo, rizos salvajes y respirando pesadamente, mejillas sonrojadas. Llega un poco tarde, le dice, porque su familiar no parecía querer estar encerrado en su habitación. Normalmente lo dejaba vagar, pero Potter tiene esta nueva lechuza, ya ves, que parece pensar que su Benedick es una chuchería de lechuza.

Draco se ríe mucho durante la comida. Ella le cuenta historias de la semana pasada, muchas de las cuales él ya conoce a través de su perspectiva de pequeños ojos negros, pero todo suena más entretenido cuando se explica en su tono recortado y serio. Hablan de su nuevo puesto y Draco hace un excelente trabajo, si es que lo dice él mismo, sin revelar mucho de sus circunstancias actuales.

—Tengo dos compañeros de piso, que no es como estaba acostumbrado a vivir en la mansión, pero parece bastante normal después de Hogwarts. Uno es genial —le dice—, divertido, bastante considerado. El otro es un poco tonto, pero es muy limpio, así que supongo que podría ser peor.

—Me sorprende que no tengas tu propio lugar —bromea—. Algún ático elegante en Kensington o Chelsea.

Desechando su cautela habitual, feliz de discutir algo que no ponga en peligro sus actuales arreglos de vida, Draco admite la situación de su familia.

—Las arcas de Malfoy no están tan llenas como antes —dice suavemente. Ciertamente no quiere compasión y está lejos de ser un indigente, pero ella se merece más de él que las partes superficiales que ha revelado hasta ahora.

—Oh... lo siento mucho. Ni siquiera pensé...

Descartando su disculpa, le asegura:

—No es necesario, Granger. Mi familia pagó la restitución por los crímenes de guerra. A decir verdad, todos somos afortunados de tener aún el alma viviendo en nuestra piel.

Ella se ríe y se tapa la boca, un poco horrorizada consigo misma.

—Lo siento, tal como lo dijiste...

—Deja de disculparte. Merlín, estaba destinado a ser un poco de humor negro.

Ella niega con la cabeza, mostrando su sonrisa.

—Eres tan diferente —dice asombrada—. ¿Dónde diablos se ha estado escondiendo este Draco todos estos años?

—Debajo de las faldas de mi madre, los primeras diez —bromea—. Luego, detrás del nombre de mi padre. Él nunca apreció mucho mis comentarios secos.

—Es curioso, él mismo siempre me pareció un tipo zalamero —comenta. Qué extraño estar discutiendo el sentido del humor de su padre con una nacida de muggles. Discorde.

No llama la atención sobre la conversación extraña, sino que redirige.

—Si has terminado, ¿tal vez un paseo? —Señala su plato vacío con casualidad.

—Un paseo suena encantador.

Y luego el brunch se convierte en una tarde.

A las cuatro y media, han explorado el vecindario, encontraron una pequeña tienda con, lo que parece, mil sabores de helados y se sentaron un rato en un banco de un parque.

—¿Cuándo podemos hacer esto de nuevo? —pregunta ella con valentía y Draco por un momento no sabe cómo responder.

Suavizando su expresión, aplica su habitual sonrisa.

—Cuidado, Granger, o tal vez me encariñe.

Se sonroja y mira a la gente que se arremolina en la hierba verde, los observa un momento antes de responder.

—Hay cosas peores, me arriesgaría, que tener un mago guapo compitiendo por mi compañía.

Malditos calcetines de Salazar, Draco camina sobre terreno peligroso. Parece que no puede detenerse a sí mismo cuando coquetea con ella.

—Me alegro de que seas tan amable entonces. Encaja muy bien con mis planes futuros.

Ella se ríe de eso.

—Oh, sí, tu plan. Creo recordar este ser hasta donde tú lo has revelado. Pero, si recuerdas, contrarresté con un almuerzo de mi elección.

—Lo hiciste, parece que estoy a tu merced. Elige un momento y un lugar y estaré allí.

Echándole un vistazo, Hermione entrecierra un poco los ojos bajo el sol dorado que se ha alzado detrás de una nube. Hace que su nariz se arrugue y es jodidamente adorable.

—Mañana, entonces —dice con decisión—. Sin embargo, no tengo tanto tiempo y el almuerzo fue tan apresurado... ¿Quizás en el Ministerio?

Draco intenta ocultar su reacción, buscando una forma casual de declinar.

—Estoy seguro de que hay algo cerca... Quizás otro lugar muggle. Estoy disfrutando probando cosas nuevas.

Sus ojos se entrecierran un poco, una mirada que él está familiarizado con ver en su rostro. Ella lo está desconcertando, y Draco se siente como un insecto bajo un alfiler.

—¿No quieres venir al Ministerio?

Con un suspiro, Draco se recuesta en el banco, la cabeza y los ojos se inclinan hacia los árboles.

—No sería mi primera opción.

—¿Por qué?

Por qué de hecho.

—Granger, mi familia... no es bienvenida en la mayoría de los establecimientos mágicos. Es una de las razones por las que planeo irme de la ciudad. Tal vez algún día cambie, pero ahora mismo... me doy cuenta de que no me siento cómodo en el comunidad mágica.

Parece un poco confundida y se resuelve:

—El señor Tatting parecía muy educado cuando íbamos de compras...

Draco se ríe de la ingenuidad del comentario.

—Mientras las bóvedas Malfoy contengan un Knut, te aseguro que lo estará, no está de más que adore a mi madre. Creo que puede perdonarme casi cualquier cosa en su nombre.

—Pero esa no ha sido tu experiencia en otros lugares... —le pide, buscando más. Draco supondría que un poco de honestidad no es mucho pedir.

Entonces cede y abre un poco más sus venas.

—No dejé Hogwarts ni una vez durante el último año, Granger; ¿sabes por qué? —Cuando ella niega con la cabeza, continúa—, me enviaron una carta de casi todas las tiendas en Hogsmeade donde decían que ni yo, ni mi oro seríamos bienvenidos. No fui el único en recibir mensajes como ese, pero recibí la mayor cantidad. Theo recibió dos por culpa de su padre. conexiones; Blaise, sólo una. A las hermanas Greengrass se les pidió que se mantuvieran alejadas de Madame Pudipié... Puedo continuar, pero creo que entiendes el punto. Para mí, fueron diecisiete lechuzas, todos menos suministros de calidad para el quidditch y yo creo que es porque les debía más que unos pocos galeones por un pedido especial.

Granger lo mira completamente horrorizada, luego sus ojos se oscurecen y Draco se mueve, incómodo. ¿Está enojada? ¿Sólo ha servido para recordarle al villano que siempre ha sido en su historia? Eso es lo que obtienes de la honestidad.

—¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Fuiste absuelto! Uno no puede simplemente... _negarse_ a ofrecer un servicio. Hay un departamento para esto; a primera hora mañana, iré al departamento de Comercio para presentar una queja. ¿Crees que tus amigos firmarían una petición? ¿Cómo se atreven a tomar la justicia en sus propias manos de esta manera? Hablaré con Kingsley...

Entonces se ríe, interrumpiéndola. Espera que ella no se sienta ofendida, pero nunca ha sentido tanta alegría por alguien que defienda su honor.

—Tú, Hermione Granger, eres como ninguna otra bruja en Gran Bretaña.

Ella resopla y cruza los brazos, dejándose caer contra el banco y haciendo pucheros.

—Estoy feliz de divertirte.

Draco más cómodo que nunca con ella, toma su mano, desenrollando sus brazos y tira de su mano hacia su regazo para sostenerla contra su muslo, sonriéndole todo el tiempo.

—Nadie ha salido en mi defensa con tanto vigor, Granger. Debería tener tanta suerte de tenerte de mi lado.

Ella bufa pero no saca la mano.

—Sí, bueno, ciertamente no estoy en tu contra.

Tirando de su brazo, la acerca más, moviendo su propio cuerpo para cerrar la brecha entre ellos. Suavemente, coloca la punta de sus dedos contra su mandíbula, volviéndola para mirarlo.

—Estoy bastante contento de eso —dice, luego pone sus labios contra los de ella. No necesita más estímulo y la tensión agitada en ella se desvanece. Su mano libre se posa, firme, en la base de su cuello, las uñas rascando levemente su piel. Es un beso que no es ni cauteloso ni agresivo y no podría ser más ideal en su opinión.

Cuando se separan, él apoya su frente contra la suya y comparten el aliento por unos pocos latidos de su corazón.

Sintiendo que no podría haber un final mejor para su día, ofrece:

—¿Puedo llevarte a casa una vez más?

Ella se ríe y comienza a pararse, pero él no deja que retire su mano y la sigue.

—¿Terminaste conmigo entonces? —pregunta, pero hay una alegría obvia en su voz.

—Nunca —afirma. Por coqueto que sea, está bastante aterrorizado al descubrir que también lo dice en serio. ¿Qué ha hecho? Ella lo va a matar, y ridículamente enamorado, podría simplemente dejarla.

—Veremos si te apegas a eso cuando empiece a organizar tu agenda. Harry dice que estoy mejor en dosis moderadas.

Draco bufa.

—¿Qué diablos sabe Potter? Tiene acceso diario a ti y sin embargo, aquí estás en una cita conmigo. Obviamente, no tiene idea de lo que tiene enfrente.

—¿Y tú lo haces? —pregunta mientras cruzan el parque, con la mano todavía metida en la de él.

—Creo que tal vez sí, Granger —le dice con sinceridad—. Y me temo que después de todo podría tener dificultades para salir de Gran Bretaña.

Ella se ríe un poco y siguen caminando. Draco está inseguro de cómo salir del lío que está haciendo.

* * *

Y así fue durante otra semana, Hermione llega temprano a su oficina todos los días. Está disfrutando de los pasos que está ayudando a dar: el mundo mágico aprendiendo a coexistir e, incluso, a aceptar, la sociedad muggle. Su idea original es un referéndum para llevar ante los gobernadores de Hogwarts, lo que hace que los estudios muggles no solo sean una interpretación más precisa de la vida muggle, sino también un curso obligatorio para los estudiantes de herencia mágica. En conjunto, está presentando un curso de trabajo de Estudios Mágicos que le gustaría ver requerido para los nacidos de muggles.

La ignorancia engendra desprecio ilógico. L.I.E.D.I.

Ha estado trabajando en sus siglas.

Draco se reúne con ella para almorzar dos veces durante la semana y para una cena informal temprano el jueves. El sábado es un evento más formal, escondidos en una pequeña mesa romántica, bebiendo vino y compartiendo historias.

Y con cada ocasión que pasa, se vuelve más cómoda, más atrevida, con demostraciones físicas de su interés. En el último plato de la comida del sábado por la noche, ella está subiendo el pie por su pantorrilla mientras él sostiene sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Es temprano —dice, esperando una invitación en otro lugar. Ella se decepciona cuando él sólo tararea en respuesta, sus ojos siguiendo su pulgar mientras recorre su mano.

—¿Quizás podríamos... tomar otra copa? ¿En algún lugar más tranquilo?

Eso le hace mirar hacia arriba y por la sorpresa en su expresión, comprende lo que ella está tratando de hacer.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?

Ella asiente, tragándose los nervios.

—Si quieres —Hermione no está segura de dónde desenterró esta confianza y tal vez lo ha estado interpretando mal, pero Draco parece estar tan interesado como ella en lo que sea que esté sucediendo entre ellos.

Por otra parte, a pesar de lo aturdido que está, tal vez empujó demasiado lejos.

Justo cuando ella comienza a retractarse de la invitación, él aprieta su mano con más fuerza y encuentra una sonrisa digna de su yo más joven y altivo.

—Puedo decir honestamente que cuando imagino el final de nuestras noches, continúan en un ambiente más íntimo.

Su bravuconería se atenúa a favor de un rubor, pero no suelta su mano.

—Desafortunadamente —continúa—, tengo la situación de mi compañero de cuarto. Me temo que ofrecerte una copa en la mía no está en las cartas.

—Oh, claro. Bueno —dice con decisión—, tenemos una pequeña selección de vinos en Grimmauld.

Arruga la nariz.

—Pero, Potter...

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? ¿Le tienes miedo a Harry?

—Difícilmente —se burla—. Sin embargo, es un poco como conocer a tu padre —agrega en un gruñido, luego se tensa inmediatamente—. Discúlpame.

Hermione extrae su mano y lo mira.

—¿Qué pasa? Si prefieres no hacerlo, simplemente puedes declinarlo. Supongo que es un poco más tarde de lo que pensaba.

—¡No! Para nada, Granger —Lo ve suspirar y tomar su mano—. Créeme cuando te digo, no quiero nada más que ir a casa contigo.

Curiosamente, ella le cree, pero no puede comprender la razón por la que actúa de forma tan nerviosa. Todas las peores posibilidades vienen a su mente hiperactiva.

—¿Es por... quién soy? —pregunta lo más delicadamente posible—. Ya sabes, ¿mi... herencia?

Él usa su mano para tirar de ella hacia adelante y coloca la otra en su mejilla.

—Absolutamente no, Granger. No hay ninguna razón por la que pueda decir que eso tenga sentido. Solo estoy... siendo cauteloso.

—¿Con qué?

—Mi corazón, supongo —confiesa y la tensión se convierte en algo más cuando su pulgar le recorre el pómulo—. Se supone que debo irme, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione siente la punzada de eso y se aleja, dejando caer su mano y sentándose para que no pueda alcanzarla.

—Bien, ya veo. ¿Has hecho planes entonces?

—No —admite como si le doliera—. Hermione, se suponía que ya me había ido. La única razón por la que todavía estoy en Londres eres tú.

Está bastante segura de que se suponía que debía tomar eso como un cumplido, pero a Hermione no le gusta que la hagan sentir como si fuera un inconveniente de ninguna manera. Se pone de pie y busca en su bolso los billetes que cubran su comida. Después de todo, era su turno.

—Bueno, entonces lamento haberte retenido, Malfoy.

Gira sobre sus talones y camina hacia la puerta, plenamente consciente de que él la llama por su nombre y se apresura a seguirla. Bueno, déjalo que persiga si significa algo para él. Porque, maldita sea, si todo esto no significa algo para ella. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Aumentando el apego en unas pocas citas...

El aire fresco de la noche es estimulante y ella se gira hacia un punto de aparición a solo una cuadra de distancia.

—¡Granger!

Ella no se detiene, insegura de cómo reaccionará a lo que sea que él diga.

—¡Granger! ¡Espera!

Él está más cerca, su voz más fuerte por la proximidad, pero ella avanza, reprendiéndose mentalmente; sabía que cuando esto comenzaba, no iría a ninguna parte. ¿Por qué diablos está tan devastada?

—Granger... —más suave ahora porque él está justo encima de ella, con una mano fuerte en su hombro.

Ella toma una respiración profunda y se gira para enfrentarlo.

—Está bien, Malfoy, lo entiendo perfectamente. Fui un poco una distracción, pero es hora de seguir adelante. Mira, estoy ocupada de todos modos: tengo mi carrera que está empezando a significar algo y tengo mi familiar que cuidar, además de Harry... tengo una vida plena, y tú estás listo para ir a buscar la tuya. Siembra tu avena o cualquier eufemismo repugnante...

Su diatriba se corta con un beso, nada como lo que han compartido antes, ahora parece desesperado. Probablemente desesperado porque deje de hablar, piensa con amargura y se aparta para mirar por encima de su hombro. Sin embargo, es implacable y aunque no intenta besarla de nuevo, entra en su espacio e inclina suavemente su cabeza para mirarla.

—Granger... todavía estoy aquí: por ti.

—Por lo que me disculpé —susurra—. No me hagas sentir obligada, como si te estuviera reteniendo aquí.

—Eres terca... —Draco suena exasperado pero con calma le sostiene la mirada—. No quiero irme, Merlín sabe por qué; vas a terminar odiándome, pero quiero ver más de ti; quiero saber a dónde podríamos ir.

Hermione suspira e inclina la cabeza hacia él.

—No quiero que hagas algo que no quieres por mí. Simplemente terminarás amargado...

—No lo haré, probablemente estoy haciendo un gran lío en mi vida ahora mismo, pero estoy seguro de que elegir conocerte es lo único que estoy haciendo bien.

Lo estudia por un momento, sintiéndose como si estuvieran en una encrucijada. Algo en ella piensa que decir adiós ahora sería probablemente lo más inteligente que podría hacer; el más autoprotector. Pero también sabe que se arrepentirá si lo hace, siempre preguntándose cuánta profundidad podría haber en este hombre.

Hermione siente la resignación cerca de su corazón y deja escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Vas a romperme el corazón, ¿no, Draco Malfoy?

—No a propósito —responde en voz baja, acercándose, tan cerca como puede, casi al ras de ella hasta los dedos de sus pies—. No quiero —dice enfáticamente—, y trataré de que nunca suceda, pero no puedo prometerlo.

Hay tanta sinceridad urgente en él que ella podría llorar. Es un mago con secretos y un pasado y ambos saben que existe la posibilidad de un final trágico. Sin embargo, aquí está ella, inclinada hacia él y moviendo el rostro para un beso que toma con avidez.

Ella separa los labios lo suficiente para preguntar:

—Voy a tomar decisiones estúpidas por ti, ¿no?

Él se ríe y la besa con firmeza antes de responder:

—Estoy seguro de que los estoy haciendo para ti a diario, Granger. Nunca me había divertido tanto estropeando todo.

Se quedan ahí, besándose en la calle, hasta que una pareja muggle camina susurrando sobre ellos.

—¿Déjame llevarte a casa? —ofrece, vacilante.

No es el final que esperaba para la noche, pero no puede culparlo por ser un caballero. Con una sonrisa, lo toma del brazo y guía el camino.

***~*~***

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Por fin tuvieron su primer cita como humanos! *Saca corazoncitos por todas partes*
> 
> Feliz día de San Valentín, de la amistad.
> 
> Benedick les envía muchas flores y corazones.
> 
> Un beso,
> 
> Paola


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.

***~*~*** _  
_

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por el dúo maravilla: Emily y Beth_

_***~*~*** _

Draco se desliza por el árbol junto a la habitación de Hermione solo para encontrarla mirando por la ventana con la ceja levantada.

—De verdad, Benedick, ¿necesito establecer barreras? —Ella lo empuja hacia adentro desde la rama que está tan cerca y lo acurruca contra sí—. Estaba segura de que cerré esa ventana —murmura y Draco piensa que podría necesitar buscar otras posibles formas de escapar de la casa en caso de que cumpla su amenaza de proteger la ventana. Tiene suerte de que a menudo la deje abierta para que ella misma disfrute del sol y la brisa.

Es una cálida tarde de miércoles y Draco acaba de regresar del correo preguntando por los mensajes.

Tenía cuatro esperando de su madre, dos en nombre de su padre, a quien se le ha prohibido comunicarse directamente a través de una lechuza; ella lo insta a que vuelva a casa, que lo necesitan, que Lucius necesita hablar con él… pero Draco descubre que no tiene mucho que decirle al hombre.

Han pasado dos semanas desde su primera cita con Granger y su relación solo se ha vuelto más atractiva. Sus planes de viaje (y realmente, cualquier plan fuera de "cuándo puedo ver a Granger") han sido archivados indefinidamente. Sí, es terriblemente inconveniente pasar la mayoría de las noches atrapado en su forma de marta, y sí, preferiría pasar las noches en su cama con sus brazos de mago para envolverla, con su boca para dejar un rastro de besos por su cuello...

Pero como alternativa, acurrucarse en su almohada y saber que ella está a su lado no es el peor destino que puede imaginar.

Sin embargo, la noche más difícil fue ayer: se habían vuelto a encontrar para cenar; era una noche corta y había expresado su preocupación por tener que levantarse temprano al día siguiente para trabajar. De modo que la había besado suavemente en los labios en la puerta de Grimmauld Place y se alejó.

Sin embargo, cuando trató de colarse en su ventana, encontró las cortinas corridas, bloqueando parcialmente su entrada. Casi nunca cierra las cortinas.

Entonces, por supuesto, sabía que algo andaba mal. Se había preocupado por haberla molestado; que tal vez no estaba contenta con su velada y estaba teniendo un momento de debilidad femenina...

Lo que no había anticipado fue escucharla gemir su nombre y la serie de tentadores improperios que siguieron.

Solo tuvo un vistazo, pero su mano haciendo susurrar las sábanas y su cabeza echada hacia atrás contra la almohada fue suficiente. Draco se había deslizado por el árbol maldiciendo sus circunstancias. Él es plenamente consciente de que ella le habría dado mucho más en sus últimas citas si no estuviera jugando al caballero, pero _carajo,_ ¿cómo se suponía que debe hacer eso?

No seduces a una bruja como Granger en la habitación de invitados de su mejor amigo, tratando de no ser escuchados por el idiota. Tampoco se lleva a una mujer respetable y notable a una habitación alquilada, escondidos como si estuviera avergonzado.

Y ciertamente no haces esas cosas cuando ella PIENSA QUE ERES UNA MALDITA MASCOTA.

Draco tardó un poco en calmarse lo suficiente para regresar. Cuando lo hizo, ella estaba acurrucada sobre su costado, profundamente dormida, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Esta mañana, se fue tarareando y Draco se transformó en un mago y se ocupó de su propio problema en el momento en que ella se fue, agradecido por la casa vacía y la privacidad de su habitación.

Ahora, se sorprende de verla en casa. Había asumido que tenía tiempo para visitar el correo y regresar; son sólo las tres y media.

—Parece un día corto, cariño. Control anual de plagas en el Ministerio. Creo que están tratando de sacar a los doxies de la sala del cerebro.

Ella lo lleva a través de la habitación y sale por la puerta, acariciando su pelaje mientras lo hace, su mano frotó ligeramente debajo de su mandíbula. Draco está recitando recetas de pociones para no pensar en lo de anoche: rizos sobre su almohada, la mano desapareciendo debajo de las sábanas, moviéndose en pequeños círculos y movimientos rápidos.

_Cabello de Abraxan._

_Acónito._

_Fluido de acónito._

_Veneno de acromántula._

_Colmillo de víbor…_

—Ya veo que también te enviaron a casa temprano.

Mucho más eficaz que las listas vacías, la voz de Potter aterriza a Draco y no necesita más distracciones.

—Doxies —dice ella—. ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo. Los agentes de campo están fuera, pero yo estaba en reuniones.

—Pensé que _eras_ un agente de campo —reflexiona—. Al menos, lo eras la semana pasada.

Potter se encoge de hombros y luego hace levitar una silla de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—Soy lo que Robards quiere en un día cualquiera, aparentemente.

—¿Y cuál prefieres? —pregunta distraída, mirándolo reorganizar el sofá para sentarse en la pared opuesta.

—¿La verdad?

Granger sonríe, esa sonrisa descarada que Draco ha llegado a amar y le dice:

—La verdad es todo lo que tú y yo intercambiamos, Harry Potter.

El imbécil se ríe y luego responde:

—Siento que hago mayor bien en el campo, lo que me hace sentir culpable porque prefiero el escritorio.

—¿Quizás estás destinado a la gerencia, entonces? ¿Estás listo para el trabajo de Robards en el futuro?

Una mesa auxiliar flota para encontrarse con el borde del sofá mientras que una silla se coloca en su lugar cerca de la chimenea.

—¿Puedes imaginarte? Tú, Ministra y yo, Auror Principal. Merlín, 'Mione, nos estamos haciendo cargo.

Ambos se ríen juntos de esa manera cómoda de amigos cercanos y Draco es golpeado por una punzada de celos por su comportamiento fácil. ¿Siempre está tan relajada con él? No está seguro de que ella no esté esperando que Draco "muestre sus verdaderos colores" o algo así, no pareciendo tan relajado la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Qué estás _haciendo_? —le pregunta finalmente a Potter, señalando la habitación.

—¿Hmm? Oh, la habitación —Es casi como si hubiera olvidado lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, independientemente de que estuviera sosteniendo la varita—. Siempre odié esta habitación —murmura, mirando a su alrededor.

Hermione asiente con la cabeza y de repente la habitación es un poco solemne.

—¿Es aquí donde…?

—Sí —Potter está de acuerdo con cualquier conversación privada que estén teniendo. Señala donde estaba el sofá anteriormente—. Justo ahí.

—Era un viejo elfo tan desagradable —dice, pero suena extrañamente cariñosa. Potter simplemente asiente, luciendo bastante afectado.

Otro latido, y luego la bruja se anima y declara:

—Creo que necesitas un sofá nuevo.

—¿Qué? —Maldición si Potter no siempre suena confundido. Lo que Draco no daría por poder recitar la definición de un Chesterfield.

—Un sofá —repite y luego—, y sillas a juego. ¿Para qué más estás sentado en todo ese oro, Harry? Purga los recuerdos de quién solía vivir aquí... Haz de esta habitación algo que se sienta como un hogar…

—En realidad, nunca tuve un hogar adecuado. Supongo que no estoy seguro de cómo se sentiría.

Draco se horroriza al sentir el pecho de Granger subir y bajar, un resoplido y luego ella lo deja para correr hacia Potter, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de él.

—Estamos haciendo un hogar juntos —Draco la oye decirle, amortiguada por su hombro donde está enterrada su cara.

Potter envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella y asiente con la cabeza en su cabello, un brazo sujeta la parte posterior de su cabeza para mantenerla cerca. _Hola, Celos, mi viejo amigo._

—Entonces tienes que ayudarme a elegir las cortinas —murmura—, soy una basura en accesorios.

Ella se ríe y el idiota también y finalmente se separan el uno del otro. Más severa, Hermione señala con un dedo el pecho de su amigo.

—Y también tenemos que hacer algo con la habitación de Ogden. Su ventana es demasiado pequeña y creo que le gusta el espejo del pasillo. Deberías conseguirle uno en su habitación.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco y terminando su reordenamiento con un movimiento de la alfombra raída en el piso, cede.

—Y un espejo para Ogden. ¿Tal vez mañana? Después de que ambos salgamos del Ministerio.

—Oh... Bueno, no puedo mañana. ¿Quizás este fin de semana? ¿Sábado temprano? Bueno... no, quizás el domingo sea mejor. Puede que esté despierta el viernes por la noche, pero el domingo podría funcionar. Siempre que sea temprano y termine para las... No sé... ¿la una?

Potter la está mirando, divertido.

—¿Agenda completa?

Ella se sonroja y admite:

—Podría tener algunos planes.

—¿Malfoy?

Draco se alegra de escuchar un poco menos de malicia en el tono de su antiguo rival. Ahora, se está burlando de ella y es mucho mejor que juzgar. Si fuera un mejor hombre, podría admitir que Potter es un buen amigo, pero Draco es una marta, así que no tiene que admitir ni un comino, gracias.

—Draco y yo nos reuniremos para cenar, sí —responde ella con los hombros erguidos y una expresión que desafía a cualquiera a discutir.

—Mañana _y_ viernes —aclara él, luego niega con la cabeza.

Ella se ríe y levanta a Draco una vez más.

—Sin cuestionar mis elecciones en esto, Harry. Lo prometiste.

¿Lo hizo? Draco debe haberse perdido esa conversación, pero es bueno saberlo.

—Lo hice. Sólo aclaro... Vamos, tomemos una cena temprano y veamos algo. Es mi turno de invadir tu noche, ése idiota te tiene casi todas las noches.

Curiosamente, así es exactamente como se siente Draco cuando ella lo deja en el escalón de la entrada, entrando en la casa de Potter.

—Nadie te reemplazará jamás, Harry —le dice ella a su vez. Sería un momento dulce, pero deja a Draco sintiéndose injustamente amargado. Escondido en el cuerpo de un pequeño mamífero, las cosas nunca pueden progresar con Granger.

¿Y si pudieran? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Quedarse en Inglaterra y considerar las lechuzas de sus padres sobre el negocio familiar y las obligaciones en casa? ¿Reintegrarse a la sociedad en medio de las miradas, los comentarios mordaces y la negativa absoluta a asociarse?

Hermione se rasca detrás de las orejas y sigue a Potter fuera de la habitación y su atención vuelve a ella justo a tiempo para captar:

—...un caballero. Quién sabía que Draco Malfoy podría ser tan considerado.

Potter se burla y hace un comentario sobre que nadie más está de acuerdo con ella y se ríen entre sí y se acomodan para la velada. Draco está acurrucado en el regazo de Granger, tratando de decidir cómo lograr el único objetivo que se ha vuelto casi obsesivo: Cómo retener a Hermione Granger. Parece bastante simple hasta que decide vivir su vida en paz sin romper el corazón de Granger. Hasta ahora, no ha podido encontrar la forma de evitar lo último.

Son más de las once cuando Draco se siente levantado, momento en el que se da cuenta de que ha estado dormido.

Están cuatro escalones arriba, Draco todavía adormilado en su agarre, cuando Potter los detiene.

—No debería decir nada...

Granger se vuelve para mirar a su amigo, prestándole atención.

—La solicitud se hizo por encima de mi puesto y ni siquiera debería saberlo... pero Narcissa Malfoy ha hecho una petición para que se vuelva a examinar la sentencia de Lucius.

De repente, no tan somnoliento, Draco posa sus pequeños ojos negros en Potter. ¿Qué haría pensar a su madre que a Lucius se le concedería un nuevo juicio?

Muy en esa misma longitud de onda, su bruja plantea la misma pregunta.

—¿Qué demonios la haría creer que el Wizengamot reabriría su caso? Tiene suerte de que no le hayan dado el Beso... como casi a todos los demás Mortífagos —agrega, enfatizando la oración con una entrega lenta y enfática.

Potter se encoge de hombros.

—No sé. Sólo pensé que te gustaría saberlo: por Malfoy. Sólo que... se supone que no debo saberlo, ¿así que tal vez no se lo menciones todavía?

—Harry —dice, reprendiéndole—, no me gusta guardar secretos de las personas que me importan.

Draco ignora el pequeño y feliz golpe en su estómago ante su admisión, tanto como la culpa muy aguda por sus propios secretos y trata de concentrarse en el asunto en cuestión.

—Yo tampoco, de ahí que te lo diga —bromea el tarado y Hermione le pone los ojos en blanco—. Pero los Malfoy... mira, sé que me dijiste que confiara en tu juicio con Malfoy, ¿de acuerdo? Y estuve allí para verlo dudar más de una vez... pero su padre... Hermione, simplemente no confío en esa familia y si estás involucrada con uno de ellos y los demás van a hacer un juego de poder o... o no sé qué.

Potter suspira y pasa su mano por su cabello perpetuamente despeinado. La nivela con la mirada y trata de encontrar su conclusión.

—Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Lucius Malfoy luchó por Tom Riddle hace veinte años y de alguna manera terminó en la junta de Hogwarts. Cualesquiera que sean sus planes, dudo que sólo quiera tener acceso a las lechuzas para poder escribir cartas alentadoras a los huérfanos. Quiere recuperar su libertad y la historia lo muestra haciendo cosas malas con ella.

Draco siente a Hermione asentir mientras reanuda su camino por las escaleras, sin gustarle el sentido que tiene todo ese pequeño discurso. En realidad, tampoco confía mucho en su padre. Seguramente, sin embargo, no hay razón para preocuparse. ¿Qué puede hacer el hombre?

Las viejas historias de los Malfoy revolotean como destellos en sus pensamientos: hijos errantes y herederos que juegan con Muggles solo para que sus amantes sean _Avadeados_ por el problema. Una historia de pureza ganada por el derramamiento de sangre y la mentira.

Sacude su cabeza de marta. No, su padre ni siquiera sabe dónde está, menos probable con quién está. Pero entonces, ¿Cuáles podrían ser sus motivos? ¿Planea dejar la mansión sólo para rastrear a Draco hasta el fin de la tierra? ¿Forzarlo a volver a una servidumbre u otra? Industrias Malfoy, a pesar de estar casi destruida, siempre se esperó que fuera el futuro de Draco. Magos oscuros o magia oscura o tratos oscuros... Lucius Malfoy siempre ha sido esclavo de un maestro, aunque se imagina a sí mismo como un Señor.

Es por eso que Draco corrió. Aún podía correr, podía marcharse ahora y estar en Bermudas por la mañana.

Pero sabe que no lo hará. Mañana tiene planes con Granger y no está listo para irse. No está seguro de que esté listo durante mucho tiempo.

Ella lo está acariciando ahora, pasando sus dedos suavemente por su cabeza con una mano mientras frota su pelaje con la otra. Ella lo arrulla y le dice lo dulce que es; lo feliz que está con él, lo sola que estaba en Hogwarts.

Así que Draco se queda, como sabía que haría y deja a un lado los pensamientos de su madre, de su padre. Déjalos intentarlo. No lo encontrarán aquí.

* * *

Hermione descubre que Draco parece un poco rígido durante la cena del día siguiente, pero sabe que ella también lo está. Merlín, odia tener un secreto. Harry realmente le hizo un flaco favor al decir cualquier cosa.

Aunque, por supuesto, ella lo mataría si supiera que le estaba ocultando cosas, así que realmente es un callejón sin salida.

Finalmente, con la esperanza de romper la tensión, suspira y se inclina sobre la mesa para tomar su mano. Parece relajarse un poco.

—Cuéntame sobre tu día.

Se burla de ella un poco, pero con una cálida sonrisa.

—¿De verdad, Granger? ¿Mi día? Esta es una primera cita o llevamos cincuenta años casados.

Ella se ríe. Muy bien, sí, era una pregunta sosa para una... ¿cuántas ahora?... ¿novena cita? Ella ciertamente lo ha visto mucho en ni siquiera veinte días.

—Lo siento —responde ella a través de su sonrisa—. Pareces un poco callado.

—Discúlpame —Levanta la mano de la mesa y la presiona contra sus labios—. Tienes toda mi atención, Granger.

—Este fin de semana, Harry y yo vamos a hacer algunas compras de muebles. Sé que normalmente hacemos el brunch los domingos, pero ¿tal vez podríamos hacer un almuerzo tardío?

Él deja escapar un gemido que ella sabe que no es completamente sincero.

—¿Ya te pierdes con otro mago? Pero el brunch es lo nuestro, amor.

Se ríe un poco, le da mucha vergüenza decirlo. Él tiene un efecto tan profundo con tan poco que es enloquecedor.

—Hemos tenido el brunch dos veces —responde bromeando.

—Bien, pero estoy construyendo hábitos para que no te des cuenta de lo completamente que me he infiltrado en tu vida. No te darás cuenta hasta que de repente no puedes deshacerte de mí.

Ella sonríe un poco torcido, sintiéndose ridículamente golpeada.

—No tengo intención de librarme de ti, Draco —Su sonrisa de respuesta es casi tan cursi como se siente Hermione. Merlín, ¿qué demonios le está haciendo?

Arriesgándose, ella pregunta:

—¿Quizás el viernes, podríamos hacer algo diferente?

—Dímelo —le da un codazo, todavía sosteniendo su mano.

—Me gustaría cocinar para ti. Nada terriblemente elegante —dice rápidamente—, porque si vamos a seguir viéndonos, -lo que me gustaría mucho-, cenar en un restaurante todos los días de la semana podría empezar a hacer mella en mi bolsillo.

Ella sonríe, como si fuera una broma, pero también es muy cierto. Hermione gana un buen salario en el Ministerio, pero empezó sin nada después de la guerra. Todo lo que pudiera haber sido suyo se desvaneció con los recuerdos de sus padres cuando los envió a hacer las maletas a Australia con cada libra que pudo juntar. Sus ahorros, los ahorros de ella y los fondos que habían reservado para que comenzara su camino hacia la edad adulta. Las mudanzas son caras, al igual que las manos que tuvo que engrasar en el Ministerio de Australia para mirar hacia otro lado en la solución de sus papeles de residencia.

Sin mencionar que Draco ha admitido que las bóvedas de Malfoy están notablemente más vacías que antes.

—¿Quieres cocinar para mí? ¿En tu casa con Potter? —Arruga la nariz con disgusto, pero parece más de acuerdo que no.

—Le diré que se esfume por la noche. Estoy segura de que difícilmente lo verías.

Finge pensar en ello, finalmente cede con un gran suspiro.

—Supongo que hay cosas peores que una hermosa bruja preparándome la comida...

Ella se ríe y le advierte:

—Por favor, ten en cuenta que mis habilidades domésticas son deficientes. No soy Molly Weasley... La verdad, probablemente tendrías una mejor comida si Harry cocinara para nosotros, pero dudo mucho que eso esté en las cartas.

Apretando su mano con más fuerza, le asegura con dulzura:

—Estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que hagas será excelente. Eres brillante, seguramente puedes seguir una receta —agrega con un guiño.

—Curiosamente, encuentro mucho más difícil cocinar que hacer pociones en ese sentido, pero me gustaría darle una vuelta; sería bueno hacer algo para ti.

Él sonríe y responde:

—Me invitas a cenar cada dos días, Granger, ciertamente no tienes ninguna razón para hacer más de lo que has hecho.

Agitando su mano libre, Hermione no está de acuerdo.

—Tirar algunas notas en un cheque está bien y todo, pero quiero darte algo... algo en lo que he trabajado —Ella mira hacia otro lado, sintiendo calidez en sus mejillas mientras admite—. Quiero que sepas lo que significa nuestro tiempo juntos para mí y no estoy segura de qué otra manera hacer eso.

Draco arrastra su mirada hacia atrás tirando de su mano, luego se levanta y camina alrededor de la mesa. De todos modos, la comida estaba prácticamente terminada y la noche se hace tarde. Ella acepta su ayuda para ponerse de pie.

Uno frente al otro en medio de un café muggle, se siente un poco expuesta pero no puede apartar los ojos de él.

—Estar contigo así… Hermione, _esto_ es un regalo. Tu… —Hace una pausa, pareciendo buscar palabras. Es extraño encontrarlo perdido—. Tu perdón ya fue más de lo que merezco... Aún lo es, en realidad. Algún día, casi espero que lo retires —admite y sus ojos están inusualmente tristes.

Hermione se acerca para colocar una palma en su mejilla y él gira su rostro para dejar un suave beso allí.

—Vamos —le pide, sin gustarle el dolor en sus ojos—. Esta es la parte en la que me acompañas a casa y me dejas con ganas de más —Ella sonríe, tratando de hacerle saber que siempre querrá más, sin importar cuánto le dé.

La conduce hacia la noche cálida, del brazo como siempre.

—¿Entonces la cena?

Draco la mira y sonríe. Casi llega a sus ojos.

—Será un honor aceptarlo. Ninguna bruja me ha cocinado nunca.

—Entonces ya es hora —acepta y se acurruca más cerca. Caminan unos pasos, cuando ella se anima y agrega: —¡Oh, y tal vez finalmente puedas conocer a mi familiar!

Él solo tararea en respuesta. Ella lo toma como una señal de que está disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche.

_***~*~*** _


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.

***~*~***

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por el dúo maravilla: Emily y Beth_

_***~*~*** _

* * *

Draco está sentado en el regazo de Hermione mientras ella disfruta de un bollo con café. Se irá al Ministerio en poco tiempo, lo que le dará a Draco tiempo para prepararse para la noche. Esta noche, ella le está preparando la cena aquí, en esta misma cocina y él está un poco nervioso por todo el asunto.

Una copia del Profeta está apoyada contra el cuenco de crema y ella está trazando distraídamente varios pasajes con su mano izquierda.

Su compañero de piso se encuentra junto al fregadero, lavando verduras o algo. Realmente, es mucho más doméstico de lo que Draco habría imaginado.

—El Wizengamot declara feriado el 2 de mayo.

Potter tararea en respuesta.

—Sí, lo había escuchado. Se espera que asista, aparentemente. Quieren que dé un discurso.

Granger arruga la nariz.

—Qué espantoso. ¿Les dijiste dónde podían meterse esa solicitud?

Él le resopla, corta las hojas de una zanahoria y la hace pequeñas rodajas.

—Creo que Malfoy te está afectando. No puedo decirle al Ministerio que "se lo metan", Hermione.

—Podrías —responde ella con recato, pasando la página a otra sección mientras Potter corta en cuatro un tomate y lo arroja en un extraño vaso de vidrio con muescas en el costado.

Draco la observa hojear las páginas de sociedad, sin leer realmente con interés. Justo cuando ella comienza a pasar la página, él vislumbra "Narcissa" y ceros en el pasaje. Todo lo que puede absorber es "se le ha otorgado libertad condicional limitada" y "el esposo permanecerá bajo el original" antes de que Granger se haya trasladado al comercio.

—Flourish y Blott adquirieron un espacio en Gloucester. Aparentemente, van a abrir una sucursal muggle.

—Parece una elección extraña —comenta Potter, quitando las semillas de un pimiento para agregar a su extraña ensalada de jarra.

Draco está distraído pensando en su madre. ¿Lucius ya ha ido a juicio sólo para que se le niegue la apelación? ¿Se le permite a su madre dejar la mansión con su nueva y limitada sentencia? Tendrá que ser mucho más cauteloso a la hora de ir al correo postal. No estaría bien encontrarse con ella ahora. No con su vida finalmente uniéndose, fingir no soportar…

La cocina explota en una cacofonía de chirridos y Draco sale volando del agarre de Granger, lanzándose debajo del pequeño taburete en la esquina, con los ojos salvajes y buscando.

El ruido se detiene tan repentinamente como comienza y Granger está allí en un instante, su café volcado y goteando por el costado de la mesa.

—Oh Benedick, lo siento mucho —Ella mira por encima del hombro a Potter y sisea—, Harry, una pequeña advertencia.

Draco, con el corazón latiendo en su pecho, mira a su alrededor para encontrar a Potter sosteniendo una extraña jarra. Ya no está lleno de trozos de vegetación cortada, ahora es un lodo que está vertiendo en un vaso.

—Lo siento —se encoge de hombros—, realmente no pensé que reaccionaría así.

Ella levanta a Draco, amorosa como es su naturaleza, y lo sostiene contra sí.

—Es un familiar mágico, Harry, estoy segura de que nunca antes había visto una licuadora. ¿Qué estás haciendo, de todos modos?

Potter sonríe con esa estúpida y juvenil sonrisa suya y responde:

—Oh, pensé que probaría hacer jugos. Se supone que es excelente para tu salud.

—¿Jugos? ¡Merlín, Harry! Sólo come una manzana.

—Pero esto tiene todo lo que necesito: un día entero de vitaminas aquí.

Hermione apunta su varita hacia su café y succiona el charco de nuevo en la taza, colocándolo junto a su plato. Con interés burlón mientras Potter comienza a beber, pregunta:

—¿Y a qué sabe?

Haciendo una mueca, el imbécil dice:

—Un poco como Crecehuesos, si soy honesto. Tal vez debería dejar de lado la cúrcuma o la pimienta… tal vez el mango...

Ella se ríe de él y lleva su plato al fregadero, vertiendo los restos de su café por las tuberías.

—Podría ser una mezcla de todo eso. ¿Ese orégano que te vi agregar también?

Toma otro gran trago, tragando visiblemente.

—Eso es lamentable —dice, casi para sí mismo—. Definitivamente la nuez moscada debe irse.

—Hablando de eso —dice, todavía riendo—, me voy. Recuerda, esta noche estoy ocupada.

—Sí, sí... cena con el hurón. No te ofendas, Benedick... Voy a tomar unas cervezas con el equipo.

—¿Equipo de Quidditch? ¿Ron?

Rindiéndose, Potter también vierte el resto de su mugre verdosa por el desagüe.

—Ron no pudo asistir, pero sí, lo de siempre. Nott y cosas por el estilo.

Ella le levanta las cejas.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Entonces se está convirtiendo en una parte regular de tu grupo?

—Ha estado un poco por aquí, interesante. Por cierto, le mencioné que estabas saliendo con Malfoy y parecía sorprendido. Tenía la impresión de que tu novio se había ido de la ciudad.

Hermione está de acuerdo en que, sí, Draco tenía la intención de irse pero no estaba seguro de sus planes.

—Tal vez debería decirle a Draco que estaba preguntando por él. Probablemente debería enviar una lechuza para no preocuparlo.

—No estaba preocupado, sólo sorprendido. No empieces a cuidarlo ya, por el amor de Merlín.

Inclina la nariz al aire y bufa a su amigo.

—No soy una _madre_ , Harry. No está fuera de lugar pensar que la gente debería comunicarse con sus amigos. Sólo la etiqueta adecuada.

—De acuerdo, para nada molesto —Granger comienza a decir algo, probablemente algo muy defensivo y adorable, pero Potter la interrumpe con un apaciguador—, y por supuesto todos apreciamos tu preocupación y esfuerzo. Que tengas un buen día, Hermione.

Rodando los ojos pero con una sonrisa de todos modos, ella responde de la misma manera.

—Tú también, Harry. No olvides tu suéter.

—Sí, mamá —Él le guiña un ojo y Hermione se ríe y Draco, como siempre, está celoso de su fácil amistad.

Pero esta noche, tendrá a Hermione para él sólo. No hay extraños que los miren, ni magos que juzguen ni Potter acechando. No está seguro de si está más o menos nervioso que antes. La va a besar, de eso está seguro, pero ¿qué pasa entonces? ¿Y si ella lo invita a subir? Los calcetines de Salazar, le encantaría aceptar ...

¿Qué pasa si quiere encontrar a Benedick para presentarlos? ¿Qué pasa si ella está frenética, destrozando la casa para encontrar a su familiar? Draco se imagina a sí mismo transformándose de un lado a otro, corriendo de habitación en habitación como una ridícula comedia de errores.

Esto fue un error... No debería venir aquí. Pero, ¿cómo podía decir que no? No puede seguir así para siempre. Draco nunca ha estado tan bendecido y maldecido por la misma decisión.

Granger se marcha poco después y Draco aprovecha la oportunidad para que Benedick "escape". Tiene suerte de que la ventana ya esté entreabierta. Sería fácil imaginar a la marta acercándose por debajo y empujando hacia arriba el marco. Esto le permitirá permanecer desaparecido durante la noche y, con suerte, no preocuparla demasiado ya que se está acostumbrando a que se escape.

Hecho esto, Draco decide que es hora de ver a un viejo amigo y se aparece en la propiedad de Nott en Cornwall.

Al acercarse a las puertas con cuidado, puede sentir el momento en que las barreras rozan su magia y se detiene a sólo un paso para esperar a Theo.

—Supuse que aparecerías eventualmente.

Las puertas se abren con un crujido para revelar al amigo más antiguo de Draco parado en su centro. Ofrece una sonrisa fácil, sinceramente contento de ver al tarado.

—Theo, ¿has estado bien?

—Bastante bien —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué es esto que escuché sobre ti y Granger? ¿Y por qué estás todavía en Inglaterra? —Está mirando a Draco con ojos evaluativos y entrecerrados y Draco cambia de un pie a otro.

—¿No me vas a invitar a entrar? ¿Tendremos esta conversación aquí en los terrenos?

—Ni siquiera estás en el terreno todavía, completo idiota. ¿Dónde has estado el último mes? —Suena agitado, pero se hace a un lado y le hace un gesto a Draco para que entre y caminan hacia la casa.

—Aquí y allá —Draco responde evasivamente, esperando más curiosidades pero dispuesto a no renunciar a nada de sus circunstancias actuales—. Has estado pasando tiempo con Potter, escuché. ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

—Espera, lo siento, ¿nos saltamos la parte en la que te estás tirando a una Gryffindor nacida de muggles porque tengo un pequeño juego de Quidditch con los de al lado? —Tacha sus puntos con los dedos mientras recita—. Soy amigo de Luna Lovegood, quien, a su vez, es amiga de Potter. Me gusta el Quidditch; necesitaban jugadores. Ahí, esa es mi historia. Ahora —hace una pausa para agitar una varita en la puerta principal, liberando las barreras adicionales para permitirles la entrada antes de continuar—, ¿cómo te encontraste en la cama de la chica dorada?

Tenía la intención de negar el acostarse, pero no puede afirmar que no ha estado en su cama...

—Me encontré con ella, puramente por accidente —dice, completamente sincero. No tenía ninguna intención de encontrarse con _ella_ específicamente en el Lago Negro.

—¿Y qué? ¿Las estrellas se alinearon y te olvidaste de salir del país?

Draco se ríe de la ira en su voz.

—¿Estás celoso o algo así, Nott?

—Completamente —dice el hombre—. Me has sorprendido.

Entran en la sala de recepción riendo y Draco se sienta sin invitación. Siempre está celoso de la naturalidad de Potter con Granger, pero con Theo, disfruta casi de la misma familiaridad: ha extrañado al zopenco.

Theo se sienta en una silla frente a la habitación y vierte un poco de líquido ámbar de una jarra. Con un gesto y sin palabras, le pregunta a Draco si le gustaría un vaso. Una inclinación de cabeza de Draco dice que, de hecho, ciertamente lo haría. Bebidas servidas, Theo levitando una en la mano de Draco, comienza de nuevo, haciendo las mismas preguntas de una manera diferente.

—¿Dejaste siquiera Inglaterra?

Draco niega con la cabeza y luego se fortalece con una bebida. Es un escocés ahumado que le había gustado al Señor Nott.

—No lo hice. Estaba haciendo preparativos cuando decidí quedarme.

—¿Por Granger? Merlín, no seas tan obtuso. _Sabes_ lo ridículo que suena esto. ¿Cómo sucedió?

Draco se ríe a cambio.

—Completamente ridículo, lo sé. Da la casualidad de que disfruto bastante hablando con ella.

—¿Hablando? —Theo pregunta con una ceja levantada—. ¿Es ése el eufemismo que usan los niños hoy en día?

Con un suspiro, Draco coloca su vaso sobre la mesa frente a él.

—Te haré saber que nuestra relación ha sido respetuosa hasta ahora —Por supuesto, eso podría cambiar después de esta noche, pero eso no es asunto de Nott. El mismo Draco no sabe qué pasará, qué quiere que pase, todas las cosas tomadas en cuenta. Pero eso es entre él y Granger y su conciencia y no tiene nada que ver con Theo.

Theo parpadea.

—¿No te has acostado con ella, entonces? —Draco niega con la cabeza en respuesta y su amigo suelta un silbido bajo—. Bueno, bueno... ¿Esto es en serio, Malfoy?

—Probablemente no, al final —dice, tratando de ser frívolo pero sonando derrotado—, realmente no la veo dejar atrás las cosas que he hecho.

—Parece que los ha superado muy bien por lo que dice Potter. Has salido con ella una docena de veces en un mes. Suenas bastante perdonado.

Él mira hacia otro lado, aprieta la mandíbula y toma su copa para un largo trago.

—Ella no sabe todas las cosas que he hecho.

—Bastante fácil de arreglar, ¿no crees? —Draco miró a Theo para encontrar su cabeza ladeada y una pequeña sonrisa inclinando sus labios. Cuando no responde, Theo continúa—. Mira, cualquier conversación difícil que no hayan tenido, está completamente enamorada de ti, según su mejor amigo. Dudo que haya mucho que no te perdone.

Draco no está de acuerdo con eso de todo corazón, pero no tiene la intención de revelar su secreto a nadie, ni siquiera a Theo. En cambio, se protege con un vago:

—Supongo que ya veremos.

Están en silencio otro momento, bebiendo su licor y contemplando, cuando Theo hace otra pregunta invasiva. De nuevo, ¿por qué es amigo de este estúpido total?

—¿Has ido a ver a tu madre, ya? Ella me envió lechuzas, ya sabes, a principios de este mes. Al menos podrías decirle a la pobre mujer que no estás muerto en algún campo mágico olvidado por Dios.

—¿Por qué demonios necesito hablar con mi madre cuando tú mismo haces un buen trabajo al regañarme? —bromea Draco.

—Feliz de hacerlo —responde Theo con una sonrisa, pero luego se pone serio de nuevo—. Tu madre, sin embargo, parecía muy desesperada por encontrarte. Le escribí que estabas de viaje por supuesto, pero ella lo sabía: dijo que realmente te necesitaba en casa.

—Mi madre comercia con duplicidad y culpa como un comerciante de mercancías baratas —Una mirada más nivelada de Theo y Draco cede con un suspiro—. Está bien, intentaré verla pronto. Pero no tengo la intención de que me arrastren para corregir los errores de Lucius. Ya he terminado de vivir para él, para cualquiera. Estoy viviendo para mí.

—Y para Granger —lo corrige Theo con una sonrisa.

Draco responde con una sonrisa sincera.

—Sí, bueno, eso también es egoísta. Creo que estoy obteniendo de ella más de lo que podría devolver.

—Entonces imagínate cuando realmente te acuestes con ella —dice Theo casualmente con una carcajada. Draco no ha hecho más que imaginar eso todo el día.

—Hablando de Granger… —Draco se pone de pie, dejando su vaso vacío atrás—. Tengo una cita esta noche y realmente debería estar presentable.

—Bueno, ya que estás dando vueltas, la próxima vez que nos veamos en el pub, tú también deberías venir.

Draco se esfuerza mucho en imaginar eso. Primero, se imagina a sí mismo metido en una cabina, con un brazo alrededor del hombro de Granger, su mano en su muslo. Ella está riendo y feliz y Draco le está sonriendo a Theo al otro lado de la mesa. Recuerda estar con ella como su otra forma y puede visualizar muy bien la escena.

Pero, mientras escanea la mesa en su visión, ve el ceño fruncido en los rostros de Gryffindor, el miedo en los ojos de Lovegood y finalmente, Weasley avanza hacia él para despedazarlo.

—No estoy seguro de que sea una gran idea. Conozco el grupo en general con el que has estado corriendo.

—Si estás preocupado por Weasley, ha dejado de venir. Consiguió un pájaro de rebote después de que Granger lo rechazó.

Ayuda, pero no es todo. Sin querer discutir, sin querer admitir cuánto desprecio ha sentido o la profundidad de su inquietud al ver a Luna Lovegood después de quedarse en la mazmorra de su familia, rechaza la idea con un casual:

—Lo pensaré —Lo que no tiene intención de hacer y probablemente, Theo lo sabe.

—¿Vienes la próxima semana? —Theo lo mira con relativa intensidad, expectante, y Draco no siente que pueda decir que no.

—Seguro, ¿martes? Tus elfos pueden hacer el brunch.

Su amigo se ríe y le da una palmada en la espalda mientras caminan hacia la puerta principal.

—Haré que Tilly haga huevos Benedict.

Un poco cerca de casa, pero Draco no reacciona.

—Hablando de eso, ¿qué pasa con ese animal al que se ha aferrado Granger? Incluso lo trajo al pub.

—Benedick —Draco responde a la defensiva por instinto y luego se cubre con un gesto frívolo—, todavía no lo he visto. Se esconde mucho. Le gusta salir corriendo y explorar.

—Mmm, una cosita extraña. Demasiado inteligente, según mi estimación; inquietante. Me miró fijamente esa noche.

Draco tararea, sin saber qué decir. Tendrá que tener más cuidado si Granger lo saca de Grimmauld. Más... como un mustélido.

Llegan a la puerta que se abre con un saludo de Theo.

—Es bueno verte, Nott —le dice y lo dice en serio, a pesar de las preguntas molestas e incómodas.

—Sí, tú también, idiota. La próxima vez que digas que te vas del país, maldita sea, vete. De lo contrario, ven más, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien —Draco asiente con una sonrisa—. Entonces, martes.

—Martes, ve por tu Gryffindor.

Con un gesto del dedo medio, Draco gira en su lugar y se desaparece, la risa de Theo reverbera a través del éter.

***~*~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Ya les dije que las amo mucho? ¡Gracias por seguir esta traducción cada domingo! ¡Les prometo que la próxima semana tendremos unos capítulos llenos de emocionantes situaciones!
> 
> Próxima actualización: domingo 28
> 
> Les envío un gran beso,
> 
> Paola


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenla!

*****~*~*** **

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por el dúo increíble: Emily y Bet_

_***~*~*** _

***~*~*** _  
_

* * *

Hermione se siente un poco apurada cuando deja el Ministerio. Draco llegará en menos de dos horas y ella no es la más experta en las artes culinarias, por decirlo muy, muy suavemente.

—¡Oh, Harry! No esperaba verte —Casi cayéndose de la rejilla de un viaje apresurado por flu, se sorprende al encontrar a su amigo todavía en su casa.

—Seamus y Luna tenían cosas que hacer, así que nos reuniremos en un momento. ¿Todo listo para tu noche?

Es una pregunta bastante casual, pero Hermione gime y se arrastra, derrotada.

—No... soy una absoluta basura en la cocina, lo sabes. ¿Por qué hice esto, Harry? Ugh... —Se derrumba en una silla y entierra la cara en sus manos, sólo para mirar hacia arriba ante el sonido de su amigo riéndose de ella

—Estoy tan contenta de que encuentres esto divertido —espeta, con el pelo erizado—. Sé que no estás de acuerdo con que lo vea, pero me gusta mucho Draco, ya sabes. Estoy a punto de hacer el ridículo y…

—Hermione, detente — interrumpe, riendo completamente ahora—. Estarás bien —Extiende la mano y le ofrece su ayuda para levantarse—. Vamos, tengo algo para ti.

Con un irritado giro de sus ojos, sigue a Harry mientras la conduce a través de la casa. Rompiendo el umbral de la cocina, señala un cuenco de vidrio sobre la estufa.

—Tengo un poco de pollo marinado allí, la receta de Molly, seguro que te gustará. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es cocinarlo. Y tenemos todo lo que necesitas para una ensalada deliciosa, limpia y preparada para que puedas ponerla toda junta. Algunas patatas rojizas en la despensa para asarlas, o puré si lo deseas, pero eso puede llevar un poco más de tiempo.

Hermione no está segura de poder encontrar las palabras, pero siente que le arden los ojos. En lugar de romperse en sollozos, le da un ligero puñetazo en el bíceps.

—¡Harry! —Luego lanza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él se ríe mientras ella exhala un afectado—. ¿Cómo _haces_ eso?

—Honestamente no es nada. Mantengo un frasco de la marinada todo el tiempo en estasis y todas las verduras estaban aquí; solo piqué unas pocas y además siempre mantenemos algunas papas por aquí…

—No, quiero decir, cuidar de mí. Cuando realmente cuenta —Ella se aparta para mirarlo y besa su mejilla.

—¿Quieres ayuda para hornear?

Sacude la cabeza y se aparta del abrazo.

—No, de verdad, esto es brillante. Un poco más y casi no puedo reclamar ningún crédito. Sin duda, puedo arreglármelas desde aquí. Te debo una.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Cortinas el domingo, lo prometiste —Ella se ríe un poco, accediendo a mantener su palabra y Harry le guiña un ojo mientras sale de la habitación.

Hermione mira a su alrededor, haciendo un balance de los pasos que necesitará para hacer una comida, luego se pone a trabajar.

—Paso uno —se dice a sí misma—, hornear el pollo...

* * *

Draco transfigura su túnica en un simple conjunto de pantalones oscuros y un elegante oxford color carbón y luego camina hacia el bulevar que conduce a la casa de Potter. Debe llegar en cinco minutos y ciertamente no quiere hacer esperar a Granger. Ha sido difícil quedarse fuera todo el día, su instinto de escabullirse hacia su árbol y esperarla que regrese a casa, pero no había querido arriesgarse a que Potter o Granger lo vieran y lo mantuvieran a su lado hasta la cena.

En la puerta, se endereza los puños y toma aire antes de tocar el timbre de la derecha. En las profundidades de la casa, escucha el tono suave y pone su boca en una sonrisa fácil, con la esperanza de parecer casual y tentador. La expresión se desvanece cuando se abre la puerta.

—Malfoy.

Pasa un latido antes de que se recomponga lo suficiente para responder.

—Potter.

Se miran el uno al otro, Draco esperando una invitación dentro y Potter luciendo como un completo idiota que ha olvidado sus modales. Con una mueca de desprecio, Draco rompe el silencio.

—Tengo un compromiso con Granger.

—Oh, sí, lo sé —responde el baboso y todavía no extiende una invitación.

Con un suspiro y pellizcando el puente de su nariz, Draco finalmente cede.

—¿Crees que podrías considerar oportuno invitarme a entrar?

Finalmente, Potter se hace a un lado y le hace un gesto a Draco para que entre.

—Podrías esperar en el salón —dice con indiferencia—. Hermione tardará unos minutos. No le digas que dije algo, pero creo que las papas podrían estar causándole un poco de problemas.

Incapaz de evitar sonreír ante la imagen de una Granger frenética, flotando en una nube de su propio cabello presa del pánico, Draco se relaja, recordando por qué está aquí.

Espera saber la respuesta, pero pregunta:

—¿Y te unirás a nosotros esta noche, Potter? Normalmente no disfruto las citas como una actividad grupal.

—A punto de irme, en realidad. Aunque me alegro de haberte atrapado.

—¿Es este el momento en que soporto tu discurso protector de Gryffindor? ¿Amenazarás mi vida con respecto a Granger? —Draco se eriza, ofendido en nombre de Hermione. De ninguna manera apreciaría que Potter se entrometiera en su vida personal.

—Merlín, eres un idiota. No, no te iba a amenazar, Malfoy. ¡Jesús! Pensé que podría ayudarte.

—La mier… ¿Por qué aceptaría alguna vez tu ayuda? —Draco mira a Potter con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de calcular su ángulo. Esto no era lo que esperaba.

—Porque ayudarte ayuda a Hermione y seguramente crees que la amo lo suficiente como para cuidar de ella —Cuando Draco no responde, ni siquiera sabe cómo hacerlo, Potter continúa—. No sé cuánto te ha dicho, pero Hermione no tiene mucho de nadie en este momento, me tiene a mí y, aparentemente, te tiene a ti.

Draco asiente, invitándolo a continuar. Si el infeliz puede ser cortés, Draco supone que también puede serlo.

—Hermione es una jueza de carácter bastante sólido, aunque me gustaría decir para que conste, en sexto año, absolutamente _eras_ un maldito mortífago secreto —Empieza a responder, pero Potter lo interrumpe—. Pero Hermione piensa que podrías sentir algo por ella y creo que es bastante obvio lo que siente por ti. Así que, si ese es el caso, ten un poco de paciencia con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué diablos significa eso? Si estás insinuando que la he obligado a...

—No, no. No te pongas tan malditamente a la defensiva —respondió Harry—. Quiero decir, ella ha tenido un momento difícil.

La agitación de la voz de Potter se calma y él explica:

—No estoy seguro de que sepas sobre su familia y no preguntes porque no es mi secreto para contarlo, pero Hermione perdió mucho durante la guerra. Pone buena cara, pero tiene días difíciles. Cuando veas eso... No te rindas con ella, pensando que te está alejando. Algunos días, solo tienes que dejar que esté triste y no tomártelo como algo personal.

Draco lo mira, estupefacto. Así que el tarado _sí_ conoce los estados de ánimo más deprimidos de Granger. Todas esas veces que parecía pasar por alto su melancolía, ¿estaba más en sintonía de lo que Draco pensaba?

Hay otro largo silencio, Draco tratando de asimilar la conversación en su propia cabeza, antes de que Potter aplauda, como si se librara del incómodo momento que inundaba la habitación.

—Bueno, entonces me voy. Mira, Hermione es su propia bruja, no te estoy dando órdenes ni advirtiéndote que tengas cuidado. Sólo te estoy pidiendo, como alguien que la ama, que seas amable con ella. Ha estado mejor en las últimas dos semanas. Te estoy dando algo de crédito aquí y te agradecería que me demuestres que tengo razón —Empieza a caminar y luego lanza por encima de su hombro con una pequeña sonrisa zalamera—. Ya sabes, como tenía razón en sexto año.

Draco está impresionado y mira la entrada hasta que Potter dobla la esquina. A lo lejos, escucha:

—Hermione, tu hurón de brillante armadura está aquí —Pero todo lo que Draco puede hacer es negar con la cabeza.

_¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?_

No está seguro qué hacer después de eso y se toma un momento para mirar alrededor de la habitación en la que se encuentra. Es la que Potter acaba de reorganizar y la perspectiva es diferente a un metro ochentaitrés del suelo. El sofá es realmente horrible, advierte, arrugando la cara con repulsión. La parte trasera parece un poco rota y está cubierta de un sucio brocado de rosas.

—Es una monstruosidad, ¿no?

Draco gira en su lugar para encontrar a Granger mirándolo con una dulce inclinación de cabeza y una leve mueca en los labios. Diablos, ¿está feliz de verla? No puede evitar su sonrisa en respuesta, amplia y sincera.

—Absolutamente terrible —acepta y rápidamente cruza la habitación para saludarla.

Él no duda antes de rodear su cintura con los brazos, empujar su cuerpo hacia el suyo y acolchar su labio inferior con el suyo.

—Te extrañé, bruja —suspira contra su piel, solo para sentir que su boca se estira en una sonrisa más amplia.

—También te extrañé —asiente, mordiéndolo de nuevo y enhebrando los dedos en su cabello. Él se aprieta más cerca, devolviéndole el beso con más fuerza hasta que siente su lengua trazar la costura de su boca. Él responde con un movimiento propio, estableciendo un ritmo que parece dirigirse hacia una conclusión más hermosa.

Una garganta se aclara y Draco gime tan fuerte que hace eco en las paredes.

Potter les está dando una sonrisa descarada y desagradable.

—Diviértanse ustedes dos.

— _Adiós_ , Harry —dice Granger con énfasis, literalmente indicándole que se vaya. Potter se ríe todo el camino hasta el flu y desaparece en un destello verde.

—Qué idiota —murmura Draco y se siente aliviado cuando Granger, en lugar de ofenderse, se ríe y acepta.

—Completamente. He estado tratando de ahuyentarlo durante veinte minutos. Estaba flotando como una niñera.

Granger da un paso atrás, pero lo retiene de la mano. Su momento más íntimo roto, la mente de Draco va a la deriva hacia algo por lo que ha sentido curiosidad y aprovecha la oportunidad para un pequeño reconocimiento.

—De todos modos, volviendo a este miserable Chesterfield, ¿es por eso que estás comprando muebles con Potter?

—En parte —está de acuerdo—. De verdad, estamos rehaciendo toda esta habitación.

Draco mira a su alrededor, pretendiendo abarcar la totalidad de la decoración.

—El sofá, sí, pero el resto es... Bueno, supongo que tiene un encanto del viejo mundo —miente. Honestamente, no tiene ni una pizca de encanto, pero quiere saber por qué la desesperada necesidad de cambiarlo. Las molduras, al menos, parecen originales. Algo de la habitación debería poder ser rescatado...

—Harry no se siente cómodo aquí —dice. Ante su mirada, expectante y escrutadora, ella suspira—. Esta habitación tiene algunos malos recuerdos, eso es todo. El elfo de Harry murió aquí.

Draco deja que la confusión pellizque sus rasgos.

—¿Potter tenía un elfo?

—Bueno, realmente la familia Black tenía un elfo, así que vino con la casa: Kreacher, era su nombre. Era especialmente leal a Regulus Black.

Asintiendo en comprensión, Draco recuerda algo sobre el elfo en relación con la debacle en el Departamento de Misterios. Casi lamenta haber preguntado, pero ahora no puede dejar de lado el tema.

—¿Fue… durante la guerra? —pregunta en voz baja, abordando un territorio muy peligroso. Se siente aliviado cuando ella responde negativamente.

—No, después, en la primavera pasada. Era muy mayor —agrega—. Fue difícil para Harry, creo. Tenían mucha animosidad, y creo que se siente... irresuelto. Está resentido, pero luego se siente mal, pensando mal de los muertos —Se encoge de hombros, como si no supiera qué más decir—. Sólo un poco de equipaje... como todos tenemos, supongo.

Draco asiente, mirando a otro lado.

—Como todos tenemos —asiente él, sintiendo su propia culpa asentarse como un peso en sus pulmones.

—De todos modos —dice ella después de un momento—, suficiente de eso. ¿Puedo mostrarte el comedor?

Agradecido por absolutamente cualquier otra cosa que hacer o decir, Draco sonríe y la sigue fuera de la habitación. Con la esperanza de aligerar el estado de ánimo y tal vez arrojar a Potter debajo del proverbial carruaje, comenta:

—Escuché que tuviste un pequeño problema con las papas, Granger.

Él se ríe cuando murmura irritada:

—Estúpido Harry.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Hermione, la cena es bastante agradable. Le admite a Draco a mitad de camino que tuvo un toque de ayuda. No parece importarle, sólo arruga un poco la nariz porque Harry manipuló su comida. Ella se ríe de su dramatismo.

Están instalados en el salón, con un fuego bajo y dos vasos de oporto sobre la mesa, cuando Hermione decide que ya no pueden rozar la superficie de esta relación. Hermione Granger es una bruja de todo o nada y lo quiere todo.

Coge su vaso y lo toca distraídamente, trazando el perímetro con la punta de su índice.

—Sé que dije que realmente no teníamos que discutir nada... ya sabes... _difícil_ entre nosotros, pero creo que tal vez tengamos que hacerlo. No veo que continúe así...

Ella lo mira a través de sus pestañas, nerviosa por escuchar su respuesta. Él aprieta la mandíbula y se acomoda contra el sofá, trayendo su propio vaso con él y tomando un saludable trago del espeso y dulce líquido.

—Tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera convertido en un problema —murmura—. ¿Es esta la parte en la que me dices que nunca podrás perdonarme de verdad? —Él bloquea su mirada a través de la habitación, no parece ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione lo mira fijamente, con la boca abierta y deja su vaso hacia abajo para girar completamente hacia él, las rodillas rozándose.

—¡De ningún modo! —niega ella enfáticamente—. No, yo sólo… Draco —Ella espera que él vuelva la cara. Su nombre lo atrae a mirar en su dirección, el cuerpo todavía rígido. Se inclina hacia adelante, toma su mano, retira su propio vaso y lo deja a un lado—. Draco, ciertamente no te invité aquí, cociné para ti, para rechazarte. Quiero… quiero más de esto —admite, aferrándose a su mano entre las suyas.

Frunce el ceño en confusión, pero se vuelve un poco para mirarla, el lenguaje corporal es más abierto que antes.

—Si necesitas disculpas después de todo, estoy más que preparado para darte eso.

—No —Niega con la cabeza—. Eso no es todo. No necesito disculpas o excusas o razones para nada de antes. Creo que lo entiendo bastante bien, para ser honesta, tu juicio fue bastante invasivo.

Parece horrorizado.

—¿Estabas ahí?

Hermione se encoge de hombros y le da una sonrisa triste.

—Se requirió para que mi petición escrita fuera tomada en cuenta.

—¿Qué petición?

—Para tu libertad —responde simplemente, ahora un poco confundida también. ¿No todos ya sabían eso? Su participación había quedado plasmada en todo El Profeta.

—¿Hiciste una petición por mí? Maldita sea, Granger, _¿por qué_? —Intenta sacar sus manos, pero Hermione no lo está permitiendo, así que se aferra con más fuerza.

—Porque no fue justo juzgarte por tentativa de crímenes al igual que los mortífagos que realmente los cometieron. Mira —dice a modo de interrumpir la dirección de la conversación—, quiero saber quién eres ahora en lo que se relaciona conmigo. Quiero saber si tú... si puedes mirarme y no ver lo que éramos. ¿Puedo dejar de ser la amiga nacida de muggles de Potter? ¿Dejar de ser "Granger"? ¿Puedes verme como Hermione?

Ella lo mira con los ojos abiertos y con una expresión tan sincera como puede. No se trata de convertirlo en el villano. Se trata de seguir adelante y verse bajo una nueva luz. Ella ha dejado de verlo como el ex "Malfoy", le cuesta incluso recordar que son la misma persona. Quizás eso sea poco saludable en sí mismo, pero su punto es que está lista para más.

Draco la está estudiando, la confusión es evidente en su rostro.

—Pero, tú eres esas cosas. ¿Por qué no querría verte como Granger? Ella es malditamente brillante.

Sonrojándose, Hermione mira hacia otro lado, pero responde:

—Te rompió la nariz.

Él se ríe, se relaja un poco y se mueve para sentarse en el cojín para que ambos estén sentados en el borde del asiento.

—Seguramente sabes que me merecía eso y más. ¿Pensaste que te estaba guardando rencor? —Suena bastante divertido y Hermione le hace un bufido.

—Hablo en serio, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos mucho entre nosotros y quiero reconocerlo y luego preguntarte a dónde va esto.

Sus ojos caen por un momento a su boca y su voz sigue su ejemplo, tranquila y profunda.

—¿A dónde quieres que vayamos, Hermione? Me he quedado en Inglaterra por ti; ¿necesito decirte que te seguiré a donde tú me lleves?

—No quiero que te vayas —admite en voz baja—. No quiero que te vayas de Inglaterra y... —Toma aire, se endurece y dice lo que ha estado pensando todo el día—. No quiero que te vayas esta noche. Quiero que te quedes.

Hermione suelta su mano de la suya y la levanta para asentarse debajo de su mandíbula.

Lo que comienza como un gesto suave y romántico evoluciona, sus dedos rozando la larga línea de su cuello. Su garganta se balancea mientras ella se arrastra hacia el hueco, dejando que su mano descanse allí.

—¿Te quedarás?

—Mierda Granger, no lo estás poniendo fácil —Él está sin aliento y es reverente y eso hace que su corazón encuentre un ritmo frenético.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, roza sus labios contra los suyos, provocándolo casi con un beso.

—Quédate —vuelve a susurrar, dispuesta a suplicar, dispuesta a correr riesgos, pero es innecesario cuando él le devuelve el beso, poniendo fin a sus juguetones y delicados afectos.

La besa con fuerza, rodeando su cintura con el brazo y enterrando el otro en su cabello. Su boca se inclina sobre la de ella, devorando y metiendo su lengua entre sus labios. De repente, no puede seguir el ritmo, deliciosamente abrumada y la sensación no podría ser más que bienvenida. Draco la recuesta, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo y ella lo siente instintivamente contra sí. No se parece en nada a los vagos recuerdos de las frenéticas atenciones de Ron. Se siente hambrienta, tira de él encima suyo y casi muerde en su frenesí para besarlo más fuerte, para tener más de él para ella.

Hermione pasa sus manos por la cintura de sus pantalones, tirando de la tela de su camisa a lo largo del camino hasta que puede deslizar sus manos debajo. Cuando sus palmas encuentran la suave piel de su espalda, ella gime contra su boca. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizan desde la parte baja de la espalda hasta los hombros, luego siguen el camino hacia abajo, las uñas raspando ligeramente a lo largo del camino. Lo siente estremecerse y la besa con más fuerza. Animada, repite, presionando más fuerte en su piel. Él se muele contra ella en respuesta.

Ella está vibrando de emoción cuando Draco también comienza a explorar. Su palma descansa suavemente sobre su pecho al principio, cautelosa y educada en comparación con la naturaleza dolorosa de su beso. Hermione se arquea, instándolo a tocarla. Pronto la recorre con las manos y ella jadea a su vez, suplicando por más.

Cuando ella lo empuja a través de sus pantalones, recorriéndolo a lo largo con vertiginosa anticipación, él aparta la boca de la suya para maldecirle al oído. El aliento cálido calienta su piel y se estremece ante la vehemencia con la que la llama por su nombre.

—Santa mierda, Granger. Oh, mierda… no pares.

Ella se ríe, incapaz de evitarlo e inclina la cabeza para susurrar en respuesta:

—Tendré que hacerlo si vamos a avanzar más.

—Dulce Merlín... ¿estás segura, Hermione? ¿Sobre esto?

Ella comienza a responder, asintiendo instintivamente, pero él no le da la oportunidad de formar palabras, besando su rostro, de la sien a la mandíbula y murmurando entre ellos:

—Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho. Por favor di que me perdonas. Prométeme... Mierda, júralo, Granger.

Su ritmo ha aumentado, haciéndose eco de la desesperación que escucha detrás de sus palabras. Lo suelta sólo para empujarlo sobre su espalda para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, sellando su boca sobre la suya una vez más. Su núcleo se instala en su regazo y ambos gimen en la boca del otro.

—Lo juro —dice en voz baja—. Te perdono.

Luego él empuja sus pantalones y ella pelea con el botón del suyo, hasta que ambos se ríen y tratan en vano de ayudarse mutuamente. Finalmente, Hermione agarra su varita de la pequeña mesa sobre la cabeza de Draco y hace un trabajo rápido con sus pantalones, dejándolos a medio vestir. Con un movimiento deliberado, los frena, deja la varita a un lado y comienza a desabotonarle el oxford.

—Quería hacer esta parte yo misma —dice en un susurro escénico—. Algunas cosas son realmente mejores sin magia.

Ella le guiña un ojo y él le devuelve la sonrisa, tomando la señal y comenzando con los botones de su blusa. Ella observa su rostro mientras él baja, el encaje de su ropa interior asoma por el hueco que crea. Una vez que ha desabrochado la mayoría de los botones, se detiene para tomarla con ambas manos, pasando sus pulgares sobre ambos picos y haciéndola temblar.

Las yemas de sus dedos exploran el borde del encaje hasta que están debajo de las copas de satén y Hermione vuelve a moverse. Esta vez, sólo las bragas y su pantalón los separan y la sensación es todavía más tentadora.

Ella se inclina para besarlo de nuevo, lo que él acepta fácilmente mientras continúa amasando y acariciando. Una mano se desliza alrededor de su espalda y lo siente manipular el broche. Se compadece de él, abriéndolo con destreza y siente que la tela se cae. Rápidamente, él lo arroja a un lado y se lleva un pico endurecido a la boca.

—¿Qué pasa si Potter vuelve a casa? —murmura, luego continúa, obviamente no muy preocupado.

Hermione tiene problemas para formar oraciones con la forma en que su lengua gira alrededor de su pezón, pero lo intenta, jadea y gime rompiendo sus palabras.

—No lo hará... no estará aquí por un tiempo. El equipo siempre lo retiene... tarde.

—Fantástico —dice Draco con gran alivio y ella se ríe. Siempre tan dramático... Lo adora.

Hermione no pudo decir cuándo sus bragas se unieron a la otra mitad de su conjunto de satén lavanda a juego, pero pronto Draco estaba listo en su entrada, la mirada fija en la suya con intención y obviamente evitando deslizarse dentro.

—Lo juraste, Granger —dice y ella tiene escalofríos ante la profundidad de su sinceridad—. Tienes que creerme, lo siento... por todo. No quiero volver a hacerte daño nunca más.

Su sonrisa es suave y lo besa dulcemente, su vulnerabilidad la deja sin aliento.

—Lo sé. Lo prometo, lo sé —Ella mantiene sus ojos fijos en los suyos mientras se posiciona para asimilarlo lentamente.

Su aliento se detiene tan pronto como ella lo siente deslizarse entre sus labios inferiores y luego su mano cálida y sólida, está en la parte posterior de su cuello, tirando de su cara hacia la suya y la besa con fuerza mientras lo toma completamente.

—Oh dioses, Draco —Está tan abrumada por el alivio que podría llorar. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha querido esto? ¿Cuántas noches la dejó dispuesta y decepcionada?—. ¿Por qué demonios esperamos tanto por esto? —exhala y Draco suelta una risa que es medio gemido.

—Estaba tratando de ser un caballero —dice con los dientes apretados mientras Hermione aumenta su ritmo—. No volveré a cometer ese error. ¡Maldición! Así, Granger, justo así.

Una seductora sensación de poder fluye a través de ella en la profundidad de su interés. Mira su rostro, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, deleitándose tanto con su placer como con el suyo.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe para encontrarlo mirándola paralizado y extiende una mano para enrollarla en sus rizos, sosteniendo su cabeza en su lugar.

—Eres tan hermosa, Hermione —le dice y la deja sin aliento—. Tan jodidamente hermosa —Comienza a igualar su ritmo, chocando contra ella mientras cae encima de él, su ritmo se convierte en algo frenético, en una violencia cuidadosa.

Ella puede decir que él está cerca cuando su mano la agarra con más fuerza, tirando de sus rizos, mientras su otra palma se flexiona en su cadera, instándola mientras sus ojos continúan devastándola, el deseo crudo en ellos es tan tentador como el acto mismo.

El clímax de Hermione se acumula rápidamente, cayendo sobre ella como olas ásperas. Arquea la espalda y se estremece, su cuerpo convulsiona mientras lanza breves gritos desesperados. Cuando la sigue, Draco tira de ella hacia abajo sobre él, abrazándola y enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

No está segura de cuánto tiempo permanecen así, jadeando y deseando que su corazón se desacelere para que no se le escape del pecho. Finalmente, siente un dulce beso en su cuello y otro lo sigue. Draco la empuja con la nariz y continúa dejando besos en su mejilla y mandíbula, finalmente persuadiéndola para que le dé su boca. Lo besa lánguidamente, pasando sus manos arriba y abajo por sus brazos y pecho mientras lo hace.

—Realmente estaba tratando de ser respetuoso, ya sabes —murmura contra su piel y ella se ríe en respuesta, sintiéndose mareada y saciada.

—Es un pensamiento dulce —admite—, pero no es necesario. De ahora en adelante, espero que todas nuestras citas terminen así.

—Solo trata de mantenerme alejado ahora —le dice con un desafío juguetón y ella libera la tensión que no había reconocido antes.

Entonces ni uno sólo. No sólo la curiosidad disminuyó.

Hermione gira la cabeza, poniendo su oído a los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Te quedarás esta noche? —pregunta, sintiéndose de repente menos atrevida que antes. Seducir a un mago no es un desafío para la valentía de una dama. Pedirle que se quede requiere mucho más.

—No hay otro lugar en el que me imaginaría pasar la noche —dice y besa sus rizos. Ella sonríe, aunque él no puede verlo y tararea en respuesta.

Benedick tendrá que dormir en el salón, supone. El otro lado de su cama tendrá un hurón diferente esta noche.

***~*~***


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenla!

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por el dúo increíble: Emily y Bet_

* * *

Draco se despierta a la mañana siguiente en la cama de Granger.

Lo cual, supone, no es un hecho tan extraño. Sólo le molesta que no pueda sentirla a su lado.

A lo largo de la noche, se había despertado sólo para acercarla más o tirar de ella sobre su pecho. Ella había emitido pequeños suspiros y tarareos felices, colocando besos en su piel mientras volvía a dormirse. Ahora, sus manos escrutadoras se quedan vacías y abre los ojos para escanear la habitación.

Allí, asomada por la ventana está su bruja, vestida con nada más que calcetines y una camiseta de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Piensa que debería estar celoso de por qué ella está usando el uniforme de otro mago, pero se distrae de ese sentimiento con una sensación de pavor cuando la escucha medio susurrar:

—¡Benedick! —hacia el aire de la mañana.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta adormilado, aunque está perfectamente consciente.

—¡Oh! —Se sobresalta y echa la cabeza hacia atrás dentro de la habitación, concediéndole una sonrisa. Una hermosa sonrisa, tan abierta y genuina, hace que la culpa se agite en sus entrañas—. Sólo estaba llamando a Benedick. Por lo general, no se queda afuera toda la noche —su sonrisa se convierte en un ceño fruncido y eso sólo hace que Draco se sienta peor.

Se levanta de la cama y se acerca a ella, frotándole los brazos con las manos de manera reconfortante.

—Probablemente no le gusté en tu cama —le dice y luego le planta un suave beso en los labios.

Ella tararea de acuerdo, pero responde:

—Bueno, tendrá que superar eso a menos que quiera vivir permanentemente afuera. Espero verte aquí a menudo —Hermione le da una sonrisa descarada, y él no puede evitar responder con la suya, pensando en estar aquí con ella una vez más.

—Probablemente debería irme a la mía: mis compañeros de cuarto podrían preocuparse.

Levanta una ceja y le pregunta:

—¿No asumirán que tienes una cita?

—Nunca me han visto salir toda la noche con una bruja —le dice con sinceridad.

Hermione se pone de puntillas para besarlo de nuevo: dulce, pero promete mucho más.

—Ellos también tendrán que acostumbrarse.

—Lo harán —acepta y la levanta en sus brazos mientras ella chilla. Los arroja a ambos sobre la cama, besándola todo el tiempo, la mano viajando por debajo del jersey y subiendo por su muslo—. Seguramente, pueden esperar un poco más para que vuelva a casa —comenta y ella se ríe antes de reclamar su boca.

Benedick tendrá que mantenerse alejado un poco más, decide Draco.

Es media mañana antes de que finalmente se despida, pasando por delante de Potter en el camino hacia la puerta principal y haciéndole un guiño al idiota por si acaso.

Poco después, Benedick regresa a la habitación y Granger lo abraza, reprendiéndolo por su ausencia. Puede oler algo parecido al alivio en su piel y se avergüenza de haberla hecho preocuparse, pero orgulloso de la sonrisa que puso en su rostro.

* * *

Hermione disfruta de un fin de semana agradable. Su tarifa habitual de lectura y paseos con Benedick se anima con la compra de muebles con Harry y un delicioso almuerzo con Draco. Éste último sostiene su mano sobre la mesa y le roba besos todo el tiempo, haciéndola sonrojar y reír y convertirse por completo en una bruja tonta y enamorada. Es delicioso.

Ahora, Hermione se está acomodando en su oficina el lunes por la mañana, colgando su túnica y guardando su bolso, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y un poco de dolor por no tener su compañía. Una circunstancia tan extraña en la que se encuentra: enamorarse rápida y profundamente de Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, ésta es su realidad y la ha disfrutado más de lo que podría haber imaginado. Ese primer día en que ella, increíblemente, se cruzó con él mientras estaba en la búsqueda de su familiar, nunca hubiera creído que llegaría a nada más.

Hermione siente que le debe a Benedick innumerables deudas: por rescatarla de su solitaria melancolía por supuesto, pero también por poner a Draco Malfoy en su camino. El pequeño querido comerá salmón y arándanos todos los días si se lo permite.

Su sonrisa se desvanece cuando se sienta en su escritorio solo para mirar a una bruja parada en su puerta. Postura impecable, manos entrelazadas justo delante de su cintura y una exquisita ceja perfectamente arqueada. Ella es Scarlet O'Hara con un vestido rojo, intimidante, descarada y audaz y Hermione está desconcertada de por qué está en el Ministerio. Más extraño aún, que esté en la oficina de Hermione y la pone bastante nerviosa.

—Señora Malfoy —la saluda cortésmente—. ¿Puedo ayudarla?

Quizás la mujer esté aquí en alguna función oficial. Aunque por qué necesitaría los servicios del miembro más bajo en cualquier departamento, especialmente uno tan mundano como Relaciones Muggles, está más allá de Hermione. Los nervios se retuercen en su estómago ante las posibilidades.

—Señorita Granger, tengo entendido que ha estado en compañía de mi hijo.

Bueno, directa entonces. Hermione asiente, lenta pero decididamente. ¿Es por eso que ha venido hasta aquí? ¿Algún intento de advertir a Hermione que no hunda sus garras de zorra en el bebé de Narcissa?

—Sí, aunque no estoy segura de por qué eso sea asunto suyo —Intenta parecer indiferente y fuerte, pero teme parecer desafiante y petulante. Esta mujer es la "madre" por excelencia y hace que Hermione se sienta un poco como una niña.

Un ligero ensanchamiento de los ojos de Narcissa no es en absoluto lo que se esperaba como respuesta.

—¿Ningún asunto mío? —Sus labios delgados—. Tal vez no lo sepas, aunque los rumores de tu brillantez hacen que sea una consideración difícil, pero mi hijo ha estado desaparecido desde que terminó su año en Hogwarts.

Un poco confundida, Hermione inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Desaparecido?

—Sí, niña —muerde en respuesta—. _Desaparecido_. Y me gustaría mucho saber por qué mi hijo, que ha considerado necesario preocupar a su madre hasta la muerte, ha tenido a bien mantener relaciones con una sangre su… nacida de muggles en ocasiones frecuentes, evitando sus responsabilidades familiares.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecierran ante el casi desliz de la mujer, el viejo insulto peligrosamente cerca de derramarse de sus labios pintados.

—Aprecio su elección definitiva de palabras, Señora Malfoy. Con su libertad condicional recién terminada y su esposo regresando a juicio, tal vez sea necesario un poco más de cuidado.

Se miran la una a la otra por un momento y Hermione está casi segura de que necesitará llamar a los Aurores para que se lleven a la bruja.

Finalmente, la postura de Narcissa se desliza, un peso invisible se desliza de sus hombros como una capa.

—Discúlpeme, señorita Granger. Tenía la intención de una conferencia más civilizada. Me temo que hay poca cortesía dentro de mí cuando me preocupo por mi hijo.

—¿Soy una amenaza para él?

Narcissa la sorprende con una risa y un gesto frívolo de su mano.

—No, no. Por supuesto que no. Estoy preocupada porque ha sido... menos que comunicativo con respecto a sus planes. Su contacto con él es una sorpresa más debido a su ubicación. Estábamos seguros de que había abandonado Inglaterra por completo. Ciertamente nos llevó a creer eso como mucho.

A Hermione recuerda la partida prevista de Draco; un hecho que ha estado tratando de olvidar y, quizás demasiado esperanzada, presume que ya no está en las cartas.

—Él había mencionado que estaría viajando —revela. No hay razón para ocultar una verdad que Narcissa ya conocía—. Creo que retrasó sus planes.

Narcissa la mira, parece dudar en su siguiente pregunta y estudia la expresión del rostro de Hermione.

—¿Para pasar tiempo contigo?

—En parte, quizás —admite, aunque Hermione se ha preguntado a menudo si él realmente se quedó con ella, o si esas fueron palabras bonitas, poesía, en sus esfuerzos iniciales por cortejarla.

—Ya veo.

Otro silencio, otros pocos latidos de su corazón. ¿Qué quiere esta mujer de ella?

—¿Quizás, señorita Granger, sería tan amable de enviarle un mensaje? Ya que no le parece adecuado atender mis lechuzas ni mis peticiones de visitas.

Hermione responde rápidamente, aliviada ante tan simple solicitud.

—Por supuesto. ¿Quiere un pergamino?

—Eso no será necesario, tengo confianza en que lo recordarás. Por favor, dile que la familia Malfoy probablemente no sobrevivirá el próximo invierno y me gustaría mucho que regresara a casa. Por mí.

Narcissa gira sobre sus talones y se aleja, dejando a Hermione boquiabierta tras ella.

* * *

Esa noche, Hermione trae a colación su improbable encuentro en lo que espera que sea de una manera casual, aún sin saber qué tan serio debería tomar el mensaje críptico que está a punto de entregar.

—Vi a tu madre hoy.

Por el ruido de la cuchara de Draco, tal vez no fue tan casual.

—¿Mi madre? —pregunta, la confusión y la cautela luchando por sus rasgos—. ¿Dónde?

—En el Ministerio —responde, secándose la boca con la servilleta de su regazo. Había recibido una lechuza de Draco a última hora de la tarde, invitándola a una cena improvisada. Ella estaba, por supuesto, más que feliz de aceptar. Sin embargo, teme que las noticias sobre su madre estropeen su velada.

—Escuchó que nos habían visto juntos —explica Hermione, sólo ahora se da cuenta de que no le había preguntado a Narcissa dónde había escuchado este chisme. Al pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en el Londres Muggle, ella misma siente curiosidad por eso.

—Supongo que hizo algunas amenazas apenas veladas sobre tu relación conmigo —pregunta, con el rostro tenso y la postura rígida por la tensión. Hermione se da cuenta de que no habrá ninguna conversación casual. No si esta es su reacción a una mera mención de su familia.

—No, nada de eso —le asegura—. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que todavía estés en el país.

Draco mira hacia otro lado, con la mandíbula apretada.

—¿Draco? ¿No querías que ella supiera que no te habías ido de viaje?

—Cuanto menos sepa mi madre, menos sabrá mi padre y eso sólo puede ser en mi beneficio —Él todavía se niega a mirarla a los ojos y Hermione le toma la mano a través de la mesa.

—Oye —Esperando a que haya vuelto su rostro hacia ella, le da una caricia en la mano, su pulgar sobre sus nudillos con cariño—. No es mi intención entrometerme —dice, sabiendo muy bien que continuar la conversación no es asunto suyo—. Si prefieres no discutirlo, lo entiendo.

Draco suspira, girando su mano para sostener la de ella con más firmeza.

—Está bien. Imagino que te preguntarás por qué mi madre presumiría que desaparezco cuando he estado aquí en Londres.

—Tengo curiosidad —admite—. Pero si no quieres decírmelo...

—Está bien. Sabías que había planeado viajar, pero nunca compartí con nadie más cuando cambié mis planes.

—¿Solo yo y tus compañeros de cuarto? —aclara ella todavía confundida sobre por qué él no querría que su madre lo supiera. Parece estremecerse un poco y luego recuperarse. ¿Quizás suena demasiado crítica?

—Una de las razones por las que me iba, ya la sabes. No quería quedarme aquí después de la guerra; después de elegir el lado equivocado. La otra razón, sin embargo, fue mi padre. No he hecho nada más que tratar de complacerlo durante toda mi vida y mira el estado de las cosas. No quería que me metiera en el negocio familiar o en algún nuevo plan para enderezar nuestro nombre ante el público —Él mira hacia otro lado de nuevo, lejos de la nada y reflexiona—. Pero tengo problemas para decirle a mi padre "no", así que, al estilo Slytherin, corrí —Cruzando los ojos con los de ella, desafía—. ¿Supongo que lo crees cobarde?

Hermione niega con la cabeza.

—No. Sigues defendiendo tus decisiones, pero no de la manera más directa. Negarse a regresar a casa fue una decisión audaz. Me imagino que, siendo tu familia tan tradicional como es, se esperaba que vivieras en la Mansión y empezaras a producir herederos.

Él se ríe y ella se alegra de verlo relajarse. Desafortunadamente, hay más por venir.

—Ella me dio un mensaje para ti —interviene Hermione antes de que él pueda dejar el tema.

Draco pone los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quiere que me someta al juicio de mi padre? ¿Quizás necesito agregar el escudo de los Malfoy en mi brazo derecho?

Hermione se mueve en su asiento, no le agrada su tono. Suena enojado de una manera que ella no ha escuchado de él desde antes de que se convirtieran en lo que son ahora.

—Dijo que te indicara que la familia Malfoy puede que no dure al invierno y que le gustaría que regresaras a casa. Draco, ¿crees que todo está bien?

Sacude la cabeza con disgusto.

—Estoy seguro de que no es nada tan terrible como ella quiere que creas. Mi madre tiene predilección por lo dramático y maneja la culpa mejor que su varita.

Hermione se ríe de eso, pensando en su propia madre. Jean Granger había sido una maestra en usar la culpa para obtener resultados. Se pregunta ociosamente si Mónica Wilkins hace lo mismo.

Sus padres son un pensamiento sobrio como siempre y ella se aclara la garganta.

—Aún así, ya que todavía estás aquí... ¿no deberías al menos hablar con ella?

Los labios de Draco se adelgazan y toma una respiración profunda que ensancha sus fosas nasales e infla su pecho. Él cede en parte, permitiendo que lo considere.

—Pero sólo _considerar_ —agrega rápidamente—. Y si mi madre te molesta de nuevo, por favor mantenme informado.

—Oh, realmente no fue una molestia…

—Lo será, eventualmente —interrumpe—. Realmente debo disculparme de antemano. Si no cedo a sus peticiones, temo que puedas sufrir por ello —Le quita la mano de la mesa y se la lleva a los labios—. Sólo otra infracción por la cual debes perdonarme. Espero que no estés siguiendo la pista, Granger.

Lo dice como una broma, pero hay una tristeza en sus ojos, una expresión que ella puede encontrar en el parentesco con su rostro desprotegido en el espejo. Su pobre mago... él carga con tanta culpa y ella sólo puede imaginar las cosas terribles que vio durante la guerra.

—No hables más de eso, entonces. Tomarás la decisión correcta, sea lo que sea.

Él asiente con la cabeza, todavía mirando a lo lejos, por lo que ella medio se pone de pie y se inclina sobre la mesa, tomando su rostro ahuecando las palmas.

—¿Te gustaría venir a casa conmigo? —pregunta ella suavemente y su expresión se aclara inmediatamente.

—Me mimas, bruja. Nunca querré dejarte.

—Entonces no lo hagas —responde ella, y lo insta a que se ponga de pie. Están a medio camino de la puerta cuando ella se vuelve y lo señala con un dedo—. Pero tengo que trabajar mañana, así que necesito estar dormida a las diez.

Él la mira lascivamente, a partes iguales diabólico y juvenil, y ella se desmaya un poco por dentro.

—Suficiente tiempo. Sin embargo, no nos entretengamos.

Agarrándola de la mano, la pasea y la empuja por la cuadra hasta que pueden desaparecer, su boca se inclina sobre la suya en el momento en que entran en Grimmauld.

—¡Oigan! Aquí no, ustedes dos.

Hermione se aleja y mira por encima del hombro sólo para encontrar a Harry mirándola, disgustado y horrorizado, con una taza de té a medio camino de sus labios. Se sonroja color escarlata.

—Lo siento, Harry. Sólo… te veré en la mañana.

Harry le da una mueca que se vuelve más oscura cuando sus ojos se posan en Draco. En la verdadera moda de Malfoy, observa a su mago guiñarle un ojo a su amigo, luego siente su palma en su trasero mientras suben los escalones.

—Tal vez vivir con Potter tenga sus ventajas. ¿Viste ese hermoso tono morado que acaba de ponerse?

Quizás Draco se está poniendo un poco pesado y ella se humillará con Harry por la mañana, pero Hermione se ríe todo el camino hasta su habitación.

* * *

_¡Hola! Mucho amor para ustedes que siguen esta preciosa traducción._

_¡Finalmente cerraron "sus asuntos"! ¿Benedick deberá dormir muchas noches en el exterior?_

_Un beso,_

_Paola_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenla!

***~*~*** _  
_

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por el dúo maravilla: Emily y Bet_

***~*~*** _  
_

Draco supuso que no podría mantener esta farsa para siempre. Solo esperaba tener más tiempo antes de que el mundo exterior se derrumbara sobre él.

Tan cuidadoso como ha sido, Narcissa Malfoy tiene ojos en todas partes, quizás más que su padre.

Son poco más de las diez y Draco se ha mostrado reacio a dejar el lado de Hermione. Ella ha parecido igualmente decepcionada de que la noche haya desaparecido tan rápido y le haya permitido detener su partida con un solo beso más, un comentario o conversación más. Están parados en la puerta principal de Grimmauld, Draco se siente aliviado de que Potter parece haberse retirado a sus habitaciones. En pequeñas dosis, podría ser divertido irritar al idiota, pero siempre preferiría un final más íntimo para la velada.

—Si quieres que vaya contigo —dice Hermione, vacilante y dulce—, lo haría, ya sabes. Es decir, dudo que tu madre esté encantada de verme, pero si no quisieras ir solo...

Draco toma un respiro, plenamente consciente de que ella está tratando de ayudar, pero sus padres sacan a relucir un lado muy amargo de su personalidad.

—Aún no he decidido si la veré —dice entrecortado e impaciente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ser educado.

Ella asiente y mira hacia otro lado, la postura cambia a una de inquietud.

—Sin embargo, aprecio la oferta, de verdad Granger —Lo mira y él le sonríe—. No puedo imaginarme negarme a tenerte conmigo; es solo que no sé si estoy listo para enfrentarla.

—Bueno, entiendo, sólo... —Él busca su rostro, preguntándose por qué ha vacilado. ¿La ha molestado? No quiso sonar enojado con ella y lamenta su tono. Cuando continúa, parece que no todo se trata de él y tiene otras preocupaciones—. Sólo sé que la familia es importante. No importa lo que hayan hecho, son tus padres. Y tu madre, obviamente, te ama mucho.

Draco se horroriza al ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Granger?

Él la alcanza, pero ella lo rechaza con una sonrisa avergonzada y una pequeña risa.

—Está bien. Tiendo a emocionarme en los momentos más extraños.

—No es tan extraño —comenta, entendiendo que la familia es un tema difícil para su bruja.

—Simplemente no me di cuenta de lo que sería estar sola —admite en voz baja—. Probablemente lo hayas unido, no es precisamente un secreto, pero mis padres no me reconocen. Me alegro de que estén a salvo, por supuesto; agradecida incluso. Pero hacer que me olvidaran fue la única manera que pude imaginar que podría suceder. Ha sido duro —concluye en voz muy baja—, sabiendo que no me queda familia.

Sin una palabra, Draco la atrae hacia él. Ella suelta un sollozo reprimido en su pecho, luego se queda en silencio mientras están de pie, con los brazos envueltos firmemente el uno alrededor del otro.

—Tienes a Potter —dice y le cuesta mucho a Draco—. Y, si te parece bien, me tienes a mí.

Hermione se inclina solo para arrastrar su rostro hacia el de ella y besarlo profundamente. Ella susurra contra sus labios:

—¿Cómo sabes siempre lo que dicen los tiempos?

Si es honesto, la respuesta sería que tiene información privilegiada de un mustélido, pero eso no es exactamente apropiado.

—¿Puedo verte para almorzar mañana? —Sabe que Potter está ocupado de otra manera y asume que ella no tiene otros planes. Como era de esperar, asiente.

—Me gustaría eso.

—Y... pensaré en lo que dijiste: sobre mi madre. Supongo que sería importante que te buscara para pasar el mensaje. Narcissa Malfoy tiene cuidado de pedirle un favor a cualquiera, no sea que acumule deudas.

Riendo, Hermione se enjuga los ojos y regresa a la casa, dejando a Draco en el escalón.

—Lo tendré en cuenta en caso de que necesite información sobre ti. Quizás algunas fotos vergonzosas tuyas de la niñez.

Él gime ante eso, pero se emociona al ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mañana entonces, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Draco —Ella le da una dulce sonrisa mientras cierra la puerta.

Sin perder tiempo, Draco se transforma en un callejón sin salida y se escabulle por el árbol hacia la habitación de Granger. Se las arregla para calmarse antes de que ella entre, haciendo que parezca que tal vez ha estado aquí por algún tiempo.

—Oh, Benedick, ahí estás. Sabes, te haría bien acostumbrarte a Draco. No lo veo fuera de mi vida pronto.

Hermione lo levanta y lo sostiene contra su hombro, rascando distraídamente su cabeza y espalda.

—Puede que se lleven muy bien, ya sabes. Por otra parte —reflexiona—, tal vez sea mejor que te hagas escaso cuando él está aquí. Ciertamente no necesitamos una audiencia para lo que hacemos.

Ella se ríe y lo deja en el suelo, desabrochando los botones de su blusa. Como ya la ha visto él mismo, con su permiso expreso nada menos, no se siente tan inclinado a apartar la mirada. Sus dedos todavía están a medio camino, y le hace un gesto para que gire.

—Vamos, cariño, ya conoces la rutina —Y así cumple. Es una pena que la haya acostumbrado tanto a su inteligencia desde el principio, pero tendrá la oportunidad de volver a verla.

Finalmente, siente que la cama se mueve y Hermione se desliza a su lado, pasando un brazo alrededor de su torso y abrazándolo contra su pecho.

—Me gusta mucho, ¿sabes? —susurra—. Espero que él sienta lo mismo, porque la idea de que se vaya se está volviendo muy difícil para mí.

 _Yo también_ , piensa, no más cerca de una solución a este lío que nunca, pero de alguna manera feliz a pesar de todo.

* * *

Pasan los días y Draco hace un gran trabajo al ignorar la situación con su madre. Si Granger tiene alguna opinión sobre todo el asunto, está manteniendo su consejo.

Hace dos días, finalmente le envió una lechuza a su madre, diciendo que sus planes de viaje habían sido interrumpidos, pero que aún no tenía intención de regresar a la Mansión ni seguir el camino que se esperaba de él. No se someterá a una unión arreglada de sangre pura, no dirigirá Industrias Malfoy, y absolutamente, no vivirá en el lugar donde su nueva amante fue torturada, donde vio a personas cruciadas, golpeadas y literalmente _devoradas por una maldita serpiente_.

Subrayó la última parte con una pluma roja.

Hoy, regresa al correo lechucil para ver si su madre ha respondido.

—Buenas noches, señor Malfoy —Harold lo saluda con su alegría habitual. El hombre había dejado de tenerle miedo después de algunas transacciones a base de sickles.

Es tarde y Draco acaba de dejar a Granger, escabulléndose como Benedick de su cama a la noche oscura, la luna oscurecida por las nubes.

—Harold —saluda con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Algo para mí hoy?

—Sí, lo mismo de siempre. Esa misma lechuza desagradable que siempre trae la mayoría de sus mensajes.

Draco sonríe, ése sería Cronos, pájaro tonto. Draco solía darle golosinas cuando era pequeño y la lechuza, aunque una cosa cascarrabias, era tan gentil con los meñiques de Draco; lo extraña.

Draco acepta la misiva de Harold y arroja algunas hoces extra sobre el mostrador.

—Golosinas, para ese pájaro —explica—. Estará mucho menos agitado.

—Sí, señor, me ocuparé de él —acepta Harold con una sonrisa fácil y Draco se dirige a la puerta, levantándose la capucha para oscurecer su rostro.

Desafortunadamente, él no ve la figura en su camino y choca con el hombro del mago que viene entrando.

—¡Hey, fíjate dónde estás..!

El hombre se detiene, mirando el flequillo platino apenas visible debajo de la capucha de Draco, notando sus rasgos.

Draco lo conoce. No muy bien, por supuesto, pero lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que el mago también lo conoce. Contemporáneo de Lucius, a veces lo invitaban a funciones en la Mansión en los días anteriores a Voldemort cuando las funciones no se centraban en la tortura y la muerte. Murmurando una disculpa, Draco intenta rodearlo, pero el mago sigue su paso lateral, decidido a enfrentarlo.

—Pensé que te habías ido —se burla el hombre, el veneno gotea de cada palabra—. Escuché que escapaste, te perdiste o te asesinaron —Le da a Draco una mirada, evaluadora y no bienvenida—. Lástima —agrega audazmente, luego se abre camino hacia la lechucería, golpeándolo bruscamente una vez más.

Temblando cuando regresó al vecindario de Hermione, los dedos de Draco apenas pueden abrir el pergamino. Se sienta en un escalón de piedra a una cuadra de la casa de Potter y lee, tratando de olvidar el altercado que se repite en su mente.

_Draco,_

_Entiendo tu vacilación, sin embargo, debo suplicarte que lo reconsideres. Es vital para nuestra familia que estemos juntos, para apoyarnos unos a otros. Si piensas quedarte en Inglaterra, por favor concédeme un momento con mi esposo y mi hijo. No es necesario que te anuncies; siempre estamos aquí._

_Con afecto,_

_Madre_

Excelente, simplemente genial. ¿Cómo se supone que va a negarle esto? Todo lo que Draco quería era un poco de paz. Unos cuantos años tranquilos para sanar y descubrir quién quiere ser. Si su experiencia en el puesto, hace solo unos momentos, es un indicio, tenía derecho a hacerlo cuando decidió irse.

La Gran Bretaña mágica, en general, no lo quiere aquí. Vivir como el familiar de Granger había sido un facsímil razonable para dejar el país, pero ahora, tratando de vivir esta vida dual, está obligado a estar cada vez más expuesto al ojo público.

 _¿Por qué_ , se pregunta, _un coqueteo con Granger_? E inmediatamente se siente como un completo canalla. Ella no es un coqueteo y lo sabe. Vale la pena quedarse por ella; vale la pena luchar por ella. Esta noche fue solo un claro recordatorio de contra qué luchará.

Y ahora, al lanzar a su madre a la mezcla, lo empuja aún más fuerte para quedarse y construir lazos que lo sujetan. Su mensaje fatal a Granger había sido dramático, sin embargo, la simple súplica de tener a su familia unida es mucho más efectiva. La bruja arriesgó todo por él, le mintió a un semidiós serpentino, aunque solo fuera para poder llegar hasta Draco y tratar de protegerlo. Nadie lo ha amado nunca como su madre y, sin embargo, él se ha desvanecido, dejándola preocupada por sus circunstancias.

Maldita sea, irá a la mansión. Él lo sabe, ha sabido que sería inevitable, pero esperaba permanecer escondido en su tranquilo paraíso sólo un poco más.

Draco se recupera y se dirige a la casa de Potter, transformándose en las afueras del jardín con un poco menos de cuidado que de costumbre y trepando por la puerta y subiendo a su árbol.

En el interior, Granger todavía está durmiendo y él se acurruca junto a ella, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Dónde has estado? —murmura, alivio en sus palabras y su olor—. Debería empezar a tapar esa ventana —añade con un insulto somnoliento, y luego vuelve a dormirse.

Genial, algo más de qué preocuparse.

* * *

Hermione está un poco abatida a la mañana siguiente y es plenamente consciente del por qué.

Las últimas semanas con Draco, comenzando su nueva carrera, ha tenido mucho éxito en encontrar algo de felicidad. Pero hoy es el aniversario de bodas de sus padres, y en algún lugar de Australia, los Wilkins están celebrando sin ella.

—Buenos días, Hermione.

Ella mira hacia arriba cuando Harry entra a la habitación, su café frío frente a ella. Benedick está ignorando su desayuno esta mañana, en lugar de eso, se acurrucó en su regazo. No está segura de por qué él es tan cariñoso, pero hoy de todos los días, está agradecida.

—Buenos días, Harry —Ella le da una mirada rápida—. ¿Quidditch hoy?

Preparando una taza de té en un recipiente de viaje muggle, confirma:

—Sí, pensé que podríamos jugar un poco mientras todos estábamos libres.

Ella levanta una ceja en cuestión.

—¿Incluso Ron?

Harry se ve un poco incómodo y vacila antes de murmurar:

—Lavender está fuera el fin de semana.

¡Ah! Lavender. _Bueno, él es libre de cometer todos los errores que quiera,_ piensa ella con remordimiento. Entonces, ¿qué pasa si regresa corriendo con la chica con la que le rompió el corazón? Hermione tiene su propia y deliciosa aventura.

—Bueno, que tengas un buen día —responde ella, tratando de sonar tranquila y sin afectación. Ciertamente no es que esté añorando a Ron. Tal vez sea solo lo diferente que es su vida de donde se había imaginado. Hace dos años, tal vez menos, había esperado pasar un día como el de hoy regresando a casa con su familia, tal vez saliendo con Ron y mostrándole las cosas divertidas que el mundo muggle tiene para ofrecer, invitándolo a una celebración familiar por los veinticinco años juntos de sus padres, mientras tanto, acababa de comenzar su carrera en el extremo superior del Ministerio, acelerada por su intelecto y dedicación.

En cambio, pasa el día de hoy sola, aprovechando la hospitalidad de su única amistad sin complicaciones. Sus padres están perdidos para ella; su trabajo, aunque lo disfruta, está a años de afectar cualquier cambio importante en la política. Draco está programado para su brunch habitual mañana, pero no tienen planes para hoy.

Hoy solo serán Hermione y Benedick; lo acerca un poco más y le besa la coronilla.

Harry la mira con un poco de preocupación, ella se endereza y sonríe. Lo último que necesita es hacer que Harry se preocupe. Él podría intentar hacer algo noble como quedarse con ella y Hermione no necesita la responsabilidad de esa culpa por encima de todo.

—¿Es su aniversario? —pregunta, mirándola de cerca.

—Lo es, al menos pueden pasarlo juntos —agrega, tomando el lado positivo y sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

—Merlín, Hermione... ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —pregunta y es terriblemente dulce de su parte.

Se ríe un poco y dice enfáticamente:

—No, en realidad no. Gracias, agradezco la invitación —su sonrisa es un poco más genuina, conmovida por su cuidado.

Harry se relaja un poco y ella cree que salió de lo "normal" bastante bien. Él le da un buen día y le dice que puede llegar tarde, que es probable que el pub los llame por su nombre después del juego.

Hermione lo ahuyenta, manteniendo la sonrisa brillante en su rostro hasta que se va.

—Bueno —dice, mirando a Benedick para encontrarlo mirándola—, entonces sólo tú y yo. ¿Vamos a dar un paseo, cariño?

La marta baja de un salto y trota hacia la puerta, pareciendo estar lista para comenzar el día. Ella sonríe y sigue su ejemplo.

* * *

Draco pasa el día siendo abrazado y apretado y realmente no le importa en absoluto. Una vez más, fue arreglado como un perro pequeño y acompañó a Hermione al parque Muggle que está a un corto paseo. No ha sido perseguido por una bola rabiosa de pelo y pulgas esta vez, gracias a Merlín, y en general transcurre sin incidentes.

Su bruja está nostálgica, en el mejor de los casos, se pasa el día mirando a parejas mayores y lloriqueando. Ella sonríe e inclina su rostro hacia el sol, pero está perdida en sus pensamientos melancólicos, rascando ociosamente la cabeza de Draco.

Por mucho que disfrute de su compañía, es terrible no poder consolarla. Deseó, más de una vez, que ella hubiera dejado a Benedick en Grimmauld para que Draco pudiera sorprenderla con una aparición.

Ya es tarde cuando regresan a casa y finalmente encuentra una oportunidad. Granger sigue los movimientos de preparar su comida del mediodía, cortar con cuidado un poco de salmón y servirlo junto con una pequeña pila de nueces de haya.

—He estado leyendo un poco. Entiendo que deberías disfrutar estos... y tienen una buena proteína para ti —Ella le sonríe, y él toma una de las nueces en su boca, mordisqueando una mientras mira. Después de un momento, Draco toma otro bocado, salmón esta vez, ella lo acaricia una vez y se dirige hacia la puerta de la cocina—. Disfruta, amor, creo que podría descansar un poco.

Draco está celebrando por dentro, devorando salmón y nueces lo mejor que puede. Una vez que escucha el crujido de los escalones, una señal segura de que ella ha ascendido, se dirige a la puerta principal, se transforma y sale. Granger ha estado tan malditamente abatida todo el día, y no puede creer que Potter la haya dejado sola. Está a punto de retirar todos los pensamientos semi- generosos que ha tenido sobre el mago y volver a la mentalidad de Potter es un baboso.

Pero por ahora, los pensamientos sobre Potter pueden esperar. Draco tiene una bruja a la que animar y estará condenado si ella pasa el resto de su sábado sola y triste.

Hermione Granger es la persona más amable que Draco ha conocido. ¿Cómo no está llena de compromisos sociales? ¿Magos formados en su puerta?

Está bien, sí, entonces ella es un poco sabelotodo, pero uno difícilmente puede culparla por ser la persona más inteligente en la habitación. Consciente de su propia hipocresía, de la frecuencia con que la había menospreciado, Draco ya no puede imaginar por qué nadie la encontraría irresistible. Ciertamente él lo hace.

Espera un rato, dándole tiempo para descansar. Granger se había levantado temprano hoy e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar en su horario muy completo de autorreflexión depresiva. Ella tomó una decisión difícil y se queda sola para llevar la carga de las consecuencias. Después de todo lo que le ha dado, el perdón y el afecto, Draco está más que listo para pagar la deuda y devolverle a ella a su vez.

Y, por supuesto, es más que eso, la realidad es que la extraña. Verla en su forma de marta durante días y días, incapaz de reír con ella, verla sonreírle y tomar su mano, tocarla íntimamente y deleitarse con los efectos, es una dulce tortura.

Son las cinco de la tarde cuando regresa. Está empezando a quedarse sin ideas sobre nuevas formas de transfigurar su ropa antes de verla. Hoy, ha elegido un conjunto sencillo de pantalón negro y un oxford burdeos. Cree que su Gryffindor merece un poco de rojo en su vida hoy.

Llama a la puerta y reza en silencio a Merlín, Circe y al propio Salazar para que Potter todavía esté fuera con su equipo. Lo último que Draco necesita es una confrontación con ese tarado.

Cuando es Granger, no Potter el Santo Maravilla, Draco sonríe, amplio y cálido. Debe estar haciendo algo bien, porque la sonrisa en su rostro es la más soleada que ha visto en todo el día.

—Draco... Espera —Ella hace una pausa, los labios se convierten en un ligero ceño fruncido—. No teníamos planes, ¿verdad?

Él niega con la cabeza, no queriendo que ella sienta que le ha hecho daño.

—Para nada, sólo encuentro que desearía que lo hubiéramos hecho —aclara, ofreciendo una sonrisa ganadora, y su propia sonrisa regresa.

—Entra, entonces —invita, moviendo el brazo hacia el interior de la casa—. Harry está fuera, así que sólo soy yo. Iba a pedir algo para llevar. Tal vez ver una película muggle —Ella se da un vistazo y forma una sonrisa tímida—. Apenas estoy vestida para salir.

Draco ha estado esperando todo el día para verla, verla de verdad. Entra en su espacio, ahuecando sus palmas sobre sus hombros y luego recorriendo sus brazos con firmeza.

—Te ves hermosa —le dice, y lo hace en serio. Cabello despeinado por su siesta, ropa holgada e informal. Esta es su Hermione, la que arrulla a una marta perdida y se muerde el labio mientras lee. La besa y derrama alivio a través de su toque.

Cuando él se aparta, ella mantiene los ojos cerrados un momento más, saboreando y le sonríe.

—Así que comida para llevar y un poco de tonterías muggles ¿te serviría?

Él se ríe un poco, pero la corrige.

— _Tú_ "hazlo por mí", Granger. Pero me quedaré con el resto si eso significa que no te importará que interrumpa tu noche.

Su expresión vacila. Si no fuera consciente de su frágil estado, podría haberlo pasado por alto. Ella amplía su sonrisa y le dice que, por supuesto, es más que bienvenido, y se propone la tarea de explicar las películas y televisores muggles. Por supuesto, Draco, como Benedick, está muy bien versado, pero asiente cortésmente y la ayuda a elegir algo para ver.

* * *

Esta noche es diferente. Esta noche, en lugar de acurrucarse en su regazo cubierto con una manta, Draco está apoyado contra el apoyabrazos del sofá, el cabello de Hermione le hace cosquillas en la barbilla. Los recipientes de comida vacíos decoran la mesa baja frente a sus piernas y la habitación está a oscuras excepto por el parpadeo de la pantalla.

Potter aún no ha regresado y han superado dos de sus historias muggles. El segundo acaba de terminar y Hermione respira de manera uniforme y profunda en su pecho. Ha estado dormida por algún tiempo y Draco ha estado más que feliz de acostarse con ella mientras lo hace. Sin embargo, después de casi cuatro horas sin apenas moverse, su brazo izquierdo también parece quedarse dormido.

Draco se mueve y Granger tararea, se despierta a empujones.

—Lo siento —susurra, besando su cabello—. No quise despertarte.

—No, no... está bien —termina con un bostezo—. Ciertamente no quise quedarme dormida. Simplemente ha sido un día largo —admite. Draco no ha presionado, no ha preguntado por ninguna razón cuando ella insinuó su mal humor, pero se pregunta si tal vez necesitaría expresarlo.

—No parecías demasiado tú misma cuando llegué —dice, tratando de no ser obvio. Ella gira la cabeza para mirarlo y él toma su mejilla—. ¿Paso algo?

Ella solloza una vez, un sonido que Benedick escuchó mucho hoy, y Draco se endurece.

—Hoy fue el aniversario de bodas de mis padres —dice en voz baja—. Veinticinco años como los Granger, o lo habría sido —Ella baja los ojos y él siente que una lágrima golpea el costado de la palma de su mano.

—Lo siento mucho, Granger —le dice, lo que significa más de lo que puede decir, y la empuja hacia él hasta que su mejilla está apoyada contra su pecho. Ella lloriquea unas cuantas veces más, luego se aleja y se sienta, respirando profundamente y luciendo un poco más tranquila.

—Gracias por venir aquí hoy. No sabía qué hacer conmigo misma. Incluso limitarse a admitir en voz alta se siente mucho mejor. Esto... _Tú_ eres _exactamente_ lo que necesitaba, Draco.

Draco se inclina hacia adelante para presionar sus labios contra los de ella de nuevo, un poco más decidido, no tan suave.

—Siempre eres lo que necesito —dice, luego le acaricia el labio una y otra vez y finalmente saca la lengua para saborearla.

El beso se convierte en más, en todo. Draco le permite a Hermione hacer todos los movimientos, tomar lo que necesita. Cuando ella alcanza sus pantalones y se los baja por las piernas, él sólo la ayuda levantándose del sofá para que pueda bajárselos. Ella comienza a ponerse de rodillas para tomarlo en su boca, pero la detiene. Ella lo mira interrogante, quizás un poco herida.

—Esta noche no —le dice, aunque ha fantaseado con eso suficientes veces—. Quiero ver tu cara, quiero mirarte —puntualiza el comentario, tomando su rostro entre sus palmas y sosteniendo su mirada. Él no la suelta, apenas parpadea, mientras ella se sube encima suyo, deslizándose sobre él. Ambos jadean y sus manos se estiran para envolver sus muñecas que yacen sobre el apoyabrazos sobre su cabeza. Ella lo sostiene en su lugar mientras mantiene su mirada fija en la suya.

Hay un propósito en este acoplamiento que eclipsa todo lo que han compartido antes. Movimientos cuidadosos y rítmicos, son silenciosos, sólo respirando fuerte en sincronía con el otro. No se llaman por sus nombres o mendigan o exigen. No hay súplicas susurradas ni órdenes sucias para más. Habrá otras ocasiones para esas cosas si Draco tiene algo que decir, pero esta noche no se trata más que de ellos y espera expresar en la firmeza de su mano en su cuello, en el conjunto tenso de su mandíbula, que ella es todo en este momento y más de lo que se merece.

Su orgasmo parece tomarla por sorpresa, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremezca. Una mirada, casi dolorida en su intensidad, convierte su bello rostro en una obra maestra. Draco la sigue, tirando de ella hacia abajo para descansar sus frentes juntas mientras se vacía en ella y sus temblores comienzan a disminuir.

—¿Te quedarás? —pregunta, hablando por primera vez desde que esto comenzó.

Draco se aparta para mirarla y por primera vez en todo el día, no ve el mismo dolor escondido detrás de sus ojos.

—Por supuesto —responde—. Esa marta tuya tendrá que dormir en el jardín —agrega con una sonrisa y ella se ríe de una manera que hace que su corazón se sienta lleno.

—Sabes, algún día, ustedes dos tendrán que aprender a compartir.

—Supongo que, si hay suficiente amor en tu corazón por ambos, tendremos que hacer precisamente eso —Draco se congela al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Qué malditamente presuntuoso... La mira con cautela, preguntándose si ella comentará, esperando y temiendo que lo haga.

Después de una breve pausa, ella sólo dice:

—Mi corazón tenía un lugar esperándote, Draco. El lugar de Benedick ya estaba seguro.

Él la considera, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. No es una declaración, pero parece que están cerca, en la cúspide de algo completamente devastador que probablemente lo arrastrará a un infierno de su propia creación, pero todo lo que puede hacer es sonreír y comentar:

—Creo que tal vez yo he estado guardando el mío para ti.

Cuando Potter llega pasada la medianoche, están durmiendo en el sofá, Hermione todavía sin sus pantalones, su camisa larga y holgada es su única modestia y Draco sin su oxford. Su ojo se abre después de que una manta cae sobre las piernas de Hermione y observa mientras Potter sube las escaleras, sacudiendo su cabeza desordenada.

***~*~***


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenla!

***~*~*** _  
_

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por el dúo maravilla: Emily y Bet_

***~*~***

Al final, Draco decide que concederá el deseo de su madre y la visitará en la Mansión. Además, decide que preferiría ir solo.

Cualquiera que sea el drama que su madre haya planeado, cualquier plan o trama o tontería operística que haya soñado para atraparlo de nuevo en su vida, no necesita la tensión adicional de explicarle a su familia que Hermione Granger es el objeto de su más ardiente afecto. No pasará la tarde defendiéndola o escuchándola mientras la menosprecian o cuestionan sus elecciones. Esta reunión solo será sobre la familia Malfoy y el futuro que ve para sí mismo en lo que respecta a su herencia. Hermione no necesita someterse al desprecio y la intolerancia, ni sacar recuerdos de su tiempo anterior en la Mansión.

Como tal, espera hasta casi el final de la semana, sabiendo que su bruja estará en el Ministerio durante el día, los planes de almuerzo con Potter seguramente la mantendrán demasiado ocupada para cualquier visita sorpresa a Benedick. Son las once y media cuando llega a la puerta, con la mano preparada para llamar cuando se abre con una fuerza considerable.

—¡Maestro Draco!

Le sonríe al elfo, asintiendo con la cabeza en su saludo.

—Pipsy.

Sin previo aviso y para consternación de Draco, los ojos grandes y oscuros de Pipsy comienzan a lagrimear.

—Pipsy le dice a la Señora que el Maestro Draco volverá con su familia. Pipsy sabe que el Amo ama mucho a la Ama.

—Oh, por el amor de... —Draco suspira, pellizcando su nariz. ¿Su madre se ha estado arrastrando por la mansión, diciéndole a cualquier criatura que pudiera escuchar que ha sido abandonada? Ridícula, dramática, bruja... —. Por favor, dile a mamá que he llegado. ¿Quizás podríamos tener una visita en el solárium?

Sabe que sólo tendrá unos momentos una vez que el elfo se vaya antes de que Narcissa Malfoy esté barriendo la casa para asfixiar y castigar a su querido hijo a partes iguales. Maldición, esto es miserable. Eligió el solárium por su proximidad al vestíbulo de entrada. Dependiendo de su teatralidad, él puede hacer una retirada bastante fácil.

Asintiendo furiosamente, el elfo asiente.

—Oh, sí, Maestro. ¡Espléndido! Pipsy alertará a la Señora. ¡El solárium es una de las habitaciones mejor conservadas!

 _Un comentario extraño_ , piensa Draco.

Cruzando el umbral, Draco echa un primer vistazo a la casa. Desde el exterior, parecía que las enredaderas eran un poco más difíciles de manejar que de costumbre, el terreno no estaba tan recortado. Desde el interior, las cosas son mucho más preocupantes. En todos sus años como un socialité privilegiado, nunca encontró que su hogar ancestral fuera más que pintoresco. Ahora, hay esquinas de papel despegadas de las paredes, parches ásperos y astillados en la carpintería y barandillas. Estas no son renovaciones de ninguna forma que Draco haya visto. Lanza un hechizo rápido a la barandilla a lo largo de la gran escalera, sólo para que sienta como si la magia lo rechazara, la pintura no mejoró.

Está estudiando las molduras y las paredes, una creciente sensación de inquietud le retuerce las entrañas cuando encuentra argamasa desmoronada y acabados agrietados. Se asoma a la sala de recepción a su izquierda para encontrar un segmento de moldura que se ha roto y se ha derrumbado en una silla de salón. Lo mira boquiabierto, sorprendido de que sus padres permitan este desorden, cuando no solo su madre, sino el patriarca Malfoy camina rápidamente para saludarlo.

—Hijo, has llegado —Lucius luce pálido en el mejor de los casos, pálido y demacrado. Demasiado fino y cabello sin brillo. Se ve casi tan demacrado como bajo el gobierno de Voldemort y había sido poco más que un cadáver ambulante en ese momento.

Al ver a su padre, escuchar su voz familiar y temida, Draco olvida momentáneamente el estado de la mansión.

—Madre, padre. Leí sus misivas —Mantiene los brazos alejados de su cuerpo, presentándose para inspección de una manera algo sarcástica—. Como pueden ver, estoy bastante bien. No hay razón para preocuparse. Estoy seguro de que Cronos está bastante cansado de entregar tantas cartas.

—Tú —dice su padre, una sombra de su antiguo orgullo arrastrándose en su tono—, harías bien en aprender la humildad —Cuando Draco comienza a intervenir, Lucius continúa preguntando: —. ¿No habías considerado que tu madre tenía una razón para tu insistencia? ¿No pudiste detectar su urgencia?

Eso le da a Draco una pausa, mirando a sus padres y notando la tensión en el rostro usualmente plácido de Narcissa.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta, temiendo lo peor—. ¿No estás... enferma? — la cuestiona directamente, preparándose.

—No, mi dragón. Estoy bien —responde ella y se acerca con cautela, con los brazos extendidos para recibirlo. Incapaz de negarle su afecto, Draco la abraza, aliviado. Por encima de su hombro, Lucius observa pacientemente el intercambio.

Draco se aleja y coloca las manos sobre sus hombros, estudiando su rostro en busca de pistas sobre la situación.

—Madre, sé que nuestras arcas han sufrido, pero pensé que eran suficientes para sostenerte a ti y a la Mansión... —Extiende el brazo, aludiendo al estado de su hogar ancestral.

—Nuestro oro no es la razón del estado del asiento familiar —responde Lucius por ella. Narcissa asiente a Draco y le hace un gesto a su esposo para que continúe—. Siempre ha habido un Malfoy al frente de la casa; un heredero. La mansión está construida para sobrevivir a las edades, con magia impregnada para frenar los efectos del tiempo —Avanza lentamente, uniéndose a su esposa e hijo en un círculo más estrecho—. Pero proviene de la familia, de la sangre, y el Ministerio ha detenido mi magia. Las guardias de sangre ya no me reconocen como el patriarca.

Respira hondo y mira a su hijo con la mirada.

—La mansión nos está rechazando, Draco. El daño sólo aumentará hasta que se derrumbe a nuestro alrededor. El techo del comedor principal ya se ha caído.

Mirando a su alrededor a los soportes que se desmoronan y la pintura descascarada, Draco mira a su padre.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Mamá ha estado enviando lechuzas durante mucho tiempo.

Lucius se burla y responde como si fuera obvio.

—El Ministerio está leyendo nuestras misivas, rastreando nuestras lechuzas. Lo último que necesitábamos era que un subsecretario se encargara de buscar maldiciones oscuras.

—¿Esta maldición no es lo suficientemente malditamente oscura para ti? —Draco le devuelve el mordisco—. ¿Qué es esto, sino Oscuro?

—Es _familiar_ —responde su padre con su acento condescendiente—. Y el negocio familiar no es asunto del Ministerio. Ha sido así durante siglos —añade, engreído de su propia valía. Draco piensa que es la cosa más estúpida que ha escuchado en su vida.

—Así que, en cambio, te quedarías aquí —Hace un gesto hacia la habitación que los rodea, un poco de yeso que cae al suelo marcando su punto—. ¿Esperando en tu mausoleo que vuelva a casa?—Su padre sólo levanta una ceja en respuesta y Draco tiene su respuesta.

—No puedes irte —Draco finalmente susurra, recordando la situación y dándose cuenta de por qué su madre ha estado buscando desesperadamente un cambio en la sentencia de Lucius—. ¿Te das cuenta de que el Ministerio te trasladaría si supieran que la casa es inhabitable? Esta casa se derrumbará a tu alrededor y tú te quedarás aquí, perdido entre los escombros. ¿Estás loco?

—Soy un _Malfoy_ —responde Lucius—. Algo que traté de inculcarte también, pero parece que te falta en ese sentido. ¿No tienes orgullo?

Draco bufó.

—Maldito orgullo... ¿En qué? ¿Esta cripta en la que estás enterrado vivo? ¿Tus afiliaciones durante la guerra? Nunca estaré libre de ti. Por _eso_ es que quería salir de Inglaterra, para evitar ser enterrado vivo junto a ti —Escupe lo último con veneno, enojado de nuevo con su homónimo, su herencia.

Lucius mira hacia atrás con los ojos entrecerrados y comienza a hablar, pero es interrumpido por un áspero susurro a la izquierda de Draco.

—Eso es _suficiente_. Ustedes dos pavos reales han dicho bastante y mucho que lamentar —Narcissa gira su cuerpo hacia Draco, suavizando sus rasgos en algo menos airado—. Draco, cariño, estoy tan contento de que hayas venido. Te ves bien, algo en tu vida te sienta bien.

Ambos saben a lo que se refiere y Draco aparta la mirada con una leve mancha rosada en su piel.

—Sí, la chica muggle de Potter —entona Lucius, rompiendo la paz momentánea.

—Ella no es nada de Potter —gruñe—. Ella es _mía_ y es una bruja, padre, no sea que te hayas olvidado de que ayudó a destruir a tu amo.

—¡Draco!

— _Tu_ maestro también, si recuerdas —responde Lucius con una sonrisa desagradable.

—¡Lucius!

—¿Y de quién fue la culpa? ¡Dejaste que me marcara! —Draco aprieta los puños a su lado, tanto él como su padre ignoran las cada vez más frenéticas ofertas de Narcissa para interrumpirlos.

—¡Ustedes dos, detengan esto!

Lucius farfulla una negación u otra, pero Draco ni siquiera puede escucharlo, no puede procesar las palabras. Deja escapar un suave grito de frustración, reviviéndolo todo, toda su miserable vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Me marcó como ganado y tú te quedaste al margen y lo permitiste. Tu propio _hijo_. Serví como un maldito sacrificio —agrega con disgusto—. ¿Sabes lo que solía hacerme? ¿Te quedaste sordo a mis gritos cuando me crució?

—Draco, tu padre hizo todo lo posible por esta familia...

Él vuelve los ojos muy abiertos hacia su madre, la incredulidad lo silenció momentáneamente.

—¿Lo estás _defendiendo_? ¡Qué! ¿Tampoco pudiste escucharme suplicar? ¿No oíste a tu hermana reírse de Él para que siguiera adelante?

Draco niega con la cabeza, su ira sigue su curso y lo deja sintiéndose vacío, agotado. Nadie habla durante mucho tiempo.

—Por lo que pueda valer —dice finalmente Lucius—, no tenía la intención de que te unieras a las filas. Protestamos, pero el Señor Oscuro...

—Tom, puedes malditamente llamarlo _Tom,_ porque ése era su nombre —escupió Draco—. Su nombre común, grosero, un nombre muggle.

Sin inmutarse, Lucius continúa.

—No quiso escuchar nuestras preocupaciones y pagamos por cuestionar su juicio.

Draco sabe lo que eso significa. No puede mirar a su madre, porque sabe que ella sufrió la maldición de la tortura casi tan a menudo como él sintió los latidos de ella. Esta es una batalla que nadie puede ganar. Fue peleada y perdida.

—Nunca debiste haberte unido a él —dice finalmente, hablando al suelo entre ellos.

—No, no debí —concuerda Lucius, y es lo más cercano a la comprensión que pueden llegar a alcanzar.

—Draco —Narcissa intenta, gentilmente—. Draco, por favor, ven y siéntate. Te contaremos sobre el hechizo que gobierna la casa y, si eres tan indulgente, ¿quizás completarías el ritual para que la casa te reconozca?

La mira con recelo y ella parece saber la pregunta que todavía tiene que hacer.

—No es como si no estuvieras obligado estar aquí en todo momento. Puedes viajar o visitar a tu señorita Granger —Lucius se burla a su lado, pero ellos lo ignoran a él y a sus opiniones, lo que Draco espera decir que es la nueva norma.

—Sin embargo, te agradecería mucho si pudieras tomar el té conmigo en alguna ocasión —Ella lo mira con esperanza y con un semblante más abierto de lo que él está acostumbrado.

Con un asentimiento, al menos está de acuerdo con eso.

—Podemos hacer lo del té —dice y ella le sonríe a su vez.

—Sí, disfrutemos todos de una gota de Earl Grey mientras la mansión se deteriora un día más —interviene Lucius y Draco casi se ríe cuando su madre pone los ojos en blanco.

—Es simplemente imposible en estos días —dice y se gira para salir de la habitación.

Draco mira a su padre, delgado y desgastado, pero todavía erguido; el rey de su castillo en ruinas. Al darse cuenta de que no tiene palabras para el hombre, niega con la cabeza y sigue a su madre hasta el solárium, los pasos desiguales de Lucius sólo unos momentos detrás.

* * *

El té es bastante horrible.

No es que Pipsy sirva algo menos que la taza más perfecta de toda Inglaterra, pero la conversación se centra en Narcissa buscando información no demasiado sutil sobre Granger mientras Lucius lanza comentarios mordaces con respecto a su cabello, su temperamento (Ella prendió fuego a Severus, hijo), y sus afiliaciones. La única gracia salvadora, por la que Draco está agradecido, es que no se dice nada sobre su herencia. Quizás su padre pueda aprender, después de todo.

En los cavernosos pasillos de la mansión, un reloj marca la hora y Draco se pone en marcha. El día se le ha ido y ahora es el momento de despedirse.

Se pone de pie, tratando de no apresurarse tanto como se siente. De alguna manera son las tres de la tarde y Potter a veces llega antes que Granger.

—Me temo que necesito irme —les dice, el rostro de su madre muestra una evidente decepción.

—Oh, Draco querido, ¿debes? Se siente como si no te hubiera visto en años —Lo mira, retorciéndose las manos—. Vaya, prácticamente creciste. ¿Dónde está mi querido niño?

Es un galimatías maternal típico y Draco se esfuerza mucho por no decir cosas poco caritativas como no sobrevivió a una guerra peleada demasiado joven o en el vientre de una bestia; se marchitó cuando vio a una mujer ser devorada en la mesa de su comedor. En cambio, tararea en respuesta, sólo comentando:

—Todos debemos crecer, madre.

Lucius está junto a su familia, luciendo ansioso.

—¿Y el ritual? Tomarás tu asiento familiar, ¿no? ¿Cumplir con tu deber por mí y por tu madre? —Suena como si estuviera tratando de ser severo, pero hay una vacilación en su voz.

Los labios de Draco se estrechan, pero no permite que su ira se apodere de él.

—Quiero investigar el rito y luego lo consideraré. ¿Pipsy?

El elfo está a su lado en un instante.

—¿Llamó el Maestro?

—Pipsy, necesito cualquier cosa en la biblioteca con respecto a las protecciones familiares que mantienen la mansión.

—¡Inmediatamente! —Y con un chasquido de sus dedos, el pequeño elfo se ha ido. Draco abre la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pueda pronunciar más que un sonido, Pipsy está frente a él, dos grandes tomos en sus delgadas manos—. Pipsy encontró estos, Maestro Draco.

—Eficiente como siempre, Pipsy —dice a modo de gratitud y el elfo se pavonea antes de alejarse.

—Draco.

Se vuelve para responder a la llamada de su nombre, encontrando a su padre mirándolo.

—Independientemente de lo que puedas pensar de tu familia, el nombre Malfoy significa algo. El camino para seguir al Señor Oscuro fue una apuesta arriesgada. No dejes que eso sea por lo que se nos recuerde.

Draco se eriza, incómodo bajo el peso de la responsabilidad.

—No es mi lugar limpiar después de ti, padre.

—Es precisamente tu lugar —responde enfáticamente el hombre—. Esta familia es ahora tanto tuya como mía. Eres el heredero de algo más que una casa podrida y un poco de oro. Eres el heredero de un legado.

—Del odio —agrega Draco, petulante y ni siquiera avergonzado de ello.

Lucius niega con la cabeza, decepcionado.

—De liderazgo: Las Sagradas familias una vez nos buscaron en busca de guía. Podrías guiarlos hacia esta nueva era —agrega, sin poca importancia, y hace que Draco piense en las posibilidades. Nunca ha visto a su padre negociar con la esperanza, pero suena casi nostálgico con la posibilidad.

—Una era de tu propia creación —agrega Narcissa.

¿Puede siquiera atreverse a entretener su significado oculto? ¿Es este el apoyo velado de sus elecciones? Draco solo asiente, un poco enérgico, y les da las buenas noches mientras encoge los tomos y se los guarda en los bolsillos.

Hay mucho que considerar y no conoce a nadie a quien preferiría ver cuando se enfrenta a un dilema que a su bruja. Sin mencionar que se está volviendo loca con la investigación. Draco piensa que está muy agradecido por sus tendencias ingeniosas y se prepara para una cita iluminada con luz de lectura en lugar de velas.

* * *

Hermione acaba de llegar de regreso a Grimmauld, con los zapatos todavía en los pies y la túnica todavía sobre los hombros, cuando está bastante sorprendida por un golpe en la puerta. Harry también entra a la habitación con el sonido, secándose las manos con una toalla.

—¿Esperando a alguien?

Hermione niega con la cabeza en respuesta y Harry continúa su camino y abre la puerta de par en par.

De pie en el escalón, luciendo como si casi hubiera corrido aquí, está Draco. Tiene un libro grande en la mano y una expresión determinada pero gastada en el rostro.

—Granger, discúlpame por llegar sin previo aviso.

—Probablemente deberías disculparte conmigo, Malfoy. Probablemente ella esté más feliz de verte —bromea Harry y luego se gira para irse sin siquiera invitarlo a entrar. Hermione le pone los ojos en blanco.

—Draco, ¿te gustaría entrar? —Luego, volviéndose hacia Harry—. ¿Has visto a Benedick?

—Sí, acabo de darle de comer. Está justo aquí en la cocina... —Se detiene a mitad de la frase, mira a la vuelta de la esquina y luego vuelve a mirar a Hermione—. Bueno, la comida casi se ha ido, pero él también se ha escapado.

Ella rechaza cualquier preocupación.

—Está bien, sólo quería asegurarme de que hubiera comido —Mira a Draco—. Podría estar ocupada, al parecer.

Con un gruñido de reconocimiento, Harry se va y son sólo ella y su mago, todavía luciendo un poco peor por el desgaste.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

Asiente y se acerca, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

—¿Estás libre? Necesito tu ayuda.

Ella asiente, dando la bienvenida a su acercamiento y dando un paso ella misma. Exhala:

—Por supuesto —Y lo alcanza justo cuando se acerca. Se saludan con un dulce beso, luego hace un gesto hacia el libro—. Dime qué está pasando.

Y lo hace. Hermione está bastante sorprendida al enterarse del estado de la mansión. Quizás una pequeña y fea parte de ella se deleita con eso solo por un momento, pero luego vuelve a su yo altruista de resolución de problemas. Draco parece preocupado por su madre por encima de todo, pero también duda en unirse a su casa. Podría haber decidido quedarse en Inglaterra, pero reincorporarse al mundo mágico le da una pausa. Su vida parece estar completamente separada de la Gran Bretaña Mágica, Hermione se pregunta, no por primera vez, si los misteriosos compañeros de habitación de Draco son muggles.

Draco dice que no confía en la antigua magia de sangre que gobierna la mansión más de lo que confía en que su padre fue sincero, aunque dice que el hombre lo ha sido.

En algún momento, se mueven al salón y se sientan cerca en el sofá donde tuvieron su última cita. Hermione toma su mano mientras él habla, ofreciéndole seguridad y, espera, fuerza. Ella le dice que será su decisión y solo suya y que su madre, afortunadamente, es libre de irse para estar a salvo.

—Excepto que no lo hará —dice, un poco abatido—. Ella se quedará y morirá con él si eso es lo que hace falta —Él se encoge de hombros y termina—. Lo ama.

—Es... comprensible —finalmente aterriza, sin saber qué más decir. Puede que Hermione no sienta afecto por Lucius Malfoy, pero, sacando su nombre, puede entender que una esposa no quiera dejar que su esposo muera en la casa donde criaron a su familia.

Hermione es una bruja pragmática, pero también siente muy profundamente.

—Entonces, cuéntame sobre el libro —pide ella, señalando el pesado tomo que él puso en la mesa baja.

Draco mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca un artículo pequeño. Golpeándolo con su varita para agrandar, otro libro de aspecto antiguo se coloca al lado del primero.

—Pedí cualquier cosa en la Mansión que tuviera que ver con las salas de sangre. ¿Esperaba que me ayudaras a buscar?

Ella se ríe un poco.

—¿Por qué te parece familiar? Sólo que eres tú en lugar de Ron y es esto en lugar de la tarea de Transformaciones —Lo dice en broma, pero él hace una mueca y mira su regazo.

—Lo siento. No quise... Fue presuntuoso...

Hermione se acerca y toma su mano.

—Oye, Draco, está bien. Es sólo un poco gracioso, eso es todo. Estoy bastante acostumbrada a que me pidan ayuda para la investigación.

—Por _él_ , claro; no quiero usarte como siempre lo ha hecho.

Ella se sienta más derecha, su mano se cae de la de él.

—¿Crees que Ron me usa?

Draco mira hacia arriba, los ojos muy abiertos como si hubiera cometido un error al hablar mal de su amiga. La expresión de su rostro la hace sentir aún más curiosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "siempre lo ha hecho"?

Duda por un momento antes de explicar.

—En Hogwarts —aclara—. Todos lo sabíamos. Todos hablaban de lo mucho que hacías por los demás. La mitad de Gryffindor debería haber reprobado en Defensa, con nuestros malos profesores.

—¿Quiénes son "todos"? —se pregunta en voz alta, casi retórica mientras su mente examina las posibilidades.

—Mi casa: notamos cosas así. Hogwarts era más que aprender; estábamos construyendo alianzas, buscando futuros líderes entre nuestra generación. En Slytherin, es una práctica común que los estudiantes más inteligentes ayuden a los académicamente débiles. Especialmente si eso significa mantener alguien del equipo de la Casa o si una familia tiene mucho prestigio social, entonces conocemos las señales.

Frunce un poco el ceño, pensando detenidamente.

—Entonces pensaste que estaba ayudando a Ron... ¿A qué, para asegurarme de que pudiera jugar al Guardián?

Cambiando de posición con incomodidad, Draco se aclara la garganta antes de continuar.

—No, sabíamos que no era tan bueno en el campo. Pensamos que estabas tratando de... asegurarte un convenio.

—¿Pensaste que lo ayudé porque quería casarme con él? —Se ríe un poco de nuevo, sin saber si debería ofenderse o no. Ella no lo hace, en general, pero él está tan incómodo que cree que debería estarlo—. Eso es ridículo; fue mi amigo antes que nada. Sólo quería que le fuera bien.

—Sí, bueno, eres más amable de lo que te creímos —dice, colocando un rizo detrás de su oreja y acariciando su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. Sus ligeros toques siempre la derriten un poco.

—Bueno —dice con decisión, volviendo al asunto que nos ocupa. Habla mientras toma el libro y lo abre con cuidado—. Te lo aseguro, no me siento usada y no espero un anillo como pago. Me preocupo por ti, así que te ayudaré.

Él no responde de inmediato y ella se pone nerviosa mientras mira el libro, sintiendo sus ojos sobre ella. Finalmente, dice en voz baja:

—Gracias, Granger —y gira su cabeza con una suave palma para darle un beso.

—De nada —responde ella con una sonrisa, sus labios aún rozaban su boca. Se vuelve hacia el libro y él se sienta a su lado, leyendo por encima de su hombro—. Ahora, comencemos con el origen. ¿Sabes qué ancestro lanzó el hechizo? ¿O cuándo?

No lo hace, pero comienzan a leer, buscando respuestas, Hermione resolvió ayudar al hombre que la había hecho mucho más feliz en las últimas semanas. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer por él.

***~*~***

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me dejó un sabor agridulce en la boca, porque el pobre Draco sólo quiere vivir su vida y de una manera u otra, termina metido entre los Malfoy :( Pero Hermione y él van viento en popa, lo cual es adorable._

_Me encanta lo adorable que es este Draco y Hermione juntos._

_Próxima actualización: 14 de marzo_

_Besos,_

_Paola_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenla!

*****~*~*** **

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

_Beteado por el dúo maravilla: Emily y Beth_

_***~*~*** _

* * *

Draco no recuerda haberse quedado dormido, pero, entonces, esa es la manera de estas cosas.

Se despierta abruptamente por la voz agitada de Potter.

—Hermione, no puedo encontrar a Benedick.

La bruja en cuestión se sienta, empujando a Draco mientras él parpadea y se despierta. Murmura una pregunta incoherente a su amigo. Haciendo un balance, Draco tiene el cuello rígido y su brazo está medio dormido donde Hermione había estado acostada sobre él. Harry Potter, el extraordinario mago de las maravillas, está parado sobre ellos. Draco se siente incómodo de muchas maneras.

—Por lo general ya está en la cocina, pero no ha ido a desayunar. Revisé tu habitación y tampoco está allí.

—¿Está abierta la ventana? —pregunta, de repente más alerta.

Potter niega con la cabeza.

—No, está cerrada.

Hermione se pone de pie rápidamente, retorciéndose las manos.

—¿Qué pasa si lo he dejado afuera toda la noche? Oh, pobre Benedick...

No es una forma ideal de empezar el día en opinión de Draco. Necesita hacer una salida rápida.

—Me disculpo por mantenerte despierta tan tarde, Granger. Me iré para que puedas encontrarlo.

—Tengo que ir al Ministerio —dice Potter—. Reunión temprana. ¿Me envías un memo cuando llegue a la oficina y me digas que está bien?

Ella accede a hacerlo y Potter se va sin decirle una palabra a Draco. Un poco irónico que esté tan preocupado por la marta y tan despectivo con el hombre.

Hermione se inclina para besar la mejilla de Draco.

—Lamento correr —dice—. Sólo que no está acostumbrado a estar afuera toda la noche —La expresión de su rostro es triste y Draco quiere verla levantada lo antes posible.

—Está bastante bien. Tengo algunas decisiones que tomar hoy. Creo que pasaré un poco más de tiempo con los libros.

Ella asiente.

—¿Crees que regresarás? ¿Tomar el asiento familiar?

¿Lo hará? Draco aún no está seguro. El ritual, por lo que habían encontrado, parece seguir las líneas de la Magia Oscura, una gran cantidad de ligadura de sangre y magia del alma involucrada en su inicio, pero si no lo hace, su madre...

Incluso Lucius es una pequeña preocupación. A pesar de todos sus defectos, el hombre sigue siendo el padre de Draco.

—Lo estoy considerando —Es todo lo que se atreve a decir—. Ve entonces, encuentra tu marta, amor. Te veré pronto —Otro beso rápido, esta vez en sus labios y luego Draco se despide...

Sólo para rodear la casa, los libros encogidos en su bolsillo y tomó su forma de marta una vez más. Él acaba de llegar bajo el árbol de su ventana cuando ella sale por la puerta trasera.

—¡Benedick! ¡Oh, cariño, lo siento muchísimo! Debí haber cerrado la ventana. ¡Pobrecito! —Lo levanta bruscamente y lo abraza con tanta fuerza que Draco apenas puede respirar. Puede sentir los latidos de su corazón y oler su miedo. Odia haberla preocupado tanto. El alivio que se abre paso a través de su dolor no es un consuelo para su culpa.

—Vamos, vamos a llevarte adentro. Tal vez necesitemos instalar una puerta para mascotas si insistes en deambular.

Draco acaricia su brazo, gustándole mucho la idea. Significaría otra opción fuera del árbol y se está cansando de hacer esa escalada dos veces al día.

Ella se ríe de su respuesta.

—Realmente eres muy inteligente. ¿Qué dices de un poco de atún para el desayuno? No le digas a Harry, ¿de acuerdo?

Con una última caricia, acepta que sus labios están sellados.

* * *

El Ministerio no podría ser más aburrido si lo intentara y Hermione está ansiosa por irse y enviarle una lechuza a Draco.

Tan pronto como Benedick desayunó, Hermione lo dejó en la casa y se dirigió a su oficina, deteniéndose en el escritorio de Harry y dejó una nota donde decía que todo estaba bien con su pequeño compañero peludo.

Ahora, son más de las cuatro y no puede esperar para saber qué ha decidido Draco (o si todavía está trabajando en sus opciones). Por supuesto, ella entiende que es su decisión y nunca querría influir en él, pero las implicaciones para su relación, tan nueva y frágil, podrían ser profundas.

Si toma el lugar, ¿se le pedirá que proteja la línea de sangre con un heredero puro? No es que estén cerca del estatus para considerar tal cosa entre ellos, pero ¿cuál es el último juego final de las citas si no es una posible pareja y familia?

Y si se niega, ¿qué significará eso para su estatus en Inglaterra? ¿Estará dispuesto a irse después de todo, con la esperanza de escapar del tirón de su familia? Y si se queda, ¿la culpa de saber que está tan cerca y en peligro será demasiada para él? Hermione podría no tener ningún amor por Lucius Malfoy, pero, ¿si fuera su propia familia la que estaba en peligro? Independientemente de cualquier cosa que hubieran hecho, ¿podría darles la espalda?

Al menos, supone que esto le mostrará más el tipo de hombre que Draco Malfoy ha llegado a ser.

Otros diez minutos y ella puede justificar su marcha. El tiempo pasa lentamente mientras recalca cuidadosamente sus subrayados y ennegrece la tinta del pergamino. Tan atrapada en sus esfuerzos por parecer ocupada mientras pasa el tiempo, no escucha a Harry hasta que golpea con fuerza el marco de su puerta.

—¿Mione?

—¡Oh! —Se sobresalta y su pluma se mueve a tientas desde sus dedos hasta el suelo—. Merlín, Harry, me asustaste hasta la muerte.

Él se ríe y entra sin invitación, sintiéndose como en casa en la silla al otro lado de su escritorio.

—¿Qué es tan fascinante aquí abajo en las relaciones muggles? Pareces bastante involucrada.

—Honestamente, nada. Hoy fue terriblemente aburrido y sólo estoy revisando las minutas de la reunión de ayer.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces puedes escaparte temprano —anuncia, inclinándose hacia adelante y sonriendo como loco.

Hermione mira el reloj y lo encuentra cerca de la media hora.

—Supongo que podría irme ahora. ¿Puedo suponer que has hecho planes por mí?

—Bueno, hice planes para _mí_ —le dice—, que fácilmente podrían convertirse en tus planes. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Un trago en Silver Cross?

—¿Sólo nosotros? —pregunta ella, con una ceja levantada, pero él niega con la cabeza.

—Los chicos estarán allí, Luna probablemente. Dudo que Ron, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Está bien —dice ella, desechando eso—. No lo estoy evitando, sólo estoy sorprendida por la ubicación... Realmente tienes a todos estos magos abrazando el Londres Muggle, ¿no es así?

Él sonríe con esa sonrisa pícara.

—Soy un creador de tendencias.

Hermione no puede evitar la risa mientras agarra su bolso.

—Déjame pasar por la lechucería, dile a Draco dónde estaré por si me está buscando.

—Oh, debe ser serio —bromea Harry—, nunca le avisas a nadie.

Ella resopla y le da un ligero golpe en el brazo mientras avanzan por el pasillo.

—Está pasando por algunas cosas, sólo quiero estar ahí para él.

Su amigo simplemente tararea y caminan un momento en silencio. Hermione se muerde el labio mientras reflexiona sobre una pregunta, el suspiro de Harry la saca de sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué no lo invitas, Hermione, antes de que te acabes el labio con los dientes?

—¿Cómo sabes siempre lo que estoy pensando? —pregunta con un pucherito.

—Por favor, como si fueras difícil de leer —le dice, golpeando su hombro con el suyo.

—Si de verdad crees que estaría bien…

Harry se encoge de hombros y presiona el botón del ascensor, indicándole que siga adelante con las puertas abiertas de inmediato.

—Está bien, Theo estará allí, y son amigos. Dean es bastante tranquilo con casi cualquier cosa. Ron probablemente trataría de dejarlo, pero, como dije, no hay problema esta noche.

Se paran en el ascensor por otro momento de silencio antes de que ella acceda.

—Está bien, lo invitaré. Probablemente no aceptará, pero es de buena educación intentarlo.

Es muy poco tiempo antes de que encuentre un búho del Ministerio disponible para enviar y escribe una nota corta para adjuntar a su pata.

_Draco,_

_Iré a Silver Cross con Harry y su equipo de Quidditch. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros? Probablemente Nott estará allí. Londres muggle cerca del Ministerio._

_Espero que estés bien…_

Ella tacha eso, demasiado formal.

_¿Tomaste una decisión?_

Demasiado entrometido.

_Pensé en ti todo el día…_

Demasiado necesitado.

—Vamos, Mione, si llegamos tarde, es casi imposible conseguir un asiento en viernes.

Con un suspiro, termina con un simple cierre cariñoso.

_XOXO Hermione_

—Ahí —Acaricia al pájaro, susurrando su petición de que se lo entregue a Draco Malfoy y luego se vuelve hacia Harry—. Tan impaciente —acusa mientras sale de la habitación, arrojando sus rizos sobre su hombro. Prácticamente puede oírlo sonreír tras ella.

* * *

Draco comienza a preocuparse cuando las seis de la tarde viene y se va y no Granger. Ni Potter, para el caso. Se había acurrucado en su forma de marta alrededor de las cinco, imaginando que ella llegaría en cualquier momento.

Estaba exhausto, con los ojos nublados. Durante toda la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde, había revisado los tomos, reflexionando sobre su futuro. Lo que no daría por su bruja para calmarlo con un beso, la tensión se mostraba como líneas visibles en su rostro, ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

Y aquí está sentado, todavía esperando. ¿Quizás fue retenida en el Ministerio? Es extraño de ella y Potter irse tan tarde. No dijo nada esta mañana sobre un cambio en su horario...

Espera casi otros treinta minutos antes de decidirse a revisar su correo. Quizás ella le envió un mensaje sobre sus problemas familiares. Independientemente, se volverá loco sentado aquí y esperando.

Deja la ventana entreabierta, dando a Benedick la excusa para vagar y se dirige a la lechucería, tratando de no sentirse ansioso. Si ella no le envió un mensaje, no sabe qué hacer a continuación.

Respira más tranquilo cuando Harold le entrega una breve misiva, su típica escritura desordenada es una visión muy bienvenida.

Draco lo mira fijamente durante al menos un minuto. ¿Quiere que él, Draco Malfoy, la encuentre en un pub muggle con sus amigos Gryffindor?

De acuerdo, sí, Theo Nott es de alguna manera parte de ese círculo extraño, pero el hecho es que ninguno de ellos lo querrá allí. ¿Y cómo se supone que va a mirar a Lovegood sin que ella lea la culpa y el pánico en su rostro? Ella se sentó en su calabozo durante _semanas_. Lo habían obligado a llevarle comida, una comida miserable, apenas digerible y se negó a hablar con ella cuando trató de entablar una conversación.

Harold lo mira con preocupación.

—¿Está bien, señor Malfoy?

—Bien —dice, un poco seco—. Gracias, Harold —Arroja un sickle sobre el mostrador y toma su pergamino en la mano, sopesando sus opciones.

¿Le gustaría ver a Hermione? Maldita sea, sí, le gustaría. Solo con sus pensamientos todo el día, no hay nada más que prefiera hacer. ¿Pero a qué precio? Se imagina las caras, las burlas y el disgusto. Vive las posibilidades mientras camina, manteniendo la capucha levantada para ocultar su notable color de cabello. Tan obvio como un Weasley, sus mechones de platino son tan condenatorios como ese miserable rojo que ahora es respetable.

Tiene problemas para imaginar alguna aceptación en el foso de los leones y, sin embargo, cada posibilidad, cada encuentro y altercado plausible, termina con Hermione sonriéndole, sosteniendo su mano debajo de la mesa y él sabe que irá. Decepcionarla simplemente no es algo que esté dispuesto a hacer.

Regresando por su camino a través de las calles mágicas, emerge en el Londres Muggle como rompiendo olas para tomar un respiro. Su capa se convierte en un jersey con capucha en un callejón oscuro, sus pantalones en vaqueros y se dirige hacia su bruja, acelerando el paso cuanto más se acerca.

* * *

Con todo, Hermione debe decir que lo está pasando decente. Harry ha estado hablando con Nott la mayor parte de la noche. Parecen estar debatiendo la nueva canción de Celestina Warbeck, entre otras tonterías. Es encantador ver a su amigo sonreír.

Por su parte, Hermione ha estado teniendo una conversación muy entretenida con Dean sobre las regulaciones de las escobas. Quizás conversación es un término cortés para Hermione predicando y Dean pone los ojos en blanco, pero parece muy afable, e incluso le concede algunos puntos. Por supuesto, podría ser la cerveza la que habla, pero ella cree que podría convencerlo de que las escobas de carreras deberían requerir una licencia para operar y un límite de edad estricto.

Draco nunca está lejos de sus pensamientos, pero trata de no ser obvia. Nadie disfruta de la chica del grupo que suspira descaradamente. Está bastante segura de que su sonrisa no la delata, excepto por una vez cuando Harry la mira compasiva. Había jurado sonreír más y hablar más fuerte y eso fue hace una hora. Bien hecho, Hermione.

Y así, cuando levanta la vista y lo ve de pie en la puerta, el estruendo del restaurante pub se silencia, los argumentos de Dean para aumentar las clases de escoba en Hogwarts se desvanecen en el fondo.

Hermione se pone de pie, murmurando una solicitud superficial para que la disculpen y se dirige a la puerta. Draco la ve justo antes de que lo alcance y su expresión cautelosa y nerviosa se ilumina como el sol. Ella lanza sus brazos a su alrededor con alivio, sin saber por qué estaba tan desesperada por tenerlo aquí.

—Hola, bruja bonita —le susurra al oído mientras la sostiene a su vez.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —le dice y luego se aparta para besarlo profundamente.

Quizás haya tomado más de un par de tragos y quizás el beso no sea del todo casto. Un maullido y unos silbidos los separan. Ella le sonríe tímidamente y él le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Vamos, te he guardado un asiento.

La vacilación regresa a su rostro, pero él la sigue de todos modos, aferrándose un poco más fuerte que afectuosamente a su mano.

—Así como vivo y respiro —dice Theo en voz alta, toda la mesa se gira para mirar—. Draco-Maldito-Malfoy en su piel muy pálida. Vamos, vamos a traerte un trago —Se pone de pie, palmeando a Harry en el hombro mientras rodea la mesa hacia Draco.

—Buenas noches, Theo —Ella nunca había visto a Draco tan rígido. Estaba segura de que estos dos eran amigos...

Hermione observa al mago en cuestión inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado y se burla de él.

—¿ _Buenas noches, Theo_? Estás tan tenso —Deslizándose entre ella y Draco, Theo lanza su brazo alrededor del hombro de su amigo, inclinándose hacia ella para disculparse—. Sólo lo tomo prestado, amor. Lo traeré de vuelta con licor para que esté un poco menos malhumorado.

Observa, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, mientras Theo aleja a Draco, segura de que su mago la mira con una mueca.

Hermione se deja caer de nuevo en su asiento con un bufido. Al otro lado de la mesa, Harry brinda por ella con un encogimiento de hombros.

* * *

El tiempo pasa rápidamente cuando lo mides en tragos. Draco no se había quedado mucho tiempo con Theo, regresando rápidamente con un vaso oscuro de cerveza y sentándose al lado de Hermione. Había estado rígido al principio, mirando a Luna de reojo y sin mirar a nadie más. Sintiendo su inquietud, Hermione había intentado mostrar sutilmente su apoyo. Al menos, tenía la intención de ser sutil, pero teme que básicamente se encaramó sobre su regazo.

Eventualmente, hace una pequeña charla. Theo es un puerto seguro, pero incluso Dean lanza un comentario o dos durante su discusión sobre las nuevas camisetas de los Falmouth Falcons. Luna comenta algo sobre maravillas moradas o algún zumbido sobre la nariz de Draco, pero Hermione y Draco evitan ese tema compartiendo una mirada de amantes y ambos le agradecen por la advertencia. Se relaja infinitesimalmente después de eso.

Son casi las diez cuando las cosas van de un poco incómodas a horribles.

—Ey, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

Ella levanta la vista para ver a Ron asomándose sobre la mesa, con el brazo alrededor de una ebria y risueña Lavender Brown.

Sin absolutamente ninguna vacilación o autoconservación, Hermione se acurruca contra el costado de Draco, agarrando su mano donde descansa sobre su muslo.

—Él está aquí conmigo —dice ella y casi no dice nada.

—Sí, eso había escuchado —responde con una mueca de desprecio—. Parece que a mis dos mejores amigos les gusta vivir en los barrios bajos con serpientes en estos días.

Hermione no necesita objetar esta vez porque Harry está de pie en menos de un suspiro.

—Ron, eso es suficiente.

—Cierto, correcto, supongo que lo es —asiente—. Me imagino que era demasiado esperar que pudiera pasar una noche en compañía civilizada.

—No creo que tu comportamiento sea civil, Weasley —Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia Theo. Nada más que calma hasta este punto, Hermione puede ver que está casi temblando de agitación, aunque mantiene la voz tranquila.

—No creas que pedí tu opinión, Nott —dice Ron y ahora Draco está de pie. Hermione se levanta casi con la misma rapidez, sintiendo una escalada que, si no se deshace pronto, resultará en que este pequeño grupo pierda su pub del viernes por la noche.

—Ron —intenta—. ¿Por qué no te llevas a Lavender y tomas un trago? Te veré por ahí —Mira alrededor de la mesa y toma a Draco del brazo—. Estábamos yéndonos —Su cita la mira interrogante y ella le suplica con los ojos que la siga. Esto sólo puede terminar muy mal y Harry se ve lo suficientemente enojado como está.

—No te vayas por mí, 'Mione. Aquí, simplemente acercaremos una silla —Ron toma una silla de la mesa vecina y la acerca más, las patas de madera chirrían por el suelo. Dejándose caer como si fuera el dueño del lugar, se palmea la rodilla—. Siéntate, Lavender —le dice a su bruja y ella se ríe todo el camino hasta su regazo, haciendo tal espectáculo de moverse para encontrar un lugar cómodo, que bien podría estar dándole un baile erótico.

—Listo —anuncia el pelirrojo—. Todo acogedor. Entonces, ¿cuál es el tema de esta noche, caballeros?

Dean toma un trago, sus ojos se mueven nerviosamente alrededor de la mesa. Theo inclina su cuerpo hacia Harry, lejos de Ron. Luna, que Merlín la bendiga, está mirando algo al otro lado de la barra con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, aparentemente inconsciente de la tensión que ha cubierto su mesa.

Seamus, que se coló en algún momento después de las ocho y está un poco menos ebrio que el resto, intenta una respuesta cortés.

—¿Tarde en la noche, Weasley? Potter dijo que estabas de servicio esta noche, no esperaba verte.

—Noche tranquila —la respuesta es concisa y Hermione es consciente de los ojos de Ron están pegados a un lado de su rostro. Ella mira a Seamus, negándose a encontrar la mirada de Ron. Desafortunadamente, su amigo irlandés no parece tener un seguimiento, sólo tararea para reconocer que recibió una respuesta.

Todos beben sus tragos, un baile sincronizado para pasar el tiempo. A su lado, Draco está rígido una vez más. Sus ojos están pegados a Theo, como si estuviera esperando una señal. Serpientes unidas y todo eso, a Hermione le gustaría mucho volver a casa.

No está segura de si está agradecida o irritada cuando se da cuenta que necesita ir al baño. Sacando su mano, susurra:

—Discúlpame un momento —Y trata de escabullirse de la mesa.

En el baño de damas, se mira en el espejo. Sus mejillas están un poco sonrojadas, pero en general, no parece demasiado afectada. Está ensayando excusas, planeando una escapada y sale tan alta y orgullosa como lo permite su diminuta figura...

Sólo para casi chocar contra Ron.

—'Mione, qué estás haciendo.

Enderezándose increíblemente más, responde secamente:

—Creo que sería bastante obvio lo que estaría haciendo en el baño de damas, Ronald.

Sus ojos se entrecierran, su rostro se pone un poco rojo.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese Mortífago? Mira, si esto es para vengarte de mí por ver a Lavender…

Ella se ríe de él. ¡Circe, ayúdala! Pero casi pierde la cabeza por la risa de sorpresa. Disculpándose a través de la risa, intenta explicarse.

—Lo siento... lo siento... pero no lo dices en serio. Te lo aseguro, que esté aquí con Draco _no_ tiene _nada_ que ver contigo.

— _Draco, m_ aldita sea, Hermione, ¿te oblivió? ¿Has olvidado quién es?

Ella niega con la cabeza, repentinamente cansada, la risa se va.

—No he olvidado nada, lo prometo. Es diferente de lo que piensas, vas a tener que confiar en mí con esto.

Con un bufido, su otrora amante mira hacia otro lado.

—Suenas como Harry. Me estaba acostumbrando a Nott, entonces entré y encontré al Hurón Saltarín manoseando a mi chica.

—Estoy bastante segura de que Lavender no apreciaría que me llamaras así y yo tampoco —agrega, suavemente, sintiéndose gastada como madera vieja, cansada por la intemperie de una guerra. ¿Nada puede ser fácil? Ella pensó que esta amistad era para siempre, incluso después de todo. Lo habían prometido, sollozando en los brazos del otro, las palabras se acabó recién salían de sus labios; Juraron que se amarían para siempre, incluso si no era la forma en que lo habían planeado.

—No —asiente—. Supongo que no lo haría.

Los silencios se alargan, enseñados como hilos en un telar, vibrando con la inacción. Dependerá de ella, lo sabe, siempre depende de Hermione Granger. Ella suspira, luego envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Ron, sé que te preocupas, sé que arremetes cuando lo haces —Echándose hacia atrás para mirarlo, sus manos cálidas y familiares en su espalda—. Pero él no me hará daño. Confío en eso.

Sus cálidos ojos azules buscan los suyos, la ira y la vergüenza borracha casi se olvidan.

—Sólo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Lo prometes?

Hermione asiente y se aleja.

—Lo prometo —Él sostiene su mirada por un momento, luego se gira para caminar hacia el baño de hombres. Juraría que sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

En la mesa, Draco está sentado con la espalda recta, con la mano apretada alrededor de su vaso. En cuanto la ve, se pone de pie y cierra la distancia entre ellos, sellando sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso que, si es honesta, es un poco posesivo.

A ella no le importa mucho.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy —dice ella—. Creo que Ron y yo tenemos un acuerdo.

—Bien —responde, un poco golpeado.

Con una lánguida sonrisa y una mirada a sus amigos (que están observando el intercambio con descarada curiosidad), se permite un bostezo, sólo parcialmente para mostrar.

—¿Quiere llevarme a casa, Señor Malfoy?

Una lenta sonrisa se asienta, torcida, en su hermoso rostro.

—Con mucho gusto, amor —No le da tiempo para protestar cuando se vuelve hacia la mesa y anuncia—. Terminamos esta noche. Disfruten su noche —Y prácticamente la arrastra hacia la puerta. Ella se ríe y se siente sonrojada y ligera y ni siquiera la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Ron cuando dobla la esquina puede derribarla.

En Grimmauld, llegan a su cama, pero sólo su ropa deja un rastro como migas de pan por las escaleras.

—Creo que te amo —dice ella finalmente, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos. Él la besa fuerte y los gira para sujetarla, moviendo las caderas, frenético e impaciente, su rostro enterrado en su cuello y su mano agarrando su melena.

Después, con la cabeza de ella en su pecho y la mano sobre su corazón, inclina la cabeza para dejar un suave beso en sus rizos.

—Quería decirlo primero —dice él en el silencio de la noche. Ella tararea contra su piel en cuestión, sin estar segura de lo que quiere decir—. Quería ser el primero en decirte que te amo.

—Entonces tendrás que ser más rápido conmigo —murmura ella con una sonrisa.

Su risa es lo último que escucha antes de quedarse dormida.

_***~*~*** _


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son de JKR. La historia es de Kyonomiko quien me dio la autorización para traducirla.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenla!
> 
> Nota de la autora: También quiero dar las gracias una vez más a todos los que leen. La vida es extraña en este momento, pero cuando puedo caer en el mundo de este fandom o interactuar contigo a través de reseñas, mensajes, etc., las cosas se sienten normales por un momento. Aprecio saber que el mundo sigue girando afuera, miles de millones de nosotros en el mismo barco. O metafóricamente, diferentes pequeños botes salvavidas, todos con sus propias peculiaridades, pero no con nuestro amarre normal independientemente. Gracias por ir a la deriva a mi lado.

***~*~***

**Desamparados y Callejeros**

"Waifs and Strays"

De Kyonomiko

Beteado por el dúo maravilla: Emily y Beth

***~*~***

* * *

El sábado amanece claro y brillante y pone a Draco en otro acto de malabarismo, rebotando entre el glorioso resplandor de la mañana con Granger y persiguiendo su propia cola proverbial para que Benedick vuelva desapercibido.

Draco accede a ver a Hermione por la noche después de ocuparse de un asunto sin nombre. En realidad, pasa la tarde con su bruja, sólo que de una manera diferente a la que preferiría.

Caminan por el parque, pero él daría su último galeón por hacerlo con su brazo alrededor de ella en lugar de su cuello con una correa. Se sientan afuera en un café donde sufre la indignidad de atrapar trozos de su sándwich. El pedazo que golpea el suelo se niega a comerlo.

—Lo siento mucho, Su Alteza —bromea, pero lo complace ofreciéndole un pedazo nuevo.

Ella lo acaricia y habla con él, pasando una cantidad de tiempo bastante alentadora contándole sobre su nuevo amante, el infame Draco Malfoy. Él se pavonea cuando ella se ríe de lo guapo que es, admitiendo a su familiar que ha sentido algo por él desde cuarto año. Ella matiza el comentario de que nunca lo hubiera considerado, en realidad, un idiota total como lo fue, pero, no obstante, su mirada había llamado su atención. Incluso lo había encontrado encantador cuando lo sorprendió hablando con otras personas, aunque su personalidad con respecto a ella había sido deplorable.

Agrega eso a su lista de arrepentimientos. ¿Qué tan diferentes podrían haber sido las cosas? Draco tiene la fantasía de asistir al baile de Navidad con Granger de su brazo, Krum mirándolo con envidia (en lugar de al revés).

A pesar de todo esto, Draco también piensa en su familia, sus padres. Todo unido con el conocimiento de que no puede continuar como está. Una decisión debe ser tomada y Hermione es tan parte de la ecuación como su sentido de devoción por su madre. Lo que significa que, si se queda, debe hacer algo con su doble vida. Fue una tontería pensar que podía encontrar una solución simplemente dibujando el problema, una lección que debería haber aprendido en sexto.

Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, por supuesto, en lo que respecta a quedarse en Inglaterra. Ya casi se ha comprometido; una parte de él se siente egoísta incluso por dudar, por decirles a sus padres que necesitaba leer los libros de historia familiar en lugar de ayudarlos ciegamente. Pero, por una vez, quería tomar una decisión bajo sus propios términos. Incluso si finalmente sigue adelante, encadenado a un futuro que quizás siempre fue su destino, quiere hacerlo con los ojos bien abiertos y el conocimiento de que tenía una opción.

Por la noche, Draco como Benedick comienza a deambular, alejándose de Hermione, al principio, sólo por unos momentos, luego por bloques de tiempo más largos. Su brillante amante capta la indirecta.

—¿Te sientes inquieto, mi amor? Vamos, te dejaré salir.

Draco sube corriendo las escaleras y salta al alféizar de la ventana, esperando a que ella lo alcance.

—Vaya, estás ansioso esta noche —Ella mueve su varita hacia la ventana, y se eleva lo suficiente para dejarlo pasar. Draco la mira una vez, esperando que tome su mirada como agradecimiento, luego salta a la rama—. Ten cuidado, cariño —lo llama, pero Draco ya está bajando del árbol.

Lo peor es la espera. Si Draco no quiere que se vuelva obvio que sus apariciones son siempre una coincidencia con la desaparición de la marta, no puede transformarse y correr hacia la puerta principal.

En cambio, visita la lechucería para enviar un mensaje solicitando té con su madre. Le gustaría encontrarse con ella fuera de la mansión, escribe, sabiendo muy bien que Lucius no podrá asistir. Hay algo satisfactorio en dejar al hombre en la oscuridad un poco más. Sólo para ser obstinado, también le exige que se reúna con él en el Londres Muggle, donde se siente más cómodo y le dice que se ponga algo apropiado.

 _Sus_ términos; Draco vivirá según sus términos si quiere hacer esto. Hará lo que sea correcto para su familia, pero no serán los Malfoy que el mundo mágico reconoce y vilipendia.

Sin mencionar que si puede manejarlo a pesar de su pequeña situación pegajosa con su forma de marta, lo hará todo con Granger a su lado.

Porque ella lo ama, maldita sea, como si eso no fuese lo más milagroso que le ha pasado a Draco Malfoy.

Le toma casi una hora llegar al correo y regresar, lo que se siente como una cantidad adecuada de tiempo entre la partida de Benedick y la llegada de Draco. Se pasea hasta el escalón del frente y toca el timbre, sonriendo ampliamente cuando Hermione lo abre para él.

—Draco —Ella exhala su nombre a través de una sonrisa, exultante y aliviada. No duda en entrar en su espacio y besarla suavemente.

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Tienes hambre?

—En realidad, sí. ¿Quieres pedir algo?

Draco niega con la cabeza y toma su mano.

—Quiero invitarte a salir —Hace una pausa antes de continuar, extrañamente complacido de contarle a Hermione su decisión primero, antes que a sus padres o cualquier otra persona—. He tomado una decisión y si me voy a quedar en Inglaterra, tendré que acostumbrarme a que me vean, ¿no es así?

Su sonrisa divide su rostro.

—¿Te quedas?

Con un asentimiento decisivo, acepta.

—Me quedo y me gustaría mucho tenerte conmigo para ayudarme.

Se sorprende cuando ella le rodea la cintura con los brazos, pero no demasiado. Envolviéndose a su vez alrededor de ella, Draco se deleita con su afecto y apoyo. Si él tenía dudas, alguna duda de que está haciendo lo correcto para él y para su familia, ella lo eclipsa todo.

Hermione sugiere un restaurante en el que sea bastante conocida y siempre bienvenida. En un pequeño edificio, no lejos de la tienda de los Weasley hay un café, propiedad de una pareja conocida por haber sido partidarios de la Orden durante la guerra. Draco es consciente de al menos una ocasión que algunos de los Mortífagos más rudos lo habían visitado sólo para quejarse en voz alta de la mala comida y el servicio antes de voltear las mesas y romper los platos al salir. Espera que su amor por Hermione sea capaz de superar lo que él imagina que debe ser odio por él.

Caminan uno al lado del otro, la mano de Hermione en la suya y Draco es consciente de los ojos puestos en él. Por lo general, al mantener su capa sobre la cabeza mientras está en público mágico, se siente expuesto. Su bruja, por otro lado, está sonriendo orgullosa a su lado.

Pasan junto a una pareja que lo ve primero y el hombre se burla de él. Draco ve que la mujer a su lado le da un codazo en las costillas y le hace un gesto a Hermione. La burla se convierte en confusión y luego Draco los ha pasado y no puede ver ninguna otra reacción. Espera que la repulsión que provoca no se le pase también a Hermione.

Más brujas y magos se detienen a mirar mientras caminan, Draco se pone cada vez más nervioso mientras tanto. Nadie le habla, no hay comentarios groseros, pero algunos asienten con la cabeza hacia Hermione, mirándolo de reojo con cautela mientras lo hacen.

Para cuando llegan al restaurante, Draco está tenso, rígido e inseguro, los ojos mirando a su alrededor en busca de caras burlonas y susurros ásperos entre amigos. Si su bruja se ha dado cuenta, está eligiendo no comentar y entra volando al restaurante, arrastrando a Draco de la mano.

—Buenas noches, Maggie —Una bruja de edad ligeramente avanzada se vuelve y le da la bienvenida a Hermione.

—¡Hola, querida! Solo tú, como siempre… ¡Oh! Oh, no, parece que son dos —se corrige y les ofrece un guiño descarado. Draco se relaja infinitesimalmente, la mujer no debe reconocerlo—. Mírate, saliendo con el heredero Malfoy. Qué hermosa pareja hacen, queridos.

Rasca eso; aparentemente, lo hace. Granger sólo ofrece una sonrisa.

—Vamos entonces. Tu mesa está disponible —Con eso, la mujer toma dos pergaminos, presumiblemente menús y los lleva al área de comensales.

Draco se inclina y pregunta:

—¿Tu mesa?

Hermione se encoge de hombros y le sonríe.

—Le gusto.

Maggie no se demora una vez que están sentados, se aleja para buscar las bebidas que pidieron y dice que enviará a uno de sus empleados en un momento. Draco se toma un momento para mirar a su alrededor y encuentra algunas caras mirándolo a su vez. Más confusión, más disgusto, pero nadie dice nada y por eso está agradecido.

—Entonces, has decidido quedarte.

Él mira hacia Hermione para encontrarla sonriéndole, su mano apoyada sobre la mesa rogando que la tome. Él obedece, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y apoyándolos en la mesa cubierta de tela para dos.

—He decidido quedarme.

—Tu madre te lo agradecerá, estoy segura —comenta—. Y tu padre, aunque no me parece del tipo que lo demuestre.

Draco se ríe y acepta que Lucius, de hecho, no es experto en mostrar gratitud. Luego se calma y agrega:

—Pero, en realidad, creo que ya me estaba quedando. Simplemente me obligaron a enfrentarlo oficialmente.

—¿Sí? —Lo mira, expectante, y él continúa.

—Me iba porque no tenía nada por lo que quedarme. Nunca esperé esto —Hace un gesto entre ellos—. Esta oportunidad que me has dado... Vale la pena quedarse, incluso si toda Inglaterra me odia.

—A Maggie no pareció importarle —bromea, pero le frota la mano con el pulgar en un gesto cariñoso y comprensivo. Ella mira a su alrededor y Draco se da cuenta de que las cabezas de los otros clientes se vuelven hacia sus comidas cuando los descubre mirándolos.

—El tiempo ayudará —dice en voz baja y un poco triste—. El tiempo ayuda a todo.

—Granger, yo... —Se detiene, sin saber por qué siente una repentina necesidad de explicarle todo. Pero, maldita sea, ella lo ama. Lo ama... y estará condenado si ella lo atrapa antes de que él pueda decirle lo que ha hecho.

Tomando una respiración profunda, comienza de nuevo.

—Necesito que sepas, hay algo que he hecho... Antes. Y no estoy listo para decírtelo, pero lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Ella lo mira interrogante, tratando de descifrar sus secretos por la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir ahora?

El niega con la cabeza.

—No creo que pueda; ni siquiera sé cómo decir las palabras. Necesito tiempo, pero... quiero que sepas que lo estoy intentando. No quiero secretos entre nosotros y yo… Estoy tratando de estar a la altura de mi parte.

—¿Tienes miedo de que, sea lo que sea esto, no quiera estar contigo?

Draco lo considera. ¿Cree que ella lo perdonará? ¿Puede siquiera esperarlo? Es una de las brujas más amables y comprensivas que conoce. Por otra parte, su vena vengativa es materia de leyendas. Aterriza en una verdad confusa.

—No estoy seguro, supongo que debo tener miedo de la posibilidad. Sin embargo, tengo la esperanza de que, algún día, tal vez lo entiendas.

Hermione mira alrededor del restaurante antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y bajar la voz.

—¿Has...? Durante la guerra... ¿Mataste a alguien?

Él se sobresaltó, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos antes de soltar.

—¡Merlín, no! Mierda, Granger, vas directo al peor de los casos, ¿no?

—Bueno, debe ser bastante malo si piensas que no te perdonaré —Continúa estudiándolo hasta que se siente incómodo, Draco aparta los ojos de ella. Siente que su mano aprieta la suya—. ¿Draco?

Desearía no haber dicho nada, sabiendo que ella estaría en apuros para dejarlo pasar. Draco la mira, lleno de temor.

—Por favor, Hermione, solo... confía en mí en esto. Te _lo_ diré; sólo necesito resolver algunas cosas. La situación se me escapó. No tomé una decisión consciente de llegar a donde estoy.

—No estás viendo a alguien más, ¿verdad? —pregunta en voz baja, su mano se aleja, pero él la alcanza y la sostiene con fuerza.

—Nunca. _Eres_ la bruja que quiero, Granger. Sólo a ti, no es nada de eso. Lo que he hecho… —Busca en la habitación, tratando de encontrar palabras para calmarla—. Hice algo antes de volver a verte; antes de ese día me encontré contigo en la calle. No pensé que importaría; honestamente, no pensé que tenía a nadie en mi vida a quien le importara lo que hiciera... Pero ahora _sí_ importa. Hubo consecuencias que no había considerado en ese momento. Pero no te he sido desleal y no lo haré, nunca.

Ella ofrece una media sonrisa, una concesión para permitir su renuencia.

—Suenas como un Hufflepuff.

Sorprendido por una risa, Draco se inclina hacia adelante.

—Tengo un secreto que puedo contarte. ¿Una muestra de buena fe para la honestidad en el futuro? —Ella también se inclina con curiosidad. Draco prosigue en un susurro escénico—. Siempre quise ser un Hufflepuff, aunque sólo sea por la proximidad a las cocinas.

Ella se ríe con él y discuten sus huffie-rasgos durante algún tiempo. Draco se siente más ligero, sabiendo que ha estado abierto hasta cierto punto. No fue una confesión, pero admitió la necesidad de una y eso se siente como un primer paso, como si hubiera sentado las bases para un arrepentimiento sincero. Nunca se puede decir que no trató de disculparse, que no admitió haber cometido un error.

Y es por eso que el sombrero lo envió rotundamente a las serpientes. Puede que tenga la feroz lealtad de un tejón, pero también resuelve problemas desde todos los ángulos y ahora ha vivido para luchar otro día, metafóricamente hablando.

Hermione no vuelve a preguntar sobre su secreto, aunque él puede ver que su mente gira, una expresión vidriosa ocasionalmente se apodera de su rostro mientras mira a la nada al otro lado de la habitación.

No puede vivir esta doble vida para siempre y cuando esté listo, encontrará la manera de hacerlo bien. Por ahora, ella necesita a Benedick con tanta seguridad como Draco la necesita a ella.

Una vez que termina la noche, Draco dice que la verá pronto, pero que quiere estar fresco para el té con su madre. Ella hace un pequeño puchero y Draco la empuja suavemente contra la pared exterior del restaurante, enterrando sus manos en su cabello y besándola profundamente.

—Si vuelvo a casa contigo, me temo que no dormiremos tanto como necesito antes de mañana —le dice en voz baja, con la frente pegada a la suya—. ¿Puedo verte mañana por la noche? ¿Para contarte cómo fue?

Ella asiente con los ojos cerrados y se lame los labios. Si ella sigue así, luciendo tan desesperada por continuar lo que comenzaron, él podría perder la determinación. Draco se aleja, pero mantiene su mano en la suya y le roza los labios con los nudillos.

—Mañana, gracias por hacer tiempo para mí esta noche, mi amor.

Ella asiente de nuevo, y él piensa que simplemente lo dejará irse cuando usa sus manos entrelazadas para tirar de él y darle un beso que, si es perfectamente honesto, es absolutamente indecente.

—Mañana —asiente ella, mordiendo su boca—. Ven después de las seis, tendré la cena.

Draco sonríe y acepta fácilmente.

—Te amo —dice mientras se alejan, todavía asombrado por su fortuna. ¿Quién pensó que alguien como Draco Malfoy tendría el amor de esta bruja? Él no se lo merece, por la transgresión pasada, así como por su duplicidad actual y nunca quiere que ella dude de sus sentimientos cuando todo esto se derrumba a su alrededor. Aleja ese pensamiento lo mejor que puede.

—Yo también te amo —responde con una sonrisa—. Nos vemos pronto.

Él la observa retroceder unos pasos antes de que ella se vuelva y se desaparezca, dejando a Draco solo en una calle tranquila, la mayoría de las brujas y magos ya están en casa por la noche.

Detrás de él, oye el timbre de una puerta y se vuelve para encontrar a Maggie sonriéndole.

—Ella es buena, esa Hermione Granger —dice la mujer y Draco asiente.

—La mejor bruja que he conocido —está de acuerdo y se anima cuando la mujer sonríe.

—Cuida bien de ella; al menos, mejor que ese chico Weasley. No me gustó la cantidad de cenas que terminaron en lágrimas o gritos de pelea entre ellos. Tú, sin embargo, me pareces alguien que la aprecia —Draco asiente, listo para estar de acuerdo, cuando el rostro de la mujer se vuelve un poco más severo y agrega—. No lo arruines.

Draco mira con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la mujer cierra la puerta del restaurante y se pasea por la calle.

 _Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, Maggie,_ piensa después de ella, sintiendo que ve a través de él.

* * *

Hermione prácticamente flota en la casa de Harry, presionando su espalda contra la puerta para cerrarla y dejando escapar un suspiro feliz.

—¿Una cita con Malfoy? —Ella levanta la vista para encontrar a Harry mirándola en cuestión. Parece que él mismo no ha estado mucho tiempo en casa, todavía vestido con su túnica y botas de piel de dragón en los pies.

—Lo hice —responde ella, un poco altiva mientras lo mira—. ¿Y tú? Un poco tarde en una noche de trabajo, Señor Auror.

Se quita la túnica de hombros y dice casualmente:

—Salí con Theo.

Una ceja se levanta y se pregunta en voz alta:

—¿Sólo Theo? No me di cuenta de que eran tan cercanos...

—Seamus estuvo allí antes. Oh, y Luna, por un momento.

Realmente no es una respuesta, pero Hermione lo deja pasar. Ella ciertamente no quiere entrometerse. Harry ha sido bastante amable con respecto a su historia de amor, después de todo. Entonces, ¿qué pasa si está captando un indicio de dónde está involucrado Theo? Él le dirá si hay algo que contar.

—Entonces, ¿qué te tiene sobre la luna? ¿El extraordinario hurón hizo algo casi humano?

De acuerdo, tal vez no haya sido amable, pero Hermione puede soportar un poco de calor.

—Ha decidido quedarse en Inglaterra —divulga, emocionada y no dispuesta a dejar que Harry la derribe con sus bromas.

Él la mira, un poco sorprendido.

—¿Lo hace? Theo parecía bastante seguro de que se iría en algún momento.

Ella se encoge de hombros y agita la mano con ligereza.

—Lo estaba, pero su familia le pidió que se quedara y él lo estuvo considerando.

—Y estoy seguro de que no tuviste nada que ver con eso —dice con un montón de sarcasmo.

Hermione sonríe con una sonrisa secreta y hace la mímica de cerrar los labios con una llave.

—Bueno, eso es genial entonces. Quiero decir, podría vivir sin él, pero estoy feliz por ti. Significa esto... ¿Entonces ustedes dos van en serio?

Mordiéndose el labio, Hermione considera cuánto quiere decir. Finalmente, al no gustarle los secretos con su mejor amigo, admite:

—Me dijo que me ama.

Un aliento con un leve silbido se desliza entre sus dientes.

—Todo un giro de los acontecimientos, ¿no? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

—Yo no —responde con una sonrisa y mucha honestidad—. Nunca en mi vida. No podría estar más feliz, pero, créeme, nadie está más sorprendida que yo.

—Sólo, tal vez tómatelo un poco con calma, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Asegúrate de que sea quien crees?

Un destello en su mente, Draco pidiendo perdón pero no dispuesto a confesar, la hace detenerse, pero Hermione ha decidido confiarle su corazón. Entonces niega con la cabeza a su amigo y le asegura:

—Lo es; es mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado. Harry, le dije que siento lo mismo: que lo amo.

Él la mira por más tiempo de lo que es cómodo, luego asiente una vez, decisivo.

—Me alegro por ti, entonces. Y si resulta ser cualquier cosa menos que perfecto, le romperé los brazos.

Lo dice tan inexpresivo que se ríe y Harry esboza una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Harry —dice finalmente y se dirige a las miradas.

En su habitación, Benedick está acostado en su lugar habitual, levantando la cabeza para mirarla cuando entra.

—Hola, tú —Ella lo levanta para sostenerlo contra sí y le rasca la cabeza mientras se quita los zapatos junto a la puerta—. Tuve una noche tan maravillosa. ¡Draco ha decidido quedarse! Apenas puedo creerlo —Lo mantiene alejado, mirando con cariño sus ojos oscuros—. Creo que podría amarlo casi tanto como te amo a ti, cariño.

Con una última palmada, lo vuelve a acostar y se dirige al baño para estar lista para irse a la cama, notando distraídamente que su ventana está cerrada y esperando que Benedick no haya pasado toda la noche atrapado en su habitación.

***~*~***

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No adoran a esta hermosa pareja? Claro, siempre y cuando olvidemos que Benedick es Draco...
> 
> Próxima actualización: domingo 21
> 
> Un beso,
> 
> Paola


End file.
